SEDUCCIÓN XD
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: 1 libro de la trilogía Mi Hombre. Tres... sé que él no me conviene. Dos... mi instinto me dice que saga corriendo. Uno... pero si sigue mirándome así,, ¿Qué hare cuando llegue a cero? Indomable, controlador, autoritario, implacable, dulce, provocador... Es peligroso. Es enigmático. Es absolutamente adictivo. Es mi Hombre. Serena es una joven decoradora que conoce a Darien Chiba..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

Rebusco entre las montañas y montañas de objetos esparcidos por el suelo de mi dormitorio. Voy a llegar tarde. El viernes, después de haber sido puntual toda la semana, voy a llegar tarde.

—¡Lita! —grito desesperada. ¿Dónde rayos están? Salgo corriendo al descansillo y me inclino sobre la barandilla—. ¡Lita!

Oigo el familiar sonido de una cuchara de madera que golpea los bordes de un cuenco de cerámica y Lita aparece al final de la escalera. Me mira con expresión de cansancio. Es un mohín al que me he acostumbrado últimamente.

—¡Las llaves! ¿Has visto las llaves de mi coche? —pregunto a toda velocidad.

—Están en la mesita de café, donde las dejaste anoche. —Pone los ojos en blanco y ella y la masa para tartas vuelven a meterse en el taller.

Cruzo el descansillo como una flecha y encuentro las llaves de mi coche bajo una pila de revistas del corazón.

—Otra vez jugando al escondite —murmuro para mí misma. Cojo mi cinturón marrón tostado, los tacones y el portátil. Bajo la escalera y encuentro a Lita en el taller echando cucharadas de masa en varios moldes.

—Tienes que ordenar tu habitación, Serena. Es un maldito desastre —protesta.

Sí, mi organización personal es chocante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy diseñadora de interiores y que me paso el día coordinando y organizando. Recojo el teléfono de la robusta mesa de madera y meto el dedo en la masa para tartas de Lita.

—No puedo ser buena en todo.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —Aparta mi mano con la cuchara de madera—.Además, ¿para qué necesitas el coche? —me pregunta mientras se inclina para alisar la masa. Mantiene la lengua apoyada sobre el labio inferior en un gesto de concentración.

—Tengo una primera reunión en Surrey Hills, una mansión en el campo. —Meto el cinturón por las trabillas de mi vestido azul marino con falda lápiz, los pies en los tacones marrón tostado y me miro en el espejo de pared.

—¿No ibas a limitarte a la ciudad? —pregunta detrás de mí.

Me atuso la melena larga unos segundos y la paso de un lado al otro, pero desisto y opto por recogérmela con unas horquillas. Mis ojos celestes claros parecen cansados, les falta su chispa habitual. Sin duda es el resultado de tanto madrugar y trasnochar.

Sólo hace un mes que me vine a vivir con Lita, después de haber roto con Matt. Nos estamos comportando como un par de universitarias. Mi hígado pide un descanso a gritos.

—Sí. El campo es territorio de Taiki, no sé por qué me han encargado esto a mí. —Me aplico brillo en los labios con un pincel, los junto y los despego con un chasquido—Servidora no es partidaria del estilo inglés antiguo y de hacer siempre lo apropiado. —Le doy a Lita un beso en la mejilla—. Esto va a dolerme, lo sé. ¡Te quiero!

—Ídem. Hasta luego. —Lita se ríe sin levantar la cara de su zona de trabajo.

—¡No olvides tus modales!

A pesar de que llego tarde, conduzco mi pequeño Mini hasta mi oficina en Bruton Street con el cuidado de siempre. Me acuerdo de por qué cojo el metro todos los días cuando tardo diez minutos en encontrar aparcamiento.

Entro en la oficina como una exhalación y miro el reloj. Las ocho y cuarenta. Vale. Sólo llego diez minutos tarde, no es tan terrible como pensaba. Paso ante las mesas vacías de Tom y de Victoria de camino a la mía, y espío a Taiki en su despacho mientras me siento. Saco el portátil y veo que hay un paquete para mí.

—Buenos días, flor. —El grave bramido de Taiki me saluda cuando se acomoda en el borde de mi mesa, que cruje, como siempre, bajo su peso

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Buenos días. Es la nueva gama de Miller. ¿Te gusta? —Acaricio la lujosa tela.

—Qué maravilla. —Finge interés—. No dejes que Irene lo vea. Acabo de liquidar casi todos mis bienes para pagar los nuevos textiles de casa.

—Vaya. —Pongo cara comprensiva—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Victoria tiene el día libre y Tom está en plena pesadilla con el señor y la señora Baines. Hoy sólo estamos tú, Sal y yo, flor. —Saca su peine del bolsillo interior y se lo pasa por el casquete plateado.

—A mediodía tengo una cita en La Mansión —le recuerdo. No puede haberlo olvidado. Se supone que las casas de campo son su territorio—¿Por qué yo, Taiki? —Tengo que preguntarlo. Nunca he trabajado en una finca rural y no estoy segura de poseer el toque necesario para lo antiguo y lo tradicional.

Trabajo en Rococo Union desde hace cuatro años, y me dejaron bien claro que me contrataban para expandir el negocio hacia el sector más moderno. En Londres no paraban de construirse apartamentos de lujo, y Taiki y Tom, especialistas en diseño tradicional, estaban perdidos.

Cuando el negocio despegó y empezó a haber demasiado trabajo para mí sola, contrataron a Victoria.

—Será porque preguntaron por ti, flor. —Se pone de pie y mi mesa vuelve a protestar con un crujido. Taiki hace caso omiso, pero yo esbozo una mueca de dolor. Tiene que perder peso o dejar de sentarse en mi mesa.

No podrá soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

Entonces ¿preguntaron por mí? ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? En mi portafolio no hay nada relacionado con diseño tradicional, nada en absoluto. No puedo evitar pensar que esto es una total pérdida de tiempo.

Deberían ir Taiki o Tom.

—Ah, la inauguración del Lusso. —Taiki se guarda el peine—. El promotor está tirando la casa por la ventana para la fiesta en el ático. Has hecho un trabajo asombroso, Serena. —Las cejas de Taiki asienten junto con su cabeza.

Me sonrojo.

—Gracias. —Estoy más que orgullosa de mí misma y de mi trabajo en el Lusso, es el mayor logro de mi corta carrera.

Está situado en los muelles de Santa Catalina, y los precios van desde los tres millones por un apartamento básico hasta los diez por el ático. Es el mundo de los _superricos_.

Las especificaciones del diseño son justo lo que el nombre sugiere: lujo italiano. Busqué todos los materiales, los muebles y las obras de arte en Italia y disfruté de una semana allí organizando las fechas de embarque.

El viernes que viene es la fiesta de inauguración, pero sé que ya han vendido el ático y seis apartamentos, así que la fiesta es más bien para presumir.

—He despejado mi agenda para poder dar los últimos retoques en cuanto los de la limpieza hayan terminado. —Paso las páginas de la agenda hasta la del viernes siguiente y vuelvo a garabatear en ella.

—Buena chica. Le he dicho a Victoria que esté allí a las cinco. Es su primera inauguración, así que tendrás que explicarle de qué va. Yo llegaré a las siete, con Tom.

—De acuerdo.

Taiki regresa a su despacho y yo abro mi correo electrónico. Leo los mensajes por encima, y los voy borrando o respondiendo. A las once en punto guardo el portátil y asomo la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Taiki. Está absorto en algo con el ordenador.

—Me voy —le digo, pero se limita a mover la mano indicando que me ha oído. Cruzo la oficina y veo a Sally peleándose con la fotocopiadora

—. Hasta luego, Sal.

—Adiós, Serena —me responde, pero está demasiado ocupada sacando el papel atascado como para mirarme. La chica es un desastre.

Salgo a la luz del sol de mayo y camino hacia mi coche. Los viernes a media mañana el tráfico es una pesadilla pero, en cuanto salgo de la ciudad, la carretera está bastante despejada. Llevo la capota bajada, Adele me hace compañía y es viernes. Un pequeño paseo en coche por el campo es una bonita forma de terminar la semana laboral.

El GPS me dice que salga de la carretera principal y me meta por un camino angosto, donde me encuentro ante las puertas más enormes que haya visto jamás.

En una placa de oro de uno de los pilares se lee: «La Mansión.»

«¡Madre mía!» Me quito las gafas de sol y miro más allá de las puertas, hacia el camino de grava que parece prolongarse a lo largo de varios kilómetros. No hay ni rastro de la casa, sólo un sendero bordeado de árboles que no parece tener fin. Salgo del coche y camino hacia las puertas.

Les doy una pequeña sacudida pero no ceden. Me quedo de pie un momento, preguntándome qué hacer.

—Tiene que apretar el botón del portero automático. —Casi doy un salto del susto cuando la vibración de una voz grave me llega de ninguna parte y rompe el silencio del campo.

Miro a mí alrededor, pero no hay duda de que estoy sola.

—¿Hola?

—Aquí.

Doy un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y veo el portero automático un poco más atrás, en el sendero angosto. Lo he pasado de largo cuando iba conduciendo. Corro hacia él, aprieto el botón y me presento:

—Serena Tsukino, de Rococo Union.

—Lo sé.

¿Lo sabe? ¿Y cómo? Echo un vistazo en torno a mí y veo una cámara instalada en la puerta; luego, el chirrido del metal rompe la paz del entorno rural. Las puertas comienzan a abrirse.

—Dame un respiro —murmuro mientras corro hacia mi coche. Salto al interior del Mini y avanzo lentamente hacia las puertas sin dejar de preguntarme cómo voy a sacarle la copa de oporto y el puro que, claramente, ese cretino tiene metidos por el culo. Cada minuto que pasa me apetece menos la cita. La gente pija de campo y sus mansiones de pijos de campo no son mi especialidad.

Una vez las puertas se abren del todo, las cruzo y continúo por el sendero de grava bordeado de árboles que parece no tener fin. Los olmos adultos a ambos lados del camino, a intervalos regulares y equidistantes, dan la impresión de haber sido colocados estratégicamente para ocultar lo que hay detrás. Tras unos dos kilómetros de conducción a la sombra, entro en un patio perfectamente circular. Me quito las gafas y admiro boquiabierta la enorme casa que se yergue en el centro que reclama toda la atención. Es espléndida, pero ahora siento todavía más aprensión. Cada minuto que pasa me entusiasma menos esta reunión.

Las puertas negras —con adornos de oro pulido— están flanqueadas por cuatro miradores gigantes protegidos por pilares tallados en piedra. La estructura de la mansión está formada por bloques gigantes de piedra caliza, y unos frondosos laureles cubren la fachada. La fuente del centro del patio suelta chorros de agua iluminada y le pone la guinda al pastel. Es todo muy imponente.

Me detengo, paro el motor y me peleo con el seguro de la puerta para salir del coche. De pie y agarrándome a la parte superior de la puerta del Mini, alzo la vista hacia el magnífico edificio e inmediatamente pienso que tiene que haber un error. Todo el lugar está en muy buen estado.

El césped está más verde que el verde, el exterior de la casa tiene aspecto de recibir una limpieza diaria y parece que hasta a la grava le pasan la aspiradora todos los días. A juzgar por el exterior, es imposible imaginar que el interior necesite trabajo alguno. Miro las decenas de ventanas correderas en voladizo y las lujosas cortinas que cuelgan de todas ellas. Me siento tentada a llamar a Taiki para comprobar que me ha dado la dirección correcta, pero en las puertas ponía La Mansión. Y es obvio que el cretino miserable del otro lado del portero automático me estaba esperando.

Mientras sopeso el siguiente movimiento, las puertas se abren y aparece el hombre negro más grande que he visto en mi vida. Camina tranquilamente hacia lo alto de la escalera. Parpadeo al verlo y doy un pequeño paso atrás. Lleva un traje negro —seguro que hecho a medida, porque no tiene una talla normal—, camisa negra y corbata negra. Da la sensación de que le hayan sacado brillo a su cabeza afeitada y las gafas de sol le ocultan el rostro. Si hubiese podido hacerme una imagen mental de quién esperaba que saliera de detrás de aquellas puertas, seguro que nunca me lo habría imaginado así. El tío es una montaña, y sé que estoy aquí de pie mirándolo con la boca abierta y cara de tonta. De repente me preocupa haber acabado en una especie de centro de control de la mafia y busco en mi cerebro, intentando recordar si he metido la alarma antiviolación en el bolso nuevo.

—¿La señorita Tsukino? —pregunta arrastrando las palabras.

Me encojo ante su presencia imponente y levanto la mano a modo de saludo nervioso.

—Hola —susurro. Mi voz se tiñe del recelo que siento en realidad.

—Por aquí —dice con voz profunda y atronadora. Hace un movimiento limpio con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y regresa al interior de la mansión.

Pienso seriamente en largarme sin más, aunque mi lado atrevido y amante del peligro siente curiosidad por lo que hay al otro lado de las puertas. Cojo el bolso, cierro la puerta del coche y busco mi alarma antiviolación mientras me dirijo hacia la casa, pero descubro que me la he dejado en el otro bolso. Sigo adelante de todos modos. Por pura curiosidad, subo los escalones y cruzo el umbral hasta llegar a un recibidor enorme.

Observo con detenimiento el amplio espacio y de inmediato quedo impresionada por la grandiosa escalera curvada que ocupa el centro de la estancia y lleva al primer piso.

Mis miedos se confirman: el lugar está inmaculado.

La decoración es opulenta, lujosa, e intimida mucho. Los azules profundos, los grises topo con toques de dorado y la ebanistería original, junto con el suelo de parquet caoba oscuro, hacen que el lugar resulte impresionante y extravagante en extremo. Es justo como esperaba que fuera, y nada parecido al estilo de mis diseños. Pero, mirando a mí alrededor, cada vez entiendo menos qué hace allí una diseñadora de interiores. Taiki me comentó que pidieron que viniera yo en persona, así que me había inclinado a pensar que querían modernizar el lugar, pero eso fue antes de haberle echado un vistazo al exterior y ahora al interior. La decoración encaja con la época de construcción. Está en perfecto estado.

¿Qué diablos hago yo aquí?

El grandullón gira a la derecha y tengo que seguirlo como puedo. Mis tacones marrón tostado resuenan contra el suelo de parquet mientras me conduce más allá de la escalera central, hacia la parte de atrás de La Mansión.

Oigo el murmullo de una conversación y miro a mi derecha. Veo mucha gente sentada a varias mesas, comiendo, bebiendo y charlando. Hay camareros sirviendo comida y bebida y las voces inconfundibles de The Rat Pack ronronean de fondo. Frunzo el entrecejo, pero entonces lo pillo.

Es un hotel, un hotel de campo pijo. El alivio me relaja ligeramente los hombros cuando llego a tal conclusión, pero eso sigue sin explicar qué hago yo aquí. Pasamos por delante de unos baños y luego dejamos atrás un bar. Hay unos cuantos hombres sentados en los taburetes de la barra, contando chistes y metiéndose con una joven que, por lo que parece, ha vuelto de los servicios con un trozo de papel higiénico pegado en el tacón.

Le da una palmada en el hombro al más bromista, y lo riñe medio en broma mientras todos se ríen juntos a carcajadas.

Esto empieza a tener sentido. Quiero decirle algo a la montaña que me hace de guía y me lleva sólo Dios sabe adónde, pero no ha vuelto la vista atrás ni una vez para comprobar que lo sigo. Aunque el taconeo de mis zapatos se lo confirma. No dice gran cosa y sospecho que no me contestaría ni aunque le hablara.

Pasamos ante otras dos puertas cerradas. A juzgar por el tintineo de las ollas, imagino que dan a la cocina. Luego me lleva a un salón de verano: un espacio amplio, luminoso y espléndido, dividido en zonas de descanso individuales mediante la colocación de los sofás, los sillones y las mesas. Unas puertas dobles que van del suelo al techo completan el cuadro de la estancia.

Desembocan en un patio de piedra arenisca de Yorkshire y una vasta zona de césped. Es verdaderamente impresionante. Trago saliva con dificultad cuando veo una estructura de cristal que alberga una piscina. Me estremezco al pensar en el precio por noche de una habitación. Tiene que ser de cinco estrellas, probablemente más.

Dejamos atrás el salón de verano y el grandullón me conduce por un pasillo hasta detenerse ante una puerta de paneles de madera.

—El despacho del señor Chiba —dice como un trueno, y llama a la puerta con una delicadeza sorprendente, dado su tamaño de mastodonte.

—¿El encargado? —pregunto.

—El dueño —responde, y abre la puerta y entra de una zancada—Pase.

Titubeo en el umbral y observo cómo el grandullón entra en la habitación que tengo delante. Al final, obligo a mis pies a ponerse en acción, a avanzar hacia la habitación, mientras miro con fijeza el lujoso despacho del señor Chiba.


	2. Chapter 2

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

—Darien, la señorita Tsukino, Rococo Union —anuncia el grandullón.

—Perfecto. Gracias, Yaten.

Me sacan de mi estado de admiración y paso directamente al de alerta.

Mi espalda se tensa.

No puedo verlo, el inmenso cuerpo del grandullón lo tapa, pero esa voz áspera y suave hace que me quede helada en el sitio y sin duda no parece provenir de un «señor de La Mansión» fumador, obeso y que lleva gabardina.

El grandullón, o Yaten, ahora que sé cómo se llama, se aparta y me deja echarle un primer vistazo al señor Darien Chiba.

Ay, Dios mío. El corazón me golpea el esternón y mi respiración alcanza velocidades peligrosas. De repente me siento mareada y mi boca ignora las instrucciones de mi cerebro para que, al menos, diga algo. Me quedo ahí parada, sin más, mirando a ese hombre mientras él, a su vez, me mira a mí. Su voz ronca me ha dejado de piedra, pero verlo... En fin, me he quedado estupefacta, temblorosa e incapaz de dar señales de inteligencia.

Se levanta de la silla, y mi mirada lo sigue hasta que se pone completamente en pie.

Es muy alto. Lleva las mangas de la camisa blanca recogidas, pero conserva la corbata negra, aflojada, colgando delante del ancho tórax. Rodea el enorme escritorio y camina despacio hacia mí. Es entonces cuando recibo el verdadero impacto. Trago saliva. Este hombre es tan perfecto que casi me resulta doloroso. Tiene el pelo negro azabache y da la sensación de que haya intentado arreglárselo de alguna manera pero haya desistido. Sus ojos son azules eléctricos, pero brillantes y demasiado intensos, y la sombra que le cubre la mandíbula cuadrada no logra ocultar los hermosos rasgos que hay debajo. Está ligeramente bronceado y tiene el punto justo de... Ay, Dios mío, es devastador. ¿El señor de La Mansión?

—Señorita Tsukino. —Su mano viene hacia mí, pero no consigo que mi brazo se levante y la estreche. Es guapísimo.

Cuando no le ofrezco la mano, se acerca y me pone las suyas sobre los hombros; luego se inclina para besarme y sus labios rozan ligeramente mi mejilla ardiente. Me tenso de pies a cabeza. Noto los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos y, aunque es del todo inapropiado para una reunión de negocios, no hago nada para detenerlo. No doy una.

—Es un placer —me susurra al oído, lo cual sólo sirve para hacerme emitir un pequeño gemido.

Sé que nota lo tensa que estoy, no es difícil, me he quedado rígida porque afloja las manos y baja el rostro para ponerlo a mi altura. Me mira directamente a los ojos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta con una de las comisuras de los labios levantada en una especie de sonrisa. Veo que una sola arruga le cruza la frente.

Salgo de mi ridículo estado inerte y de repente me doy cuenta de que todavía no he dicho nada. ¿Ha notado mi reacción ante él? ¿Y el grandullón? Miro alrededor y lo veo inmóvil, con las gafas todavía puestas, pero sé que me está mirando a los ojos. Me doy un empujón mental y retrocedo un paso, lejos de Chiba y de su potente abrazo. Deja caer las manos a los costados.

—Hola —carraspeo para aclararme la garganta—. Serena. Me llamo Serena. —Le tiendo la mano, pero no se da prisa en aceptarla; es como si no tuviera claro si es seguro o no, pero la estrecha... Al final.

Tiene la mano algo sudada y le tiembla un poco cuando aprieta la mía con firmeza. Saltan chispas y una mirada curiosa revolotea por su increíble rostro. Ambos retiramos las manos, sorprendidos.

—Serena. —Prueba mi nombre entre sus labios y tengo que recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para no volver a gemir. Debería dejar de hablar, de inmediato.

—Sí, Serena —le confirmo. Ahora es él quien parece haberse retirado a su Nirvana particular, mientras que yo soy cada vez más consciente de que me está subiendo la temperatura.

De pronto, parece recobrar la compostura, se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mueve ligeramente la cabeza y se retira hacia atrás.

—Gracias, Yaten. —Hace un gesto con la cabeza al grandullón, que le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa que suaviza sus rasgos duros. Luego se marcha.

Estoy a solas con este hombre que me ha dejado sin habla, inmóvil y prácticamente inútil.

Señala hacia dos sillones de cuero marrón situados uno frente a otro en el mirador, con una mesita de café entre ambos.

—Por favor, toma asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber? —Aparta la mirada de la mía y camina hacia un mueble con varias botellas de licor alineadas encima. Seguro que no se refiere a algo con alcohol. Es mediodía. Es demasiado pronto incluso para mí. Observo que se queda junto al mueble durante unos segundos antes de volver el rostro hacia mí y mirarme expectante.

—No, gracias. —Niego con la cabeza mientras hablo, por si acaso no me salen las palabras.

—¿Agua? —pregunta con esa sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de su boca.

«Por Dios, no me mires.»

—Por favor. —Me sale una sonrisa nerviosa. Tengo la boca seca.

Coge dos botellas de agua de la nevera integrada y regresa hacia mí. Es entonces cuando logro convencer a mis piernas temblorosas de que me lleven al otro lado del despacho, al sofá.

—¿Serena? —Su voz me atraviesa y me hace titubear a mitad de camino.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo. Probablemente sea una mala idea.

—¿Sí?

Sostiene un vaso de tubo.

—¿Vaso?

—Sí, por favor. —Sonrío. Debe de pensar que no soy nada profesional. Me acomodo en el sofá de cuero, saco mi carpeta y mi teléfono del bolso y los coloco en la mesa que tengo delante.

Me doy cuenta de que me tiemblan las manos.

Venga, mujer, ¡tranquilízate! Finjo tomar notas cuando se acerca y coloca una botella de agua y un vaso para mí en la mesita. Se sienta en el otro sofá y cruza una pierna por encima de la otra, de manera que un tobillo descansa sobre el muslo. Se recuesta contra el respaldo. Se está poniendo cómodo, y el silencio que se impone entre los dos grita mientras escribo cualquier cosa con tal de no mirarlo. Sé que tengo que mirar a aquel hombre y decir algo en algún momento, pero todas las preguntas habituales han huido, gritando y chillando, de mi cerebro.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —pregunta. Eso me obliga a levantar la vista y dar señales de que he oído sus palabras. Sonríe. Me derrito. Me está observando por encima de la botella mientras la levanta para acercársela a esos labios tan adorables. Rompo el contacto visual para inclinarme y servirme un poco más de agua en el vaso. Me está costando dominar los nervios y todavía puedo sentir su mirada. Esto es muy raro.

Nunca me había afectado tanto un hombre.

—Supongo que debería contarme por qué estoy aquí. —¡Puedo hablar! Le devuelvo la mirada mientras cojo el vaso de la mesita.

—Ah —dice en voz baja. Ahí está la arruga en la frente. Aun así, sigue siendo guapísimo.—¿Pidió que viniera yo en concreto? —lo presiono.

—Sí —se limita a responder. Vuelve a sonreír. Tengo que apartar la mirada.

Bebo un sorbo de agua para humedecerme la boca seca y me aclaro la garganta antes de volver a enfrentarme a su poderosa mirada.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Puedes. —Descruza la pierna, se inclina para dejar la botella en la mesita y apoya los antebrazos en las rodillas, pero no dice nada más. ¿No va a continuar la frase?

—Vale. —Me cuesta mantener el contacto visual—. ¿Por qué?

—He oído hablar muy bien de ti.

Noto que la cara se me pone roja.

—Gracias. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Pues para diseñar. —Se echa a reír y me siento estúpida y también algo molesta. ¿Se está burlando de mí?

—¿Diseñar el qué? —pregunto—. Por lo que he visto, todo está más bien perfecto. —Estoy segura de que no quiere que modernice este lugar tan encantador. Quizá no sea mi fuerte, pero reconozco las cosas con clase cuando las veo.

—Gracias —dice con suavidad—. ¿Has traído tu portafolio?

—Por supuesto —contesto mientras alcanzo mi bolso. Por qué quiere verlo es algo que no entiendo. No contiene nada que se parezca a este lugar. Lo pongo sobre la mesita, delante de él, y espero que lo arrastre hacia sí, pero ¡horror! se levanta con un movimiento fluido, me rodea y sienta su adorable y esbelto cuerpo en el sofá que hay a mi lado. Jesús.

Huele a gloria bendita (a agua fresca y mentolada). Contengo la respiración.

—Eres muy joven para ser una diseñadora consumada —reflexiona mientras pasa lentamente las páginas de mi portafolio.

Tiene razón, lo soy. Es todo gracias a que Taiki me dio vía libre en la expansión de su negocio. En cuatro años he dejado la universidad, he conseguido trabajo en una empresa de diseño de interiores consolidada — que tenía estabilidad económica, pero que carecía de un enfoque fresco en nuevas tendencias— y además me he labrado un nombre en la profesión.

He tenido suerte y agradezco la confianza de Taiki en mis habilidades.

Eso, sumado a mi trabajo en el Lusso, es por lo que estoy donde estoy a los veintiséis años.

Bajo la mirada hacia su encantadora mano. Un precioso Rolex de oro y grafito le adorna la muñeca.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —digo sin pensar. Madre mía. Mi cerebro es un huevo revuelto y sé que acabo de sonrojarme hasta adquirir un tono rojo chillón. Debería mantener la boca cerrada. ¿De dónde diablos ha salido eso?

Me mira fijamente, sus ojos azules abrasan los míos.

—Veintiuno —responde con cara de póquer.

Me río burlona y él arquea unas cejas inquisitivas.

—Lo siento —murmuro, y vuelvo a mirar a la mesa. Me pone nerviosa. Lo oigo exhalar profundamente y su adorable mano se acerca de nuevo al portafolio y empieza a pasar las páginas otra vez. Mantiene la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el borde de la mesa.

No veo ningún anillo. ¿No está casado? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Esto me gusta mucho —dice al tiempo que señala una fotografía del Lusso.

—No estoy segura de que lo que hice en el Lusso funcione aquí —digo con calma. Es demasiado moderno; muy lujoso, pero demasiado moderno.

Alza la vista hacia mí.

—Tienes razón, sólo digo... que me gusta mucho.

—Gracias. —Siento que me suben los colores mientras me estudia atentamente antes de volver a mi portafolio.

Cojo el agua y resisto la tentación de ponerme el vaso en la frente para calmarme, pero casi lo hago cuando su muslo, embutido en los pantalones, roza mi rodilla desnuda. Cambio de postura rápidamente para romper el contacto y, con el rabillo del ojo, veo que en las comisuras de sus labios se está dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo está haciendo a propósito. Esto es demasiado.

—¿Dónde está el servicio? —pregunto al volver a dejar el vaso encima de la mesa.

Necesito ir y recomponerme. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

Se levanta rápidamente del sofá y retrocede para dejarme pasar.

—Cruzando el salón de verano a la izquierda —dice con una sonrisa.

Sabe el efecto que está teniendo sobre mí. El modo en que me sonríe me dice que es consciente de ello. Apuesto a que las mujeres siempre reaccionan así con él.

—Gracias. —Me pongo de lado para poder pasar por el hueco que hay entre el sofá y la mesita, pero se convierte en el más difícil todavía cuando él no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo para dejarme más espacio. Tengo que rozarlo para pasar, y eso me hace contener la respiración hasta que estoy lejos de su cuerpo. Avanzo hacia la puerta. Tiene la mirada clavada en mí; me siento como si me agujerease el vestido con su fuego. Giro el cuello a un lado y a otro para intentar controlar la piel de gallina que me eriza la nuca.

Salgo a trompicones del despacho y avanzo por el pasillo antes de cruzar el salón de verano y tropezar con unos baños ridículamente pijos.

Me abrazo frente al lavabo y me miro al espejo.

—Por Dios, Serena, ¡contrólate! —le gruño a mi reflejo.

—Ha conocido al señor, ¿verdad?

Me doy la vuelta y veo a una mujer de negocios muy atractiva que juguetea con su pelo en el otro extremo del baño. No sé qué decir, pero acaba de confirmar lo que yo ya sospechaba: produce este efecto en todas las mujeres. Cuando mi cerebro fracasa y no consigo decir nada apropiado, me limito a sonreír.

Me devuelve la sonrisa. Se está divirtiendo y sabe por qué estoy tan aturullada. Luego desaparece de los servicios. Si no tuviera tanto calor y no estuviese tan nerviosa, me sentiría avergonzada por lo evidente de mi estado. Pero tengo calor y estoy muy nerviosa, así que me olvido de la humillación, respiro hondo un par de veces y me lavo las manos sudadas con jabón Noble Isle. Debería haberme traído el bolso. Me vendría bien un poco de cacao para los labios. Sigo teniendo la boca seca y eso hace que mis labios se resientan.

Vale, tengo que volver a salir ahí fuera, que me den los detalles y largarme. El corazón me suplica que me relaje. Estoy muy avergonzada de mí misma. Vuelvo a recogerme el pelo, salgo de los servicios y regreso al despacho del señor Chiba. No sé si voy a ser capaz de trabajar para este hombre; me afecta demasiado.

Llamo a la puerta antes de entrar y lo encuentro sentado en el sofá mirando mi portafolio.

Alza la vista y sonríe. Ahora sé que tengo que marcharme, de verdad.

Me es imposible trabajar con este hombre. Todas las moléculas de mi inteligencia y mis facultades mentales se desvanecen súbitamente en su presencia. Y lo peor de todo es que él lo sabe.

Me arengo mentalmente para animarme y me acerco a la mesa ignorando el hecho de que Chiba sigue cada uno de mis movimientos con la mirada. Se reclina hacia atrás en el sofá para que pase por delante de él, pero no lo hago. Me siento en el sofá de enfrente, justo en el borde.

Me lanza una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —respondo sin más. Lo sabe—. ¿Quiere mostrarme dónde se encuentra el futuro proyecto para que podamos hablar de los pormenores?

Obligo a mi voz a mostrar seguridad. Ahora sólo debo seguir el protocolo. No tengo la menor intención de aceptar este contrato, pero tampoco puedo marcharme así como así, por muy tentador que sea.

Enarca las cejas, sorprendido por mi cambio de estrategia.

—Claro.

Se levanta del sofá y da unas zancadas hacia el escritorio para coger el móvil. Recojo mis cosas, las meto en el bolso y sigo su gesto, que me indica el camino.

Me adelanta rápidamente, me abre la puerta y me hace una reverencia galante y exagerada mientras la mantiene abierta. Le sonrío con educación, a pesar de que sé que está jugando conmigo, y salgo al pasillo, hacia el salón de verano. Me tenso en cuanto me pone la mano en la cintura para guiarme.

¿A qué está jugando? Me esfuerzo cuanto puedo por ignorarlo, pero tendría que estar muerta para no percibir el efecto que este hombre tiene en mí. Sé que lo sabe. Tengo la piel ardiendo —seguro que le está calentando la mano a través del vestido—, no puedo controlar la respiración y andar me exige toda mi capacidad de coordinación y de todas mis fuerzas.

Soy patética, y es más que evidente que Chiba está disfrutando con las reacciones que provoca en mí. Debo de ser la mar de entretenida.

Enfadada conmigo misma, camino un poco más de prisa para romper el contacto con la mano que mantiene en mi cintura. Me detengo al llegar a un punto en el que hay dos rutas posibles.

Me alcanza y señala el exterior, el césped de las canchas de tenis.

—¿Sabes jugar?

Me entra la risa, pero es una risa incómoda.

—No. —Suelo correr y poco más. Dame un bate, una raqueta o una pelota y ya verás la que lío. Ante mi reacción, las comisuras de sus labios forman una sonrisa que resalta el azul de sus ojos y alarga sus generosas pestañas. Sonrío y sacudo la cabeza, admirada ante este hombre glorioso.

—¿Y usted? —pregunto.

Continúa por el recibidor y yo lo sigo.

—No me importa jugar de vez en cuando, pero me van más los deportes extremos.

Se detiene y yo con él. Tiene una forma física y un tono muscular que son demasiado.

—¿Qué clase de deportes extremos?

—_Snowboard_, sobre todo. Pero he probado el _rafting _en aguas rápidas, el _puenting _y el paracaidismo. Soy un poco adicto a la adrenalina. Me gusta sentir la sangre bombeando en las venas. —Me observa mientras habla y siento que me está analizando. Tendrían que anestesiarme para que yo me atreviese con esos pasatiempos que bombean sangre en las venas. Prefiero salir a correr de vez en cuando.

—Extremos —digo sin dejar de estudiar a ese hombre cuya edad desconozco.

—Muy extremos —confirma en voz baja. La respiración se me acelera de nuevo y cierro los ojos mientras me grito mentalmente por ser tan patética.

—¿Seguimos? —pregunta. Percibo la sorna que tiñe su voz.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con su penetrante mirada azul.

—Sí, por favor.

Ojalá dejase de mirarme así. Medio sonríe otra vez y se encamina hacia el bar. Saluda a los hombres que he visto antes, dándoles palmaditas en los hombros. La mujer ya no está. Los dos clientes del bar son muy atractivos, jóvenes —probablemente aún no hayan cumplido los treinta— y están sentados en los taburetes mientras beben botellines de cerveza.

—Chicos, os presento a Serena. Serena, éstos son Zafiro Ketl y Drew Davies.

—Buenas tardes —dice Drew con voz cansada. Parece un poco triste.

Su aspecto (es guapo si te gustan los tipos duros) y su carácter me dicen que es inteligente, seguro de sí mismo y probablemente un hombre de negocios. Lleva el pelo negro peinado a la perfección, el traje impoluto y hace gala de una mirada astuta.

—Hola —sonrío educadamente.

—Bienvenida a la catedral del placer —ríe Zafiro al tiempo que levanta el botellín—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Veo que Chiba sacude un poco la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco. Zafiro sonríe. Es el polo opuesto a Drew: informal y relajado, con unos vaqueros viejos, una camiseta de Superdry y unas Converse. Tiene un rostro insolente con un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que lo favorece. Sus ojos verdes brillan, cosa que lo hace parecer aún más insolente, y lleva el pelo rubio ceniza a la altura de los hombros y hecho un desastre.

—No, gracias —contesto.

Mueve la cabeza hacia Chiba.

—¿Darien?

—No, gracias. Le estoy enseñando a Serena la ampliación. Va a encargarse del interiorismo —dice sonriéndome.

Me río por dentro. No lo haré si puedo evitarlo. De todos modos, se está precipitando un poco, ¿no? Todavía no hemos hablado de las tarifas, de lo que quiere, ni de nada.

—Ya era hora. Nunca hay habitaciones libres —gruñe Drew pegado a su botellín. ¿Por qué nunca he oído hablar de este sitio?

—¿Qué tal el _snowboard _en Cortina, amigo mío? —pregunta Zafiro.

Chiba se sienta en un taburete.

—Alucinante. La forma de esquiar de los italianos se parece bastante a su estilo de vida relajado. —Esboza una gran sonrisa (la primera sonrisa de verdad desde que lo conozco), recta, blanca y exuberante. Este hombre es un dios—. Me levantaba tarde, encontraba una buena montaña, bajaba las laderas hasta que me cedían las piernas, echaba la siesta, comía tarde y, al día siguiente, vuelta a empezar. —Está hablando con todos pero me mira a mí. Su pasión por los descensos queda reflejada en su amplia sonrisa.

No puedo evitar devolvérsela.

—¿Se le da bien? —pregunto, porque es lo único que se me ocurre.

Imagino que todo se le da bien.

—Muy bien —confirma. Asiento con un gesto de aprobación y, por unos segundos, nuestras miradas se entrelazan. Soy la primera en apartarla.

—¿Continuamos? —pregunta tras bajarse del taburete y señalar la salida.—Sí. —Sonrío. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que he venido aquí a trabajar. Lo único que he conseguido hasta el momento es un sofocón y una lista de deportes extremos. Siento que estoy como en trance.

Desde el momento en que he atravesado las puertas he sabido que no iba a ser una reunión normal y corriente, y estaba en lo cierto. A lo largo de los cuatro años que llevo visitando a gente en sus casas, sus lugares de trabajo y en edificios de nueva construcción, nunca me he topado con un Darien Chiba.

Probablemente no vuelva a hacerlo. Sin duda, tengo un buen trabajo.

Me vuelvo hacia los dos chicos de la barra y me despido con una sonrisa. Ellos levantan los botellines hacia mí antes de continuar con su conversación. Camino en dirección a la puerta que lleva de vuelta al recibidor y lo siento cerca, detrás de mí. Tan cerca que puedo olerlo. Cierro los ojos y rezo una plegaria a Dios para que me saque pronto de ésta y, al menos, con un mínimo de dignidad intacta. Es demasiado intenso y estimula mis sentidos en un millón de direcciones distintas.

—Y ahora, la atracción principal. —Empieza a subir la amplia escalera. Lo sigo mientras contemplo el vacío colosal que lleva a una zona muy espaciosa—. Éstas son las habitaciones privadas —dice señalando varias puertas.

Camino detrás de él admirando su adorable trasero, pensando que es posible que tenga los andares más sexys que jamás haya tenido el privilegio de ver. Cuando consigo apartar los ojos de su culo prieto veo que, a intervalos regulares, hay al menos veinte puertas que llevan a otras habitaciones avanzamos hasta otra escalera grandiosa que lleva a un piso superior.

Al pie de la escalera hay una preciosa vidriera y un arco que conduce a otra ala.

—Ésta es la ampliación. —Me guía por una nueva ala de la mansión—. Aquí es donde necesito tu ayuda —añade, y se detiene en la entrada de un pasillo que lleva a diez habitaciones más.

—¿Es todo nuevo? —pregunto.

—Sí. De momento son cascarones vacíos, pero estoy seguro de que le pondrás remedio. Te las enseñaré.

Me deja más que asombrada cuando me coge de la mano y tira de mí por el pasillo hasta que alcanzamos la última puerta. ¡Qué inapropiado!

Todavía le suda la mano y estoy segura de que la mía tiembla entre sus dedos. La sonrisa que me lanza con una ceja arqueada me dice que estoy en lo cierto. Hay una especie de corriente eléctrica que fluye entre los dos y hace que me estremezca.

Abre las puertas y me mete en una habitación recién enlucida. Es enorme, y las ventanas encajan con el resto de la propiedad. Quienquiera que la construyese hizo un trabajo excelente.

—¿Son todas tan grandes? —pregunto, y doblo los dedos hasta que me suelta la mano. ¿Se comporta así con todas las mujeres? Es desconcertante.

—Sí.

Me dirijo hacia al centro de la habitación mientras miro a mi alrededor. Tiene un buen tamaño.

Veo que hay otra puerta.

—¿Tiene baño? —Mientras hablo, voy hacia la puerta y entro.

—Sí.

Las habitaciones son enormes, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo suelen ser en los hoteles. Podrían hacerse muchas cosas. Me sentiría muy emocionada si no estuviese tan preocupada por lo que se espera de mí.

Esto no es el Lusso. Salgo del cuarto de baño y encuentro a Chiba apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, los párpados caídos y los ojos oscuros mirándome. Dios mío, este hombre es puro sexo. Es casi una pena que el diseño tradicional no tenga cabida en mi historia como diseñadora.

No me interesa lo más mínimo.

—No estoy segura de ser la persona adecuada para este trabajo. —Sueno apesadumbrada. No pasa nada, porque lo estoy. Me apena no poder controlarme. Me mira, con esos ojos azul pardusco que atacan mis defensas, y me doy la vuelta sobre los talones.

—Creo que tienes lo que quiero —dice en voz baja.

«¡Mi madre!»

—Lo mío siempre ha sido el lujo moderno. —Echo otro vistazo a la habitación y, despacio, vuelvo a dejar que mi mirada se pose en él—. Estoy segura de que quedará más satisfecho con Taiki o con Tom. Ellos se encargan de nuestros proyectos de época.

Reflexiona sobre lo que he dicho durante un segundo, hace de nuevo ese movimiento de cabeza y se aparta de la pared impulsándose con los omoplatos.

—Pero te quiero a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes pinta de ser muy buena.

Se me escapa un suspiro involuntario entre los labios al escuchar sus palabras. No sé cómo interpretarlas. ¿Se refiere a mi habilidad como diseñadora o a otra cosa? El modo en que me mira me dice que es a la otra cosa. Está un pelín demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Especificaciones? —pregunto. De nuevo, no se me ocurre otra cosa. Vuelvo a sonrojarme.

Una sonrisa juguetea en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sensual, íntimo, lujoso, estimulante, reconstituyente... —Hace una pausa para valorar mi reacción.

Frunzo el ceño. No es lo habitual. No ha mencionado ni relajante, ni funcional, ni práctico.

—Vale. ¿Hay algo en particular que deba incluir? —vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Por qué me molesto en averiguar las respuestas?

—Una cama grande y muchas aplicaciones de pared —contesta de una tirada.—¿Qué clase de aplicaciones?

—Grandes, de madera. Ah, la iluminación tiene que ser la adecuada.

—¿La adecuada para qué? —No puedo evitar el tono de confusión.

Sonríe y me derrito en un charco de hormonas calientes.

—Para las especificaciones, claro.

Ay, Dios, debe de estar pensando que soy una lerda.

—Sí, claro. —Levanto la vista y veo que unas vigas robustas cruzan el techo. El edificio es nuevo pero no son vigas falsas—¿Las hay en todas as habitaciones?

Vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, son esenciales. —Su voz es grave y seductora. No estoy segura de poder aguantar mucho más.

Cojo el cuaderno de especificaciones del cliente y empiezo a tomar notas.—¿Hay algún color en particular que deba incluir o evitar?

—No, puedes volverte loca.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Perdone?

Sonríe.

—Que hagas lo que quieras.

Ah, bueno, no voy a volverme loca con nada porque no va a volver a verme por aquí. Pero debería conseguir la máxima información para poder pasársela a Taiki o a Tom con al menos un mínimo de datos.

—Ha mencionado una cama grande. ¿De algún tipo en particular? —pregunto intentando mantener la profesionalidad.

—No. Sólo que sea muy grande.

Flaqueo a mitad de la nota, levanto la vista y veo que me está observando. Me siento idiota porque me pone muy nerviosa.

—¿Qué hay de los tejidos?

—Sí, muchos tejidos. —Empieza a caminar hacia mí—. Me gusta tu vestido —susurra.

Mierda, ¡tengo que salir de aquí!

—Gracias —digo con un gritito agudo mientras voy de camino a la puerta—. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito. —No es verdad, pero no puedo quedarme ni un minuto más. Este hombre me nubla los sentidos—.Prepararé algunos bocetos. —Salgo al pasillo y voy directa al comienzo de la escalera.

Maldita sea, cuando me he despertado esta mañana esto era lo último que me esperaba. Una mansión de campo pija —con un dueño guapísimo como colofón— no forma parte de mi rutina diaria.

Consigo llegar a la escalera y la bajo a una velocidad estúpida, teniendo en cuenta los altísimos tacones marrón tostado que llevo puestos.

Pongo los pies en el suelo de parquet preguntándome cómo diablos he llegado aquí.

—Espero noticias tuyas, Serena. —Su voz ronca me recorre el cuerpo.

Chiba me alcanza al final de la escalera y me tiende la mano. La acepto por temor a que, si no lo hago, se acerque y vuelva a ponerme los labios encima.

—Tiene un hotel encantador —digo de corazón. Estoy empezando a desear que el contenido de mi bolso consistiera en unas bragas limpias, una venda, tapones para los oídos y algún tipo de armadura. Con eso habría estado más preparada.

Levanta las cejas, mantiene mi mano en la suya y, lentamente, la aprieta. La corriente que viaja por nuestras manos unidas hace que me tense de pies a cabeza.

—Tengo un hotel encantador —repite pensativo. La corriente se convierte en una descarga eléctrica y retiro la mano en un acto reflejo. Me mira inquisitivo—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Serena. De verdad. —Hace énfasis en «De verdad».

—Lo mismo digo —susurro.

Veo que su mirada se clava en mí durante un instante y empieza a mordisquearse el labio inferior. Se desplaza hacia la mesa central del recibidor. Saca una sola cala del jarrón que preside el mueble y la estudia un momento antes de ofrecérmela.

—Elegancia sencilla —dice con suavidad.

No sé por qué, quizá porque mi cerebro está muerto, pero la cojo.

—Gracias.

Se mete la otra mano en el bolsillo y me observa de cerca.

—De nada. —Su mirada viaja de mis ojos a mis labios. Retrocedo unos pasos.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! —Una mujer sale del bar y se acerca a Chiba. Es atractiva: rubia, de estatura media, con el pelo escalado y labios rojos y carnosos. Lo besa en la mejilla—. ¿Estás listo?

Vale, supongo que debe de ser la esposa. Pero no lleva anillo, así que quizá sea la novia. Sea como sea, me quedo perpleja, porque él no me quita los ojos de encima ni se molesta en contestar a su pregunta. Ella se da la vuelta para ver qué le está robando su atención y me mira con recelo. Me cae mal al instante, y no tiene nada que ver con el hombre al que está abrazando.

—¿Y tú eres...? —ronronea.

Cambio de postura, incómoda. Me siento como si me hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura.

Bueno, es que me han pillado. He tenido reacciones extremadamente indeseadas hacia su novio.

Una irracional punzada de celos me apuñala. ¡Esto es ridículo!

Sonrío con dulzura.

—Yo ya me iba. Adiós. —Me doy la vuelta y prácticamente salgo corriendo hacia la puerta y escalones abajo. Me subo de un salto al coche, dejo escapar un enorme suspiro y, cuando mis pulmones me agradecen el aire fresco, me reclino en el asiento y empiezo a hacer ejercicios para normalizar la respiración.

Voy a tener que pasarle el proyecto a Tom. Me echo a reír, es una idea estúpida. Tom es gay. Chiba le afectará tanto como a mí. A pesar de que está pillado, sigo sin poder trabajar con él. Sacudo la cabeza, incrédula, y arranco el coche.

Mientras conduzco por el camino de grava, miro cómo la imponente mansión se hace cada vez más pequeña en mi retrovisor. Y allí, de pie en lo alto de la escalera, viéndome marchar, está Darien Chiba.

—¡Has vuelto! Estaba a punto de llamarte —exclama Lita sin levantar la vista de la figura de los novios que está colocando sobre la tarta de bodas que debe decorar. Tiene la lengua fuera, apoyada sobre el labio inferior. Me hace sonreír—. ¿Te apetece salir? —Sigue sin mirarme.

Es algo bueno. Estoy segura de que mi cara me delataría si intentara fingir que no pasa nada. Todavía estoy alterada por mi cita del mediodía con cierto señor de La Mansión. No tengo energía para arreglarme y salir.

—¿Y si guardamos fuerzas para mañana? —Tengo que intentarlo. Sé que eso significa una botella de vino en el sofá, pero al menos podré ponerme el pijama y relajarme. Después del día que he tenido, mi mente va a toda pastilla y necesito desconectar. Me duele la cabeza y no he podido concentrarme en todo el día.

—Perfecto. Termino la tarta y soy toda tuya. —Le da la vuelta al pastel de fruta sobre el pedestal y echa unas gotas de pegamento comestible en la cobertura—. ¿Qué tal el día en el campo?

¡Ja! ¿Qué le digo? Esperaba encontrarme a un paleto pomposo que ha resultado ser un dios, guapo a rabiar. Pidió que fuera yo expresamente, su tacto me convirtió en lava ardiendo, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a desmayarme y le ha gustado mi vestido. En vez de eso, contesto:

—Interesante.

Levanta la vista.

—Cuenta —me responde. Le brillan los ojos y se inclina de nuevo sobre la tarta, con la lengua fuera otra vez.

—No era lo que me esperaba. —Me quito una pelusa imaginaria del vestido azul marino para intentar restarle importancia.

—No me cuentes lo que te esperabas y dime qué te has encontrado. —Ha dejado de intentar colocar a los novios en lo alto de la tarta. En vez de eso, me mira fijamente. Tiene cobertura en la punta de la nariz, pero la ignoro.—El dueño. —Me encojo de hombros mientras jugueteo con mi cinturón marrón tostado.

—¿El dueño? —pregunta con los labios fruncidos.

—Sí, Darien Chiba, el dueño. —Me quito más pelusas imaginarias del vestido.

—Darien Chiba, el dueño. —Me imita, y a continuación hace un gesto hacia uno de los sillones semicirculares de su taller—¡Siéntate! ¿Por qué intentas parecer tan tranquila? No engañas a nadie. Tienes las mejillas del color de esa cobertura. —Señala una tarta con forma de camión de bombero que hay en la estantería de metal—. ¿Por qué el dueño, Darien Chiba, no era como esperabas?

«¡Porque estaba muy bueno!» Me dejo caer en el sillón con el bolso en el regazo mientras Lita, de pie, se da golpecitos en la palma de la mano con el mango de una espátula. Al final, se acerca y se sienta en el sillón de enfrente.

—Cuéntame —me presiona. Sabe que tengo algo que contar.

Me encojo de hombros.

—El hombre es atractivo y lo sabe. —Los ojos se le iluminan y los golpes de la espátula se tornan cada vez más rápidos. Quiere más drama.

Le encanta. Cuando Matt y yo rompimos, fue la primera en aparecer para ver el espectáculo en calidad de amiga. No tenía por qué haberse molestado. Lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo. Fue una ruptura amistosa y bastante aburrida. No destrozamos la vajilla y ningún vecino tuvo que llamar a la policía.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —pregunta con avidez.

Ahí me ha pillado. Todavía me tortura haber soltado una pregunta tan inapropiada en una reunión de negocios. No valía la pena ni que me sintiera avergonzada, porque estaba claro que estaba jugando conmigo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Dijo que veintiuno, pero por lo menos tiene diez más.

—¿Se lo has preguntado? —La mandíbula le llega al regazo.

—Sí. Se me escapó en un momento en el que el filtro cerebro-boca me falló del todo. No me siento orgullosa —murmuro—. He quedado como una idiota, Lita. Nunca me había sentido así con un hombre. Pero éste... En fin, te habrías avergonzado de mí.

Suelta una sonora carcajada.

—¡Serena, tengo que enseñarte habilidades sociales! —Se recuesta con brusquedad sobre el respaldo del sillón y lame la cobertura de la espátula.

—Sí, por favor —gruño, y estiro la mano hacia ella. Me pasa la espátula y empiezo a lamer los bordes. Hace un mes que vivo con Lita y sobrevivo a base de vino, azúcar para cobertura y masa para tartas. No puede decirse que la ruptura me haya quitado el apetito—. Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo —digo entre lametones.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Ese tío sabía que provocaba ciertas reacciones en mí. Seguro que daba pena verme. Ha sido patético.

—¿Tanto?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Exageradamente patético.

—Seguro que no vale nada en la cama —musita Lita—. Todos los guapos son así. ¿Y las especificaciones?

—Una ampliación de diez dormitorios. Pensaba que iba a una mansión de campo, pero es un superhotel pijo con _spa_. La Mansión. ¿Lo conoces?

Lita pone cara de no tener ni idea.

—No —responde, y se levanta para apagar el horno—. ¿Puedo ir contigo la próxima vez?

—No. No pienso regresar. No puedo trabajar así. Además, tiene novia y no puedo volver a mirarlo a los ojos, no después del numerito de hoy. — Me levanto del sillón y tiro la espátula al cuenco vacío—. Se lo he pasado a Taiki. ¿Y el vino?

—En la nevera.

Subimos al apartamento y nos ponemos el pijama. Dejo el bolso en la cama y la cala hace su aparición estelar. Elegancia sencilla. La cojo y le doy vueltas entre los dedos; luego la tiro a la papelera. Olvidado...

Ya con la ropa cómoda, meto en el reproductor de DVD la última novedad del videoclub, salto al sofá con Lita e intento concentrarme en la película.

Es imposible. El ojo de mi mente está invadido por las imágenes de un hombre de ojos azules, rubio, esbelto y de edad desconocida con unos andares para babear y toneladas de atractivo sexual. Me quedo dormida con las palabras «Pero te quiero a ti» rebotando en mi cabeza. No tan olvidado...

**Continuara..**

**Girls Rews por favor y subo 2 capis mañana jajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**NOTA: ADP DEDICADA A G-Adp y Usako Di Serenity.**

**Seducción**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Después de dos reuniones de seguimiento con clientes y de parar en la nueva casa del señor Muller en Holland Park para dejarle unas cuantas muestras, estoy de vuelta en la oficina escuchando cómo Taiki despotrica de Irene. Es lo habitual los lunes por la mañana después de que haya soportado todo el fin de semana con su mujer y lejos de la oficina. La verdad es que no sé cómo el pobre hombre la aguanta.

Tom entra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de inmediato sé que ha ligado durante el fin de semana.

—Cielo, ¡cuánto te he echado de menos! —Me da un beso sin llegar a tocarme y se vuelve hacia Taiki, que se protege con las manos en un gesto que dice: «¡Ni se te ocurra!» Tom pone los ojos en blanco, sin ofenderse ni un ápice, y baila hasta llegar a su mesa.

—Buenos días, Tom —lo saludo con alegría.

—Esta mañana ha sido de lo más estresante. El señor y la señora Baines han cambiado de opinión por enésima vez. He debido cancelar todos los pedidos y reorganizar a una docena de obreros. —Mueve la mano, frustrado—. Me han puesto una maldita multa por no colocar la tarjeta de aparcamiento de residentes y, además, me he enganchado el jersey nuevo en uno de esos horrendos pasamanos que hay a la salida del

Starbucks. —Se pone a tirar de la lana desgarrada del dobladillo de su jersey rosa fucsia con cuello en V—. ¡Míralo, jolines! Menos mal que eché un polvo anoche, porque si no estaría en el pozo de la desesperación. —Me sonríe.

Lo sabía.

Taiki se va negando con la cabeza. Todos sus intentos por disminuir el amaneramiento de Tom hasta niveles más tolerables han fracasado.

Ahora ya se ha rendido.

—¿Una buena noche? —pregunto.

—Maravillosa. He conocido a un hombre divino. Va a llevarme al

Museo de Historia Natural el fin de semana que viene. Es científico. Somos almas gemelas, estoy seguro.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el entrenador personal? —vuelvo a preguntar.

Era su alma gemela de la semana pasada.

—Olvídalo, un desastre. Apareció el viernes en mi apartamento con un DVD de _Dirty Dancing _y comida india para dos. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Me dejas de piedra —me burlo.

—Lo peor. No hace falta que te diga que no voy a volver a verlo. ¿Y qué hay de ti, cielo? ¿Qué tal ese guapísimo ex novio tuyo? —Me guiña el ojo. Tom no oculta que Matt lo atrae, cosa que a mí me hace gracia pero que incomoda a Matt.

—Está bien. Sigue siendo mi ex y sigue siendo hetero.

—Qué lástima. Avísame cuando entre en razón. —Tom se marcha tranquilamente, retocándose el tupé rubio y perfecto.

—Sally, te mando por correo electrónico la factura por una consulta de diseño para el señor Chiba. ¿Podrías asegurarte de que se envía hoy mismo?

—Así lo haré, Serena. ¿Pago a siete días?

—Sí, gracias. —Regreso a mi mesa y continúo casando colores.

Alargo el brazo para coger el móvil cuando empieza a bailar por mi mesa. Miro la pantalla y casi me caigo de la silla al ver en ella el nombre de «Darien». Lo miro durante unos segundos, hasta que mi cerebro se repone del susto y el corazón se me acelera en el pecho. Pero ¿qué demonios...?

Yo no guardé su número, Taiki no me lo dio y, tras pasarle el proyecto el viernes, ya no lo necesitaba. Decía en serio lo de que no iba a volver. Y, en cualquier caso, no lo habría grabado con su nombre de pila.

Sostengo el teléfono en la mano, echo un vistazo a la oficina para ver si el ruido ha llamado la atención de alguno de mis compañeros. No lo ha hecho. Lo dejo sonar. ¿Qué querrá?

Voy al despacho de Taiki a preguntarle si ha informado al señor Chiba del cambio de planes, pero entonces vuelve a sonar y me frena en seco. Respiro hondo y contesto.

Si Taiki no ha hablado aún con él, lo haré yo. Y si no le gusta, mala suerte. A duras penas he logrado convencerme a mí misma de que le he pasado el contrato a Taiki porque él es más apto que yo para el proyecto.

Sé muy bien que ésa no es toda la verdad.

—Hola —respondo. Pataleo ligeramente en el suelo porque el saludo suena un tanto receloso. Quería sonar segura y llena de confianza en mí misma.

—¿Serena? —Su voz ronca tiene el mismo impacto que el viernes en mis débiles sentidos, pero al menos por teléfono no puede ver cómo tiemblo.

—¿Quién es? —Muy bien. Mucho mejor. Profesional y tranquila.

Se ríe y me hace bajar la guardia.

—Sé que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta porque mi nombre aparece en tu teléfono. —Tierra trágame—. ¿Estás intentando hacerte la interesante?

¡Será arrogante! ¿Cómo lo sabe? Pero entonces caigo en la cuenta.

—Metió su teléfono en mi lista de contactos. —Ya lo entiendo.

¿Cuándo lo hizo? Repaso mentalmente nuestra reunión y decido que fue durante mi visita al baño, porque dejé el portafolio y el móvil en la mesa.

¡No puedo creer que curioseara en mi móvil!

—Necesito poder localizarte.

Oh, no. Está claro que Taiki no se lo ha dicho. De todos modos, uno no va por ahí tocando móviles ajenos. Se lo tiene muy creído. ¿Y lo de grabarse como «Darien»? Es un pelín demasiado familiar.

—Taiki debería haber contactado con usted —lo informo con frialdad—Me temo que no puedo ayudarlo, pero él estará encantado de hacerlo.

—Taiki ya ha hablado conmigo —responde. Suspiro de alivio, pero en seguida frunzo el ceño. Entonces ¿por qué me llama?—Estoy seguro de que Taiki estará encantado de ayudarme, pero yo no tanto.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Me ha llamado para decirme que no le gusta? Este hombre se pasa de arrogante. Cierro la boca.

—Siento mucho oírlo. —No parece que lo sienta; parece que estoy enfadada.

—¿De verdad?

Y vuelve a pillarme por sorpresa. No, no lo siento, pero eso no voy a decírselo.

—Sí —miento. Quiero añadir que nunca podría trabajar con un cerdo guapo y arrogante como él, pero me contengo. No sería muy profesional.

Lo oigo suspirar.

—No creo que lo sientas, Serena. —Mi nombre suena a terciopelo en sus labios, y me provoca un estremecimiento familiar. ¿Cómo sabe que no lo siento?—. Creo que me estás evitando —añade.

Como esto siga así, voy a dislocarme la mandíbula. Provoca sentimientos nada deseables en mí, y el hecho de saber que tiene una relación con alguien no ayuda nada.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer yo algo así? —digo con atrevimiento. Eso debería obligarlo a callar.

—Pues porque te sientes atraída hacia mí.

—¿Perdone? —le espeto. Su soberbia no tiene límites. ¿Es que no tiene vergüenza? El hecho de que haya dado en el clavo no es relevante.

Habría que estar ciega, sorda y tonta para no sentirse atraída por aquel hombre. Es la perfección personificada, y está claro que lo sabe.

Suspira.

—He dicho que...

—Ya, le he oído —lo interrumpo—. Es que no puedo creerme que lo haya dicho. —Me desplomo sobre mi silla.

Nunca he visto nada parecido. Me deja pasmada. ¿El tipo tiene a una persona especial en su vida y está flirteando por teléfono conmigo? ¡Menudo donjuán! Tengo que volver a centrar la conversación en lo profesional y colgar cuanto antes.

—Le pido disculpas por no estar disponible para su proyecto —suelto de un tirón, y cuelgo. Me quedo mirando el teléfono.

Ha sido una falta de educación y nada profesional, pero es tan lanzado que me ha dejado estupefacta. Cada minuto que transcurre tengo más claro que pasarle el contrato a Taiki ha sido lo más sensato. Me llega un mensaje de texto.

No lo has negado. Que sepas que el sentimiento es mutuo. Bs, J

«¡Me cago en la hostia!» Me llevo la mano a la boca y aprieto con fuerza para evitar que las palabrotas mentales salgan de mis labios. No, no lo he negado. ¿Y él se siente atraído por mí? ¿Soy un pelín joven para él o él es demasiado mayor para mí? ¿Besos? Cabrón engreído. No contesto; no tengo ni idea de cómo responder. En vez de eso, meto el móvil en el bolso y me voy a comer con Lita.

—¡Madre mía! —exclama Lita al mirar mi móvil. Su pelo castaño, recogido en una cola de caballo, ondea de un lado a otro cuando menea la cabeza—. ¿Le has contestado? —Me mira expectante.

—Dios, no —me río. ¿Qué me aconsejaría que le dijese? Me tiene pasmada.

—¿Y tiene novia?

—Sí —asiento al tiempo que enarco las cejas.

Deja el teléfono encima de la mesa.

—Qué pena.

¿Sí? La verdad es que simplifica bastante las cosas. Eso supera sin duda las reacciones que provoca en mí. Lita es mucho más atrevida que yo. Le habría contestado algo sorprendente y sugerente, y es probable que lo hubiese dejado boquiabierto. Esta chica podría competir con cualquier devoradora de hombres. Como es muy lanzada, los espanta a casi todos en la primera cita; sólo los más fuertes sobreviven. El pelo rojo y largo de Lita tiene tanta personalidad como ella. Es una mujer segura de sí misma, independiente y decidida.

—La verdad es que no —musito, y cojo mi vaso de vino de la hora de comer para darle un sorbo—. Además, sólo hace cuatro semanas que Matt y yo hemos roto. No quiero hombres en mi vida, de ninguna clase. —Me gusta sonar decidida—. Estoy disfrutando de estar soltera y sin ataduras por primera vez en mi vida —añado. Así es como me siento. Estuve cuatro años con Matt y, antes de eso, mantuve una relación de tres años con Adam. —¿Has visto al capullo? —Lita pone cara de asco cuando menciono el nombre de mi ex.

No soporta a Matt, y se alegró de que rompiera con él. Que Lita lo pillara in fraganti con una compañera de trabajo en un taxi sólo confirmó lo que yo ya sabía. No sé por qué hice la vista gorda durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando hablé con él, con calma, se deshizo en disculpas y casi se desmaya cuando le dije que no me importaba. Era verdad, y yo también estaba sorprendida. La relación se había terminado y él opinaba lo mismo. Todo fue muy amistoso, para disgusto de Lita. Ella quería vajillas rotas e intervenciones policiales.

—No —respondo.

—Nos lo estamos pasando bien, ¿verdad? —Me sonríe, y entonces llega la camarera con nuestra comida.

—Voy al servicio. —Me levanto y dejo a Lita comiendo patatas fritas con mayonesa.

Después de entrar en el baño, me miro al espejo, me retoco el brillo de labios y me atuso el pelo.

Hoy se está portando bien, así que lo llevo suelto sobre los hombros.

Me aliso los pantalones capri negros y me quito un par de pelos de la blusa de color crema. El teléfono suena cuando voy de camino al bar. Lo saco de bolso y pongo los ojos en blanco al ver que es él otra vez. Probablemente se esté preguntando dónde está mi respuesta a su nada apropiado mensaje de texto. No voy a entrar en ese juego.

—Rechazar —le digo al teléfono. Aprieto con decisión el botón rojo y vuelvo a guardarlo en el bolso mientras avanzo por el pasillo—. Uy, lo siento mucho —farfullo al darme de bruces contra un tórax.

Es un torso firme, y el embriagador perfume a agua fresca que me inunda me resulta muy familiar. Mis piernas se niegan a moverse y no sé qué voy a ver si levanto la vista. Sus brazos ya están alrededor de mi cintura, sujetándome, y mis ojos quedan a la altura de la parte superior de su pecho.

Veo cómo le late el corazón a través de la camisa.

—¿Rechazar? —dice en voz baja—. Eso me ha dolido.

Me aparto de su abrazo e intento recobrar la compostura. Está impresionante, con un traje gris marengo y una camisa blanca y planchada.

Mi incapacidad para apartar la vista de su pecho por miedo a quedar hipnotizada por sus potentes ojos azules hace que me entre la risa.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta. Sospecho que frunce el ceño ante mis carcajadas, aunque, como me niego a mirarlo, no puedo confirmarlo.

—Lo siento. No miraba por dónde iba. —Lo esquivo, pero me coge del codo y detiene mi huida.

—Antes de irte, dime una cosa, Serena. —Su voz despierta mis sentidos y mis ojos viajan por su cuerpo esbelto hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentran. Está serio, pero sigue siendo impresionante—. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a gritar cuando te folle?

«¿QUÉ?»

—¿Perdone? —consigo espetarle pese a que mi lengua parece de trapo. Medio sonríe ante mi sorpresa. Me levanta la barbilla con el índice y la empuja hacia arriba para hacerme callar.

—Piénsalo. —Me suelta el codo.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda antes de volver a nuestra mesa con el paso más firme que mis temblorosas piernas me permiten. ¿Lo he oído bien? Me siento en la silla y me bebo todo el vino intentando humedecer mi boca seca.

Cuando miro a Lita, está boquiabierta. Sobre su lengua veo los trozos a medio masticar de patatas fritas y de pan. No es nada bonito.

—¿Quién coño es ése? —balbucea con la boca llena.

—¿Quién? —Miro alrededor haciéndome la loca.

—Ése. —Lita señala con el tenedor—. ¡Mira!

—Lo he visto, pero no lo conozco —respondo molesta.

«¡Déjalo ya!»

—Viene hacia aquí. ¿Seguro que no lo conoces? Joder, está buenísimo. —Me mira. Me encojo de hombros.

Vete, por favor. Vete. ¡Vete! Cojo un solitario trozo de lechuga de mi sándwich de beicon, lechuga y tomate y empiezo a mordisquear los bordes.

Me pongo tensa y sé que se está acercando porque Lita levanta la vista para adaptarla a su altura. ¡Ojalá cerrase la dichosa boca de una vez!

—Señoritas. —Su voz grave y profunda me hace cosquillas en la piel.

No me ayuda a relajarme, precisamente.

—Hola —escupe Lita, y mastica a toda velocidad para librar a su boca de la obstrucción que le impide hablar.

—¿Serena? —me saluda. Muevo mi hoja de lechuga en dirección a él para indicarle que sé que está ahí sin tener que mirarlo. Se ríe un poco.

Con el rabillo del ojo, veo que se agacha hasta ponerse en cuclillas a mi lado, pero aun así me niego a mirarlo. Apoya un brazo en la mesa y oigo a Lita toser y escupir los restos de comida.

—Así está mejor —dice. Puedo sentir su aliento en la mejilla.

De mala gana, levanto la vista y bajo las pestañas veo que Lita me está mirando boquiabierta, con los ojos como platos y en plan: «¡Sigue aquí! ¡Habla con él, idiota!» No se me ocurre nada que decir. Este hombre me ha dejado inútil otra vez.

Lo oigo suspirar.

—Soy Darien Chiba, encantado de conocerte. —Tiende la mano hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

Lita la coge encantada.

—¿Darien? —farfulla—. ¡Ah, Darien! —Me mira de forma acusadora—Yo soy Lita. Serena me ha dicho que tienes un hotel pijo.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda.

—¿Me ha mencionado? —pregunta con suavidad. No tengo que mirarlo para saber que ha puesto cara de engreído satisfecho ante la noticia

—. Me gustaría saber qué más te habrá dicho.

—Nada. Poco más —dice Lita intentando arreglarlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde para retractarse de la última frase. Le lanzo mi peor mirada asesina.

—Poco más —contraataca él.

—Sí, poco más —sostiene Lita.

Harta del pequeño intercambio estéril con el que los dos parecen estar disfrutando, me hago cargo de la situación y lo miro.

—Ha sido agradable volver a verlo. Adiós.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan de inmediato y sus ojos azules, con los párpados pesados, oscuros y exigentes, acaban conmigo. Siento su respiración vacilante y aparto la mirada de la suya, pero sólo para llevarla a su boca. Tiene los labios húmedos, entreabiertos, y, lentamente, saca un poco la lengua y se la pasa muy despacio por el labio inferior. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Sin que nadie se lo ordene, mi lengua responde con una feliz expedición por mi labio inferior. Traiciona mis intentos por aparentar frialdad, como si aquello no me afectara... Pero más bien ocurre todo lo contrario.

Esto es una locura. Esto... lo que sea que es... es una locura. Tiene demasiada confianza en sí mismo y es un arrogante, pero probablemente tenga motivos para serlo. Deseo desesperadamente que este hombre deje de afectarme.

—¿Agradable? —Se inclina hacia adelante, me coge el muslo y la lava líquida me inunda las ingles. Muevo las piernas y junto los muslos para controlar la pulsación que amenaza con convertirse en una palpitación tremenda—. Se me ocurren muchas palabras, Serena. «Agradable» no es una de ellas. Te dejo para que medites sobre mi pregunta.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Trago saliva cuando se inclina hacia mí a media altura y me posa los labios húmedos en la mejilla prolongando el beso toda una eternidad. Aprieto los dientes intentando no volverme hacia él.

—Hasta pronto —susurra. Es una promesa. Suelta mi muslo tenso y se levanta—. Encantado de conocerte, Lita.

—Mmm, lo mismo digo —responde pensativa.

Se marcha hacia la parte de atrás del bar. Ay, Dios, camina con decisión y es de lo más sexy. Cierro los ojos para recuperar mis habilidades mentales, que ahora mismo están hechas pedazos por el suelo del bar. No tiene remedio. Me vuelvo hacia Lita y me encuentro con unos acusadores ojos verdes abiertos como platos y que me miran como si me hubieran salido colmillos.

Las cejas le llegan a la línea de nacimiento del pelo.

—Joder, eso ha sido intenso —escupe hacia mi lado de la mesa.

—¿Tú crees? —Empiezo a juguetear con mi sándwich por el plato.

—Corta el rollo del bla-bla-bla ahora mismo o te meto el tenedor por el culo, tan adentro que vas a masticar metal. ¿Sobre qué pregunta tienes que meditar? —Su tono es fiero.

—No lo sé. —Me la quito de encima—. Es atractivo, arrogante y tiene novia. —Le doy datos vagos.

Lita suelta un silbido largo y amplificado.

—Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Había oído hablar de ello, pero nunca lo había presenciado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le espeto.

Se inclina sobre la mesa, muy seria.

—¡Serena, la tensión sexual entre ese hombre y tú era tan fuerte que hasta yo me he puesto cachonda! —ríe—. Te desea con ganas. No podría haberlo dejado más claro ni aunque te hubiera abierto de piernas sobre la mesa de billar. —Señala con el dedo, y voy yo y miro.

—Eso son imaginaciones tuyas —resoplo. Sé que no se inventa nada, pero ¿qué puedo decirle?

—He visto el mensaje de texto y ahora al hombre en carne y hueso. Está muy bueno... para ser mayor. —Se encoge de hombros.

—No me interesa.

—¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tú.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda a mi mejor amiga.

—Me lo creeré.

—Ya me dirás qué tal te va. —Me la devuelve, más bien entusiasmada.

Vuelvo a la oficina y me paso el resto del día sin hacer absolutamente nada. Jugueteo con el boli, voy al baño quince veces y finjo escuchar a Tom hablar sin cesar del Orgullo Gay y todo lo demás. Mi teléfono suena cuatro veces —y las cuatro resulta ser Darien Chiba— y rechazo todas y cada una de las llamadas. Me asombra la persistencia de ese hombre, y la confianza que tiene en sí mismo.

¿Cuánto gritaría?

¡Estoy perpleja!

Soy feliz, estoy disfrutando de mi libertad y no tengo intención de modificar mis planes de seguir soltera y sin compromiso. No voy a liarme con un extraño, por muy guapo que sea. Y lo cierto es que está para chuparse los dedos. Además, es demasiado mayor para mí y, todavía más importante, está claro que ya está pillado, lo que hace aún más evidente el hecho de que es todo un donjuán. No es la clase de hombre por la que me conviene sentir atracción, caramba, y menos después de Matt y sus infidelidades. Necesito un hombre que sea fiel, protector y que cuide de mí. Y a ser posible que tenga mi edad. ¿Cuántos años tendrá? El teléfono me informa de que tengo un mensaje de texto y doy un salto que me saca de mis cavilaciones. Sé de quién es antes de verlo.

No es agradable que te rechacen. ¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono? Bs, J

Me río sola, lo que llama la atención de Victoria, que está rebuscando en el archivador que hay cerca de mi mesa. Sus cejas perfectamente depiladas se arquean. No creo que ese tío esté acostumbrado al rechazo.

—Es Lita —digo a modo de explicación, y ella vuelve a rebuscar en el archivador.

Debería ser obvio por qué no le cojo el dichoso teléfono. No quiero hablar con él. Me pone de los nervios, me provoca demasiadas reacciones y, para ser sincera, no confío en mi cuerpo cuando lo tengo cerca. Parece que responde a su presencia sin que ni mi cerebro ni yo le digamos nada, y eso puede ser muy peligroso.

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar y rechazo la llamada rápidamente. ¡Dame un minuto para que responda! ¿Acaso voy a responder? No voy a librarme nunca de él. Necesito mostrarme implacable.

Si tiene que hablar de las especificaciones, debería llamar a Taiki, no a mí.

Toma. Sin firma y, desde luego, sin beso. No se lo he deletreado, pero debería captar el mensaje. Dejo el móvil en la mesa, decidida a hacer algo productivo, pero vuelve a sonar. Lo levanto de inmediato y, con la mano libre, cojo el café.

Mis especificaciones son hacerte gritar. No creo que Taiki pueda ayudarme con eso.

Me muero de ganas. ¿Crees que tendré que amordazarte? Bs, J

Me atraganto y escupo el café sobre la mesa. ¡Será descarado! ¿Hasta dónde llega la desfachatez y la desvergüenza de un hombre? ¿Me ha tomado por una chica fácil o algo así?

Pongo el móvil en silencio y lo aprieto asqueada contra la mesa. No tengo intención de contestarle. Si lo hago, lo estaré animando. Existe una línea muy fina entre la confianza en uno mismo y la arrogancia, y Darien Chiba la supera con creces. Siento lástima por la pobre morritos carnosos.

¿Sabe que su hombre se dedica a perseguir a mujeres jóvenes?

La pantalla del móvil se ilumina de nuevo. Lo cojo y lo apago antes de que nadie se dé cuenta. Abro un cajón, lo meto dentro y cierro de golpe.

Captará el mensaje.

Intento sacar adelante algo de trabajo, pero estoy demasiado distraída.

En mis correos electrónicos aparecen palabras extrañas —que no tienen cabida en la correspondencia profesional— mientras tecleo en el ordenador, ausente. Suena el teléfono de la oficina.

Levanto la vista y veo que Sally no está en su mesa, así que lo cojo yo.

—Buenas tardes. Rococo Union.

—¡No cuelgues! —dice a toda velocidad.

Me yergo en la silla. Incluso su tono de urgencia me pone la piel de gallina. No va a ceder. Está muy curtido.

—Serena, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—¿De verdad? —No puedo ocultar la sorpresa de mi voz. Darien Chiba no parece la clase de hombre que se disculpa porque sí.

—Sí, de verdad. Te he hecho sentir incómoda. Me he pasado de la raya. —Parece sincero—. Te he molestado. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.

Yo no diría que su atrevimiento y sus comentarios me hayan molestado. Me han dejado a cuadros, más bien. Supongo que hay quien incluso admiraría la confianza en sí mismo que tiene.

—De acuerdo —digo vacilante—. ¿Así que ya no quiere hacerme gritar ni amordazarme?

—Pareces decepcionada, Serena.

—Para nada —le suelto.

Hay un breve silencio antes de que él vuelva a hablar.

—¿Podemos empezar de cero? Nos centraremos en lo profesional, por supuesto.

Ah, no. Quizá lo sienta de verdad, pero eso no elimina el efecto que tiene sobre mí. Y tampoco se me quita de la cabeza que todo podría ser un plan para camelarme y así poder perseguirme a gusto.

—Señor Chiba, de verdad que no soy la persona adecuada para este trabajo. —Me doy la vuelta en la silla para ver si Taiki está en su despacho. Así es—. Señor Chiba, ¿le paso con Taiki? —Rezo mentalmente para que pille la indirecta.

—Llámame Darien. Me haces sentir mayor cuando me llamas «señor Chiba» —gruñe. Cierro el pico cuando mis labios se abren y casi se me escapa la pregunta. Todavía siento curiosidad, pero no voy a volver a preguntárselo—. Serena, si te hace sentir mejor, puedes tratar con Yaten. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

¿Sí? ¿Me haría sentir mejor? Todo lo que Chiba tiene de atrevido, lo tiene el grandullón de intimidatorio. No estoy segura de que me sintiese más cómoda con su oferta de tratar con Yaten en vez de con él, pero el hecho de que esté dispuesto a hacerlo me dice que de verdad quiere que yo me encargue del diseño. Me imagino que es un cumplido. La Mansión quedaría genial en mi portafolio.

—Necesito medir las habitaciones y hacer algunos bocetos. —Escupo las palabras impulsivamente.

—Perfecto. —Parece aliviado—. Haré que Yaten te acompañe por las habitaciones. Puede aguantarte la cinta métrica. ¿Qué tal mañana?

¿Mañana? Sí que está impaciente. Resulta que no puedo. Tengo varias citas a lo largo del día.

Y el miércoles tampoco puede ser.

—No puedo ni mañana ni el miércoles. Lo siento.

—Vaya —dice en voz baja—. ¿Trabajas por las noches?

¿Trabajo por las noches? Bueno, no me gusta en especial, pero muchos de mis clientes están en sus despachos de nueve a cinco y no pueden quedar en horas de oficina. Prefiero trabajar hasta última hora los fines de semana. Nunca dejo que me convenzan para visitas en fin de semana.

—Podría ir mañana por la tarde —digo pasando la página de mi agenda para ver lo que tengo al día siguiente. Mi última cita es a las cinco, con la señora Kent—. ¿A eso de las siete? —pregunto mientras anoto su nombre a lápiz.

—Perfecto. Me gustaría decir que me hace mucha ilusión, pero no puede ser porque no te veré. —No lo veo, pero sé que, seguramente, está sonriendo. Su tono de voz lo delata. No puede evitarlo—. Avisaré a Yaten de que llegarás a las siete.

—Alrededor de las siete —añado. No sé cuánto tardaré en salir de la ciudad a esa hora.

—Alrededor de las siete —confirma—. Gracias, Serena.

—De nada, señor Chiba. Adiós. —Cuelgo y empiezo a darme golpecitos con la uña en uno de los dientes de arriba.

—¿Serena? —Taiki me llama desde su despacho.

—¿Sí? —Giro la silla para verlo.

—La Mansión. Te quieren a ti, flor. —Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a la pantalla de su ordenador.

No, Chiba me quiere a mí.

**N/a: con una propuesta indecente yo lo violo jajaja que descarado y mal educado es Darien con eso de "cuanto crees que te hare gritar mientras te follo" ajajaj me encanta este tipo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Capítulo 4**

Acabo pronto con las citas del martes y salgo de la nueva y preciosa vivienda unifamiliar de la señora Kent, en el centro de la ciudad, a las seis y unos minutos.

La señora Kent es la esposa terriblemente consentida del señor Kent, director ejecutivo de Kent Yacht Builders, y esta casa de Kensington es su tercer hogar en cuatro años. Me he encargado del diseño interior de todos ellos. En cuanto el trabajo está terminado, la mujer decide que no se imagina envejeciendo allí, y eso que ya ronda los setenta años, de modo que la casa sale al mercado, se vende y yo empiezo de cero en su nuevo domicilio.

Cuando tan sólo un mes después de terminar de decorarla se mudaron y vendieron la primera casa en la que había trabajado, me traumaticé un poco. Era el primer contrato que había conseguido tras empezar a trabajar para Taiki. Pero no tardó en volver a llamarme para que fuera a ver su nueva morada.

—Serena, querida, no es culpa tuya. Es que no la sentía como mi hogar—me dijo con voz cantarina por teléfono.

Así que ahora me encuentro trabajando en la tercera residencia de los Kent con las mismas instrucciones que me dieron para las dos viviendas anteriores, lo cual es una ventaja porque me evita tener que buscar nuevo mobiliario. Y también amortigua el sablazo a la cartera del señor Kent.

Me meto en el coche y arranco en dirección a Surrey Hills. No le he contado a Lita por qué voy a llegar tarde a casa. Sólo habría conseguido que se preguntase por qué voy a volver a La Mansión. Y entonces le mentiría y le contaría la misma mierda que me cuento a mí misma: que trabajar allí es beneficioso para mi currículum. Sus encantos no influyen en mi decisión, para nada.

Esta vez me detengo junto al portero automático, pero cuando me dispongo a bajar la ventanilla, las puertas comienzan a abrirse. Miro hacia la cámara y supongo que Yaten debe de estar esperándome. Le dije sobre las siete y ya son y cinco. Atravieso las puertas y avanzo por el camino de grava hasta el patio. Yaten me aguarda en los escalones, frente a la entrada de puertas dobles, con las gafas de sol puestas.

—Buenas tardes, Yaten —lo saludo mientras cojo mi carpeta y mi bolso.

¿Me hablará hoy?

No, sólo saluda con la cabeza y se vuelve para regresar a La Mansión.

Yo lo sigo hasta el bar. Hay más gente que la última vez que vine.

Probablemente sea por la hora.

—Mario —dice con voz grave.

Un hombre menudo aparece por detrás de la barra.

—Dime.

—Ponle una copa a la señorita Tsukino. —Yaten me mira con los ojos todavía ocultos tras las lentes oscuras—. Ahora vuelvo. Darien quería comentar algo.

—¿Conmigo? —le espeto, y me sonrojo al instante ante mi brusquedad.

—No, conmigo.

—¿Está en su despacho? —pregunto nerviosa.

Estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre algo muy trivial, pero él me había asegurado que me dejaría trabajar con Yaten. Con sólo pensar en ese hombre me vuelvo un manojo de nervios. Jamás pensé que ocurriría algo así, pero me siento mucho más cómoda con el grandullón. Para empezar, sé que con él soy capaz de controlarme. Los labios de Yaten se tensan, es evidente que está conteniendo una sonrisa. Me lamento para mis adentros. Él lo sabe.

—Tranquila, mujer. —Se vuelve y lanza una mirada burlona a Mario.

El camarero de baja estatura le responde sacudiendo la bayeta.

¿De qué va todo esto? Yaten, muy serio, se despide una vez más con un gesto de la cabeza antes de marcharse y dejarme con Mario en la barra. Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor y advierto la presencia de una mujer que ríe junto a un hombre de mediana edad en una mesa cercana. Es la misma mujer con la que coincidí en los baños el viernes pasado. Viste un traje de pantalón negro y tiene un aspecto extremadamente profesional.

Debe de llevar aquí un tiempo, tal vez por negocios. El hombre que la acompaña se levanta y le tiende la mano con cortesía. Ella la acepta y sonríe mientras se pone de pie y deja que la cobije bajo su brazo y la guíe fuera del bar mientras charlan entre risitas.

Me siento en un taburete mientras espero a Yaten y saco el teléfono para ver si tengo algún mensaje o llamada.

—¿Le apetece una copa de vino?

Alzo la vista y veo que el pequeño camarero me está sonriendo. Tiene un acento extraño y llego a la conclusión de que es italiano. Es muy bajito y bastante mono, con su bigote y su pelo negro con entradas.

—Me apetece, pero tengo que conducir.

—¡Venga! Una pequeña... —dice mientras levanta una copita de cristal y traza una línea por la mitad con el dedo.

¡Qué diablos! No debería beber en el trabajo, pero tengo los nervios de punta. Él se encuentra en alguna parte de este edificio y eso ya es razón suficiente para estar inquieta, de modo que asiento y sonrío.

—Gracias.

Me enseña una botella de Zinfandel. Yo vuelvo a asentir.

—Su vestido es muy... eh... ¿cómo se dice...? ¿Atrevido?

Me pone algo más de media copa. De hecho, está llena.

Observo mi vestido negro ceñido y de corte estructurado. Sí, supongo que atrevido sería la palabra adecuada. Es mi comodín. Hace que me sienta guapa en cualquier ocasión.

Ignoro la vocecita de mi cabeza que me pregunta si no me lo habré puesto con la esperanza de ver a Chiba. Descarto ese pensamiento de inmediato y río ante la cuidadosa elección de palabras de Mario mientras acepto con agrado la copa que me pasa por encima de la barra. Creo que en realidad quiere decir apretado. Me marca todas las curvas. Teniendo en cuenta que mi talla es la 38, no son demasiadas, pero si sigo conviviendo con Lita mucho más tiempo es probable que eso cambie.

—Gracias —le digo sonriendo de nuevo.

—Un placer, señorita Tsukino. La dejo tranquila.

El camarero recoge la bayeta y empieza a limpiar el mostrador que hay bajo las botellas.

Doy unos sorbos al vino mientras espero a Yaten. Está muy bueno, y me lo termino sin apenas darme cuenta. Estoy deseando llegar a casa y abrir la botella que tengo enfriándose en la nevera.

—Hola.

Me vuelvo sobre el taburete y me encuentro cara a cara con la mujer que se lanzó sobre Chiba el viernes. Ella me sonríe, pero es el gesto menos sincero que jamás haya tenido el placer de recibir.

—Hola —contesto por educación.

Mario viene corriendo, con el pánico reflejado en el rostro y agitando el trapo en el aire.

—¡Señorita Mina! ¡No, por favor! ¡No hablen!

«¿Qué?»

—¡Vamos, cállate, Mario! No soy idiota —le espeta ella.

El pobre Mario se resigna y se retira para seguir limpiando la barra, pero no aparta la vista de Mina. Quiero salir en su defensa, pero, justo cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, ella me tiende la mano.

—Soy Mina, ¿y tú eres...?

Ah, sí. La última vez que me preguntó lo mismo no le contesté y me marché a toda prisa. Acepto el saludo y le estrecho la mano ligeramente mientras ella me observa con recelo. Es evidente que no soy de su agrado.

Quizá me considere una amenaza.

—Serena Tsukino —respondo, y la suelto rápidamente.

—¿Y has venido para...?

Me río con jovialidad. Estoy segura de que sabe perfectamente qué hago aquí, lo que no hace sino confirmar que se siente amenazada y que se está esforzando por hacer que me sienta incómoda. Guarde las uñas, señora. Sonrío para mis adentros cuando se me pasa por la cabeza decirle que estoy aquí porque su novio me ha rogado que viniera.

—Soy diseñadora de interiores. He venido a medir los nuevos dormitorios.

Ella arquea una ceja y hace un gesto con la mano en el aire para atraer la atención de Mario. Esta mujer es de lo que no hay, y muestra tanta soberbia como Chiba descaro. Su cabello rubio escalado se balancea a un lado y a otro, tiene los labios pintados del mismo rojo sensual que el viernes pasado y viste un traje de pantalón gris ajustado. Sería cruel decir que tiene cuarenta años. Probablemente ronde los treinta y cinco, más cerca de la edad de Chiba que yo. Me doy unos cachetes mentales en el trasero y me obligo a controlar mis desesperados pensamientos.

—Ponme un _gin-tonic _de endrinas, Mario —ordena mientras pasa por mi lado. Sin por favor y sin sonrisa. Es bastante maleducada—. Eres un poco joven para ser diseñadora de interiores, ¿no?

Su tono es poco amistoso y no me mira cuando me habla.

Me cabreo. No me gusta nada esa mujer. ¿Qué verá Chiba en ella, aparte de esos labios gordos e hinchados y sus evidentes implantes mamarios?

—Sí —le concedo.

Ella también se siente amenazada por mi juventud. Eso es bueno.

Me siento tremendamente aliviada cuando veo a Yaten aparecer por la puerta. Se quita las gafas y lanza a Mina una mirada extraña antes de saludarme de nuevo con la cabeza.

¿A qué vienen todas esas miraditas? No me paro a pensarlo demasiado. El gesto de Yaten es la señal que necesitaba para huir de la mujer. Dejo mi copa vacía en la barra con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

Mario levanta la cabeza al instante, y yo sonrío y me disculpo mientras me bajo del taburete.

—Un placer conocerte, Mina —digo con cordialidad. Es mentira. La detesto, y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Ella ni siquiera me mira. Acepta la bebida que Mario le ofrece sin darle siquiera las gracias y se marcha a hablar con un tipo con pinta de hombre de negocios que se encuentra al otro lado de la barra.

Cuando llego junto a Yaten, él me guía por la enorme escalera que da al descansillo hasta la nueva ala.

—Puedo apañármelas sola, Yaten. No quiero entretenerte —le digo ofreciéndole la oportunidad de dejarme a mi aire mientras me acompaña por el pasillo.

—Tranquila, mujer —contesta con voz grave mientras abre la puerta de la habitación que hay al otro extremo del corredor.

Empezamos a tomar medidas en las distintas estancias. Yaten me sostiene la cinta métrica obedientemente y asiente de vez en cuando al darle las indicaciones. La frase «un hombre de pocas palabras» se inventó pensando en él, no me cabe la menor duda.

Se comunica con gestos y, aunque tiene los ojos ocultos tras las gafas de sol, sé cuándo me está mirando. Anoto todos los datos en una hoja y ya empiezan a asaltarme algunas ideas.

Una hora después ya tengo todas las medidas que necesito y hemos terminado. De nuevo sigo al enorme cuerpo de Yaten hasta el descansillo mientras busco el teléfono en el bolso.

No tardo en darme cuenta de que con las prisas por librarme de Mina me lo he dejado en la barra.

—Me he dejado el teléfono en la barra —le digo a Yaten.

—Le diré a Mario que lo guarde. Darien quería que te mostrara otra habitación antes de que te fueses —me explica sin alterar la voz.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que tengas una idea de lo que quiere que hagas.

Introduce una tarjeta de acceso en la ranura, abre la puerta y me invita a entrar.

Está bien. Aquello no va a matarme, y tengo curiosidad.

«¡Vaya!» Llego al centro de la habitación, una minisuite, para ser exactos. Es probable que sea más grande que todo el piso de Lita. Al oír que la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, me vuelvo y veo que Yaten se ha marchado para dejar que lo asimile por mí misma. Me quedo de pie, absorbiendo el opulento derroche de la decoración.

Estas habitaciones son más lujosas que las de abajo, si es que cabe la posibilidad. Una cama gigante cubierta con sábanas de raso moradas y doradas domina el espacio. La pared que hay detrás está empapelada con un estampado de remolinos en relieve y de un color dorado pálido. Las gruesas y largas cortinas reposan sobre la mullida moqueta. La iluminación es suave y tenue. Uno de los requisitos principales de Chiba era la sensualidad, y quien hubiese diseñado aquella habitación había conseguido reflejarla en abundancia. ¿Por qué no vuelve a emplear al mismo diseñador?

Me acerco hasta la enorme ventana de guillotina y contemplo el paisaje. El terreno sobre el que se asienta La Mansión es inmenso, las vistas son fantásticas y el exuberante verdor de la campiña de Surrey se extiende varios kilómetros. Es algo digno de ver. Me paseo por la sala y acaricio con la palma de la mano una hermosa cómoda de madera oscura.

Dejo sobre ella la carpeta y el bolso y me dirijo al diván situado junto a la ventana.

Me siento y admiro el espacio que me rodea. Es increíble, y sin duda podría competir con muchos de los hoteles más famosos de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Un enorme tapiz llama mi atención. Es bastante raro, pero muy hermoso. Debe de ser una antigüedad. Está medio clavado en la pared y asciende hasta el techo, donde nacen las enormes vigas de madera. Tiene un diseño cuadriculado, pero no lo adorna ningún tipo de tela ni de luz. Ladeo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, pero pronto vuelvo a erguirme al oír un ruido procedente del cuarto de baño.

Mierda. Me ha metido en una habitación ocupada... ¿o no? Ahora no oigo nada. Me quedo quieta y en silencio para tratar de percibir algún movimiento, pero nada. Me relajo un poco y entonces oigo que la manecilla de la puerta se abre y doy un respingo. Mierda. Mierda.

Debería huir antes de que alguien salga del cuarto de baño, probablemente en cueros, y se encuentre a una extraña allí plantada, roja como un tomate, en medio de su suite de lujo. Corro hacia la cómoda para recoger el bolso y me dirijo a la salida.

Entonces lanzo un grito ahogado y el bolso se me cae al suelo.

Me quedo helada al ver a Darien Chiba. Está de pie en la puerta del cuarto de baño y sólo lleva puestos unos vaqueros holgados.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Capítulo 5**

Él permanece callado mientras yo lo observo pasmada, a la espera de una explicación. No obtengo más que la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules desde el otro lado de la estancia. Me siento como si estuviera analizándome bajo la lente de un microscopio y la copa de vino empieza a revolverse en mi estómago, dando vueltas sin parar mientras me balanceo nerviosa sobre mis tacones.

—¿Qué es esto, una broma? —digo medio riéndome.

Sigo esperando a que me ilumine, pero no dice nada.

Intento ignorar el magnífico cuerpo masculino que tengo delante y busco desesperadamente en mi cerebro algún tipo de guía o instrucción. No sirve de nada. No estoy ciega. Lo cierto es que me he imaginado su torso más de una vez, y he de decir que supera con creces mis mejores fantasías y expectativas. Este hombre es más que perfecto. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Sigue ahí, de pie, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, mirándome con fijeza bajo sus larguísimas pestañas. Su mirada es penetrante, tiene la boca entreabierta y percibo el subir y bajar de su increíble pecho. Existe una definición muy acertada; no es excesivamente musculoso, es... simple y llanamente... perfecto. Si vestido me deja sin palabras, verlo así me arrastra al borde del infarto. Respiro hondo.

Madre mía, tiene el vientre en V. Su respiración agitada hace que los músculos se tensen y se destensen, y la frecuencia de las inhalaciones hace fracasar su intento de aparentar impasibilidad. Está muy nervioso. ¿Qué hace ahí y así, sólo con unos vaqueros, recién afeitado, mostrando todavía más su belleza? Me abofeteo mentalmente. Salta a la vista a qué está jugando. Sabía que no debía confiar en él. Es tan irreal y tan tremendamente presuntuoso que casi pierde todo su atractivo... casi.

Me río para mis adentros. No pierde nada de atractivo. Al contrario.

Me invade el deseo.

¿Esperaba verlo? Sí, lo admito. Pero ¿así? Sí, la verdad es que sí. Es prácticamente en lo único que he pensado desde que le puse los ojos encima.

Tiene los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo, pero su actitud es segura y decidida. Me observa con una determinación absoluta, y su mirada me dice que estoy a punto de morir de placer. Debería marcharme pero, por más que sepa que he de hacerlo, por más que mi sensatez me obligue a huir, no lo hago. En vez de eso, bajo la mirada hasta sus muslos, cubiertos por los vaqueros, y advierto un bulto a la altura de su entrepierna.

Está completamente excitado y, a juzgar por la violenta sacudida de deseo que acabo de sentir en el estómago, yo también.

Mi cuerpo se bloquea, presa del pánico, y tengo sentimientos encontrados. Mi lado prudente me insta a largarme de aquí, pero mi lado temerario me ruega que me quede y que acepte lo que quiere darme. Esto está mal. Acabo de charlar con su novia en el piso inferior. Bueno, charlar exactamente no. Eso implicaría que hubiera sido una conversación amistosa, y no es el caso.

Mi mente en conflicto hace que cambie de postura mientras separo los labios e inspiro profundamente. Agacho la cabeza.

—Relájate, Serena —me tranquiliza con voz suave—. Sabes que lo estás deseando.

Casi rompo a reír. ¿Y quién no? Sólo hay que verlo. Me quedo quieta.

El único movimiento visible es el de mi corazón golpeándome el pecho, y su ritmo se multiplica por diez cuando él empieza a caminar hacia mí despacio, con los ojos clavados en los míos.

Cuando se encuentra a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, su aroma fresco me inunda la nariz y hace que el cuerpo se me tense de manera involuntaria. No sé cómo lo consigo, pero dejo la mirada fija en la suya y levanto la vista para mantener el contacto mientras se acerca hasta que lo tengo ante mí. Está lo más cerca que puede estarlo sin llegar a tocarme físicamente. Si existe un equivalente al DEFCON1 de alerta máxima para el cuerpo humano, acabo de alcanzarlo.

—Date la vuelta —ordena con voz suave.

Yo obedezco sin pensar y me vuelvo despacio mientras resoplo y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera he vacilado. Mis hombros se tensan a la espera de su tacto, y mis esfuerzos mentales por obligarme a relajarme no están funcionando. El único sonido que interrumpe el ensordecedor silencio es el de las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Permanezco así durante unos instantes y pronto me dispongo a volverme para tenerlo de nuevo de frente, pero él me detiene al posar sobre mis hombros sus dos manos firmes, cálidas y ligeramente temblorosas. Me estremezco con su roce, y él levanta una mano lentamente, como para asegurarse de que no voy a moverme. Me recoge el pelo suelto y lo deja caer sobre mi rostro.

En mi oscuridad privada, oigo que mi cerebro me grita que huya, pero mi cuerpo tiene otros planes completamente diferentes y, desafiante, desoye cualquier orden procedente de mi interior. Darien vuelve a colocarme la mano sobre el hombro y empieza a masajearme muy despacio los músculos tensos. La sensación es maravillosa. Balanceo la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento y mis labios dejan escapar un leve suspiro. La presión aumenta y me deleito en los deliciosos movimientos de sus manos al mismo tiempo que siento cómo su aliento caliente y fresco se aproxima a mi oído. Me estremezco y acerco la cara a la suya. Sé que lo estoy incitando, pero a estas alturas ya he perdido el sentido por completo.

Quiero más.

—No pares —susurra, y las vibraciones de su voz provocan oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Estoy temblando. Se me ha ido totalmente de las manos.

Tengo un nudo en la garganta.

—No quiero hacerlo.

Apenas reconozco mi voz. No puedo creer que me haya atrapado de esta manera; no puedo creer que esté accediendo a esto.

—Me alegro. Porque no creo que te lo permitiese —dice, y presiona toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra mi espalda mientras su boca se abre junto a mi oído—. Voy a quitarte el vestido.

Apenas consigo asentir, pero él capta mi respuesta y empieza am mordisquearme el lóbulo, lo que aumenta la implacable presión que ya siento en mi vibrante interior.

—Eres demasiado guapa, Serena —ronronea mientras me roza la oreja con sus labios.

—Oh, Dios... —Me apoyo en él y siento su erección palpitante contra mi trasero a través de los vaqueros.

—¿Notas eso? —Comienza a trazar círculos con sus caderas y yo lanzo un gemido—. Voy a poseerte.

Sus palabras están cargadas de un convencimiento absoluto.

Me siento completamente esclava de ellas. Sé que debe de tener mucha práctica en estos menesteres; debe de haber pulido el don de la seducción hasta convertirlo en un arte. No me estoy engañando a mí misma. Las mujeres deben de caer rendidas a sus pies día sí, día también.

Tiene mucha experiencia en el tema y siempre consigue lo que quiere, pero no me importa lo más mínimo. En estos momentos estoy aquí para él, sin conciencia ni indecisión. He dejado a un lado cualquier resquicio de cautela. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme algo así?

Siento que su dedo índice comienza a ascender lentamente desde el final de mi espalda hasta el centro de mi columna y la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas sin control.

Imploro a mis manos que permanezcan a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, pero lo que en realidad deseo es volverme y devorarlo, aunque él ya ha impedido que lo haga en una ocasión. Es evidente que le gusta tener el control.

Cuando alcanza la parte superior de mi vestido, coge la cremallera y me apoya la otra mano en la cadera. Yo doy un respingo. Tengo muchas cosquillas ahí, y cualquier roce en la cadera o en el hueco que tengo justo encima me hace saltar. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me esfuerzo cuanto puedo por ignorar su caricia. Es difícil, pero su propia mano, que ocupa toda mi cadera, me retiene y me mantiene inmóvil.

Me baja la cremallera del vestido con lentitud y oigo cómo suspira al ver mi piel desnuda. Aparta la mano de mi cadera y yo me sorprendo añorando su calor al instante. Pero entonces noto que sus dos manos se deslizan bajo la tela de mi vestido hasta detenerse sobre mis hombros descubiertos. Flexiona los dedos y me aparta el vestido por delante antes de arrastrarlo muy despacio por mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo caer al suelo.

Él se queda sin aliento, y yo doy gracias a todos los santos por haberme puesto ropa interior decente. Estoy de pie en sujetador, bragas y tacones, a merced del Adonis que se yergue tras de mí. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

—Mmm, encaje —susurra.

Me agarra de la cintura, me levanta para sacarme del vestido arrugado que ya descansa sobre el suelo y me da la vuelta para ponerme de cara a él. Con estos tacones mis ojos quedan a la altura de su barbilla. Con sólo levantar ligeramente la vista me encuentro con sus preciosos labios carnosos y deseo que los pegue a los míos. Estoy perdiendo mi capacidad de autocontrol a pasos agigantados, y mi conciencia hace ya rato que me ha abandonado. Estoy muy excitada, y con este hombre no es de extrañar.

Acerca una mano a mi pecho y con el pulgar me dibuja círculos alrededor del pezón por encima del sujetador. Mantiene la mirada fija en sus movimientos. Se me erizan los pezones con el contacto, y se endurecen bajo la tela de la prenda interior. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Es consciente del efecto que está teniendo en mí. Acerca también el dedo índice, me pellizca la rígida protuberancia y hace que mis pechos palpiten y se transformen en pesados y ansiosos montículos. Me extasía por completo que este hombre me estudie tan de cerca, que me esté provocando hasta hacerme temblar de desesperación. Todavía no puedo creerme que esté haciendo esto, pero ¿acaso puedo pararlo? Observo que eleva la otra mano hasta cubrirme el otro pecho. Las mías se niegan a seguir alejadas de él. Levanto los brazos y apoyo las palmas sobre su tórax. Es tan cálido y firme que me quedo sin aliento.

Empiezo a recorrer con un dedo el hueco que se forma entre sus pectorales y sonrío para mis adentros al sentir cómo se estremece bajo mi tacto. Deja escapar un leve gruñido gutural. Pero antes de que pueda empezar a disfrutar del acceso a su cuerpo, él me da la vuelta otra vez y siento ganas de gritar.

—Quiero verte —suspiro.

—Chis —me ordena mientras me desabrocha el sujetador y pasa las manos por debajo de los tirantes.

Los desliza por mis brazos y deja caer la prenda al suelo antes de cubrirme de nuevo los pechos con las manos, y empieza a amasarlos de manera deliberada, sin dejar de exhalar su respiración caliente e intensa junto a mi oído.

—Tú y yo —ruge.

Entonces me da la vuelta y pega sus labios contra los míos hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Vuelvo a estar donde quiero estar. Me roza el labio inferior con la lengua y busca con ella una entrada que no le niego. Lo acepto en mi boca y nuestras lenguas se baten en duelo. Tiene la boca caliente, y su lengua es laxa pero intensa. Le rodeo los hombros con los brazos para acercarlo más mientras él presiona la entrepierna contra mi vientre. Su erección es dura como el acero, y lucha por librarse del encierro al que la someten los vaqueros que la cubren. Todas las partes de su cuerpo son perfectas. Es tal y como me lo había imaginado.

Se le escapa un leve gemido de entre los labios cuando me acaricia la espalda con las dos manos hasta cobijar mi cabeza entre ellas. Me agarra la nuca con los dedos y apoya las palmas sobre mis pómulos. Darien interrumpe el beso y yo jadeo ante la pérdida. Sus hombros se elevan y descienden debido a las respiraciones profundas con las que intenta llenar sus pulmones. De repente, apoya la frente contra la mía con los ojos cerrados. Parece estar sufriendo.

—Voy a perderme en ti —suspira mientras desliza la mano por la curva de mi columna hasta detenerse en la parte posterior de mi muslo.

Con un leve tirón me levanta una pierna hasta su cadera y me agarra el trasero con la otra mano. Busca mi mirada con desesperación.

—Hay algo entre nosotros —susurra—. No son imaginaciones mías.

No, no lo son. Recuerdo lo que sucedió el viernes, cuando lo vi por primera vez. Sentí como si me hubiese electrocutado, todo tipo de reacciones extrañas azotaron mi mente y mi cuerpo. Aquello no fue normal, y me alivia saber que no fui la única que lo sintió.

—Hay algo —confirmo en voz baja, y de inmediato observo cómo la expresión de sus ojos muta de la incertidumbre a la satisfacción plena.

Estoy de pie sobre una pierna, medio enredada alrededor de su cintura, lista para lanzarme y rodearlo también con la otra pierna. Necesito sentirlo entero. Necesito sus labios contra los míos. Como si me leyera la mente, inclina la cabeza y me busca la boca con la suya, pero esta vez lo hace de una manera más calmada y pausada. Presiona la pelvis contra mi cuerpo y al instante advierto un importante aumento de presión en mi entrepierna.

Soy incapaz de controlarlo; no quiero hacerlo.

Mientras clava la cadera contra la mía, sigue poseyendo mi boca lentamente y ambas sensaciones combinadas me acercan al límite. Si me toca, es probable que estalle.

Su beso se intensifica y la presión de su cadera aumenta.

—Por Dios —murmura contra mis labios—. No lo fastidies.

¿No lo fastidies? ¿Por qué me suplica eso? ¿O se lo está rogando a sí mismo? De repente todo cobra sentido cuando oigo a otra persona gritar el nombre de Darien. Reconozco la voz fría y desagradable de Mina. Y así, sin más, el placer que no paraba de aumentar desaparece más rápido de lo que ha llegado.

«¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!», grito sin cesar para mis adentros. Mi cuerpo lánguido y excitado se torna rígido de repente y clavo los dedos en los hombros de Darien. Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Su novia anda por aquí, es probable que esté ahí fuera, y yo estoy aquí, toda excitada, con las manos de su novio por todo el cuerpo. ¡Soy una persona horrible!

Él me besa con más intensidad, hasta hacer que me duelan los labios.

Su lengua me invade la boca con necesidad. Sé que está intentando que vuelva al juego. Me suelta el muslo y me agarra de la cadera para que no me mueva. Cree que voy a salir huyendo. Y voy a hacerlo. Me libera los labios y mi cabeza desciende automáticamente.

—La puerta está cerrada con llave —me asegura en voz baja.

¡Ahora ya no puedo seguir con esto! Quizá no me guste esa mujer, pero no soy una ladrona de novios. He metido la pata, aunque todavía estoy a tiempo de parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Él sube la mano y me agarra de la mandíbula, me levanta la cara y me la sujeta con fuerza mientras clava su mirada de ojos azules en mí. Me observa con desesperación buscando algo en mi rostro, creo que esperanza.

—Por favor —logra articular.

Yo niego ligeramente con la cabeza a pesar de la presión que ejercen sus manos, bajo la mirada hasta su pecho y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Me agarra la cintura con más intensidad y me sacude la mandíbula levemente en un intento exasperado por sacarme del caparazón en el que me he encerrado.

—No te vayas. —Lo dice casi entre dientes, haciendo que parezca una orden. —No puedo hacerlo —susurro, y siento que aparta las manos de mí con un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Darien? —oigo la voz de Mina de nuevo, pero esta vez más cerca.

Totalmente aturdida, recojo mi vestido del suelo, corro hacia el cuarto de baño, cierro de un portazo y echo el pestillo. Me apoyo contra la puerta, casi desnuda, e intento controlar mi respiración irregular. Miro al techo tratando de evitar que se me caigan las lágrimas. Estoy muy decepcionada conmigo misma.

Me parece oír unas voces procedentes del dormitorio e intento estabilizar mis jadeos para escuchar lo que está pasando. Pero no hay nada.

Ni ruido, ni voces... nada.

Me maldigo por estar medio desnuda, por no poder escapar y por tener que esconderme en el cuarto de baño como la mujerzuela desesperada que soy. No me siento cómoda con esta sensación. Me avergüenzo totalmente de mí misma. Me han puesto los cuernos muchas veces y yo he puesto a caer de un burro a todas esas mujeres que se han entrometido en mis relaciones. Después de muchas botellas de vino, las he condenado, las he maldecido y les he deseado el peor de los castigos. Ahora me he convertido en una de ellas. Lanzo un gruñido y me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

«¡Serás zorra!»

Oigo que se cierra una puerta y me pongo rígida. ¿Eso es que se marcha o que vuelve?

Sea como sea, tengo que vestirme. Busco mi sujetador entre el fardo de tela del vestido que tengo en las manos. No está. Sacudo el traje frenéticamente y rezo para que aparezca... sin éxito. Suspiro y me meto en el vestido, me lo ajusto al cuerpo y estiro los brazos hacia atrás para abrocharme la cremallera. Tendré que pasar sin él, porque no pienso intentar recuperarlo en la habitación.

Me acerco al espejo para inspeccionarme. Tal y como imaginaba, estoy espantosa.

Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, los labios hinchados y rojos y las mejillas coloradas. Parezco turbada. Estoy turbada. Intento en vano recomponerme para salir al menos con un poco de dignidad, pero no hay manera de ocultar mi aspecto consternado. Va a ser el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida.

Un golpe en la puerta me sobresalta.

—¿Serena?

No contesto. Vaya, parece enfadado. Me atuso el pelo con los dedos y me seco las lágrimas con papel. Sigo horrible, pero sé que me sentiré mejor en cuanto salga de aquí. Me preparo para hacer frente a un hombre frustrado que intenta evitar mi marcha y quito el pestillo con cautela. La puerta se abre al instante y casi me tira al suelo. Darien está al otro lado, enfadado y bloqueándome la salida.

Inspecciono el dormitorio a sus espaldas y compruebo que estamos solos. Debe de mentir muy bien, porque sigue descamisado y Mina no está en la habitación intentando arrancarme los pelos. No tiene ningún derecho a mirarme con desaprobación ni a hacerme sentir como si lo hubiese decepcionado. Lo aparto a un lado y paso.

—¿Adónde diablos vas? —grita a mis espaldas.

No le contesto. A paso ligero, agarro mi bolso, salgo al descansillo y me marcho mientras lo oigo maldecir.

—¡Serena! —grita.

Desciendo la escalera a toda prisa y mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba. Veo que Darien sale de la suite y se pone una camiseta como puede.

Me desvío hacia el bar para recoger el teléfono y veo que Mario está sirviendo a unos caballeros. Mis buenos modales me impiden exigírselo al instante, de modo que espero pacientemente sin parar de moverme con inquietud.

—¿Ya tienes lo que has venido a buscar? —dice Mina, y su voz fría me hiela la carne.

Dios mío, ¿lo sabe? ¿Lo dice con doble sentido?

Me vuelvo y le regalo una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Te refieres a las medidas? Sí.

Ella me observa con el codo apoyado en la cadera y sosteniendo el _gin-tonic _de endrinas ante su rostro. Lo sabe. Esto es espantoso. Darien entra corriendo en el bar y se detiene derrapando ante nosotras.

Lo miro con espanto. ¿No sabe lo que es el disimulo? Observo a Mina para analizar su reacción ante la escenita y veo que nos estudia atentamente a ambos. No hay duda de que lo sabe. Tengo que largarme ahora mismo.

Me vuelvo hacia la barra y, por suerte, Mario me ve.

—Señorita Tsukino, tenga, pruebe esto —dice, y me pasa una especie de chupito.

—¿Tienes mi teléfono, Mario?

—Pruébelo —me insiste.

Desesperada por salir de aquí, me lo bebo de un trago. Me quema la garganta y sigue quemándome mientras recorre la laringe hacia el estómago.

Abro la boca en forma de O y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Madre mía!

—¿Le gusta?

Exhalo poco a poco el aliento caliente y le devuelvo el vaso.

—Sí, está muy bueno.

Empiezo a percibir un sabor a... ¿cerezas? El camarero recoge el vaso, me guiña un ojo y me pasa el teléfono.

Me aliso el vestido y cojo aire antes de volverme hacia las dos personas que no quiero volver a ver en la vida. Estoy convencida de que sobre la frente llevo un cartel de neón gigante con la palabra «Zorra» parpadeando.

—Te has dejado esto arriba.

Chiba me entrega mi carpeta, pero no la suelta cuando tiro de ella suavemente.

—Gracias —respondo, y arrugo la frente al ver que me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Por fin suelta la carpeta y me la meto en el bolso—. Adiós.

Los dejo a ambos en el bar y me dirijo hacia mi coche. No vendrá detrás de mí con Mina delante, lo cual es todo un alivio.

Me meto en el coche, arranco el motor y hago caso omiso de la voz mental que me grita: «¡No deberías conducir así!» Sé que estoy siendo muy irresponsable, pero la desesperación no me deja alternativa. Doy marcha atrás para salir del aparcamiento y veo que Darien atraviesa las puertas de La Mansión a gran velocidad. No puede ser. ¿Por qué no le cuenta directamente a su novia todo lo que ha pasado? Pongo la primera a toda prisa y piso el acelerador. Arranco dejando una nube de humo tras de mí. Nunca he conducido mi Mini de un modo tan brusco. Cuando la nube negra se dispersa, veo por el retrovisor que Darien sacude los brazos en el aire como un poseso. Acelero por el camino de acceso bordeado de árboles. La cabeza me da vueltas a causa de la bebida y la ansiedad.

Intento bloquear todo lo demás y centrarme en la carretera que tengo delante. No debería conducir. Tengo los sentidos nublados, y la bebida es sólo un factor menor que se suma a mi estado de histeria mental.

Miro el salpicadero y me doy cuenta de que voy a una velocidad absurda, sin luces y sin el cinturón. No estoy en lo que tengo que estar. Las puertas aparecen ante mí y levanto el pie del acelerador.

—Abríos, por favor, abríos —ruego mientras pongo el punto muerto—. ¡Abríos!

Al golpear el volante con frustración, hago sonar el claxon y doy un respingo en el asiento. El sonido de un coche que se acerca atrae mi vista hacia el retrovisor. Las luces se aproximan.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamo.

El coche derrapa, se detiene detrás de mí y la puerta se abre de golpe.

Darien sale y se acerca a paso ligero a mi Mini. Es evidente que está furioso.

¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque no ha mojado?

Dejo caer los brazos y la cabeza sobre el volante, me siento totalmente vencida. Mi objetivo de escapar sin preguntas ni explicaciones se ha visto completamente frustrado. No tengo por qué contarle nada. La situación es detestable y habla por sí sola.

Darien abre la puerta del conductor, me agarra del brazo, me saca del coche y quita las llaves del contacto.

—Serena —dice mientras me mira con desaprobación. Tengo ganas de gritarle, pero él se me adelanta—: ¡Estás medio borracha! Te juro por Dios que como te hagas daño...

Me avergüenzo al escuchar sus palabras mientras me regaño mentalmente por ser tan imprudente. Permanezco de pie frente a él, aguantando su descontento, sintiéndome humillada y patética. Me agarra la mandíbula con la mano y me mira desde arriba. Quiere besarme, lo veo en sus ojos. Por favor. Esto es lo que menos necesito ahora mismo. Con un movimiento brusco consigo que me suelte la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta con suavidad, e intenta agarrarme de nuevo.

Consigo zafarme.

—Pues, por extraño que parezca, no, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¿No es evidente?

—Me deseas.

—Más que a nada —declara rotundamente.

—¿Qué? Nunca he conocido a nadie tan pagado de sí mismo. ¿Lo habías planeado? ¿Era ésta tu intención cuando me llamaste ayer?

—Sí —admite en un tono que nada tiene que ver con la disculpa—. Te deseo. No tengo ni idea de cómo enfrentarme a esto. Me desea, así que me ha tomado.

—¿Quieres abrir las puertas, por favor? —Me dirijo hacia ellas, pero siguen inmóviles cuando las alcanzo. Me vuelvo de la manera más amenazante que mi estado me permite—. ¡Abre las malditas puertas!

—¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que deambules por ahí estando a kilómetros de casa?

—Pediré un taxi. No es problema tuyo. Abre las puertas.

—De eso nada, yo te llevo.

Miro su coche. Es un Aston Martin (todo negro, brillante y precioso), me parece.

—¡Abre las putas puertas de una vez! —le grito.

—¡Controla esa puta boca!

¿Que controle mi boca? ¿«Mi puta boca»? Quiero golpearlo, dejarme caer de rodillas y llorar de frustración, como un lobo que aúlla a la luna.

Me siento como una idiota: humillada y avergonzada.

—No estoy preparada para ser otro de los muchos tantos que te anotas en el cabezal de la cama —le espeto.

Me respeto lo bastante a mí misma... lo suficiente como para no llegar a eso... más o menos.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —Está verdaderamente pasmado.

Señor, dame fuerzas. Este hombre es el jugador definitivo, obtiene lo que quiere cuando quiere. ¿Quién se cree que es? Nuestro enfrentamiento se ve interrumpido cuando su móvil empieza a sonar.

Lo saca rápidamente del bolsillo.

—¿Yaten? —Se da la vuelta y comienza a pasearse—. Sí... De acuerdo.—La llamada termina en seguida—. Yo te llevo a casa —insiste.

—No, por favor. Sólo abre las puertas. —Le estoy suplicando y ése no era el tono en el que pretendía hablarle.

—No, no voy a dejarte sola ahí fuera, Serena. Fin de la historia. Te vienes conmigo.

—No.

—Sí.

Vuelvo la cabeza bruscamente al oír que se acerca un coche por la carretera principal.

—¡Mierda! —ruge Darien mientras vuelve a sacar apresuradamente el móvil del bolsillo al tiempo que intenta agarrarme.

Las puertas empiezan a abrirse y echo a correr hacia mi coche para coger el bolso.

—¡Yaten, no abras las putas puertas! —grita por el teléfono—. ¡Vale, pues dile a Mina que no lo haga!

En cuanto están lo bastante abiertas me deslizo entre ellas, justo antes de que empiecen a cerrarse de nuevo. Veo a Darien correr hacia su coche y golpear algo en el salpicadero. Las puertas comienzan a abrirse de nuevo.

¿Es que no va a darse por vencido? Saco mi móvil y llamo a un taxi mientras comienzo a andar por la carretera. Alguien contesta y, justo cuando voy a hablar, me quedo sin aliento al notar que Darien me agarra por la cintura.

—¡Pero qué...! —grito mientras me levanta, me da la vuelta y me lanza sobre su hombro.

—No vas a vagar por ahí por tu cuenta, señorita —dice entre dientes con tono lleno de autoridad. Hace que me sienta más joven... o él mayor, no lo tengo claro.

—¿A ti qué narices te importa? —le espeto. Estoy furiosa y no hago más que revolverme mientras me lleva hasta su coche.

—Pues, al parecer, nada, pero tengo conciencia. Tú de aquí no te vas si no es en mi coche. ¿Lo entiendes? —Me deja de pie en el suelo, me coge del codo y me guía hasta su vehículo. Lo cierra de un portazo y se encamina hacia mi Mini para apartarlo de la entrada.

Esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad cuando lo veo manipular la palanca para deslizar el asiento hacia atrás al máximo. Incluso estando a esa distancia del volante tiene que esforzarse por embutir su cuerpo, alto y delgado, dentro del Mini.

Tiene una pinta bastante ridícula. Quiero gritarle un poco más cuando derrapa y patina al parar. Nadie ha tratado a mi pobre Mini tan mal jamás.

Resopla mientras regresa y se mete en su coche. Me lanza una mirada feroz con el ceño fruncido, arranca y sale a toda velocidad.

El viaje de vuelta a casa es dolorosamente silencioso y terroríficamente rápido. Este hombre es una amenaza en la carretera.

Desearía que al menos encendiera la radio para deshacernos de este silencio tan incómodo.

Admiro con envidia el interior de su DBS. Estoy recostada en el asiento, rodeada de kilómetros de piel negra guateada, y miro por la ventana durante todo el camino a casa. Siento que su mirada se clava en mí de vez en cuando, pero lo ignoro. Me concentro en el rugido gutural del motor mientras devora la carretera que se extiende ante nosotros. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Se detiene delante de casa de Lita después de que, de manera breve y concisa, le indique cómo llegar. Me bajo del vehículo.

—¿Serena? —lo oigo llamarme, pero cierro la puerta del coche y acelero mis pasos hacia la vivienda.

Al darme cuenta de que tiene las puñeteras llaves de mi coche maldigo en voz alta. Me vuelvo para desandar el camino, pero oigo el rugido del motor alejándose por la carretera.

Se me tuerce el gesto de disgusto. Lo ha hecho a propósito para que tenga que llamarlo. Bueno, pues que espere sentado. Prefiero apañármelas sin el coche. Deambulo hasta la casa y llamo a la puerta.

—¿Y tus llaves? —me pregunta Lita cuando la abre.

Pienso rápido.

—He llevado el coche al taller para que le cambien los frenos. Se me ha olvidado sacar las llaves de casa del llavero.

Acepta mi excusa sin hacer más preguntas.

—Hay un juego de llaves extra en la maceta que se encuentra junto a la ventana de la cocina.

Se apresura a subir de nuevo la escalera y yo la sigo para, inmediatamente, abrir una botella de vino antes de buscar algo de comer en la nevera. Nada me llama la atención. Me centro en el vino.

—Sí, por favor. —Lita irrumpe en la cocina.

Ya está en pijama, y yo me muero de ganas de ponérmelo también. Le lleno una copa mientras intento cambiar por otra la expresión de estupefacción que sé que aún tengo en la cara.

—¿Qué tal el día? —le pregunto.

Ella se deja caer en una de las sillas dispares que rodean la robusta mesa de pino.

—He pasado casi todo el día recogiendo portatartas. La gente debería ser lo bastante amable como para venir a devolvérmelos. —Toma un sorbo de vino y deja escapar un suspiro apreciativo.

Me siento a la mesa con ella.

—Tienes que empezar a pedir una fianza.

—Ya lo sé. Oye, he quedado mañana por la noche.

—¿Con quién? —inquiero mientras me pregunto a mí misma si éste pasará de la primera cita.

—Un cliente que está muy bueno. Vino a recoger una tarta para el primer cumpleaños de su sobrina, una tarta de «Jungla sobre ruedas». ¿A que es adorable?

—Mucho —admito—. ¿Y cómo surgió la cosa?

—Se lo pedí yo —contesta, y se encoge de hombros.

Me río. Su confianza en sí misma es fascinante. Creo que posee el récord mundial en número de primeras citas. La única relación larga que ha tenido fue con mi hermano, pero nunca hablamos de eso. Desde que rompieron y Dan se trasladó a Australia, Lita ha tenido infinidad de citas y con ninguno de esos hombres ha ido más allá de la primera.

—Voy a cambiarme y a llamar a mi madre. —Me levanto y me llevo la copa conmigo—. Ahora te veo en el sofá.

—Guay.

Necesito hablar con mi madre. Lita es mi mejor amiga, pero no hay nada como una madre cuando lo que quieres es que te reconforten. Aunque no puedo contarle por qué necesito que me reconforten. Se horrorizaría.

Después de ponerme un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de tirantes, me desplomo sobre la cama y llamo a mi madre. Sólo suena una vez antes de que descuelgue.

—¿Serena? —Su voz es aguda, pero reconfortante.

—Hola, mamá.

—¿Serena? ¿Serena? Joseph, no la oigo. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿Serena?

—Estoy aquí, mamá. ¿Me oyes?

—¿Serena? Joseph, no funciona. No oigo nada. ¡Serena!

Oigo los las protestas ahogadas de mi padre en la distancia, antes de que se ponga al teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola, papá! —grito.

—¡Joder, no hace falta que grites!

—Es que mamá no me oía.

—Porque tenía el puñetero teléfono del revés, la muy tonta.

Oigo la risa de mi madre de fondo, seguida de una palmada que, sin lugar a dudas, es un golpe que le ha propinado a mi padre en el hombro.

—¿Está ahí? ¿La oyes? Pásamela. —Discuten brevemente antes de que mi madre vuelva a ponerse al teléfono—. ¿Serena? ¿Estás ahí?

—¡Sí!

¿Por qué no habré llamado directamente al teléfono fijo? Insistió en que la llamara al móvil nuevo para poder practicar y así cogerle el truco, pero, por todos los santos, mira que le cuesta. Sólo tiene cuarenta y siete años, pero es una completa tecnófoba.

—Ah, mucho mejor ahora. Ya te oigo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Estoy bien, mamá. ¿Y tú?

—Aquí todo bien. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tenemos un notición. —No me da la oportunidad de intentar adivinar a qué se refiere—: ¡Tu hermano va a venir a visitarnos!

Me incorporo nerviosa. ¿Dan va a venir a casa? Hace seis meses que no veo a mi hermano. Está pegándose la vida padre en la Costa de Oro, trabaja como instructor de surf y sólo viene a casa una o dos veces al año.

Antes estábamos muy unidos. Lita va a alucinar cuando se entere, y no en el buen sentido.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunto.

—El domingo que viene. ¿A que es estupendo? Justo le comentaba a tu padre la semana pasada que teníamos que ir a verlo, pero él no quiere montarse en un avión. Ya sabes cómo es.

El miedo a volar de mi padre es muy frustrante para mi pobre madre, que todos los años tiene que soportar un viaje en coche de dos días hasta España.

—¿Sabes qué planes tiene? —pregunto.

—Llega a Heathrow y se viene directamente a Cornualles para pasar la semana conmigo y con papá. Después volverá a Londres. ¿Vendrás tú también? Hace semanas que no vienes a vernos. De repente me siento fatal. Llevo cerca de ocho semanas sin ver a mis padres.—Es que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, mamá. Estamos con la inauguración del Lusso y es una locura. Haré lo que pueda, ¿vale?

—Ya lo sé, cariño. ¿Cómo está Lita? —me pregunta.

Mi madre todavía adora a Lita. Se quedó igual de deshecha que yo cuando Dan y ella lo dejaron.

—Está fenomenal.

—Estupendo. ¿Y sabes algo de Matt? —me pregunta vacilante.

Sé que espera que la respuesta sea un NO rotundo. No lo pasó tan mal cuando fuimos Matt y yo quienes lo dejamos. No le caía muy bien que digamos. Bueno, pensándolo bien, Matt no le caía muy bien a casi nadie.

Hemos hablado alguna vez desde que nos separamos, pero mamá no necesita saberlo.

—No, estoy en otras cosas —le informo y la oigo suspirar de alivio.

Prefiero no contarle en qué otras cosas he estado centrada. Me siento demasiado avergonzada de mí misma.

—Bien. ¡Joseph, ve a abrir la puerta! Serena, tengo que colgar. Ha venido Sue a recogerme para ir a yoga.

—Vale, mamá. Te llamo la semana que viene.

—De acuerdo. ¡Buena suerte con la inauguración y diviértete también un poco! —me ordena.

Sé que piensa que he desperdiciado siete años en dos relaciones que no valían la pena. Y tiene razón, lo he hecho.

—Adiós, mamá. —Cuelgo.

Dan viene a casa. Bueno, eso me ha animado un poco. Siempre me siento mejor después de hablar con mi madre. Están a kilómetros de distancia y los echo muchísimo de menos, pero me reconforta el hecho de que hayan dejado atrás la locura que es Londres al prejubilarse y trasladarse a Newquay, sobre todo después del susto que nos dio papá con aquel ataque al corazón.

El móvil empieza a sonar y miro la pantalla esperando ver el número de mi madre —seguro que se le ha olvidado bloquear el teclado y se ha sentado encima—. Pero no es ella. Es Darien Chiba.

«Uffffffffff.»

—Rechazar —resoplo. Pulso el botón rojo y lanzo el teléfono sobre mi cama.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me voy con Lita al sofá. Oigo que vuelve a sonar mientras me dirijo al salón. Hago caso omiso. El tío nunca se da por vencido. Al menos no tengo que volver a verlo. Me ha dado la excusa perfecta para negarme en rotundo a diseñar cualquier cosa para él.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: si se portan bien les doy tres capis mas jajajaja xD **


	6. Chapter 6

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Nota: girls como el lunes 13/01/2014 empiezo las clases solo subiré un capi por día o como mucho 2 espero entiendan pero no abandonare la historia así que no se preocupen :D**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 6**

—Buenos días —saludo a Tom con voz cantarina cuando paso danzando ante su mesa el jueves.

Él me mira por encima de las gafas de montura gruesa —una descarada declaración de principios en cuanto a la moda y un esfuerzo por su parte para que se le tome más en serio—Debería decirle que se deshiciese de esa camisa amarillo canario y de esos pantalones grises que parecen mallas. Quizá así lo consiguiera.

—Parece que alguien ha echado un polvo —dice con una sonrisa malévola—. Bienvenida al club. ¡Estoy exhausto!

—¡Venga ya! Tom, eres un putón —contesto, y finjo una expresión de desagrado mientras tiro el bolso debajo de mi mesa—. ¿Alguna novedad?—pregunto para desviar la conversación de las correrías sexuales de Tom.

—No. Voy a salir a visitar a la señora Baines para darle un abracito. Anoche me llamó a las once para preguntarme si sería posible que los electricistas llegasen esta mañana. Me interrumpió en pleno acto de...

—¡Vale, vale! —Digo con las manos levantadas—No sigas. Me siento y giro la silla para ponerme de cara a él.

—Perdona, cielo. ¡Es que fue una pasada! —insiste, y me guiña un ojo

—Pero bueno, está estresada porque tiene programado celebrar un baile de verano en julio y lo quiere todo terminado para entonces. ¡Lo lleva claro, bonita! Si no para de cambiar de idea jamás terminaremos. —De repente, se levanta de su silla, me lanza un beso en el aire a tres metros de distancia y dice—: ¡_Au revoir_, cielo!

—Adiós. Oye, ¿y Victoria? —le grito mientras se aleja.

—¡Ha ido a visitar a unos clientes! —grita, y cierra la puerta al salir.

Me vuelvo hacia mi escritorio y Sally me deja un café delante. Lo cojo al instante y le doy un sorbo mientras ella ronda mi mesa con nerviosismo.

—Taiki ha llamado para recordarte que hoy no vendrá —dice.

—Gracias, Sally. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

Ella sonríe y asiente con entusiasmo mientras se sube las gafas.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Terminé el punto de cruz y limpié todas las ventanas, por dentro y por fuera. Fue estupendo —contesta, y sonríe vagamente mientras se marcha corriendo a archivar unas facturas.

¿Limpiar ventanas? ¿Estupendo? Es una chica encantadora, pero, por Dios, es más sosa que el pan sin sal.

Paso unas horas respondiendo correos electrónicos y limpiando la bandeja de entrada. Compruebo que ya se ha realizado la última limpieza en el Lusso y cojo el móvil cuando éste empieza a danzar sobre mi mesa.

Al ver el nombre que aparece en la pantalla pongo los ojos en blanco. Nunca se da por vencido. Ayer me acribilló a llamadas sin parar (y yo se las rechacé todas), pero sigue insistiendo. Tendré que hablar con él antes o después. Tiene algo que necesito: mi coche.

A la una en punto salgo de la oficina para ir a comer con Lita.

—¿Queda algún hombre decente en este mundo? —pregunta pensativa mientras se limpia la boca con una servilleta—. Estoy perdiendo las ganas de vivir.

—No puede haberte ido tan mal.

Su cita de anoche fue un fracaso. En cuanto llegó a casa a las nueve y media, supe que la cosa no había ido bien.

Deja la servilleta sobre el plato vacío y lo aparta.

—Serena, cuando un hombre saca la calculadora al final de la cena para decirte cuánto le debes, es mala señal.

Me echo a reír. Sí, es mala señal. Es la igualdad llevada al extremo. El hombre moderno aún tiene que captar que las mujeres queremos que nos traten como iguales, pero sólo cuando nos conviene. La ávida necesidad de independencia de la mujer moderna no implica que queramos pagar a medias las comidas, ni que no nos guste que un hombre nos abra la puerta.

Seguimos deseando que nos mimen, pero con nuestras propias condiciones.

—Entonces ¿no vas a volver a quedar con él?

Ella resopla indignada.

—No. La escenita de la cuenta ya me había decepcionado bastante, pero que cogiera las veinte libras que le ofrecí para pagar el taxi cuando me dejó en casa ya me desencantó del todo.

—Le saliste bien barata —digo entre risitas.

—Ya te digo. —Lita coge el teléfono y pulsa la pantalla. Después me la enseña—. Un sándwich de beicon y dos aguas, me debes doce libras.

Las dos nos reímos un poco del fracaso de su cita. Me encanta que se lo tome con tanta filosofía. Siempre dice que las cosas pasarán cuando tengan que pasar, y estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Cuándo tendrás listo el coche? —pregunta.

¡Mierda! Me lo había pedido prestado para ir a Yorkshire a visitar a su abuela el sábado, y ya es jueves. Tengo que solucionar este asunto.

—Luego llamaré al taller —le prometo.

—Puedo ir con la furgoneta.

—No, tranquila. Con _Margo _no creo que llegues. —Es una autocaravana Volkswagen rosa de veinte años que traquetea a duras penas por todo Londres repartiendo tartas. Su impacto en el medio ambiente debe de ser tremendo.

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar a todo volumen y Lita se inclina para ver quién me llama. Lo cojo en seguida, pero es demasiado tarde. La miro nerviosa, le doy una vez más al botón de rechazar y lo dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa como si no ocurriera nada. Pero mi reacción no le ha pasado desapercibida, como de costumbre.

—Darien —dice con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Qué querrá?

No le he contado nada sobre los terribles acontecimientos del martes.

Me da demasiada vergüenza.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Yo qué sé.

—¿Te ha mandado más mensajes sugerentes?

Ha habido más que mensajes. Ha habido incesantes llamadas telefónicas, y me enredó para que volviese a La Mansión con el pretexto de que iba a diseñar unas habitaciones cuando lo que quería en realidad era atraparme en una de las suites de su hotel y seducirme. Lita se alegraría de mi desgracia, y ésa es justo la razón por la que no se lo he contado. Si no se lo explico a nadie, casi puedo fingir que no ha pasado. Casi. Soy una idiota.

Apenas he logrado pensar en otra cosa desde entonces, y con todas esas llamadas él no colabora mucho a mi intento de eliminarlo de mi mente. No necesito una relación, y menos con alguien que está con otra persona.

Además, para él yo sólo soy un trofeo más. Es un vividor y no es la clase de hombre con quien debo estar. Es evidente que tiene problemas para comprometerse. Mina no es santo de mi devoción, pero siento lástima por ella.

—No —respondo con un suspiro.

Ella me mira con recelo y hace que me sienta interrogada. Y lo estoy siendo. De repente me sorprendo jugueteando con mi pelo. Suelto el mechón y resoplo.

—Tienes que divertirte —dice con aire pensativo. ¿Divertirme? A mí no me parece que enrollarse con un hombre que está con otra sea divertirse. ¡Me parece una insensatez!—. Después de lo de Matt, está claro que necesitas divertirte un poco.

Preferiría no hablar de Matt. Lita no sabe que aún me llama de vez en cuando. Y yo no sé por qué lo hace.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —digo, y me inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Te quiero.

—Sí, yo también. Esta noche llegaré tarde a casa. Hay una exposición de tartas en el Hilton.

Cuando me dispongo a darle dinero para la comida, ella me hace un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

—Me toca a mí.

Vuelvo a guardarme el dinero en el bolsillo.

—Está bien, pero la próxima vez pago yo.

Nos despedimos en la puerta del bar. Lita se marcha a su taller de tartas y yo de vuelta a la oficina.

Al llegar a casa me dejo caer sobre el sillón. Mañana será un día largo en el Lusso y tengo que estar en plena forma. El móvil suena. Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro la pantalla, pero no es quien esperaba que fuera. Es Matt. Lloriqueo para mis adentros. ¿Cuándo sonará el teléfono y será alguien con quien me apetezca hablar?

—Hola —contesto medio refunfuñando.

—¿Qué tal? —saluda con su tono seguro de siempre.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —Sé que está bien.

Tengo entendido que sale casi todas las noches para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Como si cuando estaba conmigo no hiciese lo que le daba la gana de todos modos.

—Muy bien. Llamaba para desearte suerte mañana. Es mañana, ¿no?

Me sorprende que se acuerde. Mi trabajo jamás le ha interesado lo más mínimo.

—Sí, gracias. Estaba pensando en acostarme pronto.

—Ah, vale, entonces no te entretengo. —Parece decepcionado—He empaquetado el resto de tus cosas.

—Ah, genial.

—No hay prisa —añade—. Si alguna vez te apetece, estaría bien quedar y ponernos al día.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Ponernos al día sobre qué? ¿Sobre con cuántas mujeres se ha acostado desde que me largué? Me alegro de que mantengamos el contacto, estuvimos cuatro años juntos, pero está llevando demasiado lejos lo de «ser amigos». Me trata como si fuese uno más de sus colegas y me informa de sus últimas conquistas. Y no me importa, pero tampoco me apetece saberlo.

—Claro, te daré un toque —sugiero.

—Hazlo. Te echo de menos.

¡VENGA! ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Está borracho?

—¿Ah, sí? —le pregunto, y en mi voz se refleja claramente mi sorpresa.

Él se echa a reír.

—Sí. Buena suerte mañana.

Cuelgo y me quedo ahí sentada preguntándome si habrá llegado el momento de recoger mis cosas y cortar toda relación con él. No creo que lo de «ser amigos» vaya a funcionar con nosotros. ¿Le funciona a alguien? Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, pero es un número que no conozco.

—Serena Tsukino —digo, pero no hay respuesta—. ¿Diga?

—¿Estás sola?

La voz me golpea en el estómago como si fuera un martillo. Mierda.

Mierda. Me pongo de pie y me vuelvo a sentar. La imagen de su cuerpo semidesnudo delante de mí, suplicándome con la mirada, empieza a apoderarse de mi mente. Ésta es precisamente la razón por la que he rechazado todas sus llamadas. El influjo que ejerce sobre mí es perturbador y de lo más desagradable.

¿Por qué no ha aparecido su nombre en la pantalla?

—No —miento, y mi frente empieza a empaparse de sudor.

Lo oigo suspirar. Es un suspiro profundo.

—¿Por qué me mientes?

Vuelvo a levantarme del sillón de un salto. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Corro al otro lado del salón, a punto de derramar mi copa de vino, y miro por la ventana hacia la calle, pero no veo su coche. ¿Cómo sabe que estoy sola? Nerviosa y con un nudo en la garganta, decido colgar. El teléfono vuelve a sonar inmediatamente. Lo hundo entre los cojines del sillón y lo dejo sonar. Pero vuelve a insistir.

—¡Para ya!

Paseo de un lado a otro del salón mordiéndome las uñas y dando sorbos de vino. Las imágenes de lo sucedido el martes se proyectan en mi mente, pero no las malas. Mierda. Es todo lo bueno: cómo me hacía sentir, el calor de sus manos... Todo lo acontecido hasta que oí la voz fría y estridente de su novia. Bloqueo esos pensamientos de inmediato. No soy más que otro títere del que aprovecharse sexualmente, y lo más probable es que se sienta despechado porque me he negado a entrar en su juego. El teléfono me avisa de que tengo un mensaje. Me acerco con cautela al sillón, como si el aparato fuese a atacarme.

Dios mío, qué patética soy. Cojo el móvil y leo el mensaje.

¡Coge el teléfono!

Vuelve a sonar en mi mano y me hace dar un brinco, aunque lo cierto es que me lo esperaba. No se cansa nunca. Vuelvo a dejar que suene y, como si fuera una cría, le contesto:

No.

Sigo paseándome de un lado a otro, sorbiendo vino y aferrándome al teléfono. Su respuesta no tarda en llegarme:

Vale, entonces voy a entrar.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! —le grito al móvil.

Una cosa es no cogerle el teléfono, pero intentar rechazarlo cuando lo tengo delante en carne y hueso requiere un nivel de resistencia totalmente diferente.

«¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!» Accedo toda nerviosa al registro de llamadas para llamarlo. Da un tono.

—Demasiado tarde, Serena —contesta.

Me quedo mirando el teléfono descolocada y entonces comienzan los golpes en la puerta.

Corro hacia el descansillo y me inclino sobre la barandilla mientras llama.—Abre la puerta, Serena —dice, y vuelve a golpearla.

¿De qué va? ¿Tan desesperado está?

«¡Toc, toc, toc!»

—Serena, no me iré sin hablar contigo.

«¡Toc, toc, toc!»

—Tengo tus llaves. Voy a entrar.

Mierda. Es verdad. Bien, dejaré que entre, oiré lo que tenga que decir y después se irá. Al fin y al cabo necesito el coche. Me mantendré lo más alejada posible de él, con los ojos cerrados y sin respirar para evitar olerlo.

No debo permitir que traspase mis defensas. Dejo la copa sobre la consola del descansillo y me miro en el espejo. Tengo el pelo recogido en un moño, pero al menos no me he quitado el maquillaje todavía. Podría ser peor. Un momento... ¿por qué me preocupo por eso? Cuanto peor aspecto tenga, mejor, ¿no? Tengo que decirle que no me interesa.

«¡Toc, toc, toc!»

Bajo la escalera con paso firme y decidido y abro la puerta resoplando. Estoy perdida. Sigo subestimando (u olvidando) el efecto que este hombre tiene sobre mí. Ya estoy temblando.

Con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta, me mira a través de unos párpados caídos, jadeante y con aspecto de estar bastante cabreado.

Su cabello negro está desgreñado, ha vuelto a dejarse barba de unos días y lleva una camisa rosa claro con el cuello desabrochado y metida por dentro de unos pantalones grises. Está fantástico.

Me atraviesa con su mirada de ojos azules.

—¿Por qué no quisiste seguir?

Le cuesta respirar.

—¿Perdona? —pregunto con impaciencia. ¿Ha venido a preguntarme eso? ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Aprieta los dientes.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Porque era un error —respondo también apretando los dientes.

Mi irritación ante su osadía consigue superar el otro efecto, más indeseado, que tiene sobre mí.

—No era un error, y lo sabes —masculla—El único error fue dejar que te marchases.

¿Qué? No puedo con esto. Hago ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero él me lo impide deteniéndola con las manos desde el otro lado.

—De eso nada. —La empuja contra mí sin ningún miramiento, entra en el recibidor y cierra con un portazo a su espalda—No dejaré que vuelvas a huir. Ya lo has hecho dos veces y no habrá una tercera. Vas a tener que dar la cara.

Descalza, me saca casi treinta centímetros. Me siento pequeña y débil frente a él, que todavía respira con dificultad. Retrocedo, pero él me sigue y deja una distancia mínima entre nuestros cuerpos. Mi plan de mantener cierto espacio entre nosotros está fracasando y pronto percibo su magnífico perfume a agua fresca. Huele a gloria bendita.

—Tienes que irte. Lita llegará en seguida.

Se detiene y frunce el ceño.

—Deja de mentirme —dice, y me aparta de un manotazo la mano del pelo—Basta de tonterías, Serena.

No sé qué decir. La defensa no está funcionando. Quizá si pruebo con el desinterés... Parece que todo lo que le digo le resbala, y está acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quiere.

Me doy la vuelta para regresar al piso de arriba.

—¿Para qué has venido? —pregunto.

Pero antes de que haya logrado alejarme demasiado lo tengo detrás agarrándome de la muñeca. Me da la vuelta para colocarme de cara a él y el contacto me pone al instante en alerta roja. Sé que estoy pisando terreno peligroso. Permanecer cerca de este hombre me transforma en una idiota irracional e imprudente. Estoy en territorio kamikaze. ¿Por qué lo he dejado entrar?

—Ya lo sabes —me espeta.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunto incrédula.

Lo cierto es que sí. Bueno, creo que lo sé. Quiere seguir donde lo habíamos dejado. Quiere completar la misión.

—Sí, lo sabes —responde sin más.

Libero mi muñeca de un tirón y retrocedo hasta que toco la pared que tengo detrás con el trasero.

—¿Porque quieres oír cuánto grito?

—¡No!

—Eres, sin lugar a dudas, el capullo más arrogante que he conocido en la vida. No estoy interesada en convertirme en una de tus conquistas sexuales.

—¿Conquistas? —resopla. Se aparta y empieza a pasearse sin rumbo—¿En qué puñetero planeta vives, tía?

Me quedo totalmente pasmada. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí y a hablarme así? Mis nervios se desvanecen y mi enfado anterior se transforma en una ferviente ira. La necesidad de defenderme, de ponerle los puntos sobre las íes, me obliga a apretar la mandíbula hasta hacerme daño. Tiene una muy baja opinión de mí si cree que voy a meterme en la cama de cualquier tío que acabe de conocer. Pero no tengo por qué darle explicaciones. Ahora mismo, el hecho de que tenga novia es irrelevante. Se cree que puede conseguir todo lo que quiere o montar una escena si alguien se le resiste.

—¡Lárgate!

Deja de pasearse y me mira.

—¡No! —grita, y reinicia la marcha.

Empiezo a pensar en cómo obligarlo a salir de casa. Jamás conseguiría hacerle daño físico, y tocarlo sería un tremendo error.

—¡No me interesas una puta mierda! Vete de aquí.

Mi voz temblorosa traiciona mi fachada de frialdad, pero me mantengo firme.

—¡Esa puta boca!

¿Será posible?

—¡Largo!

—Está bien —dice simplemente. Deja de pasearse y me fulmina con la mirada—Si me miras a los ojos y me dices que no quieres volver a verme, me iré y no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino.

Bien, debería resultarme bastante fácil, pero, para mi total sorpresa, la idea de no volver a verlo me produce unas punzadas terribles en el estómago, lo cual, por supuesto, es totalmente absurdo. Es prácticamente un extraño, pero ejerce una enorme influencia sobre mí. Me hace sentir... no sabría cómo describirlo. Pero incluso ahora que estoy furiosa por su insolencia, he de esforzarme para controlar las reacciones involuntarias que me provoca.

Ante mi silencio, empieza a avanzar hacia mí y, con apenas unos cuantos pasos largos y firmes, se planta justo delante de mí. Tan sólo nos separa un centímetro de aire.

—Dilo —me exhorta.

No logro articular palabra. Me cuesta respirar. El corazón se me sale del pecho y siento una leve palpitación entre las piernas. Me pongo en guardia al percibir las mismas reacciones en él. El corazón le martillea bajo su camisa rosa claro. Siento su aliento fresco y pesado sobre mí rostro. No estoy segura con respecto a la palpitación, pero me imagino que también la siente. La tensión sexual entre nuestros cuerpos es casi tangible.

—No puedes, ¿verdad? —susurra.

¡No puedo! Lo intento. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero las palabras se niegan a brotar. La proximidad de nuestros cuerpos y su respiración sobre mi rostro está reactivando todas esas sensaciones maravillosas. Mi mente se traslada al instante a nuestro encuentro anterior, sólo que esta vez no corremos el riesgo de que nos interrumpan novias desagradables. Nada me detiene, excepto mi conciencia, que se encuentra embriagada de deseo, de manera que no es de mucha ayuda.

Me toca el hombro con la punta del dedo y una oleada de fuego me recorre todo el cuerpo. Suave y lentamente, me acaricia el cuello hasta alcanzar un punto erógeno debajo de la oreja.

El corazón se me desboca.

—Pum, pum, pum, pum —dice—Lo noto, Serena.

Me pongo rígida y me pego todavía más a la pared.

—Vete, por favor —digo con un hilo de voz.

—Ponme las manos en el corazón —susurra, y me agarra una de ellas y se la coloca sobre el pecho.

No hacía falta que lo hiciera. Veo cómo le late a toda velocidad por debajo de la camisa. No necesitaba notarlo.

—¿Qué quieres demostrar? —le pregunto en voz baja.

Sé perfectamente qué quiere demostrar. Que causo el mismo efecto en él que él en mí.

—Eres una mujer muy cabezota. Deja que te haga la misma pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunto con voz suave, todavía sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué intentas evitar lo inevitable? ¿Qué pretendes, Serena?

Me rodea el cuello con los dedos y me levanta la cara para que lo mire. Me pierdo inmediatamente en sus ojos. Su aliento fresco, expelido a través de unos labios húmedos y ligeramente separados, me invade la nariz. Me observa con la mirada ardiente. Sus largas pestañas me acarician la mejilla cuando se inclina para rozarme la oreja con los labios. Dejo escapar un gemido ahogado.

—Eso es —murmura, y empieza a darme besitos muy suaves a un lado de la garganta—. Tú también lo sientes.

Lo siento. Soy incapaz de detenerlo. Mi capacidad para pensar racionalmente me ha abandonado. Estoy paralizada por completo. Mi cerebro se ha desconectado y mi cuerpo ha tomado el control. A medida que su boca se aproxima a mi mandíbula, acepto el hecho de que he perdido, me he perdido en él. Pero entonces empieza a sonar un móvil. No es el mío, pero la interrupción consigue sacarme del trance en el que él me ha sumido. Joder, lo más seguro es que sea Mina.

Levanto las manos hasta su firme pecho y lo empujo.

—¡Para, por favor!

Él se aparta y se saca el teléfono del bolsillo.

—¡Mierda! —Rechaza la llamada y me mira—Todavía no lo has dicho. Estoy pasmada ante mi incapacidad de articular unas palabras tan simples.

—No me interesas —susurro. Sueno desesperada, soy consciente de ello—Tienes que parar de hacer esto. Sea lo que sea lo que crees que sentiste o lo que crees que sentí yo, te equivocas.

Evito mencionar a Mina porque eso sería admitir que hay algo, que ella es la única razón por la que me niego a continuar. No lo es, claro. También está la evidente diferencia de edad, el hecho de que tiene la palabra «rompecorazones» escrita en la frente y, sobre todo... que es infiel.

Él se ríe con ganas.

—¿Lo que creo? Serena, no te atrevas a insinuar que todo esto me lo estoy imaginando. ¿Me he imaginado lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Y lo del otro día? ¿También me lo imaginé? ¿Por quién me tomas?

—¡¿Por quién coño me tomas tú?!

—¡Esa boca! —grita.

—Te he dicho que te vayas —ordeno con voz tranquila.

—Y yo te he dicho que me mires a los ojos y me asegures que no me deseas.

Me mira con confianza, como si supiera que soy incapaz de hacerlo.

—No te deseo —farfullo mirándolo directamente a esos dos lagos

azules.

Decirlo me causa dolor físico. Estoy desconcertada.

Él inspira profundamente. Parece herido.

—No te creo —repone con suavidad, y desvía la mirada hacia mis dedos, que juguetean nerviosos con mi pelo.

Los retiro al instante.

—Pues deberías —digo subrayando las palabras y recurriendo claramente a todas mis fuerzas.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante lo que me parece una eternidad, pero soy la primera en apartar la vista. No se me ocurre nada más que decir, así que le imploro en silencio que se vaya antes de que acabe recorriendo esa senda peligrosa por la que él está dispuesto a arrastrarme.

Se pasa las manos por el pelo, frustrado, maldice y se marcha airado.

Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí lo hace con brusquedad; permito que el aire inunde mis pulmones y me dejo caer al suelo.

Esto ha sido, sin duda, lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida, y es curioso porque, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, debería haber sido lo más sencillo. Ni siquiera entiendo las razones de esta situación. Su expresión de dolor cuando he accedido a su exigencia de negar que lo deseaba me ha destrozado. Quería gritar que yo también siento lo mismo, pero ¿adónde nos habría llevado eso? Sé perfectamente adónde: contra la pared, con Darien dentro de mí. Y aunque la sola idea me hace vibrar de placer, habría sido un terrible error. Ya me siento bastante culpable por mi deplorable comportamiento. Este tío es un gilipollas infiel.

Guapo a morir, pero un gilipollas infiel, a fin de cuentas. Sé que estar a su lado sólo me acarrearía problemas. Pero todavía tiene mis puñeteras llaves.

Me estremezco y me dirijo a la ducha, satisfecha por haber hecho lo correcto. He puesto a Darien Chiba en su sitio y me he ahorrado tener que sentirme tremendamente culpable otra vez. Debo ignorar este terrible dolor de estómago, porque reconocerlo sería como admitir a gritos ante mí misma y ante Darien que... sí, yo también lo siento.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: girls a partir de aquí querrán matar a Darien por su personalidad dominante y mucho mas ¬¬)L ya verán que lo que digo es cierto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Capítulo 7**

No tengo ni una gota de sueño y el despertador ni siquiera ha sonado todavía. Con un prolongado suspiro, me obligo a salir de la cama y me dirijo al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Me espera un día largo en el Lusso, así que más me vale ponerme las pilas. No he dormido una mierda y he decidido ignorar el motivo.

Voy a estar todo el día de pie, deambulando por el complejo para asegurarme de que todo está bien, de modo que me pongo unos vaqueros anchos gastados (me niego a tirarlos), una camiseta blanca amarillenta y unas chanclas. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta desenfadada y ruego para que se comporte después, cuando me peine para la inauguración. Dudo que tenga tiempo de venir a casa, así que me preparo una minimaleta con todo lo que necesito para ducharme en el Lusso después. Saco una funda para trajes, meto en ella mi vestido rojo cereza hasta la rodilla y lo estiro bien con la esperanza de que no se arrugue. Por último, cojo los tacones negros de ante, los pendientes de ónice negro, y compruebo que en el maletín de trabajo tengo todo lo que voy a necesitar en el edificio. Va a ser una pesadilla cargarlo en el metro, pero no hay más opción, ya que un tipo impetuoso y arrogante sigue teniendo mi coche secuestrado. Lita deberá llevarse a _Margo _a Yorkshire.

Cuando bajo la escalera, veo las llaves de mi coche en el felpudo de la entrada. Parece que el tipo ha entrado en razón y ha liberado mi Mini.

¿Habrá decidido al fin dejar de perseguirme a mí también? ¿Habrá captado ya el mensaje? Es posible que sí, porque no ha vuelto a llamarme ni a escribirme desde que anoche se fue echando humo. ¿Estoy decepcionada?

No tengo tiempo de planteármelo.

—¡Me voy! —le grito a Lita—Ya tengo el coche.

Ella asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su taller.

—Genial. Que vaya bien. Me pasaré después para beberme todo ese prosecco tan caro.

—Perfecto. Hasta luego.

Me apresuro hacia el coche y me detengo al ver un móvil barato hecho pedazos en medio de la acera. Sé quién lo ha tirado ahí. Lo meto de una patada en la alcantarilla y continúo hasta mi vehículo. ¡Qué alegría haberlo recuperado! Guardo las cosas en el maletero, me meto en el asiento del conductor y me encuentro sentada a kilómetros del volante.

Me río y echo el asiento hacia adelante para llegar a los pedales con los pies. Arranco el motor y casi muero de un infarto cuando Blur empieza a sonar a todo volumen por los altavoces. Joder, ¿es que ha empezado a quedarse sordo por la edad? Bajo la radio y vacilo al asimilar la letra de la canción. Es _Country House_. Lucho contra la parte de mí que quiere reírle la broma y extraigo el CD. Creo que no me había cruzado con nadie tan presuntuoso en la vida. Cambio el disco por una sesión «chillout» de Ministry of Sound y parto hacia los muelles de Santa Catalina.

Al llegar al Lusso, muestro el rostro a la cámara y las puertas se abren de inmediato. Aparco y, mientras saco mi cartera de trabajo del maletero y me dirijo al edificio, veo que el servicio de _catering _está descargando vajillas y copas. He estado aquí miles de veces, pero me sigue fascinando su lujosa magnificencia.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo diviso a Clive, uno de los conserjes, jugueteando con el nuevo sistema informático. Forma parte de un equipo que proporcionará un servicio similar al de un hotel de seis estrellas, se encargará de cosas como hacer la compra, adquirir entradas para el teatro, alquilar helicópteros o reservar mesas en restaurantes. Avanzo por el suelo de mármol, pulido hasta la perfección, y me dirijo hacia el mostrador curvo de la conserjería de Clive.

Veo decenas de floreros negros y cientos de rosas rojas colocados con esmero a un lado. Al menos no tendré que estar pendiente de esa entrega.

—Buenos días, Clive —digo cuando me aproximo al mostrador.

Él levanta la mirada de una de las pantallas, y percibo el pánico reflejado en su rostro amistoso.

—Serena, me he leído este manual cuatro veces en una semana y sigo sin entender nada. En el Dorchester jamás usamos nada parecido.

—No puede ser tan difícil —le digo para tranquilizarlo—. ¿Has preguntado al equipo de vigilancia?

El hombre lanza las gafas encima del mostrador y se frota los ojos con frustración.

—Sí, tres veces ya. Deben de pensar que soy idiota.

—Lo harás bien —le aseguro—. ¿Cuándo empezarán las mudanzas?

—Mañana. ¿Estás lista para esta noche?

—Vuelve a preguntármelo esta tarde. Te veo dentro de un rato.

Me sonríe.

—Muy bien, guapa —responde, y vuelve a consultar el manual de instrucciones mientras farfulla entre dientes.

Llego hasta el otro lado de la planta e introduzco el código del ascensor que lleva al ático. Es privado, y el único que sube hasta el último piso.

Me dispongo a subir para distribuir los floreros y las flores entre los quince pisos del edificio. Eso me llevará un rato.

A las diez y media vuelvo al vestíbulo y coloco las últimas flores en las consolas de las paredes.

—Traigo unas flores para una tal señorita Tsukino.

Alzo la vista y veo a una joven que observa el impresionante recibidor con la boca abierta.

—¿Disculpa?

Ella señala su portapapeles.

—Tengo una entrega para la señorita Tsukino.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. No me puedo creer que hayan duplicado un pedido de más de cuatrocientas rosas rojas italianas. Es imposible que sean tan incompetentes.

—Ya hemos recibido las flores —digo con voz cansada mientras me acerco a ella.

Entonces veo una furgoneta de reparto estacionada fuera, pero no es de la floristería que yo había contratado.

—¿Ah, sí? —dice algo nerviosa mientras consulta sus papeles.

—¿Qué traes? —pregunto.

—Un ramo de calas para la señorita... —la chica vuelve a consultar el portapapeles—... Serena Tsukino.

—Serena Tsukino soy yo.

—Genial, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Se aleja corriendo y regresa al instante

—¡Este sitio es como el Fort Knox! —exclama, y me entrega el ramo de calas más grande que haya visto en mi vida: unas flores impresionantes, blancas y frescas, rodeadas de un abundante verde ornamental de tono oscuro.

Elegancia sencilla.

Siento mariposas en el estómago al firmar la entrega, aceptar las flores y leer la tarjeta que se esconde entre el follaje.

Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname. Un beso.

¿Lo siente? Ya se disculpó por su inapropiado comportamiento y mira cómo acabó todo. Empiezo a preguntarme cómo sabía que estaría aquí, pero entonces recuerdo que vio el Lusso en mi portafolio. No le habrá resultado difícil averiguar la fecha de la inauguración e imaginarse que vendría. La satisfacción que sentí ayer por la tarde después de que Jesse se marchara empieza a desvanecerse lentamente. No va a rendirse nunca, ¿verdad? Pues ya puede insistir. Sonrío para mí misma. ¿Insistir? De dónde me he... Bloqueo ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Coloco las flores en el mostrador del conserje.

—Mira, Clive. Vamos a adornar un poco este mármol negro.

Él alza la vista sólo un momento y vuelve a centrarse en sus quebraderos de cabeza. Parece agobiado. Lo dejo tranquilo y sigo dando una vuelta para comprobar que todo se encuentra como y donde tiene que estar.

Victoria aparece a las cinco y media, tan perfecta como siempre, con su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y exageradamente arreglada.

—Siento llegar tarde. Había un montón de tráfico y no encontraba aparcamiento —dice, y empieza a mirar a su alrededor—.Todas las plazas están reservadas para los invitados. ¿Qué hago? ¡Estoy superemocionada!—canturrea mientras pasa la mano por las paredes del ático.

—Ya he terminado. Sólo necesito que te des una vuelta para comprobar que no se me haya pasado nada.

La acompaño hasta la sala principal.

—Madre mía, Serena, ¡vaya pasada!

—¿A que es fantástico? Nunca había tenido un presupuesto tan enorme. Ha sido divertido poder gastar un montón de dinero ajeno —digo, y soltamos unas risitas—. ¿Has visto la cocina? —le pregunto.

—No la he visto terminada. Seguro que es increíble.

—Sí, ve a verla. Voy a ir a prepararme al _spa_. En los demás apartamentos está todo listo, así que céntrate en éste. Aquí es donde tendrá lugar toda la acción. Asegúrate de que todos los almohadones estén mullidos y en su sitio. Quiero que brillen hasta los pimientos sobre las tablas de cortar. ¡Usa abrillantador! La mini Dyson está aquí. Aspira cualquier mota que pueda haber quedado en las alfombras de la habitación.

—Le paso la aspiradora de mano totalmente cargada—. Haz lo que consideres necesario, y si hay algo de lo que no estás segura, anótalo. ¿De acuerdo?

Victoria coge la aspiradora.

—Me encantan estas cosas —dice, y enciende la Dyson para posar como un vaquero en un duelo.

—¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? —le digo con fingida desaprobación.

Ella arruga la cara, sonríe y se dispone a seguir mis instrucciones.

Una hora después, tras haber hecho uso de todos los sofisticados servicios del _spa_, estoy lista. El vestido no tiene ni una arruga y mi pelo está bastante decente. Me doy una vuelta por ahí. Ésta será la última vez que pise este edificio. Pronto estará atestado de gente de negocios y de la alta sociedad, así que aprovecho la última ocasión que tengo para saborear su magnificencia. Es impresionante. Todavía no puedo creerme que lo haya decorado yo. De pie en el inmenso espacio diáfano de la primera planta, sonrío para mis adentros. Unas puertas plegables dan a una terraza con forma de L con suelo de piedra caliza y una zona con tarima de madera, tumbonas y un enorme _jacuzzi_. Cuenta con un estudio, un comedor, un enorme pasillo que da a una cocina de dimensiones absurdas y una escalera de ónice retroiluminada que asciende hasta las cuatro habitaciones con baño incluido y hasta un inmenso dormitorio principal. El _spa_, la sala de _fitness _y la piscina, en la planta baja del edificio, son de uso exclusivo para los residentes del Lusso, pero el ático cuenta con gimnasio propio. Es extraordinario. No cabe duda de que quienquiera que haya adquirido ese piso disfruta de las cosas más exquisitas de la vida, y se ha hecho con una de ellas por la friolera de diez millones de libras.

Regreso a la cocina, donde me encuentro a Victoria aún armada con la Dyson.—Ya está —dice mientras aspira de la encimera de mármol una miguita que se le había escapado.

—Bueno, echemos un trago. —Sonrío, cojo dos copas y le paso una a Victoria.

—Por ti, Serena. Estilosa en cuerpo y mente —dice entre risitas mientras levanta la copa para brindar.

Ambas damos un sorbo y suspiramos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué bueno está! —Mira la botella.

—Ca'Del Bosco, Cuvée Annamaria Clementi, de 1993. Es italiano, por supuesto. —Arqueo una ceja y Victoria se echa a reír de nuevo.

Oigo unas voces en el vestíbulo, así que salgo de la cocina y me encuentro a Tom con la boca abierta como un pez de colores y a Taiki sonriendo con orgullo.

—¡Serena, esto es una auténtica maravilla, cielo! —exclama Tom mientras corre hacia mí y me rodea con los brazos. Se aparta un poco y me mira de arriba abajo—. Me encanta ese vestido. Es muy ceñido.

Ojalá pudiera decirle lo mismo, pero se empeña en llevar el contraste de colores a un nivel extremo. Entorno los ojos, cegada por su camisa azul eléctrico combinada con una corbata roja.

—Deja a la chica, Tom. Vas a arrugarle la ropa —gruñe Taiki mientras lo aparta suavemente y se inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, flor. Has hecho un trabajo increíble y, entre tú y yo... —dice, y se inclina para susurrarme al oído—: la promotora ha dejado caer que te quieren a ti para su próximo proyecto en Holland Park. —Me guiña un ojo y su cara arrugada se arruga todavía más

—. Bueno, ¿dónde está el prosecco?

—Por aquí.

Los guío hasta la enorme cocina y oigo más elogios por parte de Tom.

La verdad es que el piso es una pasada.

—¡Chin, chin! —digo, y les paso una copa de prosecco.

—¡Chin, chin! —brindan todos.

Me paso unas cuantas horas conociendo a gente de la alta sociedad y explicándoles en qué me he inspirado para el diseño. Los periodistas de revistas de arquitectura y diseño interior revolotean tomando fotografías y curioseando en general. Para mi desgracia, me obligan a tumbarme sobre el diván de terciopelo para hacerme una foto. Taiki me arrastra de un lado a otro proclamando el orgullo que siente y asegurándole a todo el que quiera escucharlo que yo solita he metido a Rococo Union en el mapa de los diseñadores. Yo me pongo como un tomate y no paro de restarles importancia a sus declaraciones.

Doy gracias al cielo cuando aparece Lita. La guío hasta la cocina, le pongo una copa de prosecco en la mano y yo me bebo otra.

—Un poquito pijo, ¿no? —Comenta mientras observa la ostentosa cocina—. Hace que mi casa parezca una chabola.

Me río ante el comentario sobre su precioso y acogedor hogar, que tiene el mismo aspecto que si la célebre diseñadora Cath Kidston hubiese vomitado, estornudado y tosido sobre él todas sus flores.

—Sé que has querido decir que es impresionante.

—Sí, eso también. Aunque yo no podría vivir aquí —afirma sin ningún pudor.

No me ofendo. Aunque estoy muy orgullosa del resultado, la inmensidad del lugar me intimida.

—Ni yo —coincido.

—Me he encontrado con Matt. —Apura el prosecco e inmediatamente coge otra copa de la bandeja de un camarero que pasa por allí.

—Vaya, seguro que te ha encantado verlo —bromeo; me imagino a Lita bufando y escupiendo como un gato enfurecido contra el pobre Matt.

Tampoco se merece otra cosa.

—La verdad es que no. Y lo que menos me ha gustado ha sido que me diga que has quedado con él para ir a cenar —me espeta frunciendo los labios—. Serena, ¿en qué estás pensando? He venido a amenazarte.

—Vaya, y yo que creía que habías venido a apoyar a tu amiga en su triunfo laboral —digo arqueando las cejas.

—¡Bah! Tú no necesitas apoyo en tu vida laboral. Por el contrario, tu vida personal es muy interesante últimamente. —Suelta una risita mientras sube y baja las cejas, como insinuando algo.

Imagino adónde quiere llegar, y eso que no sabe ni la mitad. Y ya le vale también a Matt. Ya ni siquiera estamos juntos, pero todavía no puede evitar tomarle el pelo.

La miro fingiendo sentirme herida.

—No te preocupes. Te aseguro que no voy a volver a caer en eso. Estoy disfrutando de mi soltería y no tengo intención de cambiar mi situación a corto plazo. De todos modos, para que quede claro, Matt te está tomando el pelo. —Doy un sorbo de prosecco.

—¿Ni siquiera por un moreno alto, atractivo y algo mayor? —dice con una sonrisa burlona.

La miro con recelo.

—Ni siquiera por él —confirmo.

—Mira que eres aburrida.

—¿Perdona?

Esta vez mi expresión herida no es fingida. ¿Aburrida? Yo no soy aburrida, ¡Lita está loca! La miro con desconcierto, realmente dolida por su cruel comentario. Espero que lo retire, pero no lo hace. En lugar de eso, mira por encima de mi hombro con una gran sonrisa malévola dibujada en el rostro.

Impaciente y bastante enfadada con ella, me vuelvo para ver qué le hace tanta gracia.

«¡Mierda, no!»

—Está hasta en la sopa, ¿eh? —replica Lita con sorna.


	8. Chapter 8

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 8**

Lita no tiene ni idea de hasta qué punto es así.

No le he contado nada de lo que ha ocurrido desde que lo conoció. Y aquí está otra vez, hablando con el agente inmobiliario al cargo, vestido con un traje azul marino y camisa azul claro, con una mano metida en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un archivador. Parece, como siempre, un puñetero dios. Y, como si sintiese mi presencia, levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

—¡Mierda! —maldigo, y me vuelvo hacia Lita.

Ella aparta la mirada de Chiba y la dirige hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de satisfacción.

—¿Sabes qué? Me iba a ir a casa a llorar con un Häagen-Dazs, al estilo Bridget Jones, pero creo que voy a quedarme un ratito. ¿Te importa?—Da un trago a su bebida con una sonrisa burlona mientras yo le dedico un gruñido—. Ése no es el comportamiento de alguien a quien supuestamente no le importa nada otra persona, Serena —me provoca.

—Fui a La Mansión el martes y casi me acuesto con él —le suelto.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama Lita, y coge una servilleta para secarse el chorro de prosecco que le cae por la barbilla.

—Se disculpó por el mensaje que me había mandado. Yo volví a La Mansión e hizo que el grandullón me encerrase en una habitación. ¡Él me estaba esperando medio en pelotas!

—¡Venga ya! Madre mía. ¿Quién es el grandullón?

—Bueno, no es un mayordomo. No tengo ni idea de cuál es su función exactamente. Quizá se dedique a atrapar mujeres para Chiba.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—Fue un desastre. Me largué corriendo cuando oí que su novia lo llamaba. A Chiba se le fue la pinza y apareció anoche en casa con exigencias.

Las prisas por poner a Lita al día hacen que le dispare los datos básicos a toda velocidad.

—¡Joder! ¿Qué clase de exigencias? —Está pasmada. Y es normal. Es para estarlo.

—No lo sé. Es un capullo arrogante. Me preguntó cuánto creía que gritaría cuando me follase.

Ella escupe otra vez.

—¿Que te preguntó qué? ¡Joder, Serena, viene hacia aquí! ¡Viene hacia aquí! —Me mira nerviosa, con los ojos todavía chispeantes de diversión.

¿Para qué ha venido? Empiezo a planear mí huida, pero antes de que mi cerebro ordene a mis piernas que se muevan, siento su presencia detrás de mí; percibo su olor.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Lita —dice con voz pausada—. ¿Serena?

Sigo de espaldas a él. Sé perfectamente que si me vuelvo para saludarlo quedaré de nuevo atrapada en el peligroso reino de Darien Chiba, un lugar en el que soy incapaz de pensar de manera racional. Ya agoté mis reservas de fuerza anoche, y no he tenido tiempo de volver a recargarlas.

Esto es horrible. Prometió que no volvería a verlo. Que si le decía lo que no quería oír jamás tendría que volver a verlo. Hice lo que me exigía, así que ¿por qué no cumple con su parte del trato?

Lita nos observa a ambos esperando que uno de los dos diga algo.

Desde luego no voy a ser yo.

—Darien —lo saluda—. Discúlpame. Tengo que ir a empolvarme la nariz. Deja su copa vacía en la encimera y pone pies en polvorosa. La maldigo para mis adentros.

Él me rodea hasta situarse delante de mí.

—Estás fantástica —murmura.

—Dijiste que no volvería a verte —le recrimino ignorando su cumplido.

—No sabía que estarías aquí.

Lo miro con aire cansado.

—Me has mandado flores.

—Huy, es verdad. —Una sonrisa empieza a dibujarse en sus labios.

No tengo tiempo para estos jueguecitos. Conmigo pincha en hueso.

—Si me disculpas —digo, y me dispongo a marcharme, pero él da un paso y se interpone en mi camino.

—Esperaba que me enseñases el edificio.

—Avisaré a Victoria. Te lo mostrará encantada.

—Prefiero que lo hagas tú.

—La visita no incluye un polvo —le espeto.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de cuidar ese vocabulario?

—Usted disculpe —mascullo indignada—. Y haz el favor de volver a colocar el asiento en su sitio cuando conduzcas mi coche—Él esboza una sonrisa totalmente infantil y yo me enfado todavía más conmigo misma al sentir que mi corazón se acelera. No debo permitir que vea el efecto que provoca en mí—. ¡Y no toques mi música!

—Perdona. —Sus ojos centellean con picardía. Es tan jodidamente sexy...—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que estás temblando. —Alarga la mano y me acaricia el brazo suavemente con el dedo—. ¿Estás nerviosa por algo?

Me aparto.

—En absoluto. —No puedo permitir que la conversación siga ese curso—. ¿No querías ver el apartamento?

—Me encantaría. —Parece satisfecho.

Enfurruñada, lo guío desde la cocina hasta la enorme sala de estar.

—Salón. —Hago un gesto con la mano hacia el espacio general que nos rodea—. La cocina ya la has visto —digo por encima del hombro mientras atravieso la habitación hacia la terraza—. Vistas. —Mantengo el tono de desidia y oigo cómo ríe levemente detrás de mí.

Volvemos por el salón hasta el gimnasio, y no digo ni una palabra más mientras recorremos el ático. Darien estrecha la mano a varias personas que nos vamos encontrando por el camino, pero yo no me detengo para darle tiempo a pararse a charlar. Continúo con la intención de terminar con esta situación lo antes posible. Maldito sea este lugar por ser tan grande.

—Gimnasio —anuncio.

Entro y salgo rápidamente de nuevo cuando entra él. Me dirijo a la escalera y lo oigo reírse a mis espaldas. Subo los escalones de ónice retroiluminado y abro y cierro las puertas de una en una mientras anuncio lo que hay al otro lado. Llegamos al plato fuerte, la suite principal, y le indico el vestidor y el baño privado. Lo cierto es que el lugar merece más pasión y más tiempo del que le estoy dedicando.

—Eres una guía fantástica, Serena —me provoca mientras observa una de mis obras de arte preferidas—¿Te importaría explicarme de quién es esto?

—De Giuseppe Cavalli —contesto secamente, y me cruzo de brazos.

—Es muy buena. ¿Has escogido a este artista por alguna razón en particular? —Está tratando descaradamente de enredarme en una conversación.

Me fijo en su espalda ancha, cubierta por la chaqueta del traje, en sus manos, que descansan de manera desenfadada en los bolsillos del pantalón, y en sus piernas esbeltas y ligeramente separadas. Me alegra la vista, pero tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. Suspiro y decido ceder, aunque no sé si es muy inteligente por mi parte. A Giuseppe Cavalli no puedo negarle mi tiempo y mi entusiasmo. Dejo caer los brazos y me uno a él frente a la obra.

—Se lo conoce como «el maestro de la luz» —explico, y él me mira con auténtico interés—. Consideraba que el tema carecía de importancia. Daba igual lo que fotografiase. Para él, el tema siempre era la luz. Se centraba en controlarla. ¿Ves? — Digo mientras señalo los reflejos en el agua—. Estos botes de remos, por muy bonitos que sean, son sólo botes. A él lo que le interesaba era la luz que los rodeaba. Dota de interés a objetos inanimados, hace que veas la fotografía con una perspectiva... Bueno, con una luz diferente, supongo.

Inclino la cabeza para ver bien la imagen. Nunca me canso de ella. Es muy sencilla, pero cuanto más la miras, más la entiendes.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, aparto la vista del lienzo y veo que Darien me está observando.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Se está mordiendo el labio inferior. Sé que seré incapaz de negarme de nuevo si fuerza la situación. He agotado toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Nunca me había sentido tan deseada como cuando estoy con él, y sigo intentando convencerme a mí misma de que no me gusta esa sensación.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —digo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Que no haga qué?

—Ya lo sabes. Dijiste que no volvería a verte.

—Mentí—No se avergüenza de ello—No puedo estar lejos de ti, así que vas a tener que verme una... y otra... y otra vez—Termina la frase de forma lenta y clara para no dar cabida a la confusión. Ahogo un grito y me aparto de él por instinto—. Tu insistencia al oponerte a esto sólo alimenta mis ganas de demostrar que me deseas —dice, y empieza a perseguirme avanzando hacia mí con pasos pausados y decididos mientras mantiene la mirada clavada en mis ojos—. Se ha convertido en mi misión principal. Haré lo que haga falta.

Dejo de retroceder al notar la cama en la parte posterior de las rodillas. Dos pasos más y estará encima de mí; la idea del inminente contacto es suficiente para sacarme del estado de trance en el que me sume. —Para —le ordeno levantando la mano. Mi imperativo hace que se detenga en seco—. Ni siquiera me conoces —balbuceo en un desesperado intento de hacerle entender lo absurdo que es todo esto.

—Sé que eres tremendamente hermosa. —Empieza a avanzar de nuevo hacia mí—. Sé lo que siento, y sé que tú también lo sientes. —Ahora nuestros cuerpos están pegados, y el corazón se me sale por la boca—. Así que dime, Serena, ¿qué más tengo que saber?

Intento controlar mi respiración agitada, pero me tiembla todo el cuerpo y fracaso. Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada por las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Está disfrutando haciéndome derramar lágrimas? Esto es horrible. Está tan desesperado por llevarme a la cama que ha decidido acosarme, y yo lloro porque soy débil.

Hace que me sienta débil, y no tiene ningún derecho.

Desliza la mano bajo mi barbilla, y su calidez me resultaría agradable si no pensara que es un capullo. Me levanta la cabeza y, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, mis lágrimas lo pillan desprevenido.

—Lo siento —susurra suavemente, y mueve la mano para cubrirme la mejilla al tiempo que me limpia las lágrimas con el pulgar.

Su expresión es de puro tormento. Me alegro. Se lo merece.

Por fin recupero la voz.

—Dijiste que me dejarías en paz.

Lo miro de manera inquisitiva mientras él continúa pasándome el pulgar por la cara. ¿Por qué me persigue de esta forma? Es evidente que es infeliz en su relación, pero eso no es excusa.

—Mentí, lo siento. Ya te lo he dicho. No puedo estar lejos de ti.

—Ya me dijiste una vez que lo sentías, y aquí estás de nuevo. ¿Vas a mandarme flores también mañana? —digo sin ocultar el sarcasmo.

Su dedo deja de acariciarme y Darien agacha la cabeza. Ahora sí que está avergonzado. Pero entonces vuelve a levantarla, nuestras miradas se cruzan y la suya desciende hasta mis labios. Ay, no. No, por favor. No seré capaz de pararlo. Empieza a estudiar mi expresión, a buscar alguna señal de que voy a detenerlo. ¿Voy a hacerlo? Sé que debería, pero no creo que pueda. Sus labios se separan y empiezan a bajar lentamente hacia los míos.

Contengo la respiración. Cuando nuestros labios se rozan, muy ligeramente, mi cuerpo cede y mis manos ascienden y lo agarran de la chaqueta. Él gruñe para expresar su aprobación, traslada las manos al extremo inferior de mi columna y aprieta mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Nuestros labios apenas siguen rozándose, nuestros alientos se funden.

Ambos temblamos de manera incontrolada.

—¿Has sentido esto alguna vez? —exhala, y me recorre la mejilla con los labios en dirección a la oreja.

—Nunca —respondo con honestidad.

A duras penas reconozco mi propia voz en esa respuesta ahogada. Él me atrapa el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y tira ligeramente de él, dejando que la carne se deslice entre ellos.

—¿Vas a dejar de resistirte ya? —susurra, y su lengua asciende por el borde de mi oreja para volver a descender acariciándome con los labios la piel sensible que hay detrás de ella.

Su aliento cálido provoca una oleada de calor entre mis muslos. Soy incapaz de luchar más.

—Dios... —jadeo, y sus labios vuelven a posarse sobre los míos para hacerme callar.

Los toma suavemente, y yo lo acepto y dejo que nuestras lenguas se acaricien y se entrelacen a un ritmo suave y constante. Es un placer demasiado intenso. Todo mi cuerpo está en llamas. Me duelen las manos de agarrarme a su chaqueta con tanta fuerza, de modo que me relajo y las deslizo hasta su cuello para acariciarle el cabello azabache oscuro que le cubre la nuca.

Él gime y aparta la boca de la mía.

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunta mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules.

Sé lo que se supone que tengo que contestar.

—Sí.

Asintiendo muy levemente con la cabeza, me besa la nariz, la mejilla, la frente y regresa a mi boca.

—Necesito tenerte entera, Serena. Dime que puedo tenerte entera.

¿Entera? ¿Qué quiere decir con entera? ¿Mi mente? ¿Mi alma? Pero no se refiere a eso, ¿verdad? No, lo que quiere es todo mi cuerpo. Y, en estos momentos, la conciencia me ha abandonado por completo. Tengo que eliminar a este hombre de mi organismo. Y él, a mí del suyo.

—Tómame —susurro contra sus labios.

—Lo haré.

Sin romper el beso, me rodea la cintura con un brazo y me coloca la otra detrás de la nuca. Me levanta en el aire y, besándome aún con más intensidad, me lleva hacia el otro lado de la habitación, hasta que apoya mi espalda contra una pared. Nuestras lenguas danzan frenéticamente, mis manos descienden por su espalda. Quiero sentirlo más cerca. Agarro la parte delantera de su chaqueta y empiezo a quitársela de los hombros, lo que lo obliga a soltarme. Sin separar los labios de los míos, retrocede ligeramente para permitirme despojarlo del obstáculo que me separa de su cuerpo. La dejo caer al suelo, lo agarro de la camisa y tiro de él hacia mí.

Olvido por completo mi conflicto moral. Necesito poseerlo.

Nuestros cuerpos chocan y él me empuja contra la pared mientras me devora la boca.

—Joder, Serena —jadea entre respiraciones ahogadas—. Me vuelves loco.

Mueve la cadera y me clava su erección. Un pequeño grito escapa de mis labios. Lo agarro del pelo con un gemido incitante. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Mi cuerpo ha puesto el piloto automático. El pedal del freno se ha perdido en algún lugar del país del deseo. Siento que posa las palmas de las manos sobre la parte delantera de mis muslos. Agarra mi vestido entre sus puños y me lo levanta por encima de la cintura de un tirón rápido. Vuelve a mover la cadera y yo emito un gemido. Ansío más. Joder, no sé cómo he podido resistirme a esto. Me muerde el labio inferior y se aparta para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Vuelve a mover la cadera y la presiona con fuerza contra mi entrepierna. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un profundo gemido y le ofrezco mi garganta. Él saca buen partido de ella lamiendo y chupando cada milímetro de piel. Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar de placer. Pero entonces oigo voces fuera de la habitación y la realidad vuelve a azotarme. ¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? En la suite principal del ático con la falda del vestido por la cintura y Darien en la garganta. Hay cientos de personas en el piso inferior. Alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento. Alguien va a entrar en cualquier momento.

—Darien —jadeo intentando atraer su atención—Darien, viene alguien, tienes que parar.

Me retuerzo un poco y su erección me golpea justo en el lugar correcto. Me doy con la cabeza contra la pared para intentar detener la puñalada de placer que me provoca.

Él lanza un gemido largo y pausado.

—No voy a dejarte marchar ahora.

—Tenemos que parar.

—¡No! —ruge.

Joder. Cualquiera podría entrar por esa puerta.

—Ya seguiremos después —intento apaciguarlo. Tengo que quitármelo de encima.

—Eso te deja demasiado tiempo para cambiar de idea —protesta mientras me mordisquea el cuello.

—No lo haré. —Lo agarro del mentón, levanto su rostro hacia el mío hasta que quedamos nariz con nariz y lo miro directamente a los ojos—No cambiaré de idea.

Escruta mi mirada en busca de la seguridad que necesita, pero yo estoy totalmente decidida. Es lo que deseo. Sí, es posible que me dé tiempo a replantearme la situación, pero ahora mismo estoy segura de que es lo que quiero. Es demasiado tentador como para resistirlo, aunque lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas.

Me da un fuerte beso en los labios y se aparta.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a arriesgarme.

Me levanta de nuevo en el aire y me lleva hasta el cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué haces? También querrán ver esto.

No puede decirlo en serio.

—Cerraré con pestillo. Nada de gritar. —Me mira con una leve sonrisa malévola.

Estoy atónita, pero me echo a reír.

—No tienes vergüenza.

—No. Me duele la polla desde el viernes pasado, y ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos y que has entrado en razón, no pienso moverme de aquí, y tú tampoco.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: girls nos vemos y espero que dejen sus rews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 9**

Cierra la puerta tras él de una patada, me coloca sobre el mármol que hay entre las dos pilas del lavabo y se vuelve para cerrar el pestillo. Todavía tengo el vestido arremangado alrededor de la cintura y las piernas y las bragas totalmente al descubierto.

Observo aquel inmenso cuarto tan familiar y me detengo en la enorme bañera de mármol de color crema que domina el centro de la habitación.

Sonrío al recordar el quebradero de cabeza que supuso organizar que una grúa la subiese hasta aquí a través de las ventanas. Fue una pesadilla, pero ha quedado espectacular. La ducha doble de mampara abierta que hay en la pared del otro extremo está cubierta de arriba abajo de cristal laminado y baldosas de travertino de color beige, y el mueble sobre el que me encuentro es de mármol italiano de color crema, con dos pilas integradas y grandes grifos en cascada. Un espejo de marco grueso y dorado minuciosamente tallado ocupa todo lo ancho del mueble, y junto a la ventana hay un diván. Es lujo en estado puro.

El ruido del pestillo al cerrarse interrumpe mi admiración hacia mi trabajo y atrae mi mirada hacia la puerta, donde Darien se ha quedado inmóvil, observándome. Mientras se acerca a mí, empieza a desabrocharse la camisa. Contemplo cómo se aproxima, con la boca relajada y los ojos entornados. Al pensar en lo que está a punto de suceder, el estómago me arde y mis muslos se tensan. Este hombre es totalmente imponente.

Cuando se desabrocha el último botón, se detiene ante mí con la camisa abierta. No puedo resistirme a recorrer con uno de mis dedos el centro de su torso duro y bronceado. Él mira hacia abajo y me sigue el juego. Coloca las manos a ambos lados de mi cadera y se abre paso entre mis muslos. Cuando me mira, las comisuras de sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y le brillan los ojos. Las pequeñas arrugas que se forman en su rostro suavizan la usual intensidad de su mirada.

—Ya no puedes huir —bromea.

—No deseo hacerlo.

—Bien —contesta atrayendo mi mirada hacia sus hermosos labios.

Mi dedo asciende por su pecho y su garganta hasta descansar sobre su labio inferior. Él abre la boca y me lo muerde de manera juguetona. Sonrío y continúo subiéndolo hasta acariciarle el cabello.

—Me gusta este vestido. —Recorre la parte delantera de mi cuerpo con la mirada y se detiene en la tela arrugada a la altura de mi cintura.

—Gracias.

—Aunque es un poco restrictivo —dice mientras tira de un trozo de tela.

—Lo es —coincido. La anticipación me está matando.

«¡Arráncamelo!»

—¿Te lo quitamos? —Arquea una ceja y sus labios empiezan a curvarse.

Sonrío.

—Si quieres.

—¿O te lo dejamos puesto? —Esboza una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que levanta las manos.

Me derrito sobre el mármol del lavabo.

Desliza las manos por mi espalda.

—Aunque, bien pensado, yo ya sé qué se esconde bajo este bonito vestido. —Levanta las manos, agarra la cremallera y, mientras empieza a bajarla lentamente, me susurra al oído—: Y es mucho mejor que cualquier prenda. —Respiro con desesperada dificultad—. Creo que será mejor que nos deshagamos de él —concluye.

Me levanta del mueble, me deja en el suelo, me quita el vestido y lo deja caer también. Lo aparta a un lado con el pie sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Me gusta ese vestido.

No podría importarme menos. Por mí como si lo hace pedazos para limpiar las ventanas con él.

—Te compraré uno nuevo.

Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a subirme al lavabo y a colocarse entre mis muslos. Presiona su cuerpo contra el mío y me agarra del trasero para atraerme hacia él, hasta que estamos bien pegados. Balancea la cadera sin dejar de mirarme.

Las palpitaciones de mi sexo rozan lo doloroso y creo que voy a perder la cabeza si continúa haciendo sólo eso. Quiero pedirle que acelere.

Me está costando controlarme.

Me pasa las manos por detrás y me desabrocha el sujetador. Desliza los tirantes por mis brazos y lo lanza por detrás de él. Me inclino hacia atrás y me apoyo sobre las manos, dejando los pechos expuestos frente a él.

Mirándome a los ojos, levanta una mano y coloca la palma justo debajo de mi garganta.

—Siento los fuertes latidos de tu corazón —afirma en voz baja—Te pongo muy nerviosa.

No voy a negar esa afirmación. Es verdad, y ya ni me molesto en tratar de resistirme.

Desliza la palma entre mis pechos hasta llegar a mi estómago mientras me observa, ardiente y delicioso.

—Eres demasiado hermosa —dice con rotundidad—. Creo que voy a quedarme contigo.

Arqueo la espalda y le acerco más mi pecho. Él sonríe y baja la boca para chuparme un pezón con fuerza. Cuando sube una mano para masajearme el otro pecho, emito un gemido y echo la cabeza atrás contra el espejo. Por Dios bendito. Este hombre es un genio. Su erección es dura como el acero y me aprieta entre las piernas obligándome a trazar círculos con la cadera para calmar la palpitación con un prolongado suspiro de placer. No sé qué hacer. Quiero saborear todo ese placer, porque es maravilloso, pero la necesidad de poseerlo se apodera de mí, la presión de mi entrepierna está a punto de estallar. Como si me estuviese leyendo la mente, desliza la mano entre mis muslos hasta dar con el borde de mis bragas. Uno de sus dedos traspasa la barrera y acaricia ligeramente la punta de mi clítoris.

—¡Joder! —grito al tiempo que me incorporo, lo agarro de los hombros y le clavo las uñas en los músculos definidos.

—Esa boca —me reprende antes de pegar sus labios contra los míos y hundir dos dedos dentro de mí.

Mis músculos se aferran a él mientras los mete y los saca. Creo que voy a morir, literalmente, de placer. Siento la rápida evolución de un orgasmo inminente y sé que va a hacerme estallar. Me agarro a sus hombros como si no hubiese mañana y gimo en su boca mientras él continúa con su asalto.

«Aquí viene.»

—Córrete —me ordena mientras aplica más presión sobre mi clítoris.

Me deshago en una explosión de estrellas. Le libero la boca y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás en un absoluto frenesí. Lanzo un grito. Él me agarra la cabeza y me la inclina hacia adelante para placarme la boca y atrapar mis últimos gritos. Estoy completamente extasiada, jadeando, temblando y sin fuerzas. Me desintegro entre sus manos, totalmente desinhibida y sin sentir ninguna vergüenza por lo que consigue hacer conmigo. Estoy loca de placer.

Su beso se relaja y su presión disminuye; me devuelve poco a poco a la realidad mientras posa tiernos besos por toda mi cara caliente y mojada.

Ha estado demasiado bien. Demasiado bien.

Noto que me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y abro los ojos. Al hacerlo me encuentro con una mirada oscura y satisfecha. Me planta un beso en los labios. Yo suspiro. Noto como si toda una vida de presión acumulada se hubiese extinguido, así, sin más. Me siento relajada y saciada.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta mientras extrae los dedos de mi cuerpo.

—Hummm... —murmuro. No tengo fuerzas para hablar.

Arrastra los dedos por mi labio inferior y se inclina sobre mí. Me observa de cerca y me pasa la lengua por la boca, lamiendo los restos de mi orgasmo. Sus ojos penetran en mi interior mientras nos miramos en silencio. Mis manos le agarran la cara como por instinto y le alisan la piel recién afeitada. Este hombre es bello, intenso y apasionado. Y podría romperme el corazón.

Él sonríe levemente y se vuelve para besarme la palma de la mano antes de volver a fijar la vista en mí. Santo cielo, estoy perdida. Alguien sacude el pomo de la puerta del baño desde fuera y nos arranca cruelmente a ambos de la intensidad del momento. Lanzo un grito ahogado. Darien me tapa la boca con la mano y me mira con expresión divertida. ¿Le parece gracioso?

—No oigo nada —dice una voz al otro lado, seguida de otro intento de abrir la puerta.

El terror hace que mis ojos estén a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Darien retira la mano y la sustituye por sus labios.

—Chis —me exhorta contra la boca.

—Joder, me siento sucia —me lamento apartándome de sus labios y dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Es imposible que salga de aquí sin ponerme roja como un tomate.

¿Cómo voy a evitar que la culpabilidad se refleje en mi rostro?

—No eres sucia. No digas tonterías o me veré obligado a darte unos azotes en ese precioso trasero que has pasado por todo mi baño.

Levanto la cabeza de su hombro y lo miro confundida.

—¿Tu baño?

—Sí, es mi baño. —Sonríe con sorna—. Me gustaría que ese montón de extraños dejase de pasearse por mi casa —murmura.

—¿Vives aquí? —digo perpleja. No puede ser. Nadie vive aquí.

—Bueno, lo haré a partir de mañana. Oye, ¿toda esta mierda italiana vale de verdad el precio tan caro que le han puesto a este apartamento? —Me mira con expectación.

¿En serio quiere que le conteste a eso?

—¿Mierda italiana? —escupo sintiéndome totalmente insultada. Él se echa a reír y a mí me dan ganas de abofetearlo. ¿«Mierda italiana»? Este tío es un capullo ignorante. ¿«Mierda italiana»?—No deberías haberte comprado el piso si no te gusta la mierda que contiene —le espeto airada.

—Puedo deshacerme de la mierda —bromea.

Mis cejas adoptan una expresión de incredulidad ante lo que acabo de escuchar. Me he pasado meses deslomándome para conseguir toda esta «mierda italiana» ¿y ahora este cerdo desagradecido pretende librarse de ella? Jamás me había sentido tan insultada, ni tan cabreada. Intento liberar las manos, atrapadas debajo de las suyas, pero no me deja. Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Él sonríe.

—Relájate, mujer. No me desharía de nada de lo que hay en este apartamento —dice, y me besa con fuerza—. Y tú estás en él. Vuelve a apoderarse de mi boca con ansia, posesivamente.

No voy a darle demasiadas vueltas a ese comentario. Mi libido acaba de reactivarse y no voy a intentar apaciguarla. Lo ataco con la misma fuerza. Le meto la lengua en la boca y empiezo a jugar con la suya. Darien me suelta las manos y éstas se apresuran de manera impulsiva hacia esos hombros firmes y musculosos que tanto me gustan.

Me rodea la cintura, libera mis labios, me levanta del mármol y me sostiene sobre él mientras con la otra mano busca mis bragas y las arrastra de un tirón por mis piernas. Vuelve a colocarme sobre el mueble, me quita los zapatos y los deja caer sobre las baldosas del suelo con un sonoro estrépito. Me uno a él en la fiesta de la piel desnuda, estiro la mano y le quito la camisa deslizándola por sus anchos hombros. Dejo su torso al descubierto en todo su esplendor. Es la viva imagen de la perfección.

Quiero lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Bajo la vista y me quedo algo impactada al ver una cicatriz bastante fea que tiene en el estómago y que se extiende hasta su cadera izquierda. No la había visto antes. La luz en La Mansión era tenue, pero es una marca muy grande. Ya apenas se nota, pero es enorme. ¿Cómo se la hizo? Decido no preguntar. Podría ser un asunto delicado, y no quiero que nada estropee este momento. Podría quedarme aquí sentada mirándolo embobada eternamente. Incluso con esa cicatriz tan siniestra, sigue siendo hermoso.

Hago una pelota con la camisa y la tiro sobre mi vestido. Él me mira con una ceja enarcada.

—Ya te compraré una nueva —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Él sonríe con picardía, se inclina hacia adelante, se apoya en el mueble y me besa los labios con mucha ternura. Alcanzo sus pantalones y empiezo a quitarle el cinturón. Lo desabrocho con rapidez y provoco que emita un sonido similar al de un látigo.

Él retrocede con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Vas a azotarme?

«¿Eh?»

—No —respondo vacilante.

¿Le gusta ese tipo de cosas? Añado el cinturón al montón de ropa del suelo y deslizo la mano entre sus firmes y estrechas caderas y la cintura de sus pantalones. Tiro de él hacia mí para tenerlo lo más cerca posible.

—Aunque, si quieres que lo haga...

¿He dicho yo eso?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —contesta con una media sonrisa.

Efectivamente, lo he dicho. Pero ¿qué me pasa?

Con los ojos fijos en los suyos, empiezo a desabrocharle el botón del pantalón y mis nudillos rozan su sólida erección provocándole una sacudida. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Le bajo la cremallera lentamente, deslizo la mano por dentro de sus bóxeres y me abro paso a través de la masa de pelo azabache oscuro. Se estremece y levanta la mirada hacia el techo.

Los músculos de su pecho se contraen y se relajan y no puedo evitar inclinarme hacia adelante y pasarle la lengua por el centro del esternón.

—Serena, deberías saber que una vez que te posea, serás mía.

Estoy demasiado embriagada por la lujuria como para darle importancia a ese comentario.

—Hummm... —murmuro contra su piel mientras dibujo círculos con la lengua alrededor de su pezón y saco la mano de sus calzoncillos. Agarro el elástico y los hago descender por su perfecta cadera. Su erección se libera como un resorte.

«¡Madre mía, es enorme!» La punta, hinchada y húmeda, me está señalando. La exclamación involuntaria que escapa de mi boca delata mi sorpresa. Fijo mis ojos en los suyos y descubro un atisbo de sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Eso demuestra, para mi vergüenza, que mi reacción no le ha pasado inadvertida.

Retrocede, se quita los zapatos y los calcetines y aparta los pantalones y los bóxeres de sus tobillos. Mi atención se centra en sus muslos fuertes y definidos. Empiezo a babear ante la imponente magnificencia que se yergue ante mí en todo su esplendor. No puedo evitarlo.

Haciendo acopio de lo que me queda de confianza, me inclino lentamente hacia adelante y empiezo a acariciarle la cabeza con el pulgar mientras observa cómo lo explora mi mano. Cuando le envuelvo la base con la mano, vacilante, veo que el contacto hace que se estremezca.

—Joder, Serena —resuella, y entonces me toma los labios y la boca con vehemencia mientras yo empiezo a acariciar su erección a un ritmo lento y constante, aumentando la velocidad cuando siento que su boca se aprieta cada vez más contra la mía. Su mano se oculta entre mis piernas y, con un leve roce de su pulgar sobre mi clítoris, me veo catapultada de nuevo al séptimo cielo de Darien. Dejo escapar un gemido en su boca. Él me muerde el labio.

—¿Estás lista? —me pregunta con urgencia.

Me limito a asentir, porque mi capacidad de hablar me ha abandonado.

Despega la mano de entre mis muslos y me aparta de su palpitante excitación. Con un movimiento estudiado, me coloca las manos en el trasero, me levanta y me penetra con su ansiosa prolongación.

«¡AU! ¡Joddder!»

—¿Estás bien? —jadea.

—Un segundo. Necesito un segundo.

Lo rodeo con las piernas mientras grito de placer y de dolor. Sé que ni siquiera ha llegado a metérmela entera. Pero es enorme, joder.

Me muevo un poco y me apoyo contra la pared. El frío de las baldosas no me molesta lo más mínimo mientras intento adaptarme a la enormidad de Darien. Él apoya su frente en la mía. Deslizo las manos por su espalda empapada de sudor mientras él permanece quieto unos instantes para darme tiempo a acostumbrarme a la intrusión.

Jadea y se retira de mi cuerpo muy despacio para volver a entrar a un ritmo pausado y constante. Esta vez se adentra más en mí y su inmenso tamaño hace que la cabeza me dé vueltas.

—¿Crees que tienes espacio para más? —pregunta con ansiosa necesidad.

¿Más? Pero ¿cuánto más queda? «Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo», me repito una y otra vez mientras me adapto a su tamaño y respiro para relajarme. Cuando noto que lo tengo controlado, empiezo a besarlo lentamente, arqueo la espalda y alzo los pechos contra su tórax. Entonces empujo hacia adelante, haciendo más profunda la conexión.

—Serena, dime que estás lista —susurra sin aliento.

—Estoy lista. —Jamás había estado tan preparada para algo en mi vida.

Tras mi respuesta, empieza a salir y a entrar en mí con más fuerza. Yo suspiro y muevo las caderas hacia adelante para aceptarlo mientras él gruñe de agradecimiento y repite sus rápidas embestidas una, y otra, y otra vez.

—Ahora eres mía, Serena —suspira mientras se hunde deliciosamente en mí. Yo inclino la cabeza hacia adelante para apoyarla contra la suya—Toda mía.

Con un movimiento rápido, se retira y entra del todo. Yo grito. Ya no me duele y estoy disfrutando de cada segundo. Lo agarro de los hombros mientras aumenta las embestidas, se estrella contra mí y me golpea el cuello del útero. Aúllo de placer cuando reclama mis labios y me mete la lengua en la boca con avidez mientras nuestros cuerpos, empapados de sudor, colisionan y resbalan. Estoy a punto de estallar en mil pedazos.

¡Joder! ¡Nunca me corro con la penetración!

—¿Vas a correrte? —jadea en mi boca.

—¡Sí! —exclamo, y le clavo los dientes en el labio inferior. Él se queja. Sé que le he hecho daño, pero estoy fuera de control.

—Espérame —me ordena embistiéndome con más fuerza.

Grito y me agarro a él desesperadamente en un intento de retrasar el orgasmo, pero no funciona. ¿Cuánto le falta? No puedo más.

Después de tres ataques más, grita:

—¡Ahora!

Y yo estallo ante su orden, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y grito su nombre mientras siento que su líquido caliente se derrama en mi interior.

Él me agarra hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedan totalmente pegados y hunde el rostro en mi garganta.

—¡Jodddderrrrr! —gruñe contra mi cuello. El largo gemido de satisfacción que escapa de mis labios expresa a la perfección cómo me siento ahora mismo. Estoy totalmente satisfecha.

Él ralentiza las arremetidas para que ambos comencemos a descender de nuestras maravillosas nubes y yo lo retengo con fuerza. Mis músculos internos se contraen a su alrededor mientras él traza círculos suaves con la cadera.

—Mírame —me ordena suavemente. Inclino la cabeza para mirarlo y suspiro de felicidad mientras él analiza mis ojos. Vuelve a mover la cadera y me planta un beso en la punta de la nariz—Preciosa —se limita a decir mientras me coge de la nuca y me acerca hacia él para que mi mejilla descanse sobre su hombro. Me quedaría así para siempre.

Mi espalda se separa de la fría pared y Darien me traslada hasta el lavabo, todavía dentro de mí, palpitando y dando sacudidas. Sale de mí y me coloca sobre el mármol. Me agarra la cara entre las palmas de las manos y se inclina para besarme. Sus labios permanecen pegados a los míos en una muestra de afecto absoluto.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —pregunta con la frente arrugada de preocupación.

Yo me deshago al instante. Quiero asfixiarlo entre los brazos, en serio. Lo abrazo con todo mi cuerpo, y me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él entierra la cara en mi cuello y me acaricia la espalda. Es la sensación más relajante que he experimentado jamás. Ni siquiera tengo energía para sentirme culpable.

«¿Mina? ¿Qué Mina?»

Nos quedamos entrelazados, convertidos en un amasijo de brazos y piernas, con la respiración agitada y abrazándonos durante un buen rato.

Quiero quedarme así para siempre. Podríamos hacerlo, al fin y al cabo el cuarto de baño es suyo. No puedo creerme que sea el propietario del ático.

Un rato demasiado corto después, se incorpora y me acaricia la cara con los nudillos.

—No me he puesto condón —dice con cara de estar arrepentido de verdad—. Lo siento, me he dejado llevar y ni siquiera lo he pensado. Tomas la píldora, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero la píldora no protege de las ETS. —Soy una inconsciente.

Este hombre es un dios que sabe lo que se hace. A saber con cuántas mujeres se ha acostado.

Él me sonríe.

—Serena, yo siempre uso condón. —Se inclina hacia adelante y me besa la frente—Menos contigo.

«¿Eh?»

—¿Por qué?

Se aparta un poco y se mordisquea el labio inferior.

—Porque cuando estoy contigo pierdo la razón.

Se pone los calzoncillos y los pantalones y estira el brazo por encima de mí para coger una toalla de la estantería.

Me dispongo a reprenderlo, pero entonces recuerdo que es su casa.

Todo lo que hay aquí es suyo, menos yo. Bueno, según él, yo también, pero eso no son más que cosas que se dicen cuando estás a punto de correrte. A veces la pasión nos hace decir tonterías. ¿Pierde la razón? Pues ya somos dos.

Abre el grifo, pasa la toalla por debajo y vuelve a colocarse delante de mí. Siento pudor aquí sentada, completamente desnuda. No estamos en las mismas condiciones. Cierro las piernas para ocultarme un poco, incómoda de repente por la ausencia de ropa. Pero él me mira y en su atractivo rostro se forma una expresión de perplejidad. Hace un mohín, me agarra de las piernas y me las separa ligeramente.

—Mejor —murmura.

Me levanta los brazos del regazo y se los coloca sobre los hombros.

Después, con la toalla, empieza a limpiarme entre los muslos. Frota con suavidad, arriba y abajo, para eliminar sus restos de mi cuerpo. Es un acto tierno y tremendamente íntimo. Yo observo su rostro embelesada y advierto la pequeña arruga de concentración que se ha formado en su frente mientras se concentra en asearme.

Me mira con esos ojos verdes y brillantes y me dice:

—Quiero meterte en esa ducha y venerar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, pero con esto tendrá que bastar. Al menos por ahora. —Se inclina para besarme y se queda brevemente pegado a mi boca. Creo que no me cansaría jamás de estos besos sencillos y afectuosos. Sus labios son suaves, y su aroma divino—. Venga, señorita. Vamos a vestirte.

Me levanta del mueble, me ayuda a ponerme la ropa interior y el vestido y me sube la cremallera. Entonces me posa los labios sobre el cuello y su boca suave y cálida hace que se me erice el vello y se me estremezca todo el cuerpo. No lo he eliminado de mi organismo. Al contrario. Malas noticias.

Recojo su camisa azul claro del suelo y la sacudo antes de pasársela.

—No había ninguna necesidad de arrugarla, ¿sabes? —Me sonríe mientras se la pone, se abrocha los botones y se la mete por dentro de los pantalones azul marino.

—Con la chaqueta puesta no... —De pronto recuerdo que la dejé caer al suelo en el dormitorio—. Oh —susurro con los ojos abiertos como platos.—Sí. Oh. —Enarca una ceja y da un latigazo en el aire con el cinturón; el restallido me provoca un escalofrío y él sonríe con malicia—Bueno, ¿lista para lo que tenga que pasar, señorita? —Me ofrece la mano y la acepto sin vacilar. Este hombre es un imán—Yo diría que has gritado bastante, ¿no?

Lo miro con indignación mientras él me dedica su mejor sonrisa.

Sacudo la cabeza y me miro en el espejo. Estoy ruborizada. Tengo los labios hinchados y rojos y el pelo aún recogido, aunque con algunos mechones sueltos y despeinados. Llevo el vestido arrugado. Necesito cinco minutos para arreglarme.

—Estás perfecta —me asegura como si sintiese el pánico que se está apoderando de mí.

¿Perfecta? No es ésa precisamente la palabra que yo usaría. ¡Estoy jodida! Literalmente.

Me arrastra hasta la puerta, quita el pestillo y sale sin ningún miedo.

Yo soy más cautelosa. ¿Y si los invitados están todavía rondando por aquí?

Veo su chaqueta aún tirada en el suelo. Darien la recoge al pasar.

Cuando llegamos a la escalera curvada, de repente me doy cuenta de que sigo cogida de su mano. Intento soltarme, pero él me sujeta con fuerza hasta hacerme esbozar una mueca de dolor. ¡Mierda! Tiene que soltarme.

Mi jefe y mis colegas están aquí. No puedo pasearme por ahí cogida de la mano de este hombre desconocido. Bueno, ya no es tan desconocido para mí, pero ésa no es la cuestión. Intento liberar la mano de nuevo, pero él se niega a soltarla.

—Darien, suéltame la mano.

—No —responde tajantemente y sin siquiera mirarme a la cara.

Yo me detengo abruptamente a mitad de la escalera y echo un vistazo a la habitación inferior. Por suerte, nadie está mirándonos, pero no tardarán en vernos. Darien se vuelve y me observa desde unos escalones más abajo.

—Darien, no puedes esperar que desfile por aquí cogida de tu mano. No es justo. Suéltame, por favor.

Él contempla nuestras manos unidas, suspendidas entre nuestros cuerpos.

—No voy a soltarte —murmura con hosquedad—Si lo hago, puede que olvides cómo te hace sentir. Puede que cambies de parecer.

Es absolutamente imposible que olvide lo que sentimos al estar piel contra piel, pero ésa no es la parte de la frase que me preocupa.

—¿Que cambie de parecer respecto a qué? —pregunto totalmente desconcertada.

—A mí —contesta.

¿A él? Todavía no he tomado ninguna decisión, así que no hay nada que cambiar. Tengo que centrarme en convencerlo de que me suelte la mano antes de que alguien nos vea. Voy a archivar ese comentario, como he hecho con las demás cosas raras que ha dicho arriba.

«¡Me cago en la leche!» Casi me caigo por la escalera cuando veo a Mina cruzar la terraza. La realidad acaba de golpearme como un ariete.

Seguro que al verla deja de comportarse de esta manera tan irracional. Su novia va a entrar en el apartamento. No es momento para tonterías. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y empleo la fuerza bruta para arrancar mi mano de su garra. Casi me disloco el hombro en el proceso, pero funciona. Darien me mira enfadado, pero no me quedo allí para verlo. Me apresuro a descender la escalera hacia la enorme amplitud del ático. Con tan sólo vernos juntos, Mina ya sospecharía. Esa mujer ha dejado claro que no le caigo muy bien. Y no la culpo. Me veía como una amenaza y, finalmente, sus temores se han cumplido.

Llego al final de la escalera y veo que Tom viene corriendo hacia mí entre la multitud moviendo los brazos frenéticamente.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde estabas? Taiki te ha estado buscando por todas partes. —Me agarra de los hombros y me inspecciona de arriba abajo. Como siempre, es la reina del drama.

Al ver mi aspecto desaliñado, me mira con recelo. Noto que el calor de mis mejillas aumenta.

—Le estaba enseñando la casa al señor Chiba —contesto, con poca convicción, mientras hago un gesto con la mano por encima del hombro en dirección a Darien. Sé que está cerca, detrás de mí. Aún lo oigo mascullar. Y también lo huelo. Aunque, bueno, también podría deberse a que tengo su olor impregnado por todo el cuerpo. Me siento como si me hubiera marcado... o incluso reclamado.

Con las manos todavía sobre mis hombros, Tom mira a mis espaldas.

Ahoga un grito y me acerca a él de un tirón para preguntarme al oído mientras me olfatea:

—Nena, ¿quién es ese dios del Olimpo que me está gruñendo?

Yo me zafo de sus manos, me vuelvo y veo que Darien está fulminando a Tom con la mirada. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su patético comportamiento. Tom es el tío más gay de Londres. No puede sentirse amenazado por él. ¡No debería sentirse amenazado por nadie!

—Tom, te presento al señor Chiba. Señor Chiba, éste es Tom. Es un colega. Y es gay —añado con un tono algo sarcástico. Sé que a Tom no va a importarle. Al fin y al cabo, no he dicho nada que no resulte evidente.

Miro a mi compañero, que esboza una amplia sonrisa, y después a Darien, que ha dejado de gruñir pero continúa igual de enfadado. Tom da un saltito, lo agarra de los hombros y le da un beso en el aire. Yo reprimo una carcajada al ver que a Darien se le salen los ojos de las órbitas y se le tensan los hombros.

—Es un auténtico placer —canturrea Tom mientras le toca los bíceps—. Oye, ¿haces pesas?

Se me escapa una risotada y tomo la inmadura decisión de dejar que Darien se las arregle solo con el descarado flirteo de Tom. Veo que me mira mientras me doy media vuelta para marcharme y que me lanza puñales con los ojos. Me da igual. Está actuando de una manera totalmente irracional.

Taiki se encuentra en la cocina, charlando con el promotor. Me hace un gesto para que me acerque y me pasa una copa de prosecco. Me parece que el coche va a quedarse a dormir aquí.

—Aquí está —anuncia Taiki mientras me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros y me abraza contra su enorme cuerpo—. Esta chica ha transformado mi empresa. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, flor. ¿Dónde estabas?—pregunta. Le brillan los ojos y tiene las mejillas rojas, un claro síntoma de que ha bebido demasiado.

—Haciendo de guía turística por el apartamento —miento, y sonrío dulcemente mientras me aprieto contra él.

—No he parado de hablar de ti. Deben de dolerte los oídos —dice Taiki. «¡No, no precisamente los oídos!»—. Estaba comentándole al señor Van Der Kou que estarás encantada de trabajar en su nuevo proyecto.

¿Van Der Kou? Ah, el otro socio. Aún no lo conozco.

—Mi socio insiste en ello —asegura Van Der Kou con una amplia sonrisa.

Es muy elegante, alto, azabache platino, y luce un traje hecho a medida y zapatos de vestir. Es bastante atractivo... a pesar de estar en plena cuarentena (otro madurito...).

Me sonrojo.

—Lo haré con mucho gusto, señor Van Der Kou. ¿Qué tiene pensado para el nuevo edificio? —pregunto ansiosa.

—Por favor, llámame Seiya. Está casi terminado —comenta, y amplía su sonrisa—. Hemos pensado en un estilo escandinavo tradicional. Estamos volviendo a nuestras raíces. —Su dulce acento danés resulta muy sexy.

¿Escandinavo tradicional? Vale, eso me asusta un poco. ¿Se refiere a que voy a tener que comprar todo en Ikea? ¿No sería mejor que contratase a un escandinavo para esto?

—Suena interesante —respondo.

Me vuelvo para dejar la copa sobre la encimera y veo a Darien al otro lado de la habitación, con Mina.

Madre mía. Está devorándome con la mirada, y Mina está justo a su lado. Me doy de nuevo la vuelta hacia mis acompañantes, probablemente con el pánico reflejado en el rostro sonrojado.

—Eso creo —coincide Seiya—. He estado discutiendo el precio con Taiki. —Señala a mi jefe con la copa de champán—Podemos empezar a redactar una lista de especificaciones, y así podrás comenzar a esbozar algunos diseños.

—Lo estoy deseando. —Me vuelvo de nuevo. Todavía siento la mirada de Darien clavada en mi espalda.

—No te decepcionará, Seiya —gorjea Taiki.

Él sonríe.

—Lo sé. Eres una joven con un gran talento, Serena. Tienes una visión realmente impecable. Ahora, si me disculpáis... —Siento que me pongo todavía más colorada cuando nos estrecha la mano a Taiki y a mí—Estaremos en contacto —dice, y sostiene mi mano un poco más de lo necesario. Después la suelta, se aleja y saluda a un hombre árabe.

Sigo cobijada bajo el brazo de Taiki cuando Victoria se acerca a nosotros y se apoya contra la encimera refunfuñando.

—Los pies me están matando —exclama.

Taiki y yo bajamos la mirada hacia sus zapatos de plataforma de quince centímetros con estampado de leopardo y ribetes de color rojo sangre. Son ridículos. Taiki me mira y sacude la cabeza antes de soltarme y anunciar que se marcha.

—Irene estará esperándome abajo. Ya tengo todas las fotos—Sacude la cámara ante mis ojos—Nos vemos el lunes por la mañana. —Nos da un beso a cada una—. Habéis hecho un trabajo fantástico esta noche. Enhorabuena. —Y saca su corpachón de la cocina con un ligero tambaleo.

«¿Un trabajo fantástico?», pienso avergonzada.

—Ah, ¡casi se me olvida! —exclama Victoria. Dejo de mirar el cuerpo oscilante de Taiki y me centro en ella—. Lita me ha dicho que no iba a estar toda la noche esperando a que aparecieras, y algo sobre comer helado. —Se encoge de hombros—. Que espera que te lo hayas pasado bien y que te verá en casa.

«¿Que me lo haya pasado bien?» ¡Menuda zorra sarcástica!

—Gracias, Victoria. Oye, creo que ya hemos terminado aquí. — Cojo una copa de champán más cuando el camarero pasa a nuestro lado. Ya no puedo conducir, así que de perdidos al río. Y, joder, la necesito—. Me voy a casa. Tú vete cuando quieras. Nos vemos el lunes. —Le doy un beso.

—Yo me quedaré un poco más con Tom. Quiere ir al Route Sixty a bailar un rato —dice mientras menea el trasero.

—Prepárate para acostarte a las tantas —le advierto. Una vez que Tom sale a la pista de baile, es imposible sacarlo de allí.

—¡No! Le he dicho que no puedo quedarme mucho rato. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana. Y a duras penas puedo caminar con estos estúpidos zapatos.

—Buena suerte. Despídete de Tom de mi parte.

—Lo haré cuando lo encuentre. —Se aleja cojeando con sus exagerados tacones y me deja en la cocina, apurando mi última copa de champán.

Echo un vistazo a mí alrededor, pero no veo ni a Darien ni a Mina. Me siento aliviada. No creo que pudiese mirar a esa mujer a la cara. Tengo que irme a casa y fustigarme por ser tan débil y tan fácil.

Me acerco al ascensor del ático e introduzco el código. Lo cambiarán mañana para que sólo lo sepa el propietario. Yo dejo escapar una carcajada repentina. Darien Chiba es el propietario. Ha sido un día muy largo. Y ahora que estoy sola noto que el esperado sentimiento de culpa comienza a apoderarse de mí. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?

—¿Ya te marchas?

Se me tensan los hombros y me estremezco al oír la fría y desagradable voz de Mina. Intento recobrar la compostura y me vuelvo para mirarla.

—Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansada —contesto, y al instante me avergüenzo por el doble sentido de mi comentario. Si ella supiera lo «largo» que ha sido el día...

Da un sorbo de prosecco sin dejar de mirarme con recelo.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas —ronronea.

Parece decirlo con sinceridad. ¿Es un cumplido? No, por favor, no seas amable conmigo. ¿Acabo de follarme a su novio en su cuarto de baño nuevo y ahora es amable conmigo? ¿O es que el aseo también es suyo? ¡Joder! Quiero que me trague la tierra y morirme. Soy un ser despreciable.

No sé qué decir.

—Gracias —respondo, y me vuelvo hacia el ascensor al oír que se abre. Tengo que largarme de este lugar.

—No era un cumplido —dice con rotundidad.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —contesto sin mirarla. Está claro que me había equivocado.

—Sabes que Darien ha comprado este ático, ¿verdad?

Quiero preguntarle si ella también va a vivir aquí, pero, obviamente, no lo hago.

—Sí, me lo ha comentado —respondo como si tal cosa mientras entro en el ascensor e introduzco el código—. Me alegro de verte—Sonrío.

No sé por qué he dicho eso. No me alegro nada. Esta tía sigue sin gustarme en absoluto y ella ha dejado más claro que el agua que el sentimiento es mutuo. Y no la culpo.

Las puertas se cierran y yo me dejo caer contra los espejos de las paredes.

«¡Mierda!»

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 10**

¿Qué ha pasado con mi feliz vida de soltera? La he jodido pero bien...

Después de recoger mis cosas del vestuario del _spa_, las lanzo dentro de mi coche y deambulo hasta los muelles. Al llegar, me siento en un banco. Hay mucho bullicio, la gente va y viene, y todos parecen felices y contentos. Las plantas que se ven en las elaboradas farolas han florecido; rebosan de sus macetas y caen en cascada sobre el hierro ornamentado. Las luces del edificio se reflejan y parpadean en el agua, danzan sobre las pequeñas olas.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos mientras escucho el sonido del agua que chapotea suavemente alrededor de los botes. Es rítmico y relajante, pero no creo que nada pueda hacer que me sienta mejor en estos momentos. Saco el móvil del bolso para llamar a Lita. Después de varios tonos, le dejo un mensaje:

—Hola, soy yo. —Sé que mi voz suena desolada, pero no puedo fingir que estoy alegre si no lo estoy. Suelto un gruñido—. Ay, Lita... la he cagado muchísimo. Llegaré a casa en seguida.

Dejo caer la mano sobre el banco y llego a la conclusión de que soy una idiota redomada. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

El móvil vuelve a la vida en mi mano y descuelgo sin mirar la pantalla porque doy por hecho que es Lita.

—Hola.

—¿Dónde estás? —me preguntan suavemente desde el otro lado del teléfono.

No sé si lo que me hunde en la miseria es que no sea Lita o que sea Darien. No entiendo nada. Mi vida iba bastante bien, sin tíos ni compromisos, y ahora esto va a pesar sobre mi conciencia. Creo firmemente en el karma y, si existe de verdad, la llevo clara.

—Estoy en casa —vuelvo a mentir. Últimamente me sale de manera natural. Me pongo a juguetear con mi pelo, un claro síntoma de mi comportamiento de Pinocho.

—Vale —susurra y cuelga.

Vaya... Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Después de no haber cedido ante sus órdenes de permanecer cogida de su mano y de haberlo abandonado a su suerte entre las garras del gay más gay del planeta, imaginaba que se habría cabreado. Así que ya ha conseguido lo que quería y eso es todo. No sé muy bien por qué me siento tan abandonada. Era lo que me esperaba, y justo lo que me merezco. Su persistencia ha podido conmigo, pero ahora ya está fuera de mi organismo. Ya puedo volver a centrarme en mí y en mi vida. Y, si tengo suerte, Mina jamás se enterará de esta leve indiscreción.

¿Leve? De leve nada.

Por lo que a mí respecta, Darien puede continuar con sus seducciones en serie y pasar a la siguiente afortunada. Seguro que Mina lo descubre pronto, pero espero que no lo haga ahora. Lo último que necesito es una mujer despechada y con sed de sangre.

Después de permanecer sentada y en silencio durante un rato, me levanto de mala gana y paro un taxi. Hay un tiempo limitado para compadecerse de uno mismo. Necesito dejar esta noche atrás rápidamente.

Tengo que olvidarme de ella, erradicarla de mi memoria y transformarla en experiencia. Este hombre es nocivo. Lo sé.

Entonces me doy la vuelta, levanto la mirada y veo que Darien está de pie a un par de metros de mí, observándome en silencio. ¿Cómo cojones voy a alcanzar alguno de mis objetivos si me acosa? ¿Dónde está Mina?

Nos miramos a los ojos, todavía en silencio. Su rostro impasible estudia el mío. Y entonces rompo a llorar. No sé por qué, pero me tapo la cara con las manos mientras sollozo. A saber lo que debe de estar pensando. A continuación siento que su cuerpo cálido me envuelve, apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello e impulsivamente coloco los brazos por debajo de los suyos para acercarme a él. Permanecemos callados durante mucho rato. Nos quedamos ahí de pie, sin más, abrazándonos en silencio mientras me masajea la parte posterior de la cabeza con la palma de su enorme mano y me mantiene apretada contra su cuerpo con firmeza. Una pequeña parte de mí se pregunta dónde está Mina, pero no me obsesiono con ello. Me siento protegida y segura, y sólo estoy vagamente alerta al hecho de que debería estar huyendo de estos brazos y no cobijándome en ellos. Debería tratarlos con precaución y no aceptar el consuelo que me están ofreciendo. ¿Por qué no puedo salir corriendo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —le pregunto cuando por fin cesan mis sollozos.

—El suficiente —murmura—. ¿A qué viene eso de que la has cagado muchísimo? —Me abraza con más fuerza—. Espero que no te estuvieras refiriendo a mí.

—Pues sí, me refería a ti. —Paso de inventarme una excusa, no tendría sentido hacerlo.

—¿En serio? —Suena sorprendido y un poco cabreado, pero momentos después continúa—: ¿Te vienes a casa conmigo?

Noto que se tensa ligeramente.

¿Acabo de decirle que me refería a él y quiere llevarme a su casa? ¿Y qué pasa con Mina? Entonces está claro que no viven juntos.

—No —le contesto. Lo que he hecho ya es bastante malo.

—Por favor, Serena.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto.

Necesito saber a qué se debe su fascinación por mí, porque, si paso más tiempo con este hombre, podría meterme en más líos todavía. No puedo ir por ahí teniendo aventuras sórdidas con hombres mayores y comprometidos. Aunque, bueno, su edad está todavía por determinar. Hay algo extraño en este hombre, y rezuma problemas por todos los poros de su piel.

Me aparta de él para mirarme con su precioso ceño fruncido.

—Porque es lo correcto, porque tienes que estar conmigo. —Lo dice como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—¿Y con quién tienes que estar Mina?

—¿Mina? ¿Qué tiene que ver Mina con todo esto? —Ahora parece muy confundido.

—Es tu novia —le recuerdo. Está claro que no tiene ningún tipo de consideración hacia la pobre mujer.

Abre los ojos de par en par.

—Por favor, no me digas que has estado pasando de mis llamadas y huyendo de mí porque pensabas que... —Me suelta—Pensabas que Mina y yo... —Da un paso atrás—. ¡Para nada, joder!

—¡Pues sí! —exclamo—. ¿No es tu novia?

Ahora sí que no entiendo nada. Mina no podría haber dejado más claro cuál era su territorio, sólo le ha faltado mearle alrededor. Entonces ¿quién coño es? Si ya me gustaba poco, ahora mismo la detesto.

Darien se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—Serena, ¿qué demonios te ha hecho pensar algo así?

¿Me está tomando el pelo?

—Pues no sé, déjame pensar... —Sonrío dulcemente—. Puede que fuera el beso en el pasillo de La Mansión. O que viniese a buscarte a la habitación. O quizá lo fría que se muestra conmigo—Tomo aire—. O puede que sea el hecho de que está contigo cada vez que te veo. No puedo creérmelo. He estado mortificándome sin razón, y encima por una tía que ni siquiera me cae bien. ¡Menuda pérdida de energía!—. ¿Quién es?—pregunto completamente encolerizada.

Me coge de las manos y se agacha un poco hasta que sus ojos quedan a la altura de los míos.

—Serena, es una mujer simpática, nada más.

—¿Simpática? —me mofo—. ¡Esa tía no es simpática!

—Es una amiga —dice para tranquilizarme.

No quiero que me tranquilice, ¡quiero reventarle a Mina esos morros rojos que tiene! ¡La tía sabía perfectamente lo que hacía! Está claro que no se conforma con ser su amiga.

Me acaricia la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

—Y ahora que ya hemos aclarado qué lugar ocupa Mina en mi vida, ¿podemos hablar del tuyo?

«¿Qué?» Retrocedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Los comentarios que ha hecho antes regresan a mi mente de repente.

Todos los «eres mía», «voy a quedarme contigo» y «cambiarás de opinión».

Sonríe con picardía.

—Me refiero a en mi cama, debajo de mí.

Me pega contra su pecho y yo me relajo y me hundo en él con alivio. Eso suena muy bien. Acabo de añadir a mi lista de deseos tener una aventura tórrida con un hombre mayor, así que puedo tacharla ya. Sin compromisos ni ataduras. Por mí, estupendo. Aunque dudo que sacara nada de lo mencionado de este hombre.

—¿En La Mansión? —le pregunto. Está bastante lejos.

—No, me he comprado un apartamento, pero no puedo mudarme hasta mañana. Ahora estoy de alquiler cerca de Hyde Park. Te vendrás allí.

—Vale —respondo sin vacilar, aunque soy consciente de que no era una pregunta. Y vuelven a mi mente sus comentarios anteriores, en especial el último de ellos: «Tienes que estar conmigo.»

¿La decisión es suya o mía?

Suspira mientras aprieta más mi cabeza y mi torso contra él.

Sí, tienes que proceder con la máxima precaución, Serena.

Viajamos en silencio, excepto por los tonos graves de la canción _Teardrop_, de Massive Attack, que salen del equipo de sonido de su coche.

Muy adecuado después de mi berrinche. Paso la mayor parte del trayecto deliberando sobre mi decisión de ir a casa de Darien. Él toma aire en repetidas ocasiones, como si fuese a decir algo pero al final decidiera no hacerlo.

Aparca su Aston Martin en un aparcamiento privado, y salgo del vehículo. Abre el maletero, coge mis bártulos, me agarra de la mano y me conduce hasta el edificio.

—Estoy en el primer piso. Vamos por la escalera, es más rápido.

Me guía hasta una escalera a través de una salida de incendios de color gris y subimos un tramo de escalones.

Salimos a un pasillo estrecho. Parece un hospital. Darien saca la llave y abre otra puerta, la única que hay en todo el largo pasillo blanco y gris. Me hace pasar e, inmediatamente, me encuentro en una estancia amplia y diáfana. Está pintada de blanco de arriba abajo, y los muebles y la cocina son negros. Monocromía al máximo: una auténtica guarida de soltero.

Resulta bastante frío y deprimente. Es odioso.

—Es una parada en boxes. Supongo que estarás ofendidísima—Me sonríe con socarronería, sin duda alguna debida a mi cara de disgusto.

—Prefiero tu casa nueva.

—Yo también.

Me aventuro hacia el interior del apartamento y observo lo poco cálido y acogedor que es. ¿Cómo puede vivir aquí? No tiene ningún toque personal, ni cuadros ni fotografías. Me percato de que hay una tabla de _snowboard _apoyada contra un rincón, rodeada de un montón de artículos de esquí. En el estante de al lado, donde esperaría ver jarrones u otros objetos decorativos, hay un casco de moto y unos guantes de piel. Eso sí que no me lo imaginaba.

—No tengo nada con alcohol. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Se acerca paseando hasta el frigorífico, enorme y negro, y lo abre.

—Sí, por favor.

Me reúno con él en la zona de la cocina y saco un taburete negro de debajo de la encimera de granito negro de la isla. Darien se quita la chaqueta y la cuelga en el taburete de al lado, se vuelve hacia mí y me ofrece un vaso de agua antes de destapar su botella. Los pantalones le aprietan un poco y dejan intuir sus extremidades inferiores, largas y musculosas. Tiene los pies apoyados en el suelo y las piernas considerablemente dobladas a pesar de la altura del taburete. Los míos están apoyados en el reposapiés.

Bebe unos sorbos de agua y me mira por encima de la botella mientras jugueteo con el vaso. Me siento increíblemente incómoda. No debería haber venido. La situación se ha tornado incómoda y no sé muy bien por qué. Hay una razón, y sólo una, para que me haya traído aquí. Y, como la idiota que soy, le he seguido el juego.

Lo oigo suspirar. Deja la botella, me quita el vaso de las manos y lo deposita sobre la encimera de la isla. Agarra el asiento de mi taburete y lo arrastra hacia sí mientras lo gira para volverme de cara a él. Apoya las manos sobre mis rodillas y se inclina.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —me pregunta.

—No lo sé —le contesto con franqueza.

Todo el incidente me ha cogido desprevenida, la verdad. No había ninguna razón para que me pusiera a llorar delante de él. Me siento bastante estúpida.

—Sí, sí que lo sabes. Dímelo.

Pienso en qué debo decir mientras clava la mirada en la mía. Espera una respuesta. Una pequeña arruga se dibuja en su frente. Es un síntoma de concentración y preocupación. ¿Qué debo decirle? ¿Que acabo de salir de una relación de cuatro años con un tío que me puso los cuernos tanto como quiso? ¿Qué durante las últimas cuatro semanas, desde que lo dejamos, he conseguido recuperar mi identidad y que no quiero que ningún hombre vuelva a arrebatármela? ¿Que mi confianza en los hombres es cero y que el hecho de que él sea, salta a la vista, un príncipe de la seducción supone un gran problema para mí? ¿O que muy en el fondo sé que esto puede terminar muy mal para mí... no para él?

Pero él no querrá escuchar todo ese rollo de chicas.

—No lo sé —repito en lugar de sincerarme.

Suspira y agrava el gesto mientras golpetea unas cuantas veces el granito con los dedos. Veo, casi literalmente, cómo se devana los sesos al tiempo que me mira mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Me equivoco al pensar que tu mala interpretación de la relación que hay entre Mina y yo no era la única razón por la que me esquivabas?—dice más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Se desabrocha el Rolex y lo deja sobre la encimera.

—Puede ser.

Aparto la mirada de él, algo avergonzada... Aunque no sé por qué. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Menuda decepción —concluye, pero en su voz no detecto decepción, sino enojo. No es necesario que le diga que, muy posiblemente, podría colarme por él. Seguro que las mujeres se cuelan por él día sí, día también.

Retrocedo ligeramente cuando me agarra del mentón y me acerca a su rostro. El hueco que se forma bajo sus pómulos confirma mis sospechas.

Está rechinando los dientes. ¿Se ha enfadado? Pero ¿qué demonios esperaba? ¿Que cayera rendida a sus pies y de paso se los besara? Está claro que es a lo que está acostumbrado. Sólo era sexo, ¿no? Los dos necesitábamos sacarnos al otro del organismo, vimos la oportunidad de hacerlo y la aprovechamos, eso es todo.

«¡Pero tú no te lo has sacado del organismo!» Joder, no creo que vaya a hacerlo en una buena temporada, si algún día lo consigo. Ya lo llevo bajo la piel. —¿Qué querías que dijera? —lo increpo.

Me suelta el mentón, suspira frustrado y, antes de que me dé cuenta, me agarra y me echa sobre la encimera. El vaso de agua se estrella contra el suelo y el cristal se hace añicos estrepitosamente a nuestro alrededor.

Me abre de piernas con los muslos, y ese movimiento hace que se me suba el vestido. Me ataca la boca con su lengua inexorable y la hunde profunda y ávidamente.

Ese asalto impulsivo me coge por sorpresa, pero no tengo fuerzas, ni físicas ni mentales, para detenerlo. Empieza a embestirme con las caderas mientras me consume la boca, y de inmediato siento escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y un calor húmedo entre las piernas. Me agarra el trasero para acercarme más a él y noto su entrepierna pegada a mí.

«¡Joder!» Gimo cuando mueve las caderas, sin experimentar la más mínima vergüenza al revelarle que estoy más caliente que una bombilla de mil vatios. Se aparta de mis labios y me mira con fijeza mientras respira con dificultad, con los ojos verdes cargados de ansia descarada. Sé que los míos lo miran del mismo modo.

—Vamos a dejar claras un par de cosas —dice con la respiración entrecortada mientras me levanta de la encimera y me sienta a horcajadas a la altura de su cintura. Me observa con intensidad—Mientes como el culo.

Sí, eso lo sé. Mis padres me lo dicen continuamente. Me toqueteo el pelo cuando miento. Es un acto reflejo, no puedo evitarlo. A ver qué más quiere aclarar, porque me muero por seguir donde lo hemos dejado.

Se inclina y me besa, me acaricia suavemente la lengua con la suya.

—Ahora eres mía, Serena. —Mueve las caderas y hace que me yerga y me tense para aliviar el implacable ardor que siento entre las piernas. Estamos cara a cara—. Serás mía para siempre —me informa con un golpe de caderas.

Le rodeo los hombros con los brazos y le beso los labios húmedos y exuberantes. Es mi manera de decirle que acepto. Estoy desesperada por volver a tenerlo. Estoy metida en un buen lío.

—Voy a poseer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. —Subraya todas y cada una de sus palabras—. No habrá ni un solo milímetro de tu ser que no me haya tenido dentro o encima.

Lo dice con un tono sexual y tremendamente serio, lo que no hace sino aumentar un poco más el ritmo de mis latidos.

Pero ¿cada centímetro? ¿Debería investigar algo más esa afirmación? No tengo oportunidad de hacerlo. Me pone de pie en el suelo y me da la vuelta para bajarme la cremallera de mi pobre y maltratado vestido. Me quita el sujetador y lo tira a un lado con la misma celeridad.

Se inclina y me besa el cuello descubierto. Su aliento fresco y la calidez de su lengua me provocan un delicioso escalofrío. Dios, estoy tan excitada que tiemblo. Doblo el cuello y encojo los hombros para aliviar los escalofríos que me recorren todo el cuerpo.

Desliza la boca hasta mi oído:

—Date la vuelta.

Obedezco. Me doy la vuelta y lo miro. Con expresión de pura determinación, me levanta y vuelve a colocarme sobre la isla. Apoyo las manos sobre sus hombros, pero él me las agarra y yo permito a regañadientes que me las baje y haga que aferre el borde de la encimera.

—Las manos se quedan ahí —dice con firmeza cuando me las suelta. Su orden está cargada de seguridad. Introduce los dedos por la parte superior de mis bragas y tira de ellas—. Levanta.

Cargo mi peso sobre los brazos y alzo el trasero del mueble para que pueda bajármelas por las piernas. Vuelvo a apoyarlo cuando me veo libre de las restricciones de mi ropa interior. Estoy desnuda por completo, pero él sigue totalmente vestido. Y no parece tener intenciones de quitarse la ropa de momento. Quiero verle el pecho. Suelto el borde de la encimera y levanto las manos hacia el dobladillo de su camisa.

Él da un paso atrás y sacude la cabeza despacio.

—Las manos.

Yo hago un mohín y vuelvo a dejarlas donde estaban. Quiero verlo, sentirlo. No es justo.

Se lleva las manos al botón superior.

—¿Quieres que me quite la camisa? —Su voz grave y ronca manda mi disciplina al traste.

—Sí —resuello.

—Sí, ¿qué? —Sonríe con malicia, y yo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Por favor —mascullo con un hilo de voz, consciente de que disfruta viéndome suplicar.

Sonríe y empieza a desabrocharse los botones, con la mirada fija en mí. Me está costando un mundo no precipitarme hacia adelante y abrírsela de un tirón. ¿Por qué lo está alargando tanto? Sé lo que pretende. Quiere hacerme esperar. Le gusta torturarme.

Cuando por fin llega al último botón, echa los hombros atrás y se la quita. Por un breve instante, al ver cómo se tensan y relajan los músculos de su pecho cuando echa los dos brazos atrás, pienso que podría desmayarme.

Se quita los zapatos marrones de Grenson y los calcetines. Sólo le falta librarse de los pantalones para estar desnudo. Repaso con la vista su físico perfecto y la boca se me hace agua, hasta que llego a la horrible marca que tiene en el abdomen. Mi mirada se detiene en ella durante un instante, pero él vuelve a colocarse entre mis piernas y hace que me olvide de mi curiosidad. Me esfuerzo por controlar el impulso de agarrarlo. La presión que noto entre las piernas hace que me agite sobre la encimera para aliviar los tremendos espasmos que me mortifican. Él tampoco está relajado. Su inmensa erección, presa bajo sus pantalones, se me clava con fuerza en el muslo.

Apoya las manos sobre la parte superior de mis piernas y empieza a trazar círculos con los pulgares a tan sólo unos milímetros de mi sedienta intimidad. Estoy poseída por la más pura lujuria, y cada vez me cuesta más controlar la respiración.

Me aprieta los muslos.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —musita, y levanta una mano y me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar—. ¿Por aquí? —pregunta. Yo separo los labios. Él me mira y me mete el dedo en la boca. Yo lo rodeo con la lengua y en sus labios empieza a formarse una diminuta sonrisa. Retira el pulgar y me acaricia la cara con él. Entonces, muy lentamente, me desliza la palma de la mano por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho y me lo agarra, posesivo—¿O por aquí? —Su voz ronca traiciona su calmada fachada. Me mira con una ceja arqueada y empieza a masajearme el pezón con el dedo. Gimo. Si está esperando que diga algo, ya puede ir olvidándose. He perdido por completo la capacidad de hablar, sólo puedo emitir jadeos cortos y agudos.—Son mías.

Me amasa el pecho con suavidad durante unos instantes más y después vuelve a acariciarme la piel sensible con la mano. Se pasa varios segundos trazando círculos grandes sobre mi vientre antes de continuar hacia abajo. Tengo que obligarme a respirar cuando el calor de su mano alcanza la parte interior de mi muslo. Estoy embriagada de deseo. Justo cuando creo que va a reclamarme con los dedos, cambia rápidamente de dirección y me acaricia la cadera, lo que me sobresalta. Me agarra el culo.

—¿O por aquí? —Habla en serio. Yo me pongo rígida—. Cada centímetro, Serena —resuella.

Contengo la respiración. Me arden los pulmones cuando sonríe ligeramente y sus manos empiezan a deslizarse de nuevo hacia mi parte delantera. No lo alarga mucho más. Me coloca la palma de la mano entre las piernas.

—Creo que empezaré por aquí.

Suelto un suspiro de agradecimiento y una sensación de alivio me recorre todo el cuerpo. Me pone un dedo debajo de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo a esos maravillosos ojos que tiene.

—Pero he dicho cada centímetro —afirma con frialdad antes de apoyar la mano sobre la encimera junto a mi muslo. La otra continúa entre mis piernas.

¡Joder! No sé si estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Matt lo intentó unas cuantas veces, pero siempre le dije que ni hablar. Solía decir que era la ruta más placentera... Sí, ¡para él! No tengo tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello. Darien recorre el centro de mi sexo con un dedo y me provoca grandes oleadas de placer que salen disparadas en mil direcciones diferentes. Yo me echo hacia delante y apoyo la frente en su hombro mientras la parte superior de mi cuerpo asciende y desciende al ritmo de los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón.

—Estás empapada —me dice con voz grave al oído mientras hunde un dedo dentro de mí. Mis músculos se tensan a su alrededor de inmediato—Me deseas —dice con seguridad al tiempo que lo extrae y extiende toda la humedad por mi clítoris antes de atacar de nuevo con dos dedos.

Yo lanzo un grito.

—Dime que me deseas, Serena.

—Te deseo —jadeo contra su hombro.

Oigo un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Dime que me necesitas.

Ahora mismo le diría todo lo que quisiera oír. Absolutamente todo.

—Te necesito.

—Vas a necesitarme siempre, Serena. Me aseguraré de ello. Ahora, a ver si puedo hacerte entrar en razón a polvos.

¿En razón? ¿De qué coño habla?

Retira los dedos de mi interior, me levanta de la encimera y me hace girar lentamente en sus brazos. Busco con las manos la lisa superficie del granito. No me gusta esta posición.

—Quiero verte —me quejo, aunque sé que no tengo nada que hacer.

Parece que le gusta ser el dominante.

Siento que su cuerpo se aproxima, el calor que emana hacia mí.

Cuando su pecho firme presiona mi espalda, me pego a él y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

Acerca la boca a mi oído.

—Cállate y disfruta. —Aprieta la cadera contra la parte baja de mi espalda y lentamente la amolda a mi cuerpo mientras alarga los brazos y me agarra de las muñecas.

—No hables hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿entendido?

Asiento. ¡Ya no me cabe la menor duda de que le gusta tener el control!

Empieza a acariciarme los brazos lenta y suavemente con sus dedos expertos y me pone el vello de punta. Mi sangre parece lava. Mis pechos ansían su tacto cuando llega con las manos al extremo superior de mis brazos y asciende hasta los hombros. Cierro los labios con fuerza, pero se me escapa un gemido. No puedo evitarlo. No si me hace sentir así.

Me cubre los hombros con las manos por completo y empieza a trazarme círculos con los pulgares en el cuello, masajea la tensión que se acumula en él. Es una sensación que no puedo explicar. Todo mi cuerpo se relaja y mi mente se serena.

Baja la boca hasta mi cuello y me roza la piel con los labios antes de besarla suavemente.

—Tu piel es adictiva.

—Hummm... —ronroneo. Eso no es hablar.

Se ríe en voz baja.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta mientras me regala suaves besitos por la mandíbula.

Vuelvo el rostro hacia él, lo miro directamente a los ojos y asiento de nuevo. Me mantiene la mirada durante unos segundos, con expresión satisfecha, y me planta un tierno beso en los labios. Deja que sus manos se abran paso hacia mis caderas. Cierro los ojos con fuerza e intento con todas mis fuerzas no despegarme de él.

—Que no se te ocurra mover las manos —ordena con firmeza antes de soltarme.

Oigo que se quita los pantalones y sus manos vuelven a posarse sobre mis caderas. Da unos pasos atrás y lentamente las arrastra con él. Se me acelera el pulso y me agarro con más fuerza a la encimera para evitar moverme. Me estremezco cuando me apoya las manos en el cuello y siento que su erección se acerca a mi abertura. En un intento por estabilizar mi respiración, inspiro profundamente e intento relajarme mientras me deleito al borde de la penetración. Ésta es la peor clase de tortura que existe.

Se inclina hacia adelante, y su lengua, cálida y húmeda, me acaricia la espalda y recorre la línea de mi columna hasta acabar con un suave beso en el cuello.

—¿Estás lista para mí, Serena? —pregunta contra mi piel, y la vibración de sus labios provoca temblores de placer en el centro de mi sexo—Puedes contestar.

A pesar de mis ejercicios de respiración, sigue faltándome el aire.

—Sí —respondo prácticamente jadeando.

La bocanada de aire que escapa de su boca es de auténtico agradecimiento. Siento que me acaricia el culo con la mano mientras él se coloca en posición. Entonces, muy lentamente, atraviesa mi palpitante vacío y se sumerge en mí con movimientos suaves y controlados. A él también le cuesta respirar, y yo quiero gritar de placer, pero no estoy segura de si está permitido.

Joder, qué gusto. Bien pensado, ¿qué va a hacerme si lo desobedezco? Mi castigo también será el suyo. Vuelve a colocar una mano en mi cadera y se detiene. Yo me agarro aún con más fuerza a la encimera, hasta que los nudillos se me ponen blancos, y me descubro a mí misma moviéndome contra él, absorbiéndolo hasta el final.

—Joder, Serena, me vuelves loco —gruñe, y me agarra el cuello con más fuerza, me sujeta en el sitio, mientras la otra mano abandona mi cadera para cogerme el pecho—. No puedo hacerlo despacio —jadea mientras me lo amasa. Se retira lentamente y avanza de nuevo, con una embestida rápida y enérgica que me obliga a dar un salto hacia adelante.

—¡Darien! —grito. Va a ser imposible que esté callada si continúa así.

Por Dios, qué potencia tiene.

Se retira despacio.

—Silencio, Serena —me reprende, y ataca de nuevo dejándome sin aliento.

Intento seguir agarrada a la encimera, pero me sudan las manos y resbalan por el granito. Estiro y tenso los brazos para evitar que vuelva a empujarme hacia adelante; a duras penas logro estabilizarme antes de que vuelva a embestirme. Me martillea incansablemente, sin apenas dejarme espacio entre sus penetraciones, fuertes e implacables. No tiene piedad.

Me suelta el cuello y el pecho, me agarra de las caderas y tira de mí con fuerza para obligarme a recibir cada una de sus arremetidas, que me entran hasta el fondo. He perdido todo sentido de la realidad. No hay nada más, aparte de Darien, su apetito brutal y mi cuerpo ansioso de él. Es algo que no puede explicarse.

Aprieto el estómago cuando siento que el orgasmo se acerca, rápidamente provocado por el implacable ímpetu de Darien.

—Aún no, Serena —me advierte.

¿Cómo lo sabe? No puedo contenerlo durante mucho más tiempo. Voy a estallar en cualquier momento. Oigo que nuestros cuerpos sudorosos chocan con violencia y los gruñidos guturales de Darien sobre mí. Me concentro en sofocar la necesidad de dejarme llevar. Siento tanto placer que casi roza el dolor. Pero con la mente puesta en cualquier sitio excepto en mi cerebro, soy esclava de las necesidades de mi cuerpo.

Entonces sale de mí y me deja con las ganas. ¿Qué hace? Yo gimoteo al sentir que mi inminente descarga se retira. Me dispongo a gritarle, pero siento que empieza a deslizarme un dedo por el centro del trasero. Me tenso de los pies a la cabeza.

«¡Ay, no!»

—Puedes hacerlo, Serena. —Desliza los dedos entre mis muslos y los introduce en mi interior, recoge la humedad y la arrastra hacia mi culo—Relájate, lo haremos despacio.

¿Que me relaje? ¡No puedo! Con lentitud, empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi abertura, y todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi trasero se contraen y rechazan automáticamente la invasión.

—Relájate, Serena —dice subrayando las palabras.

—Lo estoy intentando, joder —mascullo—. ¡Dame un poco de tiempo, coño!

¡Lo siento pero no pienso quedarme callada ahora! Oigo que se ríe suavemente mientras baja los dedos hasta mi clítoris y lo masajea, causándome enormes oleadas de placer.

—Esa boca —me reprende.

Me concentro en respirar hondo.

—¿No hace falta un poco de lubricante o algo? —jadeo.

—Estás empapada, Serena. Con eso basta. No se te da muy bien seguir órdenes, ¿verdad? —Me mete el pulgar en el orificio y yo me muerdo el labio—. Relájate, mujer.

—Dios, esto va a dolerme, ¿verdad?

—Al principio sí. Tienes que relajarte. Una vez esté dentro de ti, te encantará, confía en mí.

«¡Joder! ¡Joder!»

Continúa masajeándome el orificio y yo dejo caer la cabeza, jadeando y sudando por los nervios. Me pone una mano en el cuello y me masajea los músculos tensos. Mientras intento automotivarme mentalmente, su mano abandona mi cuello y aterriza en mi trasero. Me abre suavemente hasta que siento la húmeda cabeza de su erección empujando en mi abertura.

«¡Joder!»

—Tranquilízate. Deja que pase —murmura mientras mueve el miembro muy despacio alrededor de mi entrada.

«Respira, respira, respira.»

Entonces avanza y la inmensa presión que siento me hace echarme hacia adelante impulsivamente. Una de sus manos me agarra de los hombros y me obliga a permanecer donde estoy; la otra continúa guiándolo hacia mi interior. La presión aumenta cada vez más y yo no dejo de temblar.

—Eso es, Serena. Ya casi está.

Su voz es irregular y forzada. Noto el sudor de su mano sobre mi hombro cuando flexiona los dedos. Y entonces embiste hacia adelante con un gruñido ahogado, atraviesa mis músculos y se desliza hasta el fondo de mi lugar prohibido.

—¡Mierda! —grito. ¡Eso duele, joder!

—¡Dios, qué apretada estás! —resuella—. Deja de resistirte, Serena. ¡Relájate!

Yo jadeo mientras me sumerjo en algún punto entre el dolor y el placer. La plenitud que siento es indescriptible, el dolor es intenso, pero el placer... Joder, no hay palabras para describir el placer, y esto no me lo esperaba. La opresión de mis músculos a su alrededor hace que sienta cada vena palpitante y cada sacudida de su erección. Mi cuerpo libera un poco de la tensión acumulada y un placer puro ocupa su lugar.

—Joder, qué bueno. Ahora voy a moverme, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asiento, tomo aire y me agarro a la encimera de la isla. Su mano abandona mi hombro y desciende por mi espalda hasta unirse a la otra en mis caderas, pero esta vez no doy ningún brinco cuando me agarra. Estoy demasiado ocupada preparándome para lo que está por llegar.

—Muy despacito, Serena —jadea mientras sale lentamente de mí.

—¡Joder, Darien! —Como me diga que me calle, voy a enfadarme de verdad.

—Lo sé. —Empieza a entrar y a salir a un ritmo lento y controlado.

Me estoy deshaciendo de placer. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Siempre lo vi como algo sucio y obsceno. Pero no es así. Me está haciendo el amor, y me encanta. No puedo creérmelo. La intensidad de su reclamo sobre mí hace que se me formen nudos en el estómago. Si me rozara el clítoris ahora mismo me haría estallar.

—Eres increíble, Serena —gruñe con voz ronca mientras entra una vez más—. Podría pasarme así toda la puta noche, pero no aguanto más.

Me sorprendo a mí misma moviéndome contra sus sacudidas pausadas, invitándolo a acelerar el ritmo. Este placer inesperado es increíble, y estoy al borde de tener el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida. Ni siquiera puedo creerme que lo esté haciendo. Necesito más.

—Sigue. —Pronuncio la palabra que jamás creí que diría.

—Sí, nena. ¿Te falta mucho?

—¡No! —grito, y me empotro contra él. Oigo sus gemidos mientras me coloca una mano sobre el hombro y la otra entre las piernas—. ¡Más fuerte! —grito. Lo necesito.

—¡Joder, Serena! —exclama, y me penetra con más ímpetu, agarrado de mi hombro y trazando círculos con el dedo sobre mi clítoris palpitante.

Lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Me viene! —grito.

—¡Espera! —me ordena.

Siento que su polla se hincha y se estira mientras continúa acelerando.

Estoy ida de placer, casi delirante, y justo cuando creo que voy a desmayarme, brama:

—¡Ahora!

Y me dejo llevar.

La habitación empieza a dar vueltas y yo me pierdo. Me dejo caer sobre la encimera con los brazos estirados sobre la cabeza y arrastro a Darien conmigo. Pesa bastante, pero tengo el cuerpo aturdido por el placer.

Sólo soy consciente de que su pecho húmedo y firme me aplasta contra el granito, de que su aliento cálido y entrecortado me acaricia el pelo y de que su pene vibrante continúa hundido en mi interior mientras sus espasmos se reflejan sobre mí. Mis músculos se contraen con cada uno de sus latidos y absorbo hasta la última gota de su simiente mientras él acaricia perezosamente los restos de mi orgasmo.

Estoy flotando.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 11**

—¿Estás bien? —me susurra al oído.

—¿Me está permitido hablar?

Darien hace presión hacia adelante y me aprieta el hueso de la cadera, lo que provoca que dé un respingo sobre la encimera de la isla.

—No seas listilla.

—Estoy bien, y bien jodida —suspiro.

—Serena, por favor, vigila esa boca —me advierte. Levanta los brazos y los deja caer sobre los míos; los acaricia con suavidad de arriba abajo.

—Pero es verdad. —Nunca me habían tratado así, aunque ha sido increíble.

—Ya, pero no hace falta que hables así. Odio que digas tacos.

Frunzo el ceño para mis adentros.

—Tú también lo haces.

—Yo sólo los digo cuando cierta señorita me saca de mis casillas.

Suspiro con resignación.

—Está bien.

Permanecemos tumbados, saciados para una eternidad, mientras recobramos el aliento. Estoy clavada bajo su cuerpo pesado y aplastada contra el granito. Agradezco el frío en la mejilla y observo que mi aliento cálido empaña la brillante superficie. Estoy alejada de la realidad y ahogándome en un torbellino de sensaciones. Me siento exhausta, física y emocionalmente, y todavía más perdida que antes.

—Darien.

—¿Hummm?

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Él me aprieta los brazos.

—Veintidós.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Si él tiene veintidós años, yo soy la reencarnación de la madre Teresa. Sonrío para mis adentros. Después de lo que acaba de pasar, eso es poco probable. Noto que empieza a moverse, y una sensación de vacío se apodera de mí cuando sale de mi cuerpo. Se inclina hacia adelante, me besa la espalda y empieza a separarnos, apartando gradualmente la piel de la mía. Tengo frío.

—Ven aquí —susurra al tiempo que me agarra de la cintura. Me fijo en que ya no lo hace de las caderas.

Coloco la palma de la mano sobre el granito y me incorporo con ayuda de su lenta persuasión. Joder, es como intentar despegar el yeso de una pared. Cuando por fin logro separar el cuerpo de la barra de desayuno, me vuelvo hacia él. Abro los ojos de par en par al ver que vuelve a estar duro. ¿Ya? ¡Si yo estoy agotada!

Me coloca sobre la encimera y se abre paso entre mis muslos, me coge los brazos, se los coloca sobre los hombros y vuelve a agarrarme de la cintura.

Me estudia los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Yo sonrío ante su atractivo rostro. ¿No es un poco tarde para preguntar eso?

—Sí.

—Bien. —Se inclina y me estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos. Aspira el aroma de mi cuello—. No he acabado contigo todavía.

Le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y aprieto los muslos

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

Es insaciable. Menos mal que sólo es sexo ocasional, porque no creo que pudiese aguantar esto de manera permanente. Acabaría exhausta, si no muerta.

—Es el efecto que ejerces sobre mí —me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

No puede ser sólo influencia mía, pero acepto el cumplido. Entierro la cara en su cuello e inhalo. Huele de maravilla.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta, y se aparta y me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos.

La verdad es que no, aunque no he tenido tiempo de comer en todo el día. Decidí pasar de los canapés al champán; no quería que me pillasen con la boca llena si alguien quería hablar conmigo en el Lusso.

—Un poco —respondo.

—Un poco —repite, y en sus labios se atisba una sonrisa. Parpadea y yo sonrío—Tienes una sonrisa muy abierta, me encanta.

Me besa las comisuras de los labios.

—¡Mierda! —En cuanto la palabra sale de mi boca, me arrepiento de haberla dicho.

—¡Esa boca! —Me reprende muy serio—¿Qué pasa?

—Le dije a Lita que iba hacia casa —contesto. No ha llamado o, si lo ha hecho, no he oído el teléfono—Será mejor que la llame. Necesita mi coche mañana para ir a visitar a su abuela en Yorkshire.

«¡Mierda! ¡Joder, joder, joder!», puedo decir todos los tacos que quiera en mi cabeza. Maldita sea. Mi coche está en el Lusso, y he bebido demasiado como para ir a buscarlo ahora. Tal vez Lita pueda recogerlo por la mañana con la llave de repuesto. No, no puede. La llave de repuesto todavía está en casa de Matt. ¡Joder! Tengo que ir a por mis cosas de una vez. Tendré que coger un taxi para ir a darle las llaves a Lita, y que ella recoja el coche por la mañana en el Lusso.

Me retuerzo para liberarme y él me suelta a regañadientes, con el ceño fruncido. Cojo el bolso, que está junto a la puerta de entrada, y busco mi móvil dentro para escribirle a Lita un mensaje y explicarle la situación.

Añadiré una P.D. al final para informarla de que al final no tiene novia.

Saco los vaqueros que llevo en la maleta.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Irte? —brama.

Me estremezco.

—Sólo tengo unas llaves y Lita las necesita —le explico.

Sacudo los pantalones. No voy a molestarme en ponerme la ropa interior. Sólo voy un momento a casa. Meto una pierna por la pernera, doy unos saltitos y me preparo para meter la otra.

Avanza tan de prisa que ni siquiera me da tiempo a verle la cara.

—¡Eh! —exclamo cuando me levanta en el aire y me lanza sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué haces?

Tengo su culo firme y bronceado justo delante. Darien se vuelve y, sin mediar palabra, empieza a avanzar por el apartamento.

—¡Mierda! ¡Darien, suéltame! —De un tirón, me arranca los vaqueros de la pierna que he conseguido meter, los lanza al suelo y me da una palmada en el culo—. ¡Ay!

—¡Esa boca!

Oigo que la puerta golpea la pared de yeso cuando la abre de una patada y entramos en un dormitorio. Esta habitación también es blanca y negra. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Es que no ha tenido suficiente? ¿He tenido yo suficiente? Cualquiera diría que sí.

Me baja del hombro sin ningún esfuerzo y vuelo ligeramente por el aire antes de aterrizar sobre un mar de suntuoso algodón blanco. Lo primero que percibo es que huele divinamente. Huele a él, a agua fresca y deliciosa.

No tengo tiempo de recuperarme de la desorientación. Está entre mis piernas en un nanosegundo. Su erección presiona mi entrada y me agarra de las muñecas con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Sus brazos, completamente estirados, sostienen la parte superior de su cuerpo. Joder, qué rápido es. Todavía no sé dónde estoy ni cómo he llegado aquí. No obstante, reconozco el sentimiento de anticipación que empieza a formarse en mi interior. Está claro que yo tampoco he tenido suficiente.

El resbaladizo extremo de su erección estimula la puerta de mi cuerpo y el corazón se me empieza a acelerar en el pecho mientras me concentro en sus ojos, que, por encima de los míos, me miran con una mezcla de rabia y de sorpresa. ¿Estará loco?

—¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! —ruge.

Mueve las caderas y se hunde en mí por completo, presionándome hasta un punto increíble.

La penetración nos hace gritar al unísono. Lo tengo muy dentro, y mis músculos se aferran a cada milímetro de su miembro. Se mantiene quieto durante unos segundos, con la cabeza gacha y la boca laxa. Todos mis pensamientos relacionados con el coche han desaparecido para dejar sitio a la anticipación de lo que vendrá. Está claro que nunca me sacio de él.

Cuando se recompone, me mira y empieza a retirarse lentamente para cargar de nuevo con un fuerte gruñido.

Yo echo la cabeza atrás con un grito.

—¡Mírame! —Su voz es un rugido carnal que no debe ser desobedecido.

Vuelvo a posar la mirada en la suya mientras él se adentra en mí.

Jadeo como un perro deshidratado.

—Mucho mejor. ¿Hace falta que te lo recuerde? —pregunta.

¿Que me lo recuerde? ¡Si se refiere a la agradable sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí la respuesta es sí! Muevo las caderas e intento que me roce. Estoy excitadísima.

Él me mira, expectante.

—Contéstame, Serena.

—Por favor —exhalo. No puedo creerme que le esté suplicando.

Bueno, la verdad es que sí. Puede hacerme y pedirme lo que quiera.

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa petulante. Entonces carga con más fuerza y velocidad.

—¡Eres mía, Serena! —ruge. Yo cierro los ojos con un alarido de placer

—. ¡Abre los putos ojos!

No tengo fuerzas para discutir. Los abro y él entra y sale de mi interior a un ritmo y con una fuerza descomunales. Es increíble. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos chocan y me falta el aliento. Intento controlar la presión que se acumula entre mis piernas. No aparta ni un segundo los ojos de los míos a pesar de nuestros frenéticos movimientos corporales. Le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y levanto las caderas para dejar que me penetre aún más profundamente. Mi detonación se aproxima aún más. Las oleadas de placer que me provocan sus persistentes embestidas me acercan al clímax.

No sé qué va a ser de mí.

—Joder, Serena, ¿estás bien? —dice entre gruñidos.

Me suelta las muñecas y oigo el golpe de sus puños contra el colchón.

—¡No pares! —grito, y levanto las manos hacia sus resbaladizos bíceps. Clavo las uñas en ellos para intentar agarrarme. Él grita y me percute todavía con más fuerza. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, desesperada.

Su fuerza y su control escapan a toda comprensión.

—Maldita sea, Serena. ¡Mírame!

Vuelvo a enderezar la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzan de nuevo.

Tiene las pupilas dilatadas hasta tal punto que apenas se ve el azul de sus ojos. Frunce el ceño y gotas de sudor le resbalan por las sienes. Deslizo una mano hasta su nuca, le agarro del pelo empapado y tiro de él hacia mí hasta que nuestros labios chocan y nuestras lenguas danzan; mientras, él continúa con sus mortificantes estocadas.

No puedo aguantarlo más.

—Darien, me corro —jadeo contra sus labios. Me aferro a él con tanta fuerza que se me duermen las puntas de los dedos.

—¡Mierda! A la vez, ¿vale? —gruñe con los dientes apretados. Me aporrea con fuerza unas cuantas veces más, hasta que casi pierdo el sentido, antes de gritar—: ¡Ya!

Y lo libero todo: la tensión acumulada entre las piernas, el peso de mis pulmones y el furor de mi vientre. Todo sale despedido en una inmensa ola de presión y un sonoro alarido.

—¡Dios mío! —exclama mientras empuja con fuerza una última vez antes de dejarse caer sobre mí.

Siento su inyección abrasadora en mi interior, me derrumbo a su lado y cierro los ojos, exhausta. Él se apoya sobre los antebrazos, sin aliento y empapado de sudor, mientras se retira poco a poco, penetrando unas cuantas veces más con embestidas largas y calculadas. Mis músculos se contraen a su alrededor para ordeñar hasta la última gota de su eyaculación. No pienso con claridad. Este hombre me ha provocado cuatro orgasmos increíblemente intensos en menos de cuatro horas. ¡Eso es uno por hora! Mañana no podré andar.

Me quedo así, saciada y agotada, jadeando y dolorida por el esfuerzo.

Empiezan a pesarme los ojos. Siento su frente contra la mía y los abro para ver que los suyos están completamente cerrados. Me muevo un poco debajo de él para atraer su atención, y siento que su erección en retroceso da una sacudida dentro de mí. Se obliga a abrir los ojos y levanta la cabeza para centrarse en mí. Analiza mi rostro, se acerca a mi boca y me da un beso en los labios maltratados con toda la ternura del mundo. Suspiro cuando deja caer el torso y se tumba sobre mi cuerpo. Su pecho, pesado pero bienvenido, descansa sobre mí, y yo acepto la carga y estiro los brazos para acariciarle la espalda con los dedos al tiempo que apoyo la barbilla en su hombro y miro al techo. Él se estremece ligeramente y entierra el rostro en mi cuello, posando los labios sobre mi yugular.

Jamás me había sentido tan bien. Sé que sólo es sexo, y los efectos secundarios que tiene, pero ésta es la sensación más agradable del mundo.

Tiene que serlo. La ferocidad de este hombre es adictiva, su ternura es dulce y su cuerpo supera la perfección. Es la personificación de la masculinidad. Estoy metida en un buen berenjenal.

Sigo acariciándole la espalda. Me pesan los párpados. Siento todo su peso encima y tengo las puntas de los dedos dormidas debido a la fricción de las caricias. Noto su respiración pausada y regular contra mi cuello. Se ha dormido y estoy atrapada debajo de su cuerpo macizo. Cuando dejo de acariciarle la espalda, mueve las caderas ligeramente y se quita de encima con lentitud. Me deja un inmenso vacío que me hace desear haber aguantado su peso un rato más, o tal vez toda la vida.

Se apoya sobre los codos y me mira. Coge un mechón suelto de mi pelo y analiza el brillante rizo Rubitou mientras juguetea con él entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—Has hecho que me quede dormido —dice con voz ronca.

—Ya.

—Eres demasiado bonita —susurra, y vuelve a mirarme.

Tiene los ojos cansados. Estiro la mano para pasarle el pulgar por la frente y hundo los dedos en su pelo.

—Tú también —digo con ternura. La verdad es que es muy hermoso.

Él sonríe levemente, agacha la cabeza y me acaricia los pechos con la nariz.—Ya se lo he recordado, señorita.

¡Ja! Lo sabía. Era un polvo recordatorio después de que el polvo para que entrase en razón fracasara. Bueno, no ha fracasado, aunque yo diría que más que para hacerme entrar en razón ha sido para hacerme perderla.

Se separa lentamente de mi cuerpo y vuelve a incorporarse. La sensación de frío que me invade al instante hace que desee tirar de él para que se tumbe de nuevo. Sí, me lo ha recordado muy bien. Me ofrece las dos manos. Se las acepto y dejo que tire de mí hasta que quedo a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Me rodea la espalda con un brazo y me acuna contra su pecho mientras se vuelve y se sienta con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, conmigo de cara. Me pone las manos en la cintura y traza círculos con los pulgares sobre mis caderas. Hace que me estremezca.

Coloco las manos sobre las suyas para detener los movimientos.

Él me sonríe con picardía.

—Pasa el día conmigo mañana.

¿Cómo? Pensaba que sólo era sexo. Tal vez quiera pasarse todo el día en la cama conmigo. Joder, después de lo de esta noche voy a necesitar una semana para recuperarme, puede que más. Estoy, literalmente, jodida.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —digo con cautela. Tengo que ser prudente.

Debo mantener esto a un nivel informal, o tal vez no volver a verlo jamás. Es el típico chico malo, aunque algo mayor. Es peligroso, enigmático y absolutamente adictivo. Soy consciente de ello, pero aun así temo engancharme.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta algo enrabietado.

La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer. Sólo arreglar mi habitación. Parece una leonera, pero tengo muy poco espacio y demasiados efectos personales. Debería empezar a buscar otro sitio, pero me encanta vivir con Lita.

—Tengo que ordenar cosas —contesto, y le agarro las manos cuando veo que intenta volver a mover los pulgares de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosas? —Parece confundido.

—Lita me ha acogido en su casa temporalmente. Llevo allí cuatro semanas, y lo tengo todo manga por hombro. Tengo que empezar a organizarme para cuando me mude a otro sitio.

—¿Dónde vivías hace cuatro semanas?

—Con Matt.

Hace una mueca.

—¿Y quién coño es Matt?

—Relájate. Es mi ex novio.

—¿Ex?

—Sí, ex —me reafirmo, y veo que una ola de alivio inunda su rostro. Pero ¿qué le pasa?—. Darien, tengo que ir a por mi coche —insisto.

No puedo dejar que Lita conduzca a _Margo _hasta Yorkshire. Va dando bandazos y sacudidas. Para cuando llegue allí, le habrán salido almorranas. Tiene que asegurar las tartas en cajas de poliestireno, atarlas con correas y reducir la velocidad a cinco kilómetros por hora sobre los badenes.

—Tranquila. Te acercaré mañana por la mañana.

Entonces ¿voy a quedarme aquí?

—Se irá sobre las ocho. —Tal vez no le apetezca tanto si lo saco de la cama un sábado a primera hora de la mañana.

—De acuerdo —dice, y esboza una sonrisa malévola. Yo imito su sonrisa, traslado sus manos a mi cintura y me llevo las mías a la cabeza para quitarme las horquillas que me recogen el pelo. Me están dando dolor de cabeza. Empiezo a desprenderme de ellas y él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

Me detengo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te niegas a pasar el día conmigo, pero me pones esas preciosas tetas delante de la cara. No es justo, Serena —dice, y estira el brazo para tocarme un pezón, lo cual provoca que se endurezca al instante.

Yo protesto y me agarro el pecho.

—¡Oye! Tengo que quitarme las horquillas. Se me están clavando en la cabeza. —Me quito una y me la pongo en la boca.

Me observa con interés, se inclina hacia adelante, coge la horquilla entre los dientes y la escupe fuera de la cama. Entonces hunde la cara en mis tetas. Yo sonrío para mis adentros y le acaricio el pelo mojado, desoyendo la vocecita de mi cabeza que me dice que no me emocione demasiado. Inspira profundamente, se aparta y me da un besito en cada pezón. Luego me vuelve sobre su regazo.

—Déjame a mí. —Levanta las rodillas, de modo que quedo sujeta entre ellas y su pecho, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus rótulas.

Empieza a pasarme los dedos por el pelo y a localizar las horquillas.

Las retira y me las da por encima del hombro.

—¿Cuántas te has puesto? —pregunta.

Me masajea el cuero cabelludo y encuentra una que se le había olvidado.

—Unas cuantas. —Me da la última—. Tengo mucho pelo que sujetar.

—¿Unos cuantos centenares? —pregunta asombrado—. Eres como un muñeco de vudú. Bueno, creo que ya están todas.

Coge las horquillas de mi mano y las deja en la mesita de noche.

Después me acaricia los hombros y vuelve a darme la vuelta para colocarme contra su pecho, con la parte externa de mis piernas flexionadas apoyada contra la parte interna de las suyas.

Es tan cómodo, y a mí me pesan tanto los párpados... He tenido un día tremendamente ajetreado, y ha terminado con una maratón de sexo con este hombre cautivador sobre el que estoy apoyada. Quizá debería marcharme ya. Así evitaríamos ese incómodo sentimiento que seguramente se apoderará de nosotros por la mañana. Pero entonces siento que sus antebrazos me rodean el torso y mi cabeza cae automáticamente sobre su hombro. Estoy tan a gusto y tan cansada que no pienso moverme de aquí. Cada cierto tiempo me regala besos en el pelo, así que no tardo en quedarme traspuesta con el sonido de su respiración constante. Se me cierran los ojos. Estiro el brazo y empiezo a acariciarle la pierna.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —farfullo, y siento que me estoy quedando dormida.

Su pecho da unas leves sacudidas que me indican que se está riendo.

—Veintitrés.

Yo dejo escapar un bufido de incredulidad, pero no tengo fuerzas para discutir con él. El cansancio me vence y me quedo dormida.


	12. Chapter 12

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 12**

Me despierto exactamente en la misma postura en la que me había dormido, pero tapada con un edredón hasta la cintura. Darien sigue rodeándome el torso con los brazos y mis manos descansan sobre ellos. El intenso olor a sexo se percibe en el ambiente.

Necesito hacer pis.

Inspecciono la habitación en busca de un reloj. ¿Qué hora será? Oigo la respiración suave y serena de Darien junto a mi oreja. No quiero moverme para no despertarlo, pero necesito ir al baño urgentemente. Y podría marcharme antes de que él se despierte y me eche.

Despacio, empiezo a despegar sus brazos de mi cuerpo pegajoso. Él gruñe un poco entre sueños y hace que sonría para mis adentros. Me sorprende no estar arrepentida. No siento ningún tipo de remordimiento o culpa. Este hombre es nocivo para mi corazón, lo sé, pero tiene algo que...

Su persistencia debería repelerme, pero no lo hace. No me arrepiento en absoluto. Pero tampoco deseo permanecer aquí más de lo debido. De eso nada. Pienso tomar las riendas de esta situación.

Justo cuando creía que estaba progresando, sus brazos se aferran a mí y me inmovilizan.

—Ni se te ocurra, señorita —gruñe con la voz áspera por el sueño.

Lo agarro de los antebrazos con las manos e intento que me suelte.

—Necesito ir al cuarto de baño.

—Me da igual. Aguántate. Estoy cómodo.

—No puedo.

—No te voy a soltar —dice rotundamente, y con un golpe me aparta la mano de su antebrazo mientras sigue sujetándome.

Yo dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro de nuevo, desesperada. Se vuelve hacia mí y me besa la mejilla con dulzura. La barba que le ha crecido durante la noche me rasca la cara. Es agradable, pero no es la reacción matutina que esperaba.

Cuando advierto que ha relajado los músculos ligeramente y que está ocupado besándome la mejilla, me dispongo a moverme, pero en cuanto nota que lo hago para huir me pone boca arriba con las piernas separadas y me agarra de las muñecas, una a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me mira con los ojos brillantes y llenos de júbilo. Sí, está orgulloso de sí mismo hasta el extremo y tiene un aspecto absolutamente glorioso con el pelo revuelto y la barba azabache oscura.

Su erección matutina presiona mi dispuesta abertura y solicita la entrada. Estoy indefensa. Mi cuerpo responde ante él y no me deja ni pensar. El dolor en la vejiga pronto se ve sustituido por un intenso ardor entre las piernas, y mi corazón se traslada a algún lugar situado entre mi esternón y mi garganta. Su olor al alba es una mezcla de sudor dulce y de ese aroma a agua fresca que tanto me gusta. Es una fragancia que me embriaga, y soy consciente de que apenas puedo respirar. Debe de pensar que soy demasiado fácil.

Y lo soy... con él.

Me frota la nariz con la suya.

—¿Qué tal has dormido?

¿Ahora quiere ponerse a charlar? Me saltan chispas en la entrepierna..., ¿y él quiere hablar?

—Muy bien —digo, y muevo las caderas de manera sugerente.

Enarca las cejas y se le forma una sonrisa en los labios.

—Yo también.

Espero, resignada, a que él tome la iniciativa. Esta vez quiere ir despacio, y me parece bien. Pero ¡podría darse un poco más de prisa! Me observa con detenimiento mientras acerca lentamente su rostro al mío. Cuando por fin nuestros labios se rozan, gimo y abro la boca para invitarlo a entrar. Tiemblo de forma involuntaria cuando me lame la lengua suavemente con la suya, tomándose su tiempo, seduciendo mi boca con lentitud y retirándose de vez en cuando para besarme los labios con dulzura antes de continuar explorando. Me encanta este Darien sensible.

Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amo dominante que me encontré ayer.

Cuando considera que ya me tiene cautivada, me libera las muñecas y me acaricia un costado con la punta del dedo índice. Es suficiente para hacer que pierda la razón y empiece a mover las caderas al tiempo que la presión que siento en el vientre desciende a gran velocidad hacia mi sexo.

Su tacto es adictivo. Él es adictivo. Soy totalmente adicta.

Le agarro el culo, duro como una piedra, con las palmas de las manos, y le aplico un poco de presión para apretar sus caderas contra las mías deliberadamente. Ambos gemimos en armonía en la boca del otro.

—Pierdo la razón por completo cuando estoy contigo, señorita —murmura contra mis labios.

Se aparta, me observa el rostro y se hunde lenta e intencionadamente en mí, centímetro a centímetro. Mis manos salen disparadas hacia su espalda y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Me ha llenado por completo.

Él permanece inmóvil y deja que me acople a su alrededor, con la espalda tensa y la respiración entrecortada. Sé que debe de estar costándole una barbaridad quedarse tan quieto.

—Mírame, Serena —susurra.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos de inmediato. La expresión de su rostro confirma mis pensamientos: tiene la mandíbula tensa, la arruga de la frente más marcada que de costumbre y los ojos azules en llamas. Muevo un poco las caderas para darle a entender que estoy bien y, tras mi invitación, empieza a retirarse con lentitud hasta que estoy segura de que va a salir, pero entonces, poco a poco, comienza a hundirse de nuevo hasta la parte más profunda de mi ser, y entra y sale, y entra y sale.

—Hummm... —gimo con un largo suspiro.

—Me encanta el sexo soñoliento contigo —exhala.

Las acometidas, medidas y deliberadas, me están haciendo perder el control, así que empiezo a levantar las caderas para recibir sus penetraciones, dejo que él entre más en mí y yo me excito todavía más. Es una sensación extraordinaria. No voy a aguantar mucho tiempo si sigue así.

—¿Te gusta, Serena? —pregunta en voz baja. Sabe que sí.

Su mirada sigue clavada en la mía; me sorprende ver que soy capaz de mantener ese nivel de intimidad. Me resulta natural, y no me siento ni incómoda, ni violenta, ni angustiada. Es como si estuviésemos predestinados a estar así. Qué tontería.

—Sí —suspiro.

—¿Más rápido?

—No, me gusta así, por favor, sigue así. —Así es perfecto. El Darien dominante, agresivo y potente es increíble, pero en estos momentos esto es absolutamente perfecto.

Su mirada se pierde mientras me observa y continúa entrando y saliendo de mí con movimientos acompasados. Estoy a punto. Quiero besarlo, pero él parece conformarse con sólo mirarme. Le rodeo el trasero con las piernas y le acaricio suavemente los brazos arriba y abajo.

Entonces se retira despacio, se detiene y es como si volviera en sí. Sus ojos sondean los míos.

—Basta de sexo soñoliento —murmura, y se hunde de nuevo hasta los más profundos confines de mi cuerpo sin darme tiempo a adaptarme.

Lanza un grito, se retira y repite el delicioso movimiento una y otra vez, se aparta lentamente y empuja con ímpetu. El placer me inunda como una fuerte tormenta y me hace perder la cabeza. Sus movimientos son exactos y controlados. Estoy llegando al límite. Le agarro del pelo y acerco su boca a la mía, le paso la lengua por el labio inferior, se lo muerdo con suavidad y dejo que se deslice entre mis dientes mientras lo estiro. Él vuelve a entrar y, con expresión tensa, me busca la boca y me besa con pasión.—No voy a dejarte escapar nunca —me informa entre beso y beso.

Me siento abrumada. Darien es un potente afrodisíaco para mí. Mi mente y mi corazón están llenándose de sentimientos extraños respecto a este hombre.

—No quiero que lo hagas —respondo contra sus labios. De repente soy consciente de lo que he dicho y me siento confundida.

Él se para, detiene sus embestidas rítmicas justo cuando empezaba a deshacerme en sus brazos. Hago una mueca ante la falta de movimiento, y mi orgasmo queda suspendido en el limbo. Con toda su longitud aún dentro de mí, aparta la cabeza y me mira. Inmediatamente salgo de mis confusos pensamientos al ver la expresión de disgusto de su rostro.

Mierda, ¿he metido la pata al decir eso? Es sólo que me he dejado llevar por la pasión del momento. Aparto la mirada. La he cagado.

—Mírame, Serena —ordena. Yo vuelvo a mirarlo a regañadientes y veo que su expresión se ha suavizado un poco—. Vamos a tener esta conversación cuando estés serena y no loca de lujuria.

Saca de mi interior su gruesa erección hasta la punta y se coloca sobre mí.

Es verdad, pierdo la cabeza cuando estoy con él, sobre todo cuando me toma de esta manera. Me embriaga de placer y acabo diciendo tonterías.

Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior y jadea mientras empuja de nuevo; su movimiento reactiva mi orgasmo. Siento que me arde la piel mientras bombea con lentitud y fuerza, hasta el fondo. Le cojo la cabeza con las manos y lo aproximo a mis labios para devorarlo mientras él continúa con sus deliberadas arremetidas y me acerca cada vez más a otro orgasmo orgásmico.

—Me voy a correr —farfulla—. Córrete conmigo, Serena. Dámelo.

Y con tres estocadas más, dejo la mente en blanco y los fuegos artificiales empiezan a estallar en mi cabeza. Me corro bajo su cuerpo con un sonoro alarido.

—Eso es, nena —dice entre dientes, y se une a mi placer mientras yo sigo emitiendo gritos y gemidos largos y graves.

Su erección se expande y se agita dentro de mí antes de expulsar, chorro a chorro, su húmeda simiente en mi interior. Darien se desploma sobre mi cuerpo y sigue apretándome con fuerza, asegurándose de que se vacía hasta la última gota. Estoy exhausta. Ambos permanecemos entrelazados, jadeando y esforzándonos por respirar.

—No sé qué decir —me susurra al oído.

Yo empiezo a recobrar la conciencia. Todavía me estoy recuperando del orgasmo, pero lo he oído, alto y claro, y no sé muy bien cómo tomármelo. Creo que ambos hemos dicho demasiadas cosas ya. Mi propio comentario hace que me sienta un poco incómoda. Eso es lo que sucede cuando te dejas llevar por el momento. La lujuria, el deseo y la pasión se apoderan de tu mente y, antes de que te des cuenta, empiezas a soltar estupideces por la boca.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, estoy mucho más que incómoda, así que me revuelvo un poco debajo de él.

—¿Puedo usar ya el baño? —pregunto.

Él libera un suspiro largo y deliberado para dejarme clara su frustración. Aunque no sé muy bien por qué está frustrado. Acaba de tomarme.

Sale de mi cuerpo y se aparta de encima de mí, haciendo un tremendo y exagerado esfuerzo por dejarse caer sobre la cama. Yo me despego de las sábanas y, sin mediar palabra, camino sobre la moqueta blanca hasta el cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Sé que ha observado cada paso que he dado. He sentido que sus ojos me aguijoneaban la espalda desnuda.

La inevitable incomodidad se ha retrasado, pero ya está aquí. Y ha llegado con ganas.

Uso el retrete, me lavo las manos y me tomo unos momentos para prepararme psicológicamente antes de volver a abrir la puerta. Él sigue echado boca arriba, desnudo sin ningún pudor, y me clava la mirada de inmediato. No sé qué hacer.

Al final, vuelvo a entrar en el cuarto de baño, cojo una toalla blanca y suave del toallero, me envuelvo con ella y sujeto el extremo con la axila.

Salgo del aseo, me dirijo directamente a la puerta del dormitorio y llego al espacioso salón. El suelo de la cocina está lleno de cristales que me recuerdan lo que pasó anoche cuando se abalanzó sobre mí de repente. Iba a ocurrir antes o después, lo hiciese o no, pero ahora la naturalidad de nuestros cuerpos al unirse ha disminuido y ha dejado espacio para una sola sensación: la incomodidad.

Veo mis bártulos junto a la puerta de entrada y busco mi teléfono. «¡Mierda!» Son las siete y media. Se supone que Lita se marcha dentro de media hora. Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que iba hacia casa y no he aparecido. Aunque ella ni siquiera ha llamado para ver dónde estoy. ¡Qué detalle!

—¡Joder! —exclamo entre dientes.

Me vuelvo y veo a Darien, todavía desnudo, mirándome con cara de enfadado. Pero ¿por qué coño está enfadado? Ahora soy yo la que está cabreada.

—¡Esa boca! —me reprende con el ceño fruncido.

Está muy mosqueado. Bueno, y yo también. ¡Conmigo misma! Cojo mi maleta y me dirijo hacia su cuarto de baño, aunque me paro para ir recogiendo mi ropa diseminada por el suelo.

—¿Puedo usar la ducha?

—¡No! —espeta.

Yo me echo a reír.

—No seas crío, Darien —le digo con tono condescendiente, y paso por delante de él, tan lejos como puedo, para volver al cuarto de baño. Sé que es mejor para mí no tocarlo.

Me dispongo a cerrar la puerta, pero él la detiene con el hombro y entra detrás de mí. Lo miro con desaprobación y me aparto para abrir el grifo de la ducha. ¿Está enfadado por lo que he dicho en la cama? No lo culpo. Yo también estoy enfadada conmigo misma. Tiene razones para estarlo. Debería mantener la boca cerrada mientras follamos. Aunque, bien pensado, él debería hacer lo mismo. También ha dicho unas cuantas tonterías.

Busco en mi maleta la camiseta que llevaba puesta ayer, dejo caer las chanclas al suelo embaldosado, tiro el estuche de maquillaje junto a la pila del lavabo y me cepillo los dientes. Durante todo ese tiempo, Darien permanece ahí, echando humo.

Cuando la habitación está llena de vapor, me quito la toalla con todo el pudor del mundo. Pero estoy enfadada, así que me importa una mierda.

Abro la puerta de la ducha y me meto dentro para lavarme los cuatro asaltos de Darien Chiba. Si no fuese porque estoy toda pegajosa por el sudor y el semen que se extienden por todo mi cuerpo, ni siquiera me molestaría.

Me habría marchado ya.

El agua caliente me relaja a pesar de la mirada encolerizada de mi espectador. Me lavo el pelo y dejo que el agua caiga sobre mí durante unos momentos más. Pero no tengo tiempo de disfrutar de una ducha calmante.

Cuando abro los ojos, la puerta está abierta de par en par. El aire frío envuelve mi cuerpo desnudo. Darien me mira con una mueca de ira.

—¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte! —me ladra.

Yo lo miro, totalmente exasperada y con la boca abierta hasta el plato de la ducha. Ha hecho lo que ha querido conmigo desde que llegué aquí, ¿y todavía no está satisfecho?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¡De eso nada!

—Darien, pero ¿qué problema tienes? —El agua caliente de la ducha cae sobre mí, el aire frío me envuelve y tengo a un tío bueno crispado delante.

—¡TÚ! —me grita.

—¿Yo?

Menuda cara tiene. Paro el agua y me abro paso junto a su enorme cuerpo; ignoro las chispas que recorren el mío al tocarlo. ¿Qué se ha creído que soy? ¿Un objeto que puede follarse a voluntad? Me envuelvo con una toalla y me coloco otra en la cabeza. Me froto con ella para eliminar la humedad. No tengo tiempo de secarme el pelo, y además dudo que don Irracional tenga un secador.

Noto que me agarra del brazo. Yo tiro de él con brusquedad para soltarme y sigo poniéndome la ropa interior, los vaqueros y la camiseta.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Su voz se ha suavizado.

—No seas idiota, Darien. No puedes encerrarme aquí como a una esclava sexual. Seguro que hay muchas mujeres rendidas a tus pies, búscate a otra. —No puedo creer que le esté hablando con tanta dureza.

Sólo con imaginármelo con otra me entran ganas de matar.

Veo su mirada reflejada en el espejo. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y hacen que me arda la piel.

—No quiero a ninguna otra mujer. Te quiero a ti.

Paro cuando estoy a medio aplicarme la crema.

—¿No has tenido ya suficiente de mí? —pregunto. Una gran parte de mi ser está deseando que diga que no, aunque sabe que las cosas acabarían mal si lo hiciera.

Alarga la mano y me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos. Yo me apoyo contra ella involuntariamente, y cierro los ojos.

—Lo siento —dice con suavidad, y me rodea la cintura con el otro brazo para atraerme hacia su pecho y posar los labios junto a mi oído—Perdóname.

Joder, pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Este hombre es un imán. Absorbe todo mi sentido común y me convierte en una persona irracional. Me vuelvo para mirarlo y dejo que tome mi boca suave y vacilantemente.

Desliza la mano desde mi mejilla hasta mi nuca, y hunde los dedos en mi pelo mojado. Me acaricia la lengua y los labios con veneración. Ya he vuelto a caer en su red. Estoy completamente perdida.

Me libera la boca.

—Mucho mejor. —Me da un beso en la nariz—¿Aún quieres que te lleve?

Arqueo las cejas y sonrío abiertamente.

—¿A por mi coche?

Vuelve a pegar los labios a los míos y resopla.

—Me encanta esa sonrisa. Dame diez minutos.

Abre el grifo de la ducha y coge una toalla limpia del calentador.

—¿Puedo beber agua? —pregunto.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, nena —responde. Me da una palmada en el culo y se mete en la ducha.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 13**

Estoy de rodillas, recogiendo con cuidado los trozos de cristal del suelo de la cocina, cuando Darien sale de la habitación. Alzo la vista. Qué andares tiene. Avanza hacia mí vistiendo unos shorts beige, un polo de Ralph Lauren blanco —con el cuello levantado— y unas Converse azules. El vello negro oscuro de sus piernas musculosas destaca sobre su ligero bronceado. No se ha afeitado, pero la barba de dos días no oculta sus atractivas facciones. Y yo de rodillas, con la boca abierta y hecha un desastre. Se detiene delante de mí y me sonríe. Parece más joven.

—Me temo que estoy en desventaja —bromeo.

Sus ojos resplandecen con deleite mientras se agacha delante de mí.

—Parece que tu desventaja juega en mi favor —dice, y me guiña un ojo.

Quiero saltar sobre él, pero llevo un montón de cristales en la mano, los dos estamos vestidos y es tarde. Tendré que aguantarme.

—Trae. —Junta las manos para que le pase los fragmentos de cristal

—No deberías haberlo recogido, podrías haberte cortado —me reprende.

Los dejo caer en sus palmas, me levanto del suelo y él lo tira todo a la pila de la cocina.

—Ya lo recogeré después.

Se pone sus Ray-Ban Wayfarer, coge las llaves y mis bártulos, me agarra de la mano y me guía hasta la puerta.

—¿Hoy trabajas? —pregunto.

—No, de día no hay mucho que hacer en La Mansión. —Me guiña de nuevo un ojo. Yo me derrito. Es un granuja, y me encanta.

Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con un par de hombres desaliñados que llevan portapapeles y visten un mono azul. El logo bordado en sus uniformes dice: «B&C Mudanzas.»

—¿Señor Chiba? —pregunta el que parece un camionero. Sus dientes amarillentos indican que debe de fumar unos cincuenta cigarrillos y tomar unos veinte cafés al día.

—Las cajas que están en la habitación de invitados van primero. Mi asistenta llegará pronto para ayudarlos con el resto. —Tira de mí pasillo adelante y deja que el camionero y su desgarbado aprendiz hagan su trabajo—. ¡Cuidado con el equipo de esquí y de ciclismo! —grita tras volver la cabeza por encima del hombro.

—¿Tienes asistenta? —pregunto totalmente sorprendida. Y no sé por qué. El tío se ha comprado el ático del Lusso por la friolera de diez millones de libras. ¿Por qué no lo he imaginado antes? Está podrido de dinero.—Es la única mujer sin la que no podría vivir —responde con frivolidad—. Se marcha a Irlanda la semana que viene a visitar a su familia. Entonces todo se desmoronará.

Llego a mi coche en un tiempo récord después de que Darien sortee el tráfico de la mañana. Los conductores parecen ser más permisivos si vas en un Aston Martin y les haces unos cuantos gestos con la mano. Mete mis maletas en el asiento trasero mientras yo compruebo mi móvil. Son las ocho y diez. Vale, llego tarde. Escribo un mensaje a Lita a toda prisa para decirle que voy de camino y que me espere. Me doy cuenta de que Darien me mira con fijeza. Incluso a través de las gafas de sol —que, por cierto, le quedan de muerte— siento que sus ojos azules y potentes se me clavan en la piel.

Abro la puerta del conductor de mi Mini, me meto dentro y arranco el motor. Darien se agacha a mi lado antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta.

—Voy a llevarte a comer —me informa.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer. —No voy a dejar que el Darien granuja me aparte de mi objetivo, aunque es bastante tentador.

—Pues a cenar.

—Luego te llamo. —He pasado toda la noche con él. Me ha follado hasta la extenuación, y yo necesito algo de tiempo para recuperarme.

Deja caer los hombros y frunce el ceño.

—¿Me estás rechazando?

—No, luego te llamo —contesto frunciendo también el ceño.

—Vale —espeta—. Pero hazlo. —Se inclina, me planta la mano en los vaqueros a la altura de la entrepierna y me besa apasionadamente en los labios. Sabe lo que se hace. Se aparta y me deja casi sin aliento—. Estaré esperando tu llamada —dice, y se marcha marcando su sugerente manera de andar.

Sin duda el beso quería decir: «Mira lo que te estás perdiendo.» Y ha funcionado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Darien? —grito.

Él se vuelve y sigue caminando de espaldas con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—Veinticuatro.

Yo dejo caer los hombros y emito un largo suspiro de frustración.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que preguntártelo hasta llegar a tu edad real?

—Bastantes, señorita.

Se levanta un poco las gafas y me guiña un ojo antes de volverse de nuevo y seguir alejándose con sus andares sexy. Todo lo que hace me resulta tremendamente sexual, su manera de comportarse, tan seguro de sí mismo y tan viril. No me extraña que las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus pies. Es el sexo personificado. Y puedo dar cuenta de ello.

El motor cobra vida y su coche arranca como si estuviese en una carrera de adolescentes. Tal vez sí que tenga veinticuatro años. Desde luego, a veces se comporta como si así fuese.

Entro a toda velocidad por la puerta principal y subo corriendo la escalera. Lita está secándose el pelo en el descansillo. Parece estresada, lo que significa que llega tarde. Cuando me ve, apaga el secador y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Sé que me estoy poniendo como un tomate. Y no va a servirme de nada ponerme a la defensiva.

—¿Qué tal la noche? —me pregunta con una ceja enarcada. Ahora ya no parece tener tanta prisa. Los ojos le brillan de satisfacción, y yo no puedo evitar esbozar también una sonrisa.

—No ha estado mal —contesto. Me encojo de hombros mientras me agarro, sin darme cuenta, un mechón de pelo. Eso es quedarse muy corta.

Ha sido más bien de infarto.

—¡Ja! —exclama—. Habla.

Me aparta los dedos del pelo y me mira con expectación.

—Vale, es un dios, no voy a mentirte. Y se ha comprado el ático.

—¡No me jodas! ¿Está buenísimo y es muy muy rico?

Sí, eso parece.

—¿No estabas preocupada por mí? Te dejé un mensaje en el teléfono.

No puedo creerme que no estuviera preocupada por mí.

—No he mirado el móvil. Pero, de todas formas, después de ver cómo te observaba lo único que me preocupaba era si hoy ibas a poder andar. —Se echa a reír, deja el secador en el suelo y se dirige hacia su habitación meticulosamente ordenada—. Y, si no me equivoco, me parece que te he visto cojear —insiste.

Estoy algo dolorida. Los cuatro asaltos de Darien Chiba me han pasado factura. La sigo hasta su cuarto y me dejo caer en su cama, que ya está hecha y sin una arruga.

—Joder, Lita. Se nota que tiene experiencia. —Al decirlo, pienso en las muchas conquistas que debe de haber habido antes que yo y hago una mueca de disgusto.

—Querías divertirte sin complicaciones. Y parece que lo has conseguido. ¡Choca esos cinco! —Me da un golpe en la mano y sale de la habitación—. ¿Y no tiene novia?

¿Quería divertirme sin complicaciones? ¿Y voy a divertirme sin complicaciones con esta relación?

—No, pero ella va detrás de él. Eso es todo lo que sé.

—Vaya, pues lo siento por ella. Tengo que pirarme ya. Volveré mañana por la tarde. ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras esté fuera?

Me levanto de su cama y estiro las sábanas antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de su inmaculado dormitorio.

—Voy a ordenar mis cosas. ¿Hay bolsas de basura?

—¡Aleluya! Están debajo de la pila. —Coge su bolsa de viaje y desciende la escalera hasta la puerta—. Puedes coger la furgoneta cuando quieras.

¿Está de coña? Necesitaría diez meses de gimnasio para desarrollar la fuerza que hay que tener en las piernas para pisar ese embrague. Me entran rampas sólo de pensarlo.

—No tengo pensado ir a ningún sitio. Conduce con cuidado.

Sobre las seis en punto estoy sentada en medio de mi habitación rodeada de bolsas de basura. He sido despiadada. Es evidente que la última vez que tiré cosas no me puse demasiado en serio, porque he reunido cuatro bolsas para donar. Todo lo que no me he puesto en los últimos seis meses está en alguna de esas cuatro bolsas. El resto está lavado y planchado y ya lo he doblado y guardado. Me siento purificada. Vacío la papelera en otra bolsa de basura. Las calas que Darien me envió están marchitas, arrugadas y descoloridas. Debería haberlas puesto en agua, pero la verdad es que no esperaba volver a verlo. Quería olvidarme de él. Imposible. Sonrío para mis adentros mientras cierro la bolsa y la saco al contenedor.

Me dejo caer sobre el sofá con una botella de vino y una tableta de chocolate de tamaño familiar, dispuesta a ponerme al día con la telebasura del sábado noche.

Unas horas después, miro el último trozo de chocolate y siento náuseas. Tengo que empezar a comprarlas de tamaño mediano. Me lo como y lo mastico sin ganas mientras hago _zapping_.

El sonido de mi móvil me obliga a levantarme del sofá, y mi corazón da un pequeño brinco. Podría ser Darien. Miro la pantalla y me lamento. Es Matt. ¿Qué quiere ahora? Es sábado por la noche, y ya está otra vez soltero para hacer lo que le plazca. Aunque, de todas maneras, tampoco es que nada le impidiera hacerlo cuando todavía estábamos juntos.

—Dime.

—Serena, ¿estás bien? —No parece estar borracho.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —¿Qué querrá?

—Bien, ¿qué tal fue ayer?

Mi copa de vino se detiene a medio camino de la mesa a mis labios.

¿Por qué de repente me siento interrogada? No es más que una pregunta cordial. ¿Qué debería contestar? ¿Que me tiré a su nuevo propietario en el ático y que después me fui a su casa? ¿Que me dio por el culo? ¿Que es mayor que yo, aún no sé cuánto, pero que es un auténtico adonis? ¿Que casi no puedo andar?

—Muy bien, gracias —respondo finalmente.

—Genial —gorjea, pero después se hace un silencio.

¿A qué viene este interés repentino por mi carrera? Cuando le dije que había conseguido el contrato del Lusso se limitó a preguntarme qué había de cena. Entonces lo oigo coger aire.

—Serena, ¿te apetece que vayamos a comer el martes? —No suena normal. Suena nervioso y tímido, no como el Matt engreído y pagado de sí mismo que yo conozco. ¿Qué hace en casa un sábado por la noche?

—Claro, ¿va todo bien?

—La verdad es que no. Ya hablaremos el martes, ¿vale?

—Vale —respondo vacilante. Espero que no haya pasado nada grave.

—Quedamos a la una en el Baroque, ¿te parece?

—Claro, nos vemos entonces. —Cuelgo. La verdad es que no parece estar nada bien. Puede que fuese una rata infiel y arrogante pero, aunque estoy mucho mejor sin él, no deja de importarme su bienestar de la noche a la mañana.

Apago el televisor, me dirijo a mi habitación recién ordenada y me meto rápidamente bajo las sábanas. Estoy agotada por completo. Meterme en la cama a estas horas un sábado por la noche es algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero después de mis recientes esfuerzos lo único que me apetece es dormir.

Me despierto al oír música y me desperezo en la cama. Me estiro con satisfacción, síntoma de que he tenido un sueño muy reparador. Me incorporo. ¿Qué es eso? Mi cerebro tarda un tiempo en espabilarse, pero, cuando lo hace, sigo oyendo la música. Me aparto el pelo de la cara. La música se detiene.

«¿Eh?» ¿Ha vuelto ya Lita? Miro el reloj. ¿Las nueve en punto?

Joder, no me levantaba tan tarde desde hace años. Vuelvo a desplomarme sobre la almohada con una sonrisa. Parece que Darien Chiba les va bien a mi vida sexual y a mi descanso.

Ya está esa música otra vez. El familiar sonido de la canción de Oasis _Sunday Morning Call_, cantada por Noel Gallagher, se me clava en los tímpanos. Me encanta esa canción. Frunzo el ceño, cojo el teléfono y veo que el nombre de Darien parpadea en la pantalla. Sonrío y contesto.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —Tengo la voz ronca de tanto dormir.

—¿El qué? —pregunta. No lo veo, pero sé que está esbozando esa sonrisa arrogante y sexy suya.

—Has manipulado mi teléfono —lo increpo.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En la cama. —«¡Recuperándome de ti!»

—¿Desnuda? —pregunta, con voz grave y sensual.

¡Ni hablar! No pienso iniciar una sórdida sesión de sexo telefónico. Sé por dónde van los tiros. Su voz me provoca ciertas reacciones.

—Pues no, la verdad.

—Yo podría ponerle remedio.

Me estremezco sólo con pensarlo. ¿Cómo es posible que mi cuerpo responda de esta manera estando al otro lado de la línea telefónica?

—¿Qué tal tu nuevo apartamento? —Tengo que cambiar el hilo de la conversación rápidamente.

—Lleno de mierda italiana.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Dónde estás?

Él suspira.

—En La Mansión. Dijiste que me llamarías. —Parece desairado.

Sí, dije que te llamaría, pero sólo han pasado unas veinticuatro horas...

Y me incomoda bastante el hecho de que ya me muriera de ganas de hacerlo.

—Se me pasó el tiempo arreglando mi cuarto. —Es verdad. Y estoy muy orgullosa del resultado. Sólo paso por alto el hecho de que hice todo lo posible por mantenerme ocupada.

—¿Qué haces hoy? Quiero verte.

¿Qué? ¿Así, sin más? Joder, ¿no ha tenido suficiente? Es evidente que no, pero ¿es buena idea? Mierda, estoy deseando verlo. Soy demasiado joven para él. Y no me fiaría de él por nada del mundo. Con ese físico, esa confianza en sí mismo y ese talento en el ámbito del placer, es un peligro para un corazón roto. Necesito un hombre en el que confiar, alguien que me cuide y que beba los vientos por mí. Me río para mis adentros. Mis expectativas son demasiado altas, pero después de mis dos últimas relaciones pienso ceñirme a ese plan. Si Darien quiere verme, tendrá que ser bajo mis condiciones. No debe saber que estoy desesperada.

—No puede ser —digo con desdén—. Estoy muy ocupada. —

¡Haciendo nada! Joder, necesito verlo.

—¿Haciendo qué? —pregunta estupefacto.

¿Por qué no iba a estar ocupada? Tengo una vida.

—Muchas cosas.

—¿Te estás tocando el pelo por casualidad? —Su voz suena socarrona.

Me quedo inmóvil, con el pelo entre los dedos. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—Te llamaré mañana —le informo. ¿Voy a hacerlo?

Justo cuando estoy a punto de colgar, oigo esa voz desagradable que tanto detesto. ¿Qué coño está haciendo ella ahí? Me molesta lo incómoda que me hace sentir. Aunque debería darme igual.

—Serena, espera un momento. —Debe de haber tapado el teléfono, porque ahora las voces suenan amortiguadas, pero no hay duda de que era ella. Me cabreo, lo cual es totalmente ridículo—. Mina, dame un minuto, ¿quieres? —Parece algo enfadado—. Serena, ¿sigues ahí?

Debería colgar.

—Sí. —¡Seré idiota!

—Vas a llamarme mañana —dice. Y es una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Sí. —Cuelgo rápidamente.

No era así como quería que acabase la conversación. Prácticamente me ha ordenado que le llame, y yo he accedido. Eso no es llevar las riendas.

Me levanto enfurruñada de la cama y me meto en la ducha. Total, ¿qué voy a hacer hoy? Lita no está y la casa está impecable, como siempre. Tengo que buscarme algo que hacer para aplacar los celos irracionales que me han entrado.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 14**

—¡Coño! —Lita está en la puerta de mi cuarto, con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Me meto la camisa negra por dentro de los piratas y me sorprende ver lo fácil que es encontrar mis tacones de ante negro y el cinturón dorado.

Hoy estoy siendo muy ordenada.

—¿Qué tal tu abuela? —pregunto mientras me paso el cinturón por las trabillas del pantalón.

—Sigue senil. ¿Qué has hecho mientras no estaba? —pregunta al tiempo que ahueca una almohada de mi cama.

Yo señalo el cuarto con cara de «¿tú qué crees?», y omito el hecho de que Matt me ha llamado y yo he accedido a ir a comer con él. Ah, y también me reservo que Darien me llamó ayer y pasé de mal humor la mayor parte del día. ¡Qué tontería!

—¿A qué hora volviste? —pregunto. Me cansé de esperar y me bebí la mitad del vino reservada para ella después de llamarla y de que me dijera que estaba en un atasco en la intersección diecinueve de la M1.

—A las diez. Los trabajadores que volvían a la ciudad tenían todas las carreteras congestionadas. La próxima vez iré en tren. ¿Puedes quedar después de trabajar?

—Claro, ¿para qué?

—Tengo que entregar una tarta y necesito ayuda —dice.

—Vale. Recógeme en la oficina a las seis.

Cojo mi bolso negro del armario recién ordenado y empiezo a guardar en él las cosas del bolso que llevaba la semana pasada.

—Muy bien. ¿Has sabido algo del dios?

Levanto de inmediato la cabeza y veo que Lita está sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Mientras, dobla la manta de mi cama. La miro con recelo y me acerco al espejo para ponerme el brillo de labios.

—¿Te refieres al señor? Me llamó ayer —revelo como si tal cosa y, al juntar los labios para extender bien el brillo, veo su reflejo en el espejo. Sigue sonriendo con sorna—. ¿Qué? —pregunto a la defensiva.

—¿Ya hemos determinado su edad?

Me echo a reír.

—No. No paro de preguntarle y él no para de mentirme. Está claro que le supone un problema.

—Bueno, el pobre está con una mozuela de veintiséis y todavía debe de estar dando gracias por la suerte que ha tenido. Tendrá treinta y cinco, como mucho.

—No está conmigo. Es sólo sexo —la corrijo con voz poco convincente. Cojo mi bolso y dejo a Lita alisando la cama. Me dirijo a la cocina, me sirvo un zumo y desconecto el móvil del cargador.

Lita llega a la cocina cuando me estoy tomando la píldora. Enciende la hervidora de agua.

—No hay nada mejor que un buen polvo con un adonis para superar una relación. Es tu polvo de recuperación.

Suelto una carcajada. Sí, eso es justo lo que es. Aunque tampoco es que necesitase distracción alguna para superar lo de Matt. Eso fue bastante fácil.

—Exacto —coincido—Te veo después del trabajo.

Ella se apoya sobre la barandilla y yo bajo la escalera.

—¡A las seis en punto!

Es una mañana de lunes como otra cualquiera, pero lo raro es que hoy ha venido todo el mundo. Al menos uno de nosotros está siempre fuera de la oficina, visitando a algún cliente o algún emplazamiento en el que estemos trabajando. Estoy en la cocina con Taiki, poniéndolo al día sobre los Avances en la nueva casa de la señora Kent.

—¿Le has preguntado alguna vez si quiere cambiar de estilo? Puede que sea eso lo que haga que no sienta la casa como su hogar. Puede que le ahorres una fortuna al señor Kent —ríe Taiki—. Aunque yo no me quejo, claro. Por mí puede mudarse todos los años que le queden de vida siempre y cuando siga contratándote a ti para que le apañes la casa.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Para que se la apañe? Hago mucho más que eso, Taiki. No sé. Insiste en que lo quiere todo moderno, pero no estoy segura de si es lo que encaja con ella. Creo que se aburre. Eso, o que le encanta estar rodeada de obreros —digo al tiempo que enarco las cejas y me echo a reír.

—Ah, pues puede ser —bromea también él—. Esa pájara tiene unos setenta años. Quizá debería buscarse un amante joven. El señor Kent tiene muchas jovencitas distribuidas por todo el mundo. Y lo sé de una fuente muy fiable. —Me guiña un ojo y yo le sonrío con cariño.

Sé que Taiki se refiere a su mujer, Irene. Se entera de todo lo que pasa. Ella misma se considera una entrometida, sabelotodo y cotilla. Si hay algo que no sepa, es que no tiene interés. No sé cómo Taiki la aguanta.

Debe de ser agotador tener que escucharla a diario. Por suerte, sólo se deja caer por la oficina una vez a la semana, antes de ir a la peluquería. Asentir sin parar durante la media hora que se pasa poniéndonos al día sobre su ajetreada vida social —y la de los demás— es soportable. Yo hago todo lo posible por quedar con mis clientes los miércoles sobre las doce, que es cuando sé que Irene va a venir. Taiki es simpático y agradable; lo adoro.

Irene es horrible. Me da pavor.

—¿Cómo está Irene? —pregunto por cortesía. La verdad es que me da igual. Él levanta las manos con desesperación.

—Me saca de quicio. Esa mujer tiene la misma capacidad de concentración que un niño de dos años. Estaba obsesionada con el _bridge_, y ahora me dice que se ha apuntado a bailar kumba o no se qué. No consigo seguirle el ritmo.

—¿Quieres decir zumba?

—Eso. —Me señala con su barrita de chocolate digestiva—Parece que está muy de moda.

Yo me echo a reír al imaginarme a Irene ataviada con unas mallas de leopardo y saltando con su generoso trasero arriba y abajo.

—Ah, Van Der Kou quiere verte el miércoles —me informa Taiki guiñándome el ojo—Te quieren a ti, flor.

—¿En serio?

Él se echa a reír.

—Eres demasiado modesta, mi niña. He comprobado tu agenda y te lo he apuntado a las doce y media. Se hospeda en el Royal Park. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro. —No necesito comprobar si tengo un hueco porque Taiki ya se ha tomado la libertad de hacerlo por mí. Y si además evito tener que soportar las novedades de Irene de esta semana, mejor que mejor. Bajo el culo de la encimera de la cocina y me dirijo a mi mesa—. Voy a terminar unos bocetos y a mandar correos electrónicos a unos cuantos contratistas.

Su móvil empieza a sonar.

—¿Qué querrá ahora? —lo oigo farfullar.

Justo cuando me dispongo a ir al indio a por algo de comer, Tom aparece en mi mesa.

—¡Entrega para Serena! —me grita, y deja una caja sobre el escritorio.

¿Qué es esto? No espero ningún catálogo.

—Gracias, Tom. ¿Qué tal fue el viernes?

Lanza un grito y sonríe.

—He conocido a un científico. Pero ¡madre mía!, es divino.

«¡No tan divino como el mío!» Me reprendo para mis adentros por tener esos pensamientos. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Entonces ¿fue bien? —insisto.

—Sí. Cuéntame, quién era ese hombre. —Pone las manos sobre mi mesa y se inclina hacia mí.

—¿Qué hombre? —repongo demasiado de prisa. Retrocedo con la silla para poner algo de distancia entre la presencia interrogadora de mi amigo gay y cotilla y yo.

—Tu reacción lo dice todo. —Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y yo me pongo como un tomate.

—Sólo es un cliente —digo, y me encojo de hombros.

La mirada inquisidora de Tom se desvía hacia mis dedos, que juguetean con un mechón de mi pelo. Lo suelto y agarro rápidamente un boli. Tengo que mejorar mi capacidad para mentir. Se me da fatal. Se pasa la lengua por el interior de la mejilla, se pone de pie y se marcha de mi mesa. Pero ¿qué me pasa? ¡Sí! Me he tirado a un atractivo madurito de treinta y tantos. ¿O son cuarenta y tantos? Es mi polvo de recuperación.

Abro la caja y me encuentro una única cala encima de un libro envuelto en papel de seda.

Giuseppe Cavalli. 1936-1961

¡Vaya! Lo abro y veo una nota.

SERENA:

ERES COMO UN LIBRO QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LEER. NECESITO SABER MÁS.

UN BESO, D.

«¡Joder!» ¿Qué más quiere saber? No hay nada que saber. No soy más que una chica corriente de veintitantos años. Él sí que debería empezar a decirme algunas cosas, como su edad, por ejemplo. ¿Es normal enviarle regalos a la persona que te estás tirando? Tal vez para los maduritos sí lo sea. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de pensar en esto. Tengo un montón de correos electrónicos que responder, tengo que acudir a recibir unas entregas de muebles. Meto el libro en el bolso, guardo la cala en el primer cajón de mi mesa y me marcho al indio a por algo de comer antes de continuar.

A las seis en punto, _Margo _llega traqueteando y se detiene delante de la acera para recogerme. Me peleo con el tirador oxidado de la puerta y me encaramo al asiento tras apartar una docena de revistas de tartas y tirar al suelo unos vasos vacíos de Starbucks.

—Necesitas una furgoneta nueva —gruño.

Teniendo en cuenta lo ordenada que es Lita en casa, _Margo _está hecha un asco.

—Chis, vas a herir sus sentimientos —dice riendo—. ¿Qué tal el día?—me pregunta con cautela.

Tengo los hombros totalmente caídos. No he conseguido hacer nada en el trabajo. Me he pasado todo el día pensando en cierta criatura maravillosa de edad desconocida. Saco el libro y la nota del bolso y se los paso. Ella los coge y una expresión de incertidumbre baña sus bonitas y pálidas facciones cuando abre la tapa y la nota cae sobre su regazo. La recoge, lee lo que dice y me mira con la boca abierta.

—Lo sé —digo en consonancia con su cara de asombro.

Vuelve a leer la nota y cierra la boca hasta que su gesto se transforma en una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! El señor nos ha salido profundo.

Me devuelve el libro y se adentra en el tráfico.

—Eso parece. —Mi mente se traslada a nuestras conversaciones íntimas, pero me obligo a dejar de pensar en ello de inmediato.

—¿Hasta qué punto es bueno en la cama? —pregunta Lita como si tal cosa, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Me vuelvo hacia ella de inmediato, pero no me devuelve la mirada.

—Más de lo que puedas imaginar —respondo. ¡El mejor, fantástico, alucinante! ¡No pararía de hacerlo con él jamás!

—¿Va a convertirse en una relación de despecho?

Suspiro.

—Sí, creo que sí. Y no sólo por el sexo.

Estira el brazo, me aprieta la rodilla y sonríe con condescendencia.

Entiende perfectamente por lo que estoy pasando.

Aminoramos la marcha en la entrada de una calle residencial y Lita detiene la furgoneta.

—Vale, vete atrás —ordena.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vete atrás, Serena! —repite la orden dándome palmaditas en la pierna.

—¿Para qué? —Sé que estoy frunciendo el ceño. ¿Para qué narices quiere que me vaya a la parte de atrás?

Lita señala la calle y entonces lo entiendo todo. La miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Al menos tiene la decencia de parecer algo arrepentida.

—La he protegido, acolchado y sujetado, pero esta calle es una puta pesadilla. Me ha llevado dos semanas hacer esta tarta. Si le pasa algo, estoy jodida.

Desvío mi expresión boquiabierta de Lita y miro la vía de tres carriles con coches aparcados a ambos lados. Sólo el del medio permite que circule el tráfico. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino los horribles badenes de caucho negro que hay cada veinte metros. Madre mía, voy a dar más vueltas que un penique en una secadora.

—¿No podemos llevarla en brazos? —pregunto con desesperación.

—Tiene cinco pisos y pesa una tonelada. Tú sujeta la caja. Todo irá bien.

Resoplo y me desabrocho el cinturón.

—No puedo creerme que me estés haciendo esto —protesto mientras paso a la parte trasera de la furgoneta para sujetar la enorme caja de la tarta entre los brazos—. ¿No podías montarla allí?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no. ¡Tú sujeta la puta tarta! —grita con impaciencia.

Me agarro a la caja con más fuerza, separo las piernas para mantener el equilibrio y apoyo la mejilla contra ella. Estamos en la entrada de la calle con el motor en marcha y parece que nos hayan sacado de una escena cómica.

—¿Lista? —pregunta.

Oigo que mete la primera marcha con un fuerte tirón.

—Venga, arranca de una vez, ¿quieres? —le espeto. Ella sonríe y el vehículo empieza a traquetear hacia adelante. Detrás, un coche empieza a hacer sonar el claxon con impaciencia.

—¡Vete a la mierda, gilipollas! —grita Lita al tiempo que nos topamos con el primer badén.

Mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo y aplasto la cara contra la caja.

Cuando vuelvo a bajar, se me resbalan los tacones.

—¡Lita! —chillo, y aterrizo sobre mi trasero.

—¡No sueltes la caja!

Vuelvo a ponerme de pie a duras penas sin soltar la tarta, pero entonces las ruedas traseras rebotan al subir el montículo.

—¡Más despacio!

—¡No puedo! ¡Si no, no los sube! —exclama, y llega a otro badén.

—¡Joder! —Vuelvo a salir volando por los aires y aterrizo con un fuerte golpe seco—. ¡Lita!

Se está partiendo de risa, lo que no hace sino cabrearme todavía más.

—¡Lo siento! —grita.

—¡Mentirosa! —digo entre dientes cuando vuelvo a levantarme.

Me quito los tacones para intentar tener más equilibrio.

—Mierda.

Me aparto el pelo de la cara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡No pienso dar marcha atrás, caballero! —sisea.

Un Jaguar viene hacia nosotras y, con sólo una vía disponible y sin sitio para parar, no hay nada que hacer. Una orquesta de fuertes pitidos empieza a sonar a nuestro alrededor. Lita continúa hacia adelante, y yo sigo dando vueltas en la parte trasera de _Margo_.

—Te voy a embestir —le advierte al del Jaguar mientras aprieta el claxon varias veces—. ¿Qué tal la tarta?

—¡Bien! ¡No dejes que nos gane! —grito, y vuelvo a aterrizar sobre mi trasero—. ¡Mierda!

—¡Aguanta! ¡Sólo quedan dos!

—¡Nooo!

Tras dos sacudidas más y, probablemente dos moratones más en el culo, aparcamos en doble fila y descargamos la estúpida tarta de cinco pisos. El del Jaguar no para de pitar, de insultarnos y de hacernos gestos con la mano, pero no le hacemos ni caso. Aún descalza, ayudo a Lita a trasladar la tarta hasta la inmensa cocina de la señora Link, que va a celebrar el decimoquinto cumpleaños de su hija por todo lo alto. Dejo a Lita a su aire y regreso a la furgoneta para esperarla. Hago como que no oigo los persistentes pitidos de los coches y busco los zapatos en la parte trasera. Podrían estar en cualquier parte.

Noel Gallagher invade mis tímpanos con _Sunday Morning Call _desde el asiento del copiloto y mi corazón, que ya está agitado por el reciente esfuerzo, empieza a martillearme con fuerza el pecho. Abandono la búsqueda de los tacones y gateo hasta la parte delantera para responder a la llamada. Decido ignorar los motivos por los que tengo tantas ganas de hablar con él.

—Hola —jadeo, y salgo de _Margo _y me desplomo contra un lateral del vehículo. ¡Estoy exhausta!

—Vale, esta vez no he sido yo quien te ha dejado cansada, así que ¿te importaría decirme quién te tiene jadeando como si no hubieses parado de follar en una semana? —Sonrío. Su voz me causa mucha alegría después del desastre de los últimos veinte minutos—. ¿Qué son todos esos pitidos?—pregunta.

—He venido con Lita a entregar una tarta y estamos bloqueando la carretera —explico, pero me distrae un hombre de negocios rechoncho, medio calvo y de mediana edad que se acerca con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Aparta la furgoneta, pedazo de imbécil! —brama mientras hace aspavientos con los brazos.

«Mierda. ¡Lita, date prisa!»

—¿Quién coño es ése? —grita Darien desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Nadie —contesto.

El gordo pelón da una patada a la rueda de _Margo_.

—¡Apártate, zorra!

Maldita sea, es un hombre de mediana edad con alopecia y está muy cabreado.

Darien gruñe.

—Dime que no ha dicho lo que acabo de oír. —Su voz se ha tornado agresiva.

—Tranquilo. Lita ya viene de camino —miento rápidamente.

—¿Dónde estás?

—No lo sé, en alguna parte de Belgravia. —La verdad es que no me he fijado mucho. Estaba demasiado ocupada rodando por _Margo _como para fijarme en los nombres de las calles.

El gordo calvo me empuja.

—¿Estás sorda, zorra estúpida?

Mierda, va a atizarme. Darien hiperventila al otro lado del teléfono y, de repente, desaparece. Miro la pantalla y veo que ha finalizado la llamada.

Levanto la vista y miro hacia los escalones que llevan a casa de la señora Link, pero la puerta está totalmente cerrada. Don Calvorota me empuja dentro de la furgoneta.

—Por favor, deme cinco minutos —le ruego al capullo iracundo. Si Lita estuviera aquí, ya habría mordido el suelo.

—¡Mueve esta puta chatarra, gilipollas! —me ruge en la cara. Yo retrocedo.

Corro hasta la acera, pisando todas las piedrecitas sueltas que hay por el camino, y subo la escalera hasta la entrada principal de la señora Link.

—¡Lita! —llamo con urgencia, y me vuelvo y sonrío dulcemente al calvorota agresivo. El hombre me espeta otro aluvión de improperios. Está claro que necesita unas sesiones de control de la ira—. ¡Lita! —vuelvo a gritar mientras aporreo la puerta de nuevo. Los cláxones no paran de sonar, y tengo al hombre más enfadado con el que me haya topado jamás insultándome sin parar. ¡Me duele el culo y las putas piedras me están apuñalando los pies!—. ¡LITA! —Vale, ahora también me duele la garganta.

Entonces me paro a pensar. ¿Ha dejado las llaves en la furgoneta? Bajo los escalones y regreso para comprobar el contacto; rodeo la furgoneta por detrás para esquivar al calvo.

Pero parece ser que no está dispuesto a dejar que me libre de él, así que choco contra su cuerpo gordo y sudoroso cuando llego a la puerta del conductor.

—¡Ay! —grito, y me alcanza una bocanada de rancio olor corporal.

Me agarra del brazo y me aprieta con fuerza.

—Como no muevas este puto trasto ahora mismo voy a darte hasta hartarme.

Me apoyo contra la furgoneta y él sigue apretando hasta que me duele tanto que siento ganas de llorar. ¡Es un puto psicópata! Va a darme una paliza en una preciosa calle arbolada del pijo barrio de Belgravia; saldré en todos los informativos matinales de mañana. No pienso volver a hablar a Lita en la vida. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas de terror y sigo pegada a la puerta de _Margo _sin saber qué hacer. Es un tipo muy agresivo, seguro que maltrata a su mujer.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima!

El rugido que inunda el aire bloquea el sonido del tráfico de Londres y los pitidos de los coches. También hace que se me doblen las rodillas de alivio. Me vuelvo hacia la voz más oportuna que jamás hubiera esperado oír y veo a Darien corriendo por la carretera vestido con un traje y con cara de asesino.

«¡Gracias a Dios!» No sé de dónde ha salido, y lo cierto es que me da igual. Siento un alivio tremendo. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a nadie en mi vida, y el hecho de que sea un hombre al que conozco desde hace apenas una semana debería significar algo para mí.

La cabeza gorda y espantosa de don Calvorota se vuelve hacia Darien y una expresión de pánico profundo se apodera al instante de sus sudorosas facciones. Ha dejado de apretar. Me suelta, se aparta de _Margo _y empieza a evaluar la montaña alta y musculosa que avanza como un rayo hacia nosotros. Su feo rostro delata su intención de salir pitando, pero no lo consigue. Darien lo golpea antes de que logre mover sus cortas piernas y lo hace salir volando por los aires hasta que aterriza contra el asfalto.

¡Madre mía! Me equivocaba. El calvorota no es el hombre más agresivo que haya visto en la vida. Darien le propina un puñetazo en la cara y a continuación le da una patada en el estómago. El hombre lanza un grito.

—Levanta ese culo gordo del suelo y discúlpate. —Lo alza de la carretera y lo planta delante de mí—. ¡Discúlpate! —ruge.

Miro al calvo, que no para de resollar. Tiene la nariz rota y la sangre le gotea sobre el traje. Sentiría pena por él si no supiera que es un capullo asqueroso. ¿Qué clase de hombre trata así a una mujer?

—Lo... lo siento —tartamudea totalmente aturdido.

Darien lo sacude sin dejar de agarrarlo de la chaqueta.

—Como vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima, te arrancaré la cabeza — le advierte con voz amenazadora—. Y ahora, lárgate.

Suelta con violencia al hombre magullado, me agarra y me estrecha contra su pecho.

Yo me desmorono y empiezo a temblar y a llorar sobre el costoso traje de Darien, que me cobija en su torso firme y cálido.

—Debería haber matado a ese cabrón —gruñe—Oye, deja de llorar o me cabrearé.

Me acaricia la cabeza con la palma de la mano y suspira sobre mi cabello.

—¿De dónde has salido? —musito contra su pecho. No me importa, me alegra inmensamente que esté aquí.

—Estaba por aquí, y no era muy difícil encontrarte con todo este jaleo. ¿Y Lita? Eso, ¿y Lita? Se ha desatado el caos y ella sigue sin aparecer. ¡Voy a matarla! Cuando me haya recompuesto en brazos de Darien, voy a matarla.

—Huy, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Saco la cabeza de mi escondite y veo a Lita delante de _Margo_, totalmente desconcertada.

—Creo que será mejor que muevas la furgoneta, Lita —le aconseja Darien con diplomacia. Ni siquiera ha derramado una gota de sudor.

—Ah, vale —responde, ajena por completo a la situación.

Darien se aparta y me observa de arriba abajo.

—¿Y tus zapatos? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos se le vuelven a ensombrecer de ira al pensar que los he perdido en la reyerta con el calvorota.

—Están dentro de _Margo _—digo, y me sorbo los mocos—En la furgoneta —explico al ver que no sabe a qué me refiero.

Me coge en brazos, me lleva hasta la acera y me deja junto a la pared de la casa de la señora Link.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte cómo han llegado hasta ahí.

—¡Yo los cojo! —grita Lita. Más le vale. Viene corriendo con los tacones en la mano—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunto secamente.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Me ha obligado a subir a ver el vestido para la fiesta. Era demasiado pequeño, ha sido horrible. Han tardado diez minutos en embutirla en él. —Se detiene y mira a Darien, que ha ido a coger mi bolso del asiento delantero de _Margo_—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta susurrando—. Parece furioso.

—El del Jaguar me ha agredido —contesto. Me sacudo la gravilla de las doloridas suelas de los pies y me pongo los tacones—Estaba hablando con Darien justo cuando ha empezado todo. No sé de dónde ha salido.

—Serena, lo siento mucho. —Se apoya contra la pared y me rodea con el brazo—. Menos mal que estaba por aquí el señor, ¿eh? —Advierto el tonillo de insinuación de su voz.

—Lita, mueve la furgoneta antes de que estalle una guerra. — Darien se acerca con mi bolso y yo me incorporo. Me duelen mucho las plantas, así que vuelvo a sentarme. Hago una mueca de dolor. Vaya, el culo también me duele. Darien pone mala cara al ver mis gestos—. Serena se viene conmigo

—dice observando cómo muevo mi dolorido trasero.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunto.

Enarca las cejas.

—Sí —responde con un tono que no da pie a objeciones.

—Tranquilo, puedo irme con Lita —sugiero de todos modos.

Probablemente ya haya interrumpido con mi escenita vespertina lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

—No, te vienes conmigo. —Subraya cada una de las palabras y sus labios forman una línea recta.

Vale. No voy a discutir por esto.

Lita nos mira como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis y finalmente se levanta.

—Te veo en casa. —Me da un beso en la sien y otro bien grande a Darien en la mejilla. A él se le salen los ojos de las órbitas, y yo me quedo boquiabierta.

¿A qué ha venido eso? Se aleja hacia _Margo_, sin ninguna prisa, se vuelve, sonríe y me guiña un ojo. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que ignora por completo.

Me vuelvo hacia la bestia alta y atractiva que tengo delante de mí con un aspecto de lo más apetecible con un traje gris y una camisa blanca inmaculada y veo que me está mirando con los ojos azules entornados.

—¿Qué te duele? —pregunta.

Me levanto y hago otra mueca cuando mis pies acusan el peso de mi cuerpo.

—El culo —digo mientras me froto el maltratado trasero y estiro la mano para cogerle el bolso—. Estaba sujetándole la tarta a Lita en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta.

—¿No llevabas puesto el cinturón?

—No, no hay cinturones en las partes traseras de las furgonetas, Darien.

Él sacude la cabeza, me levanta, me acuna entre sus fuertes brazos y echa a andar por la calle. Yo exhalo con intensidad y le dejo hacer lo que quiera. Apoyo la cabeza contra su hombro y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. —No me has llamado. Te dije que me llamaras —me reprende con un gruñido.

Suspiro con resignación.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también —dice suavemente.

—¿El qué?

—No haber llegado antes.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

—Bueno, si me hubieras llamado, habría sabido que ibas a hacer una tontería y te lo habría prohibido. La próxima vez, haz lo que se te manda.

Frunzo el ceño apoyada en su hombro y él me mira como si se hubiese percatado de mi reacción ante su regañina. Sonríe y me acaricia la frente con los labios. Cierro los ojos. Es innegable. No cabe duda de que hay algo entre nosotros. Y está haciendo que me replantee la idea de seguir soltera.

Cuando llegamos al final de la calle, alzo la vista y veo el Aston Martin de Darien abandonado en un punto desde el que está claro que no podía avanzar a causa del atasco. Unos cuantos peatones revolotean a su alrededor admirando el vehículo. Me deja en el asiento del copiloto y cierra la puerta. Pasa por delante del coche, se sienta tras el volante, arranca y deja atrás todo el caos. Yo me acomodo y admiro su perfil mientras él sortea el tráfico. Lo ha dejado todo para venir corriendo a rescatarme. Mentiría si dijera que no agradezco lo que ha hecho.

Me mira y me pone una mano en la rodilla.

—¿Estás bien, nena?

Sonrío. Siento que cada minuto que paso con él me muero por sus huesos un poco más. Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Maldito seas, Darien Chiba, de edad desconocida.

Detiene el coche delante de casa de Lita. No me sorprende ver que _Margo _no ha llegado todavía. Este tío conduce como un loco. Salgo del coche y no tarda en cogerme en brazos y llevarme por el camino hasta la entrada.

—Puedo andar —protesto, pero hace como que no me oye.

Al llegar a la puerta, me coge las llaves de la mano, abre y la cierra de una patada una vez que entramos. Empiezo a revolverme y me deja en el suelo, me rodea la cintura con una mano y me atrae hacia él.

Me levanta hasta que mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo y mis labios alcanzan los suyos. Suspiro, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y dejo que su lengua entre en mi boca lenta y suavemente. La llevo clara si creo que puedo resistirme a él. Pero bien clara.

—Gracias por el libro —le digo pegada a su boca.

Se aparta, me mira y sus ojos verdes brillan de júbilo.

—De nada —responde, y me da un beso casto en los labios.

—Gracias por salvarme.

Entonces esboza esa sonrisa descarada y arrogante.

—Cuando quieras, nena.

La puerta de casa se abre de repente y Lita irrumpe con una prisa exagerada; nos pilla abrazados.

—Perdón —se disculpa, y sube corriendo al piso por la escalera.

Darien se ríe y mueve las caderas contra mí, lo cual despierta un delicioso ardor en mi vientre. Mi respiración se intensifica cuando apoya su frente contra la mía. Libera un largo suspiro y su aliento fresco me invade la nariz.

—Si estuviéramos solos, te pondría ahora mismo contra esa pared y te follaría viva. —Vuelve a adelantar la cadera. El ardor desciende hasta mi sexo y me obliga a gemir. Maldigo mentalmente a Lita.

—Podemos hacerlo en silencio —susurro—. Te dejo que me amordaces.

Él sonríe con malicia.

—Créeme, ibas a gritar tanto que ninguna mordaza lo ocultaría—Me estremezco físicamente al pensarlo—. Mañana —dice con firmeza—Quiero solicitar una cita.

¿Qué? ¿Una cita para follarme? Esto... ¡no hace ninguna falta solicitar cita!

Se echa a reír. Debe de haber notado mi confusión.

—Quiero que vuelvas a La Mansión para darte la información que necesitas para empezar a trabajar en serio en algunos diseños.

Abro la boca y él se inclina, me mete la lengua dentro y me ataca con vehemencia. Dejo que me haga lo que quiera, y me tiemblan las rodillas cuando menea de nuevo esas benditas caderas.

Se aparta jadeante, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—No pido cita para follar contigo, Serena. Eso lo haré cuando me plazca.

«Ah, vale.»

Da la sensación de que hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas antes de soltarme y dejarme donde estoy. Me siento abandonada y débil. Aparta su mirada sombría de la mía y la dirige hacia la escalera. Sé que él también está maldiciendo a Lita por estar en casa. No puedo creer que acabe de tentarme con esos movimientos deliciosos para luego dejarme así. He pasado de hacerme la dura a suplicar mentalmente.

—En La Mansión, a las doce —exige, y me acaricia la mejilla con el dedo. Yo asiento—. Buena chica.

Sonríe, me posa los labios en la frente, da media vuelta y se marcha.

Yo me quedo ahí plantada contra la pared, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—¿Se ha ido ya el señor?

Alzo la mirada y veo a Lita apoyada en la barandilla y moviendo una botella de vino. Sí, por favor. Es justo lo que necesito.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: amo a este Darien es tan sexy y cada palabra que dice destila sexo como una promesa tatuada en nuestra piel.**


	15. Chapter 15

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 15**

A la mañana siguiente, inicio la jornada laboral estrepitosamente mal, y lo digo de manera casi literal. Acabo tirada en el suelo de madera, rodeada de cajas, y Tom corre hacia mí con el horror reflejado en su cara de bebé.

—Madre mía, ¿estás bien? —Se agacha para ayudarme a levantarme y me alisa la falda negra ceñida antes de pasar a la blusa sin mangas—. Lo siento muchísimo. Iba a llevarlas al almacén.

Revolotea a mí alrededor como una mamá gallina, barboteando sobre libros de salud, de seguridad y de prevención de accidentes.

—Tom, estoy bien. ¡Quítame las manos de las tetas!

Al instante, retira de mis pechos las manos nerviosas entre risitas.

—¡Qué pechos tan hermosos tienes, Caperucita!

—Si no fueras gay ya te habría dado una bofetada —le advierto.

—Ya, pero lo soy —responde con orgullo mientras empieza a recoger las cajas.

—¿Qué hay en esas cajas?

—Muestras. Sally recibió la entrega. Lo lógico sería que las hubiera guardado en el armario. Esa chica es una inútil —protesta.

Rastreo la oficina y veo a Sally peleándose con la fotocopiadora. La verdad es que vive en su propio mundo.

—Buenos días —oigo cómo saluda a Victoria antes de verla—. Tom, no pienso volver a salir contigo —le recrimina mientras se sienta en la silla.

Los miro a los dos y me quedo esperando una explicación, pero parece que ninguno está dispuesto a dármela.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

Tom se encoge de hombros con expresión de culpabilidad y Victoria inspira hondo para empezar a detallar sus quejas punto por punto:

—¡Volvió a dejarme tirada! —exclama, y dirige a Tom una mirada acusadora.

Dejo el bolso junto a mi mesa y observo a Victoria mientras lanza todo tipo de acusaciones a Tom, que parece sentirse muy culpable.

—No vuelvas a pedirme que salga contigo en la vida —espeta, y lo señala con el bolígrafo—. ¡El viernes te largaste con el científico y anoche ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de irte a casa con el mismo hombre!

—¡Tom! —Exclamo con sarcasmo—. ¿No decías que el científico era tu alma gemela?

—Puede que aún lo sea —se defiende con un tono de voz muy agudo

—. Sólo estoy probando muestras antes de decidir en qué debo invertir.

Victoria resopla y gira su silla para darle la espalda. Con mucho cuidado, apoyo el culo sobre el asiento suave y acolchado de la mía, que en estos momentos me parece de hierro, y hago una mueca de dolor. Saco el móvil del bolso y veo que tengo un mensaje de Lita.

Me he ido temprano. No he querido despertarte por si estabas soñando con «señores»

;-) ¿Nos vemos en el Baroque a las 13? Tengo que estar de vuelta a las 14.30 :*

Así es. Y despierta también sueño con él. Empiezo a contestarle para rechazar su invitación —he quedado con un dios—, pero me detengo a mitad del mensaje. Se supone que había quedado con Matt para comer. Me desmorono en la silla. Tengo la cabeza en otra parte en estos momentos, y no voy a engañarme a mí misma acerca de la razón. Empiezo a darme golpecitos en un incisivo con la uña e intento pensar en cómo salir de ésta.

¿Conclusión? No puedo, así que escribo primero a Lita.

Lo siento. Estoy muy, muy, muy ocupada. Nos vemos en casa. Un beso. S.

No puedo creerme que me toque el pelo incluso cuando escribo una mentira. Se pondría hecha una fiera si se enterase de que he quedado con Matt. Empiezo a golpetearme el diente de nuevo. No sé a cuál de los dos debería dejar tirado. Matt parecía muy deprimido, y me dijo que no estaba bien. Darien quiere que vuelva a La Mansión para empezar con el diseño y es posible que pase algo más... Esa mera idea hace que apriete los muslos.

Cojo el teléfono y llamo a Matt.

—Hola —me saluda, y suena más contento de lo que me esperaba.

Aunque seguramente no por mucho tiempo.

—Oye, me ha surgido algo. ¿Podemos quedar otro día? —Contengo la respiración y me muerdo con fuerza el labio inferior mientras espero su respuesta, y sí, me estoy tocando el pelo. Pese a que en realidad no estoy mintiendo. Me ha surgido algo.

—¡Serena, por favor! —me ruega. Me suelto el mechón al instante. El Matt arrogante y seguro de sí mismo ha vuelto a desaparecer y ha sido sustituido por un extraño tímido e inseguro—. Necesito hablar contigo, de verdad.

Me dejo caer en la silla, totalmente derrotada. ¿Cómo negarme si me lo pide así? Debe de estar pasándole algo terrible.

—Vale —suspiro—. Nos vemos en el Baroque.

—Genial, nos vemos entonces —contesta de nuevo con tono seguro.

Me mantengo ocupada enviando correos electrónicos y comprobando los progresos de los contratistas. Pero al mismo tiempo pienso en mil excusas que darle a Darien. Menos mal que no tengo que dárselas cara a cara, porque mi manía de juguetear con el pelo me delataría al instante. Taiki aparece a las once con un café de Starbucks. Quiero besarlo.

—Capuchino, doble y sin azúcar ni chocolate para ti, flor. —Me besa la mejilla y me deja el vaso en la mesa—. No olvides tu cita con Seiya mañana. —Se sienta en mi escritorio y yo aguanto la respiración al oírlo crujir.

—Tranquilo. —Le muestro mi agenda para que vea que lo tengo marcado y con letras bien grandes.

—Así me gusta. ¿Qué tal te fue en La Mansión?

Me pongo colorada al instante. No le conté a Taiki mi segunda visita al hotel, pero sólo tenía que pasar las páginas de mi agenda para verla, y es evidente que ya lo ha hecho.

—Bien —contesto con una voz unos tonos más aguda de lo normal y con la cara roja como un tomate. Rezo para que acepte mi abrupta y monosilábica respuesta y me deje en paz.

—Vaya, vaya. Ya me contarás. —Se levanta de la mesa y se marcha para repartir el resto de los cafés.

Instintivamente, compruebo la mesa por debajo, por si hay astillas o se ha soltado algún tornillo. Suspiro de alivio por haberme librado del interrogatorio y porque mi escritorio sigue ileso. He estado tan despistada que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Taiki se hubiese enterado de mis actividades extracurriculares con el señor Chiba. Podría meterme en un buen lío.

Mi teléfono me informa de que tengo un mensaje. Lo cojo al instante y leo la respuesta de Lita:

Compra el vino. Un beso.

Miro la hora en el ordenador. Las once y cuarto. Debería estar saliendo ya para reunirme a las doce con el señor Chiba. Muy a mi pesar, busco su teléfono, pero, en lugar de llamarlo, me entra el canguelo y le mando un mensaje:

Me ha surgido algo importante. Ya quedaremos. Luego te llamo. Un beso. S.

Apenas dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y me suelto el pelo, la puerta de la oficina se abre y entra una repartidora con un montón de calas. Es la misma chica que fue al Lusso. Tom señala mi mesa y de pronto me siento invadida por un torrente de culpabilidad. Me hundo aún más en la silla, hecha polvo. Acabo de dejarlo plantado y él me manda flores. Bueno, técnicamente no lo he dejado plantado. Sólo he aplazado una reunión de negocios. Lo entenderá. Acepto las flores, firmo los papeles de la chica y después encuentro la nota.

ESTOY DESEANDO QUE LLEGUE MI CITA.

TÚ TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAS SENTIR LO MISMO.

UN BESO, D.

Dejo caer los brazos sobre el escritorio y entierro la cabeza entre ellos. Me siento como una auténtica mierda. Después de todo lo que hizo ayer por mí, de que golpeara a ese calvorota capullo, de que me rescatase de una agresión... ¿y voy yo y hago esto? Soy una auténtica imbécil, y lo he dejado plantado por mi ex. Soy una estúpida. Joder, como Lita se entere estoy muerta. No obstante, tengo que decirle que deje de mandarme flores al trabajo. Taiki no tardará en empezar a hacerme preguntas.

Salgo del trabajo a la una menos cuarto para ir a reunirme con Matt después de haberme comportado todavía peor y haber ignorado diez llamadas de Darien. Sé que sólo he empeorado las cosas, pero no he visto su primera llamada porque estaba en el baño y no he podido contestarle a la segunda porque estaba hablando con un cliente por el fijo, así que ha empezado a llamar sin parar, por lo que deduzco que no está muy contento.

Y ha conseguido que me harte de una de mis canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos.

Cuando llego, la barra está llena, pero veo a Matt en un rincón, ya con unas bebidas sobre la mesa.

Se levanta en cuanto me ve con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Serena! —Me agarra y me abraza contra su pecho, cosa que me pilla por sorpresa.

Jamás me había abrazado de esta manera, ni siquiera cuando estábamos juntos. Se aparta y me da un beso en la mejilla que alarga un poco más de lo necesario.

—Gracias por haber venido. Te he pedido vino, que sé que te encanta. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro —sonrío. Una copita no me hará daño. Me aparto de él y me siento en la silla de enfrente—. ¿Va todo bien? —pregunto nerviosa y con la voz cargada de toda la aprensión que siento en realidad.

—Estás muy guapa —comenta sonriendo alegremente—¿Quieres comer algo?

—No, estoy bien —respondo, y frunzo el ceño—. Matt, ¿qué es lo que tienes que contarme? Dijiste que no estabas bien.

Se muestra nervioso y su comportamiento me resulta sospechoso.

Estoy empezando a sentirme tremendamente incómoda. Doy un sorbo al vino y observo por encima de la copa cómo juega con el borde del vaso de su pinta de cerveza. ¿Qué lo reconcome? Al final toma aire, se inclina sobre la mesa y coloca una mano encima de la mía. Me quedo inmóvil a mitad del sorbo y bajo la mirada hacia su mano.

Entonces me doy cuenta. «¡Mierda!» Lo miro con los ojos abiertos y horrorizados y rezo para que me diga que _Henry_, el pececillo de colores, ha muerto. Por favor, que sea eso y no lo que creo que va a ser.

—Serena, quiero volver contigo —dice de forma clara y concisa.

La verdad es que no me lo esperaba, al menos hasta hace diez segundos. Pero ¿qué narices le pasa?

Mi copa continúa pegada a mis labios cuando continúa:

—He sido un gilipollas. No me merezco una segunda oportunidad...

Yo resoplo.

—¿Una «segunda» oportunidad?

Deja caer la cabeza, derrotado.

—Vale, sí, ya sé a qué te refieres. —Levanta la cabeza y veo su expresión llorosa y sincera—. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

¿Me está tomando el pelo? ¿Cuántas veces he oído toda esta mierda?

Es infiel por naturaleza.

—Matt, lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar —le digo con voz tranquila y pausada.

Él abre los ojos, sorprendido. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente para reafirmar mis palabras.

En cuestión de tres segundos, su rostro pasa de triste y afligido a oscuro y receloso.

—Es por ella, ¿verdad? —me espeta desde el otro lado de la mesa. No hace falta ser ningún genio para saber a quién se refiere—. En cuanto abre esa bocaza, tú la escuchas. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a pensar por ti misma?

Me quedo pasmada. Lo cierto es que Lita no dijo ni una palabra a lo largo de cuatro años. Me dejó claro que no le gustaba Matt, pero jamás interfirió en nuestra relación. Yo traté de mantenerlos a distancia. Ella nunca intentó influenciarme. Sólo estaba ahí, como una verdadera amiga, cuando las cosas se torcían. Y lo hacían... muy a menudo. Retiro la mano de debajo de la suya y le doy otro trago al vino para relajarme. No merece mi tiempo. Ya malgasté cuatro años con él y no va a robarme ni un segundo más. No puedo creer que haya dejado tirado a Darien para venir aquí.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —sisea con la mirada llena de rencor y desdén.

Tengo ganas de pegarle, pero consigo dominar la ira.

—Matt, ya lo he dicho todo, tengo que irme. ¿Era ése el único motivo para arrastrarme hasta aquí?

Él da un respingo y enarca las cejas casi hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

—¿No estás preparada para volver a intentarlo?

—No —respondo llanamente. Jamás había tomado una decisión con tanta facilidad.

Se pone en pie de un salto, iracundo, y derrama la cerveza en el proceso.

—Me necesitarás antes que yo a ti.

Me río en su cara.

—¿Que yo voy a necesitarte? —Trato de controlar el ataque de risa—Sí, por eso estás aquí suplicándome que volvamos y yo te he mandado a la mierda. ¿Qué pasa, Matt? ¿Ya no te quedan más mujeres que tirarte?

Lo miro mientras se alisa el traje negro y barato que lleva puesto y se pasa la mano por el pelo castaño y lacio. Es curioso, ya no lo encuentro atractivo. En realidad me da repelús. ¿Qué veía en él? Estaba con él por costumbre, nada más. Una mala costumbre.

—¡Lo sabía! —La voz aguda de Lita hace que me tense—. ¡Sabía que estabas viéndolo! —Al volverme, veo su precioso rostro normalmente pálido rojo de ira.

—Vaya, ha venido a unirse a la fiesta —suelta Matt en voz alta para que lo oiga—. No puedes dejar de meter las narices donde no te llaman, ¿verdad?

Miro hacia la barra y veo que la gente ha empezado a observarnos, especialmente a Matt, que ha tirado el vaso de cerveza al suelo. Si me dejan, le ahorraré saliva a Lita y le contaré lo que acaba de suceder.

Aunque supongo que, después de cuatro años con la «bocaza» cerrada, debería dejar que se desahogara.

Se acerca a él en actitud desafiante. Matt la mira con cara de pocos amigos cuando se le encara.

—Ella no te quiere, pedazo de mierda engreída. —Su tono es controlado y penetrante—. Está con otro, así que vuelve al agujero del que has salido.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué ha tenido que decirle eso? Matt me mira en busca de una confirmación, pero yo no se la ofrezco. Suelta unos cuantos improperios airados y se larga del bar con una pataleta.

Lita se deja caer sobre la silla delante de mí y me mira con los ojos azuls entornados. Me pongo a la defensiva inmediatamente.

—Me dijo que no estaba bien. ¡Pensaba que se había muerto alguien!

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—Estoy furiosa contigo.

Resoplo y cojo la copa de vino para darle un buen trago.

—Yo también estoy furiosa conmigo misma. Pero no tenías por qué haberle dicho eso. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Ella sonríe con malicia.

—Porque ha sido divertido. ¿Has visto qué cara ha puesto?

Sí, no se me olvidará en la vida. Pero, aun así, le ha dicho algo que no es cierto. No estoy con nadie. Estoy acostándome con alguien, que es muy diferente. Mi móvil empieza a sonar y lo busco por el bolso. Es la undécima llamada de Darien.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Lita, y acerca la cabeza para ver la pantalla.

—Darien.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿No le contestas?

Me inclino sobre la silla y dejo que siga sonando.

—Lo he dejado plantado para venir a ver a Matt —refunfuño.

Lita abre la boca de asombro.

—Serena, a veces pareces tonta. No te ofendas, pero cuando estabas con él te volviste tan aburrida que me planteé dejar de ser tu amiga.

Su comentario me duele.

—Ya te vale, ¿no?

Ella se echa a reír.

—La verdad duele, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, así es.

—Pero bueno, has salido airosa de la situación, así que voy a dejarlo correr. —Se echa hacia adelante para decirme—: Diviértete. Además, él me gusta.

Sí, ya lo ha dejado bastante claro, y él no es aburrido. Pero sé que esto no puede acabar bien. Un empleado se acerca con un recogedor y un cepillo. Le sonrío a modo de disculpa, pero el teléfono empieza a sonar de nuevo y me interrumpe. Vuelvo a ignorarlo... una vez más. Necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto. Ayer estaba tan afectada que dejé que un pecho firme, una voz suave e hipnotizadora y unos labios exuberantes me nublasen el pensamiento. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Cada vez que estoy con ese hombre pierdo la capacidad de pensar. Me abruma con su intensidad y me arrebata el sentido común.

—Vaya, ¡un tío bueno a las tres! Y está mirando. ¿Cómo tengo el pelo? ¿Tengo cobertura de tarta en la cara? —Lita empieza a frotarse las mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

Me vuelvo en esa dirección y veo al tipo de la barra de La Mansión. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Drew? No, Zafiro. Levanta la botella de cerveza y me saluda con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro descarado. Le respondo levantando la mano y miro a Lita.

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunta incrédula.

—Es Zafiro, estaba en La Mansión. Es amigo de Darien.

—¡Joder! Darien pertenece a una banda de tíos buenos. —Se echa a reír, con los ojos abiertos como platos a causa de la emoción—. ¿Cómo es que nunca me has hablado de ese lugar? —inquiere—. La próxima vez que vayas iré contigo —dice decidida, y sé que no bromea—. Viene hacia aquí. ¡Preséntamelo, por favor!

Sacudo la cabeza. Para ella no es más que otra primera cita a la que hincarle el diente. Un momento... De repente me entra el pánico. ¿Me habrá visto con Matt? Espera... ¿por qué me preocupa eso?

—Hola, Serena, ¿qué tal?

Zafiro llega a la mesa, todavía sonriendo y con ese hoyuelo en la cara.

La verdad es que es muy mono, tiene el pelo desaliñado y los ojos brillantes. Lleva puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta, como la otra vez.

Debe de irle el estilo informal.

—Bien, Zafiro, ¿y tú? —Apuro el vino. Me tomaría otra copa, pero no creo que a Taiki le hiciera mucha gracia que volviera a la oficina medio borracha—. ¿Llevas mucho rato aquí? —pregunto como si tal cosa.

—No, acabo de llegar. ¿Qué tal Darien? —inquiere con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Qué le hace pensar que sé la respuesta a esa pregunta? ¿Se lo ha contado él? Noto que empiezo a ponerme colorada, aunque he llegado a la rápida conclusión de que me está tomando el pelo. Es su amigo, así que seguro que sabe cómo está. Me encojo de hombros, porque la verdad es que no sé qué contestar. No tengo ni idea de cómo está porque no he acudido a nuestra cita. Cuando me despedí ayer de él, estaba calentando todos mis motores sexuales y yo jadeaba como una desesperada. Imagino que ahora se sentirá algo cabreado por el hecho de que no haya acudido. ¡Ja! ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Despedirme? Quizá debería. Me ahorraría todos estos quebraderos de cabeza. De repente noto un fuerte golpe en la espinilla y, al alzar la vista, veo que Lita me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, Zafiro, ésta es Lita. Lita, Zafiro. —Muevo la mano entre ambos y me fijo en que el semblante de Lita se torna angelical. Le ofrece la mano a Zafiro, que sonríe antes de estrechársela.

—Un placer conocerte, Lita —dice con cortesía y pasándose la otra mano por las ondas engominadas.

—Lo mismo digo. —Arquea una ceja.

¡No me lo puedo creer! Está flirteando con él. Sonríe con timidez ante los cumplidos que él le hace a su cabello castaño y salvaje mientras siguen agarrados de la mano. El teléfono me avisa de que tengo un mensaje. Para huir del evidente cortejo que tengo delante, lo abro y lo leo con un ojo cerrado.

Más vale que tengas una BUENA razón para dejarme plantado. Espero que se esté muriendo alguien. Estoy muy cabreado, señorita. Esta vez NO hay beso.

¡Vaya! Está preocupado. Mi corazón da un inesperado brinco de aprobación, pero al instante me obligo a salir de mi patética burbuja de satisfacción y me recuerdo que no tengo que rendirle cuentas de nada. Está claro que le gusta que lo obedezcan. Además, no lo he dejado plantado.

Sólo he retrasado una reunión de negocios. Me va a estallar la puñetera cabeza. Pero ¿qué me pasa? Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y, al alzar la vista, veo a Lita interpretando el mejor acto de flirteo que haya visto en la vida. No conoce la vergüenza, y siguen cogidos de la mano.

Ella deja de mirar a Zafiro y me mira a mí.

—¿Era de Darien? —pregunta descaradamente.

Le doy una patada por debajo de la mesa y noto que Zafiro me mira. La voy a matar.

—¿Darien? —pregunta Zafiro—. Acaba de llamarme. No tardará en llegar.

«¿Qué?»

Lita se echa a reír como una hiena, y yo le propino otra patada por debajo de la mesa. ¿Le habrá dicho Zafiro que yo estaba aquí?

—Tengo que irme —digo, y me levanto—. Lita —sonrío dulcemente mientras ella controla la risa—, ¿tú no tenías que hacer algo a las dos y media? —No —responde también sonriendo e incluso superando mi nivel de dulzura. Es de lo que no hay.

La miro con recelo y recojo mi bolso y mi teléfono.

—Bueno, pues luego nos vemos. Me alegro de volver a verte, Zafiro.

Le suelta la mano a Lita y me besa en la mejilla.

—Sí, lo mismo digo, Serena. Un placer.

Me dispongo a marcharme, pero entonces doy media vuelta con una expresión totalmente plana e indiferente.

—Por cierto, Lita. Dan vuelve la semana que viene. —Le suelto la bomba y espero la explosión. No tarda ni un nanosegundo en abrir la boca de asombro.

¡Toma! Le lanzo una mirada para advertirle que no debe jugar conmigo y me largo llena de satisfacción. Aunque me dura poco. Darien está justo detrás de mí, mirándome como un perro rabioso. Me encojo al instante.

—¿Quién ha muerto? —ladra.

Está muy cabreado.

—Estaba trabajando —me defiendo nerviosa.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y eso te impide contestar el teléfono? —Su voz destila desaprobación.

Vale, puede que el que no contestase a sus llamadas sea una razón de peso para estar enfadado.

Me vuelvo y veo a Lita y a Zafiro observando en silencio nuestro pequeño altercado. Mi amiga empieza a mirar en todas direcciones menos en la nuestra. Zafiro apenas logra dominar su expresión de sorpresa y fracasa en su intento de fingir desinterés. Suspiro y miro a Darien, que aún parece estar a punto de golpear algo.

—He de volver al trabajo —digo. Lo esquivo y salgo del bar. Su reacción me parece exagerada y roza peligrosamente la posesión y la manipulación, y yo no quiero ni una cosa ni la otra.

Salgo a Piccadilly y sorteo la multitud que se forma a la hora de comer. Sé que me sigue. Siento su mirada azul y penetrante clava en mi espalda.

Cuando giro hacia Berkeley Street, el gentío disminuye y me vuelvo.

Está increíblemente guapo con ese traje gris pizarra y esa camisa azul claro. Resoplo para mis adentros y acelero el paso. Si consigo llegar a la oficina, estaré a salvo de su cólera. No va a montarme una escenita en el trabajo, ¿verdad? Aunque no parecía que le importase mucho montármela delante de Lita y de Zafiro. ¿Me arriesgo? Este tío es muy inestable. Pero ¿por qué se comporta de esta manera? Sólo nos hemos acostado, no nos hemos casado.

Acelero el paso y cruzo las puertas de la oficina pero, en cuanto llego a mi mesa, me arranca de allí entre quejas y me arrastra de nuevo hacia la calle.

—Pero ¿qué coño haces? —vocifero. Él pasa de mí y sigue avanzando hacia la puerta.

Me agarro al final de su espalda y, al alzar la vista, veo que Tom, Victoria y Sally contemplan con la boca abierta cómo me transporta hasta el exterior. Por favor, que Taiki no esté.

—¡Joder, Darien! ¡Suéltame!

Deja que me deslice por la parte delantera de su cuerpo, y lo hace lentamente, con la intención de que note los duros músculos de su magnífico pecho. Me detiene antes de que toque el suelo con los pies. Me sostiene por la cintura para que mis labios queden a la altura de los suyos y su flagrante erección me roce justo en el lugar adecuado. ¿Está cabreado y cachondo?

Se me escapa un gemido traicionero cuando se aprieta contra mí con ese aliento cálido y fresco. Se supone que tengo que estar cabreada, y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, retenida en contra de mi voluntad —más o menos— y deseando desnudar a mi captor delante de todos mis colegas, que se han pegado al cristal de la puerta de la oficina peleándose por las mejores vistas.

— Esa boca. Me has dejado plantado. —Aprieta sus labios contra los míos y se aparta. Su mirada se suaviza mientras me mira y espera una explicación.

Ahora no puedo decirle por qué he cancelado la cita. Supongo que se subiría por las paredes.

—Lo siento —suspiro. ¿Aceptará mis disculpas?

He de volver a la oficina y aclararme las ideas. No, he de volver a casa y aclararme las ideas, a ser posible con una botella de vino.

Él sacude la cabeza suavemente y me ataca la boca con vehemencia en mitad de Bruton Street. Hundo los dedos en su pelo y me rindo a esos labios tremendamente adictivos sin darle demasiadas vueltas. No tiene ninguna vergüenza y parece ajeno por completo al ajetreo de peatones que se apresuran de un lado a otro a la hora de comer y que, con toda seguridad, se quedan mirando cómo me devora. Me tiene absorbida. Presiona la entrepierna con fuerza contra mí y gimo. Este beso es para demostrarme lo que me he perdido, y estoy empezando a odiar a Matt por ello.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —me ordena con un tono que no acepta réplica. Me suelta y toco el suelo con los pies. La repentina falta de sujeción hace que me tambalee hacia adelante.

Me coge del brazo para enderezarme y una puñalada de dolor me recorre el cuerpo y rompe el embrujo. Respiro hondo. Me suelta y se aparta de mí. Sus dulces ojos azules se inundan de rabia al ver los moratones que luzco en el brazo por cortesía del calvo gilipollas. Mientras los observa, la mandíbula empieza a temblarle y se le hincha el pecho.

Sólo pienso en la suerte que tuvo el calvorota de que estas magulladuras no se vieran ayer.

—Estoy bien. —Me cubro con la mano con la esperanza de que, al ocultar la zona que lo altera, abandone el estado de furia.

Parece un loco homicida. ¿Está cabreado porque tengo unos moratones?

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —digo con un hilo de voz, algo nerviosa.

Aparta la mirada de mi brazo y vuelve a fijarla en mis ojos. Me mira como si yo fuera lo que lo altera. Un destello de irritación cruza su atractivo rostro cuando levanta la mano para frotarse las sienes con las puntas de los dedos. Entonces suspira agobiado.

Finalmente, sacude un poco la cabeza y se marcha sin mediar palabra.

Me deja ahí plantada sobre la acera, preguntándome qué coño ha pasado.

Agacho la cabeza y miro desesperadamente al suelo, como si fuese a encontrar la respuesta escrita con tiza en los adoquines.

¿Ya está? ¿Se ha acabado? Su expresión decía que sí. No sé muy bien cómo me siento al respecto. De repente me está clavando las caderas y haciéndome gemir, y al segundo siguiente me mira con toda la rabia del mundo. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? No tengo ni idea. Me obligo a salir de mi ensimismamiento y regreso a la oficina. Reina un silencio incómodo. Todo el mundo finge estar ocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Tom, que pasa despacio junto a mi mesa.

Levanto la mirada y veo su expresión cotilla de siempre teñida de un aire de preocupación.

—Estoy bien. Ni una palabra de esto a Taiki —digo con más dureza de la que pretendía.

—Claro, tranquila. —Levanta las manos en señal de defensa.

«¡Joder!» Lo último que necesito es que Taiki se entere de que me han pillado con un cliente. Debería haber sido más fuerte y haberme resistido a sus insinuaciones. No me gusta nada cómo me siento ahora mismo. Creo... creo que me siento... ¿abandonada?

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 16**

Entro prácticamente a rastras por la puerta principal, agotada y exhausta.

Lita está en la cocina fumándose un cigarrillo en la ventana.

—Tienes que dejar esa mierda —le digo con desprecio.

No fuma mucho, sólo un par de vez en cuando, pero es un mal hábito de todas formas.

Le da una última calada y lo tira por la ventana antes de bajarse rápidamente de la encimera.

—Me ayuda a pensar —se defiende.

Sí, siempre que la pillo fumándose un cigarro a escondidas me viene con el mismo cuento. Ahora se supone que debería preguntarle en qué está pensando, pero ya sé la respuesta a la pregunta.

—¿Y el vino?

Me quita el bolso de las manos, lo abre del todo y me mira con disgusto. He cometido un pecado capital: se me ha olvidado el vino.

Me encojo de hombros. Tenía la cabeza en otras cosas.

—Lo siento.

—Voy a la tienda, tú cámbiate. ¿Te apetece cenar _fish and chips_?

Coge el monedero de la mesa mientras mete los pies en las chanclas.

—Sólo patatas.

Recorro el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Estoy completamente desanimada.

Me siento con Lita en el sofá y picoteo patatas fritas de mi plato. No tengo nada de hambre y apenas presto atención a la reposición de «Friends». Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío y estoy furiosa conmigo misma por permitirlo.

—Venga, escúpelo —me exige Lita.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia mi temperamental amiga con una patata frita a medio camino de la boca. Soy una idiota por pensar que iba a poder disfrutar en paz de mi taciturno estado de ánimo. Me encojo de hombros para indicarle que no estoy de humor para hablar, me meto la patata en la boca y la mastico sin ganas. Hablar de ello sería como admitir que estoy así por eso, y por «eso» me refiero a un hombre.

—Él te gusta.

Pues sí. Me gusta. Y no quiero que me guste, pero así es.

—Sólo me traerá problemas. Ya lo has visto hoy —refunfuño.

En un alarde de dramatismo, pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Lo has dejado plantado por tu ex novio. —Deposita el plato en la mesita de café que tenemos delante del sofá—Serena, ¿qué esperabas?

La miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Él no sabe por qué lo he dejado plantado. Sólo sabe que no he aparecido.

—Bueno, entonces está claro que no le gusta que lo dejen plantado —ríe—. Por cierto, estoy muy cabreada contigo.

De repente se pone muy seria.

¿Qué he hecho? Ah, ya. Debe de referirse a mi pequeña bomba sobre Dan.

—¿Preferías que no te dijera nada? —le pregunto.

—¡No me has avisado con bastante tiempo para que pueda irme de la ciudad! —gime.

¡Ay, madre, cuánto drama!

—¡Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena! No tienes por qué verlo.

—No, claro que no. ¡Y no pienso hacerlo!

—Pues entonces perfecto, ¿no?

Intento cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué tal con Zafiro? —Arqueo las cejas.

—¿A que está buenísimo? Darien volvió al bar, con cara de pocos amigos por cierto, así que los dejé allí. Me ha pedido el teléfono.

—¡Eres un putón, Lita Kino!

—¡Ya lo sé! —chilla—. ¿Y cómo ha quedado la cosa con el señor?

Me observa con prudencia, evaluando mi reacción a su pregunta.

—Seguía enfadado conmigo y se largó cabreadísimo —contesto al tiempo que me encojo de hombros.

Lita sonríe.

—Es un poquito intenso.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Un poquito? ¡Soy incapaz de pensar con claridad cuando lo tengo cerca! Cuando me toca es como si se hiciera con el control de mi mente y mi cuerpo. Da miedo.

—¡Joder!

—Eso digo yo, ¡joder!

Se vuelve de nuevo hacia el televisor.

—Me gusta —dice en voz baja como si le diera miedo admitirlo, como si fuera malo que le gustase—. Sólo lo comento para que lo sepas. —Se encoge de hombros pero no me mira—. Es rico, está superbueno y es evidente que le gustas mucho. Un hombre no se comporta así si lo único que busca es un polvo, Serena.

Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se ha esfumado y no ha vuelto a llamarme desde entonces. Y quizá sea lo mejor.

—¿Te apetece que salgamos de fiesta el sábado? —le pregunto.

Es una pregunta estúpida porque conozco perfectamente la respuesta.

Me mira con cara de pilla y yo le sonrío.

Al día siguiente, llego tranquilamente al hotel Royal Park a las doce y cuarto lista para reunirme con Seiya Van Der Kou. Me acompañan hasta una sala de espera acogedora con unos sillones muy caros. Los cuadros que decoran las paredes tienen los marcos dorados y una chimenea tallada preside la habitación. Es majestuosa. Me ofrecen té, pero prefiero beber agua. Hace muchísimo calor y el vestido negro de tubo se me está pegando al cuerpo.

Veinte minutos después, el señor Van Der Kou hace su aparición con un aspecto impecable. Es muy atractivo. Me sonríe sin reparos con su perfecta dentadura blanca. ¿Qué me pasa últimamente con los hombres mayores? Bloqueo a toda prisa esos pensamientos.

—Serena, por favor, acepta mis disculpas. Detesto hacer esperar a una dama. Su suave acento danés es casi imperceptible pero muy sexy.

«¡Para!» Me levanto cuando se acerca a mí y le tiendo la mano con una sonrisa. Él la estrecha, pero me deja estupefacta cuando se inclina y me besa en la mejilla. Vale, ha estado un poco fuera de lugar, pero voy a pasarlo por alto. Puede que sea algo normal en Dinamarca. ¡Ja! Será mejor que no me olvide de lo que pasó la última vez que un cliente varón me besó en nuestra primera reunión.

—No se preocupe, señor Van Der Kou. He llegado hace poco —lo tranquilizo.

—Serena, éste es nuestro segundo proyecto juntos. Sé que has tratado con mi socio en el Lusso, pero yo voy a involucrarme mucho más en la Torre Vida, así que, por favor, llámame Seiya. Detesto las formalidades—Toma asiento en el sofá que tengo delante y cruza las largas piernas—Estoy deseando contrastar ideas contigo pronto.

¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso no he venido para eso?

—Sí, la verdad es que no he tenido ocasión de estudiar el proyecto todavía. Esperaba que me dieras la información y una semana para poder exponerte algunas ideas.

—¡Por supuesto! —Ríe—. He sido muy descortés al hacerte venir avisándote con tan poco tiempo, pero vuelvo a Dinamarca el viernes. Tengo tu dirección de correo electrónico. Te enviaré los detalles. Has hecho un trabajo fantástico en el Lusso. Es muy tranquilizador colaborar con gente competente.

Me sonríe.

¿No va a darme ninguna especificación ahora? Pero si he venido a eso, ¿no?

—Si te parece, podemos hablarlo ahora un poco —le propongo.

Me observa en silencio durante un momento antes de inclinarse hacia adelante.

—Serena, espero que no pienses que soy demasiado atrevido, pero, verás... ¿Cómo expresarlo? —Se da golpecitos con los dedos en la barbilla. Estoy un poco preocupada—. Me temo que te he traído hasta aquí con falsos pretextos.

Ríe nerviosamente y se revuelve en su asiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto confundida.

Y de repente lo entiendo todo. «¡Ay, no! ¡No, no, no!» Me echo hacia atrás en mi asiento, con el cuerpo tenso de los pies a la cabeza, y ruego al Todopoderoso que le infunda un poco de cordura antes de que diga lo que creo que va a decir.

—Quería pedirte que cenaras conmigo. —Me mira expectante y seguro que advierte mi cara de horror. Estoy más roja que un tomate—Mañana por la noche, si te parece bien, claro —añade.

«¡Mierda!» ¿Qué le digo? Si le digo que no, es posible que cancele su acuerdo con Rococo Union y que Taiki pierda el trabajo. Pero ¿por qué últimamente todos los hombres caen rendidos a mis pies? Los hombres maduros, para ser más exactos. Es bastante mayor que Darien. O al menos eso parece. Es muy guapo, pero, por Dios, debe de sacarme unos veinte años. Me río para mis adentros. Al menos éste no me ha encerrado en una suite. ¿Qué hago?

—Señor Van Der Kou...

—Seiya, por favor —me interrumpe con una sonrisa.

—Seiya, no creo que mezclar los negocios con el placer sea buena idea. Es mi política, aunque me siento muy halagada.

Me río de mi propia osadía. ¿Desde cuándo me ha supuesto eso un problema últimamente? ¿Y por qué he hablado de placer? He dado por hecho, y sugerido a la vez, que sería placentero cenar con él. Tal vez no lo habría sido; o quizá sí, y mucho. ¡Ay, Dios! Me lanzo mentalmente contra la preciosa chimenea.

—Vaya, es una lástima, Serena —suspira.

—Sí, sí que lo es —coincido, y regreso a la realidad cuando levanta la cabeza con expresión de sorpresa.

Vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante.

—Admiro tu profesionalidad.

—Gracias. —De nuevo estoy completamente roja.

—Espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación profesional, Serena. Tengo muchas ganas de trabajar contigo.

—Yo también tengo muchas ganas de trabajar contigo, Seiya.

Se levanta del sillón y se acerca a mí con la mano extendida. ¡Gracias a Dios! Yo le ofrezco la mía y dejo que me la estreche con suavidad. En serio, ¿me ha hecho venir sólo para pedirme que cene con él? Podría haberme llamado.

—Te enviaré lo acordado en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Y cuando vuelva de Dinamarca me gustaría enseñarte el edificio. Hasta entonces, puedes ir preparando unos cuantos bocetos. Te he mandado los planos a la oficina y te enviaré las especificaciones por correo electrónico.

—Gracias, Seiya. Que tengas buen viaje.

—Adiós, Serena.

Sale de la estancia caminando sobre sus largas piernas.

Vaya, qué situación tan incómoda. Continúo sentada y apuro el vaso de agua mientras doy vueltas al caos emocional en el que estoy sumida. Si Darien fuera tan cortés como Seiya, ahora no me sentiría tan mal. Lo de no mezclar los negocios con el placer nunca ha sido mi política pero, básicamente, porque nunca había necesitado tener una al respecto. En tan sólo dos semanas se me han declarado dos clientes ricos y atractivos. A uno lo he rechazado, pero con el otro he caído de pleno. Y como resultado estoy hecha un lío. No mezclar los negocios con el placer es mi nueva norma, y pienso cumplirla. Aunque en realidad tampoco creo que vaya a hacerme mucha falta, porque Seiya ha aceptado mi negativa con amabilidad y Darien no ha vuelto a llamarme desde que me abandonó. ¿Me abandonó?

Sobre las dos y media estoy de vuelta en la oficina. No le comento nada a Taiki de lo rara que ha sido la reunión con Seiya Van Der Kou, sobre todo porque me preocupa que, por el bien del negocio, me obligue a ir a cenar con él. Taiki daría por sentado que sería una cena de negocios, pero Seiya ha dejado perfectamente claro que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Me limito a decirle lo de los correos electrónicos, los bocetos y sus intenciones de mostrarme el edificio a su regreso de Dinamarca. Eso parece contentarlo.

Saco el móvil del bolso y veo que no tengo ninguna llamada perdida.

Hago caso omiso de la puñalada de decepción que siento y empiezo a anotar algunos comentarios sobre diseño escandinavo. Sé que el mío se basará en la vida fácil, blanca y pura, pero me reconforta el hecho de que sea algo tranquilo y cálido, y no vacío y frío.

Suena el teléfono y lo cojo con demasiada rapidez. Es Lita.

—Hola —digo con una voz exageradamente alegre. No sé por qué me molesto. Ella lo nota de inmediato.

—¿Fingiendo indiferencia, tal vez? —pregunta.

—Sí.

—Ya me imaginaba. ¿No sabes nada de él?

—No.

—Día de monosílabos, ¿eh?

—Sí.

Ella suspira profundamente al otro lado de la línea.

—Bueno. ¿Les has preguntado a Victoria y al Gran Gay si van a salir el sábado por la noche?

—No, pero lo haré. Acabo de volver de una reunión muy extraña. —Abro el primer cajón de mi mesa para coger un clip y veo la cala aplastada bajo mi grapadora.

—¿Extraña por qué? —pregunta intrigada.

—He ido a ver al promotor del Lusso, bueno, a uno de ellos. Me ha preguntado si quería cenar con él. Ha sido muy incómodo. —Cojo la cala y la tiro a la papelera de inmediato.

Ella se echa a reír.

—¿Cuántos años tiene éste?

Su insinuación me irrita.

Es mucho mayor que Darien. Cuánto, no lo sé, pero no hay duda de que es más viejo. Es probable que jamás lo sepa con exactitud.

—Unos cuarenta y pico, creo, pero es muy atractivo, del tipo escandinavo. —Me encojo de hombros y muevo el ratón por la pantalla sin ningún objetivo en concreto. Está claro que no está a la altura de Darien, pero es atractivo.

—Te has convertido en un imán para maduritos. ¿Vas a ir?

—¡No! —chillo—. ¿Para qué?

—¿Y por qué no? —No la veo, pero sé que tiene una ceja enarcada.

—No, no puedo porque tengo una nueva política: no mezclar los negocios con el placer.

—¡APARTA! —grita, y me hace dar un brinco en la silla—Perdona, un capullo estaba cortándome el paso. Así que nada de mezclar los negocios con el placer, ¿eh?

—Exacto. ¿Estás hablando por teléfono mientras conduces, señorita Kino? —la reprendo. Sé que _Margo _no tiene manos libres.

—Sí, será mejor que cuelgue. Nos vemos en casa. Y no olvides comentarles al Gran Gay y a Victoria los planes del sábado.

—¿Qué planes? —pregunto antes de que cuelgue.

—Pillarnos un pedo, en el Baroque, a las ocho en punto.

Pillarnos un pedo. Sí, es un buen plan.

Salgo de la oficina a las seis con Tom y Victoria.

—¿Os apetece salir el sábado, chicos?

Tom se detiene súbitamente y levanta las palmas de las manos con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en su cara de niño.

—¡Dios mío, sí! A mediodía me he comprado una camisa de color coral maravillosa. ¡Es divina!

Victoria ríe, le da una palmada en el culo y lo empuja hacia adelante.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunta.

—Al Baroque, a las ocho —contesto—. Y ya veremos qué nos depara la noche.

—¡Me apunto! —canturrea Victoria—. Pero nada de ligues gays, Tom. Me toca follar a mí —gruñe.

Tom frunce el ceño.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Tú ya has tenido bastante. Es mi turno —le espeta—. Además, ¿qué ha sido del científico?

—Lo cierto es que la ciencia es muuuy aburrida —refunfuña.

Nos despedimos en el metro de Green Park. Cojo la línea Jubilee hacia la Central. Victoria y Tom cogen la de Piccadilly.

**Continuara,…**


	17. Chapter 17

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 17**

—Buenos días. —Sé que mi voz destila tristeza, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Tom levanta la vista de su copia de la _Interiors Weekly _y se baja las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz.

—Querida, ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga? —pregunta. No tengo energías ni para fingir una sonrisa. Me dejo caer en la silla y Tom se acerca corriendo a mi mesa, en un nanosegundo—. Mira, esto te animará.

Me enseña una página de la revista que está leyendo y ahí, sentada como si tal cosa en el diván de terciopelo del Lusso, aparezco yo.

—Genial —suspiro.

Ni siquiera me molesto en leerlo. Tengo que borrar de mi mente todo lo relacionado con ese edificio.

—¿Mal de amores? —Me mira con compasión.

No, no es eso. Para eso hace falta que haya amor. Me enfurruño. Sabía que sería la última vez que lo veía. Cuando se marchó, supe que no volvería a verlo. No he estado mirando el teléfono cada diez minutos, no he estado dándole vueltas al asunto todo el rato y no estoy jugueteando con mi pelo mientras pienso esto. Admito a regañadientes... que lo echo mucho de menos. Qué ridículo. ¡Sólo era un polvo de despecho!

—Estoy bien —digo, y reúno las fuerzas necesarias para esbozar una sonrisa—. Es viernes, estoy deseando pillarme un pedo mañana por la noche. Necesito una noche de fiesta.

—¿De verdad vamos a pillarnos un pedo? ¡Fabuloso!

Desvío la atención hacia la entrada de la oficina cuando oigo la voz aguda de Victoria.

—¡Ma-dre mí-a! No vais a creeros lo que acabo de ver. —Está a punto de desmayarse.

Tom y yo la miramos perplejos.

—¿Qué? —preguntamos al unísono.

—Estaba en Starbucks esperando mi capuchino doble con extra de chocolate, y de repente entra un tío... Me suena de algo, pero no sé de qué.

Un tío que está como un tren. Pero bueno, estaba ahí de pie, a lo suyo, y de repente ha llegado una mujer pavoneándose y le ha tirado un _frappuccino_ por encima. —Hace una pausa para respirar—. La mujer empieza a gritarle, a decirle que es un capullo egoísta y mentiroso, y se larga y lo deja ahí, empapado de café helado y nata. Ha sido superfuerte.

Me siento y contemplo a Victoria mientras recupera el aliento después de narrar casi sin respirar los sucesos del viernes por la mañana en Starbucks. Cuando voy yo nunca pasa nada.

—Parece que alguien ha sido un chico malo —sonríe Tom con malicia—. ¿Cómo estaba de bueno?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Sin duda Tom habría ido a rescatarlo.

Victoria levanta las manos con las palmas hacia adelante.

—De portada de la _Men's Vogue_.

—¿En serio? —dice Tom mientras se quita las gafas—. ¿Sigue allí?

Ella hace una mueca con su preciosa cara.

—No.

Esto es absurdo.

Taiki irrumpe a toda prisa en la oficina.

—Chicos, ¿hoy se trabaja o el viernes es día festivo? —Pasa a nuestro lado a toda velocidad en dirección a su despacho y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Venga, vamos a trabajar un poco, ¿no? —Los echo de mi mesa con un gesto de la mano.

—Ah, se me olvidaba —dice Tom tras dar media vuelta—. Van Der Kou ha llamado para decir que vuelve a Londres el lunes. Va a mandarte las especificaciones por correo electrónico y de momento nos ha enviado esto. ¿Está bueno? —Arquea una ceja de manera sugerente y me entrega un sobre. Es el gay más zorrón que he visto en mi vida, pero voy a complacerlo.

—Mucho —digo abriendo mucho los ojos para darle énfasis a mis palabras. Cojo los planos que me ofrece.

Me mira con recelo.

—¿Por qué siempre te dan a ti los clientes más sexy? —Se marcha hacia su mesa—. ¿Qué no daría yo porque un adonis entrase aquí y me aupara sobre su hombro.

Me apeno al escuchar el comentario de Tom respecto a la escenita de Darien la última vez que lo vi y saco el teléfono del bolso justo cuando empieza a sonar. No es más que un recordatorio del calendario. Mi cita en la peluquería, mañana por la tarde. Se me había olvidado. Al menos eso me anima un poco. Estaré bien guapa para nuestra gran noche de fiesta.

Perfecto.

Reviso montones de presupuestos, fechas de entrega y requisitos de promotores antes de llamar a mis clientes actuales para comprobar que todo va bien. Y así es, excepto por el drama de las cortinas de la señora Peter. Recibo un correo de Seiya. Lo leo rápidamente y decido estudiarlo con más detenimiento el lunes.

Sally se acerca a toda prisa a mi mesa con una entrega.

—Eh... Creo que esto es para ti, Serena. —Se mueve de un lado a otro con una caja en la mano—. ¿Lo quieres?

¿Qué? Sí, lo quiero. Si es una entrega para mí, claro que lo quiero. Esta chica tiene un problema de seguridad. Le cojo la caja de las manos.

—Gracias, Sally. ¿Puedes hacerle un café a Taiki?

—No sabía que quisiera uno.

Su expresión de pánico hace que me den ganas de hacerle yo a ella un café.

—Es que parece que está algo bajo de moral. Vamos a mimarlo un poco.

—¿Está bien? No estará enfermo, ¿verdad?

—No, pero creo que le vendrá bien un café —insisto mientras lucho con todas mis fuerzas por no perder la paciencia.

—Claro. —Se marcha corriendo. Su falda de cuadros se agita alrededor de sus zapatos de salón. No sabría decir qué edad tiene. Parece rondar los cuarenta, pero algo me dice que debe de tener mi edad. Abro la caja y veo todas las muestras de tela que había pedido para la Torre Vida.

La meto debajo de la mesa. Ya les echaré un vistazo también el lunes.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, asomo la cabeza por la puerta de Taiki.

No tiene buen aspecto.

—Taiki, me voy ya. ¿Estás bien?

Aparta la vista del ordenador y sonríe, pero sus ojos no brillan como de costumbre.

—Sólo estoy un poco pachucho, flor.

—Deberías irte a casa —digo preocupada.

—Sí, creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer. —Levanta su corpachón de la silla y apaga el ordenador—. Esa dichosa mujer me ha dado de comer algo en mal estado —masculla mientras coge su maletín.

—Lo he apagado todo. Sólo tienes que poner la alarma.

—Estupendo. Que pases un buen fin de semana, flor. Nos vemos el lunes. —Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente sudorosa. Algo no va bien.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos el lunes.

Estoy en mi dormitorio, lista para irme. Tengo el pelo perfecto. Llevo unas ondas grandes y naturales cortesía de Philippe, mi peluquero, y un vestido nuevo de Selfridges que compré por impulso para sentirme mejor, aunque me queda genial. Es negro, corto y muy entallado. Me he maquillado los ojos con un negro ahumado muy marcado y he escogido un tono _nude _para los labios. La verdad es que estoy bastante sexy.

Entro en la cocina y veo a Lita asomada a la ventana, fumándose un cigarrillo a escondidas. ¿En qué estará pensando ahora? Está tan mona como siempre, con un vestido de color crema con la espalda descubierta.

—¡Madre mía! —exclama—. Estás impresionante. —Baja de un salto de la encimera y mete los pies en los tacones dorados—. ¿Es lo bastante corto?

Enarco una ceja e inspecciono su vestido.

—Puta...

Ella ríe con ese gorjeo desenfadado que siempre me saca una sonrisa.

—Toma. —Me pasa una copa de vino. Se la agradezco y prácticamente me la bebo de un trago. Me hacía mucha falta—. Ya está aquí el taxi.

Dejo la copa vacía a un lado y sigo a Lita hasta el taxi. Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche para recuperarme, pero paso por alto el hecho de que pretendo recuperarme de unos cuantos encuentros apasionados con un hombre apasionado, no de la ruptura de mi relación de cuatro años con Matt. Es curioso. La verdad es que en ningún momento sentí la necesidad de salir y ponerme hasta las orejas de alcohol cuando él y yo lo dejamos.

Entramos en el Baroque y de inmediato veo a Tom y a Victoria en la barra. —¡Madre mía! —exclama Tom mirándome de arriba abajo—. ¡Serena, estás de muerte!

—Estás estupenda, Serena —añade Victoria.

Sólo es un vestido.

—Gracias —digo, y me encojo de hombros para quitarle importancia.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —pregunta Lita.

Ya me he tomado una copa de vino, así que supongo que debería seguir con lo mismo. Dije que esta noche iba a beber.

—Un rosado, pero que sea Zinfandel, por favor.

Lita pide las bebidas y nos dirigimos a una mesa cerca del DJ. Tom viste su nueva camisa de color coral y unos vaqueros demasiado apretados.

Sólo le falta tatuarse la palabra «gay» en la frente. Victoria está tan guapa como siempre. Todo el mundo se ha arreglado mucho para esta noche, incluida yo. ¿Por qué será?

Conforme el vino va entrando en mi cuerpo, mis preocupaciones comienzan a disiparse. Reímos y charlamos, y empiezo a sentirme normal otra vez. Me siento libre y me gusta. Mi madre siempre dice: «El alcohol te suelta la lengua, y quien mucho habla mucho yerra.» Acabo de descubrir que tiene razón, porque estoy totalmente desinhibida y he puesto a todo el mundo al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Teniendo en cuenta que quería olvidarme de todo, me estoy esforzando mucho por aferrarme a los recuerdos.

Tom está entusiasmado con todo el sexo de despecho que he tenido.

—¿Así que se largó y no lo has visto desde entonces? —pregunta afectado.

—Eso no mola nada —interviene Victoria.

Lita pone los ojos en blanco y mira a los dos como si fuesen tontos de remate.

—Pero ¿es que no lo veis? —resopla enfurruñada.

Tom y Victoria se contemplan el uno a la otra, y después a mí. Yo me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué no vemos? Lita niega con la cabeza.

—Parecéis idiotas. Es muy simple... él la quiere. Ningún hombre se comporta así por un polvo. Ya te lo dije, Serena.

—Entonces ¿por qué ha desaparecido? —Victoria se inclina hacia adelante, totalmente fascinada por la explicación de Lita al comportamiento de Darien.

—¡No lo sé! Pero creo que es eso. He visto la química que había entre vosotros. Y era una pasada. —Lita se deja caer en su silla alta, totalmente exasperada.

Yo me echo a reír. No sé si es porque he tomado demasiado vino, pero ha sido... gracioso.

—Da igual. Sólo era un polvo y ya está.

Mi explicación no parece satisfacerlos, porque todos continúan contemplándome con cara de incredulidad. Creo que ni siquiera a mí me convence, pero han pasado cuatro días y he logrado resistir la insoportable tentación de llamarlo. Además, él tampoco me ha llamado ni ha vuelto a concertar una cita, así que eso lo dice todo. Voy a pasar página. Sólo estoy tremendamente cabreada conmigo misma por ceder ante su persistencia, lo que lo situaba en posición de dejarme, cosa que ha hecho.

—Oye, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? —les suelto—. He salido a divertirme, no a analizar los detalles de mi polvo de despecho.

Tom remueve su piña colada.

—¿Sabes qué? Todo sucede por una razón.

—¡Venga ya! ¡No empieces con todas esas chorradas! —lo reprende Lita.

—Pero es verdad. Creo firmemente en ello. Tu polvo de despecho es un escalón que te lleva hacia el amor de tu vida. —Me guiña un ojo.

—Y Matt fue un peldaño que duró cuatro años —señala Lita.

—¡Por los peldaños! —exclama Tom.

Lita se une al brindis.

—¡Y por los chupitos!

Apuro el vino y levanto la copa.

—¡Sí! ¡Por los chupitos! —grita Tom, y se marcha bailando hacia la barra.

Nos tambaleamos por la calle hasta nuestro siguiente destino: el Blue Bar. Los porteros nos dejan entrar, aunque uno de ellos mira la camisa de Tom con recelo. Tom y Victoria salen corriendo hacia la pista de baile en cuanto oyen a Flo Rida y a Sia cantando _Wild Ones_, y Lita y yo nos quedamos pidiendo las bebidas.

Pido una ronda, cojo los vasos de Tom y Victoria y los dejo en el estante que me señalan. Les encanta bailar, así que puede que tarden un rato. Cuando vuelvo con Lita a la barra, me la encuentro hablando con un tipo. No lo conoce. Lo sé porque ha activado todos sus mecanismos de flirteo.

Cuando me acerco, levanta la voz para que la oiga por encima de la música.

—Serena, éste es Greg.

Yo sonrío y le doy la mano. Parece bastante normal.

—Hola, encantada.

—Lo mismo digo. Éste es mi amigo, Alex —dice, y señala a un chico mono de pelo oscuro que está a su lado.

—¡Hola! —grito.

Él sonríe con seguridad.

—Te invito a una copa.

—No, gracias, acabo de pedir una.

Regla número uno: no aceptar jamás copas de un extraño. Dan me lo enseñó en cuanto empecé a salir.

—Como quieras —responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Lita y Greg se apartan de nosotros y nos dejan solos para que charlemos. La verdad es que no me apetece. He salido para olvidarme de los hombres en general. Y ahora me colocan a uno.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —me pregunta Alex.

—Al diseño de interiores, ¿y tú?

—Soy agente inmobiliario.

Me lamento por dentro. Tengo aversión a los agentes inmobiliarios, suelen ser comerciales engreídos y con un ego excesivo. Y Alex tiene todas esas características, además de hablar con una petulancia insoportable.

—Qué bien —digo. Ha perdido todo mi interés, aunque no es que haya tenido mucho en ningún momento.

—Sí, hoy me he ganado un extra considerable. Soy capaz de venderte hasta un cagadero. Vivo de lujo y en Londres, es una pasada. —Joder, menudo capullo—. ¿Quieres que salgamos un día?

«¡NO!»

—Gracias, pero tengo pareja. —Menos mal que este payaso no nos conoce ni a mí ni a mis manías. Me estoy tocando el pelo sin parar.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta, y se acerca y me acaricia el brazo.

Yo me aparto y planeo la huida.

—Seguro. —Sonrío dulcemente y busco a Lita con la mirada.

En lo que tardo en llevarme la copa a los labios, don Petulante desaparece de mi vista. Me lleva dos segundos entender lo que está pasando ante mis ojos pero, cuando lo hago, me quedo horrorizada.

Darien ha agarrado a Petulante del cuello y lo ha estampado contra una columna.

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 18**

—¡No la toques! —le ruge Darien al pobre y estupefacto Petulante.

Lo ha cogido por sorpresa. Me siento mal; sólo estaba probando suerte. Podía apañármelas yo sola. ¿De dónde ha salido? Justo lo que necesitaba en mi noche de fiesta y supuestamente libre de hombres arrogantes. Me ha tenido cuatro días preguntándome de qué iba el asunto y ahora aparece, de repente, como un toro salvaje. ¿Aún le dura el cabreo del martes?

—Lo siento, tío. No pretendía ofender. Tu novia y yo sólo estábamos charlando, sin más —explica Petulante muerto de miedo.

«¿Novia? ¡Vaya!» Me gustaría decirle al pobre muchacho que el maníaco que lo está agarrando de la garganta ni siquiera es mi novio pero, viendo el humor de Darien, decido no arriesgarme a empeorar las cosas.

—Darien, suéltalo, no estaba haciendo nada.

Petulante me mira agradecido. Sabe que no es del todo cierto. Unos segundos más, y estoy convencida de que habría acabado tirándole la copa encima. Acaricio el brazo a Darien con suavidad en un intento de tranquilizarlo e ignoro su cálida dureza. Parece estar a punto de estallar de furia. Estoy cabreada. ¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse aquí y fastidiar mi noche de superación?

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Lita a mi lado.

—Nada —respondo tajantemente—. Darien, suéltalo.

No parece escucharme. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? No quiero verlo. Ya empiezo a perder la razón y ni siquiera me ha mirado todavía. Tampoco puedo largarme y dejar que el pobre Petulante soporte la ira injustificada de Darien. ¿Dónde coño se ha metido los últimos cuatro días?

Me siento tremendamente aliviada cuando Zafiro aparece en escena.

—Zafiro, por favor, tranquiliza al gilipollas de tu amigo. —Me vuelvo hacia Lita—. Vamos.

Los ojos de mi amiga se iluminan como un festival de fuegos artificiales con la inesperada llegada de Zafiro, que intenta convencer a Darien de que libere la garganta de Petulante mientras yo me marcho con Lita a la pista de baile.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —pregunta.

—Olvídalo. ¿Qué ha pasado con Greg?

—Era un capullo. Venga, vamos a bailar.

Tom y Victoria nos reciben agitando los brazos en la pista de baile. La aparición de Darien me ha pillado desprevenida. ¿Es una coincidencia o sabía que estaría aquí? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Me lo estaba pasando genial y llevaba ya por lo menos una hora sin pensar en él, lo cual era todo un récord comparado con los últimos cuatro días. ¡Joder!

Aparto a Darien de mi mente y dejo que The Source y Candi Staton me trasladen a un lugar mejor. Me encanta esta canción.

Tras media hora y un montón de canciones fantásticas, sigo sin saber nada de Darien. Zafiro debe de habérselo llevado, o tal vez lo hayan echado los porteros. Da igual, el caso es que soy libre de continuar con la gran noche que estaba teniendo antes de que él apareciera. Le indico a Lita que voy al baño y sonrío cuando ella me responde con un meneo y echándose a reír.

Cuando salgo del cubículo, busco el carmín _nude _en el bolso para retocarme el maquillaje. Miro el teléfono y veo que tengo diez llamadas perdidas de Darien. ¿Qué? Está furioso. Pero ¿por qué cojones lo está? Toda la aflicción que sentía por su ausencia se ha extinguido debido a su comportamiento irracional. ¿Quién se cree que es? Paso de comerme la cabeza con esto. Borro las llamadas y vuelvo a la pista justo cuando los demás van de camino a la barra.

—¡Necesito beber! —dice Tom mientras se agarra la garganta de manera exagerada como síntoma de su tremenda sed.

Le toca pagar a Victoria. Mientras espero a que le sirvan la ronda, me inunda la ansiedad. Él está aquí. Lo sé.

Mi compañera me pasa la copa y abre la boca exageradamente.

—¡Qué fuerte!

Cojo el vino.

—¿El qué?

—Ese tío es el del Starbucks, el de la historia que os conté —explica, y lo señala con la cabeza por encima de mi hombro—Está ahí. Os dije que estaba bueno.

Me vuelvo y veo que se refiere a Zafiro. Pero eso no es lo que más me llama la atención. Todos y cada uno de los vellos del cuello se erizan cuando veo a Darien apoyado en la misma columna contra la que ha aplastado al pobre Petulante hace menos de una hora. Me fulmina con su mirada severa. Zafiro y el otro chico de La Mansión, Drew, están ocupados charlando y bebiendo. Darien no participa en la conversación. No, está inmóvil, igual de cabreado que antes y perforándome con la mirada. De repente me viene a la mente la información que nos dio Victoria.

Me vuelvo hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ella parece confundida. Entrega las bebidas a Lita y a Tom, que las cogen rápidamente y regresan a la pista.

—¿Qué pasó dónde? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. A veces parece lela.

—En Starbucks. ¿Qué pasó?

—Ah. —Vuelve a centrarse—La tía entró, empezó a dar voces y le tiró un café encima al pobre muchacho.

—¿Y él qué dijo?

—Ya no me acuerdo. Ella le gritó que era un egoísta y un mentiroso que la había engañado o no sé qué —responde con indiferencia. ¿Zafiro tiene novia? Tengo que decírselo a Lita, porque parece que le gusta bastante—Oye, está con el tío que te sacó de la oficina.

—Sí, no digas nada, ¿vale?

Frunce el ceño.

—¿De qué?

—De lo del café. Y ya que estamos, ni una palabra a Taiki sobre la escena de la oficina del otro día.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Como quieras. ¡Me encanta está canción, Serena! ¡Vamos!

Victoria se pierde bailando entre la multitud, pero yo soy incapaz de moverme. Siento su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Sé que debería marcharme, pero el efecto magnético que ejerce sobre mí hace que me vuelva hacia él. Tiene el móvil en la mano y lo sacude en el aire como indicándome que mire el mío. No sé por qué, pero lo hago. Saco el teléfono del bolso y, como era de esperar, su nombre ilumina la pantalla. Alzo la vista y veo que se lleva el teléfono a la oreja. Quiere que conteste.

La música del local está a todo volumen, pero pasa a un segundo plano y se reduce a un zumbido; el barullo de risas y voces disminuye hasta transformarse en un murmullo a mí alrededor. Sus ojos me absorben.

Soy incapaz de moverme. Mis sentidos son presa de la presencia de Darien Chiba y, al verlo, me viene a la cabeza el recuerdo de su voz, de su olor, de su tacto. El tremendo poder que tiene sobre mí actúa de abogado del diablo con mi inteligencia. Mi corazón palpita salvajemente y siento sus latidos irregulares en los oídos.

Se aparta el teléfono del oído, lo baja y sacude la cabeza. Empieza a caminar hacia mí. Zafiro mira en mi dirección al ver que Darien abandona el grupo. Drew también se vuelve. Ambos parecen incómodos al ver el evidente destino de su amigo.

Recobro momentáneamente los sentidos cuando veo que Zafiro lo agarra del brazo para detenerlo, pero Darien se libra de él de un empujón. La música y la actividad regresan a mi conciencia y rezo para que mis piernas escuchen a la parte sensata de mi cerebro y salgan pitando de aquí antes de que la parte idiota me permita caer presa de su magnetismo físico de nuevo. Dejo la copa en la barra y empiezo a moverme. Corro entre la gente y la aparto de mi camino a empujones; me encamino hacia la seguridad de los baños. No debo establecer ningún contacto con él. Es más que peligroso. Esta noche ha dejado bien claro por qué debo huir de él como de la peste.

Cierro la puerta del cubículo y me peleo con el pestillo mientras él empuja desde el otro lado para anular mis intentos de mantenerlo alejado de mí. La adrenalina me inunda. Durante un instante me parece que he conseguido bloquearle el acceso porque la resistencia al otro lado cesa, pero no lo suficiente como para que me dé tiempo a correr el pestillo del todo.

—Serena, o sales o entro yo. No quiero hacerte daño, pero si no dejas de rehuirme derribaré la puta puerta —dice con la respiración agitada.

Apoyo la espalda contra la puerta e intento llenarme los pulmones de aire. Miro a mí alrededor. No tengo escapatoria. Pensaba que sería seguro entrar en el baño de mujeres. No puedo mirarlo. Volveré a caer si me toca.

¡No quiero estar en esta mierda de situación! ¿Cómo coño me he metido en esto? Doy un brinco cuando el puñetazo que golpea la puerta resuena a través de mí.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena! —¡Pum!—. Serena, por favor.

Me estremezco con cada uno de sus golpes. Estoy jodida.

—¡Vete, por favor! —grito.

Su puño impacta de nuevo contra la puerta.

—Ni hablar. ¡Serena!

Tengo que largarme de aquí. No podrá retenerme en un lugar tan público. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que acabar con esto... y con él. Se hace el silencio. Contengo la respiración. ¿Se ha ido? Aguardo unos minutos sin dejar de observar las paredes del reducido espacio y comprobando que no salta por encima. Se ha marchado. Idiota de mí, me relajo contra la puerta.

A los dos segundos noto un fuerte empujón y Darien irrumpe en el servicio. Apenas nos separan treinta centímetros cuando me vuelvo, y lo primero que advierto es su respiración entrecortada. La camisa negra se infla y desinfla con la agitación de su pecho. Bajo la vista hacia sus vaqueros. Si miro su atractivo rostro pasaré a estar en desventaja inmediatamente.

—Serena, mírame —me ordena con dureza. Yo me tapo los oídos con las manos y me siento sobre el retrete. Necesito bloquearlo—. Serena, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? —pregunta.

¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener que estar así? Empiezo a canturrear para mis adentros y miro al suelo. Me agarra de las muñecas y me aparta las manos de las orejas. Su tacto me quema la piel. ¿Por qué cree que lo hago?

—No quiero hacer esto en los lavabos de un bar, Serena.

—Pues no lo hagas. —Intento volver a taparme los oídos, pero, como siempre, él se impone—Deja que me vaya, por favor.

Lentamente, se pone de cuclillas delante de mí, aún sin soltarme las muñecas.

—Jamás —susurra.

Empiezo a derramar lágrimas que impactan sobre mis rodillas desnudas.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —le pregunto.

Me agarra de la barbilla y me la levanta para que no tenga más opción que mirarlo. Tiene los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Por qué hago qué?

Menudo capullo. Su insolencia no tiene límites. Me seco a duras penas la humedad de las mejillas con la mano libre y de repente me doy cuenta de que, una vez más, estoy llorando delante de él.

—No paraste de perseguirme y de bombardearme a llamadas y mensajes, me follaste todo lo que quisiste y después te pusiste histérico cuando cancelé nuestra cita. ¡Desapareciste hace cuatro días y no he sabido nada de ti desde entonces! —Doy un tirón y libero la otra mano—. Y ahora apareces y me jodes la noche de superación.

Ahora es él quien aparta la mirada, avergonzado.

—Esa boca —farfulla.

¿Esa boca? ¿Después de todo eso me dice que vigile mi lenguaje? Pero ¿de qué va?

—¡Vete a la mierda, Darien! —espeto.

Su rostro se vuelve de inmediato hacia mí.

—¡Esa boca!

Lo miro estupefacta y él frunce el ceño. La arruga de su frente se acentúa. No puedo con esto. He tenido cuatro días para reducir mis encuentros con este tío a una experiencia más y cuatro polvos de despecho. Estaba empezando a olvidarlo, más o menos. ¿Por qué ha venido a recordármelo todo? Sabía que tendría que haberme mantenido alejada.

Ojalá pudiera darme una patada a mí misma.

Me pongo en pie y lo dejo agachado, pero entonces se agarra a mis piernas desnudas. Mi miedo a su tacto evocador está completamente justificado. Me pongo en guardia de inmediato. El calor que emana de las palmas de sus manos se extiende como un fuego salvaje por todo mi torrente sanguíneo, y no tengo manera de librarme de él. El retrete está detrás de mí y él bloquea la puerta.

—Suéltame, Darien —le digo entre dientes con toda la firmeza que me permiten mis temblorosas cuerdas vocales.

Él me mira.

—No.

—El martes no te costó tanto dejarme.

Desliza las palmas por la parte trasera de mis piernas, lo que hace que se encienda una chispa entre mis muslos, y se levanta.

—Estaba cabreado —contesta tranquilamente cuando ya se yergue sobre mí.

—Y sigues estándolo. ¿Sabías que iba a estar aquí? —pregunto. Él me mira, pero no contesta—. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? —insisto.

—Zafiro —responde sin ningún pudor.

—¿Zafiro qué?

Pone cara de póquer.

—Llamó a Lita.

—¡¿Y ella se lo dijo?! —grito desesperada. ¡Qué cerda! No puedo creer que me haya hecho algo así. Voy a tener unas cuantas palabras con

ella en cuanto la pille.

—Ahora voy a besarte —dice usando el tono de mi perdición—.

Tienes suerte, porque si estuviésemos en otra parte ahora mismo estaría recordándote... algo...

Ahogo un grito cuando da el paso que le hace falta para eliminar el espacio que nos separa. Tengo el retrete detrás, así que no puedo retroceder.

—Me gusta este vestido —murmura mientras me acaricia el brazo con la punta de un dedo—Es demasiado corto, pero me gusta.

Se inclina y me acaricia el cuello con la cara al tiempo que emite un leve gruñido. Se me doblan las rodillas. Maldito sea este hombre. Y yo también.

Cierro los ojos involuntariamente y acerco la cabeza hacia su cálido aliento, que recae sobre mi cuello. Mi fuerza de voluntad se esfuma, sin más. Es imposible. Él es imposible.

Se agacha ligeramente. Me pasa el brazo por debajo del trasero y, sin ningún esfuerzo, estira las piernas y me levanta del suelo. Estoy pegada a su pecho y lo miro a los ojos.

«Fin del juego.» En un lavabo minúsculo, no tengo esperanza alguna de escapar.

—¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que me haces? —pregunta con voz ronca mientras me mira—. Estoy hecho un lío.

¿Que él está hecho un lío? ¡Ésa sí que es buena! Afloja ligeramente la presión sobre mí y hace que mi cuerpo se deslice por el suyo hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran. Se da la vuelta y me sujeta contra la puerta.

No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por dónde nos encontramos; estoy demasiado ocupada buscando la fuerza de voluntad que necesito para detenerlo. Roza con la lengua la hendidura de mis labios cerrados y me tienta a abrirlos. Me enfurezco conmigo misma por acceder. Pero, a estas alturas, ya debería saber que es imposible negarle nada. Me dejo llevar por él, como hago siempre. Busco su lengua con la mía y me aferro con las manos a su cabello.

Con un gruñido suave y gutural, me agarra por el cuello con la mano que le queda libre para sujetarme mientras pega aún más su cuerpo al mío.

Nuestras bocas se funden y nuestras lenguas chocan, ruedan y se apuñalan entre sí. Es un beso posesivo y dominante. He vuelto a la casilla de salida.

Un solo beso y me he rendido. Soy blanda y débil.

Se aparta y me deja jadeando y sintiendo el violento furor de su pecho presionando contra mi esternón. Apoya la frente contra la mía y su aliento fresco invade al instante mis orificios nasales.

—Eso es —jadea con seguridad.

—Sí, ya has vuelto a atraparme.

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa y traza círculos con su nariz en la mía.

—Te echaba de menos, nena.

—Entonces ¿por qué te fuiste?

—No tengo ni idea. —Me da un beso largo en los labios y deja que me deslice hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

Noto su innegable excitación a la altura de la ingle. Está siendo bastante razonable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su actual estado de exaltación. Al mirarlo descubro que ha dibujado una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

—Debería obligarte a solucionar esto. —Se coloca la mano en la entrepierna y yo abro los ojos de par en par, estupefacta. Joder, lo haría con mucho gusto. Ha derribado todas mis defensas y ha anulado mi capacidad de pensar con sensatez. Tiene un efecto aterrador sobre mí—. Pero no voy a hacer que te arrodilles aquí. Ya haremos las paces como es debido después.

No sé si lo que siento es decepción o alivio. Abre la puerta y a continuación se aparta para dejarme pasar. Al hacerlo me topo de frente con dos mujeres con los ojos abiertos como platos que se ponen a hablar de cualquier cosa y a mirar a todas partes menos a mí. Pero entonces aparece Darien y son incapaces de ocultar su innegable interés. Se quedan quietas, con el pintalabios a medio aplicar, mirando con la boca abierta en el espejo el reflejo del tío tan tremendo que acaba de salir del baño detrás de mí.

Me vuelvo hacia él.

—Voy a retocarme la cara. Te veo fuera.

—Tu cara está perfecta tal y como está —me tranquiliza con voz suave. No puedo evitar sonreír.

—No tardaré mucho.

Sin prestar atención a las mujeres del espejo, que siguen observándolo con la boca abierta, se acerca a mí y me besa la frente. Después las mira.

—Señoras. —Las saluda con la cabeza, ellas se derriten y él se marcha.

Me acerco al espejo para arreglarme la cara. Reina un silencio espectral mientras vuelvo a aplicarme los polvos compactos, el delineador y el lápiz de labios. En otras palabras: vuelvo a maquillarme de nuevo, porque, con las lágrimas, mi cara es un desastre. Y lo hago en medio de un silencio incómodo, mientras las dos mujeres intercambian miradas de curiosidad.

Cuando termino, me lavo las manos, sonrío dulcemente y me marcho para que puedan cotillear y babear todo lo que quieran. Darien me espera fuera. Me ofrece la mano con una sonrisa. Yo se la acepto, claro, y dejo que me guíe hacia la barra. Oteo la pista de baile mientras él avanza entre la gente abriéndose camino con el otro brazo extendido. Lita, Tom y Victoria siguen meneando el esqueleto.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —pregunta. Me cobija bajo su brazo y llama inmediatamente la atención del camarero.

—Una copa de Zinfandel, por favor. —Me pego más a él. Nunca me parece estar lo bastante cerca.

Me observa con mirada inquisitiva y frunce los labios.

—¿Y tus amigos?

—Ah, Lita bebe vino, Victoria vodka con tónica y Tom piña colada.

Se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

—¿Tom?

Sonrío.

—El gay, ya lo conoces.

Veo en su atractivo rostro que ya sabe a quién me refiero. Sacude la cabeza consternado, me suelta y se vuelve hacia el camarero, que espera pacientemente a que Darien pida las copas.

Lita y Tom se acercan a nosotros, riendo y mirándome. Le lanzo a Lita una mirada asesina, pero ella se limita a señalarse el pecho con el dedo como diciendo «¿Me echas la culpa a mí?».

—Darien ha pedido ya vuestras bebidas —les informo mientras sigo mirando a mi amiga con expresión acusadora. Ella me ignora.

—Vaya, guapo y caballeroso —dice Tom entusiasmado y mirando el culo a Darien con todo el descaro del mundo. No me extraña; además, esos vaqueros le marcan un trasero precioso.

Darien da las copas a Lita y a Tom, y yo me quedo pasmada cuando mi amiga se echa hacia adelante para propinarle un beso en la mejilla. Pero ¿qué coño le pasa a esta tía? Me sorprendo todavía más al ver que él le sonríe alegremente y le susurra algo al oído. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ella se vuelve, me guiña un ojo y se lleva a Tom de nuevo a la pista. Darien me pasa mi copa de vino y abre su botella de agua. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo libre y me acerca a él. Lo miro de manera inquisitiva.

¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Están conchabados?

—Hola, tío. —Zafiro llega corriendo con Drew y ambos aceptan las cervezas que les pasa Darien—. Serena, ¿qué tal, guapa? —Se inclina para que le bese la mejilla y me muestra su hoyuelo. Es simpático, dulce y tremendamente guapo, pero después de lo que me ha contado Victoria tengo que estar atenta por el bien de Lita. Drew sostiene su botella y saluda, como siempre, de una manera cortés y distante.

Sonrío y me acerco al oído de Darien.

—Me voy con los otros. —Él está con sus amigos, y se supone que ésta iba a ser una noche de chicas (Tom no cuenta).

Baja la cara hacia mi cuello y me acaricia con la nariz, aprovechándose de mi postura.

—Estaré vigilando —me advierte al oído. Me da un mordisquito en el lóbulo y una palmada en el culo. El dolor ha disminuido, pero todavía tengo secuelas de mi aventura en la parte trasera de _Margo_. Me aparto y hago pucheros de broma. Él me regala una enorme sonrisa y me guiña el ojo. ¿Estará vigilando a los posibles moscones o me estará vigilando a mí?

Lo dejo en la barra y me uno a los demás en la pista. Están bailando y bebiendo alegremente. Me río al ver a Tom, que está en su salsa y, justo cuando comienza _Lovestoned_, de Justin Timberlake, me reciben con vítores. Medio ebria, me acabo el vino de un trago y dejo la copa vacía en el estante de las bebidas. Si hay alguna canción capaz de sacarme de mi desesperación, aunque sólo sea por unos momentos, sin duda es ésta. Y el momento no podría ser más oportuno. Todo el mundo sin excepción sale a la pista, y cuando Justin grita «Hey», todos se vuelven locos.

Estoy bailando, riendo y disfrutando con Lita cuando, de repente, me agarran por la cintura y me dan la vuelta. Es Zafiro, que me sonríe y señala con la cabeza hacia algo que hay detrás de mí.

—Ahí viene. Espero que estés preparada para esto —dice.

—¿Para qué? —grito por encima de la música.

Zafiro amplía la sonrisa, la cual revela su hoyuelo en su máximo esplendor.

—Se cree que es JT.

No tengo ni idea de qué habla. Me agarra de los hombros, me da la vuelta y veo que Darien viene hacia mí. De repente temo que vaya a montar una escena y a sacarme a rastras de la pista de baile. No sé por qué, pero tiene la costumbre de cargarme sobre su hombro cuando le viene en gana.

Ralentizo los movimientos mientras él sigue avanzando. No sé cómo interpretar la situación. Luce una expresión oscura y sedienta, y su cuerpo, alto y esbelto, me tiene embelesada. Su manera de caminar me vuelve loca.

Cuando lo tengo delante, todo lo cerca que puede llegar a estar sin tocarme, me quedo inmóvil por completo. Se me acelera la respiración. Desliza un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me arrastra hacia su cuerpo. Yo levanto las manos automáticamente para agarrar sus bíceps flexionados. Apoya la frente contra la mía.

—Voy a tener que cargarme a muchos tíos como sigas bailando así. ¿Te gusta JT?

—Sí —exhalo.

Me derrite con esa sonrisa deliciosa reservada sólo para mujeres.

—A mí también. —Me besa en los labios y después, para mi sorpresa, me coge de la mano y me da una vuelta para volver a arrastrarme hacia sus brazos. No puedo creerme que vaya a bailar—. Y es la versión extendida.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso qué significa? Miro a Zafiro, que pone los ojos en blanco y se encoge de hombros. Después vuelvo a mirar a Darien, que sonríe muy seguro de sí mismo. Sí, va a bailar. Vaya, esto podría ser interesante.

No sé si es culpa de haberme bebido mi peso en alcohol o del comportamiento gallito de Darien —probablemente sea por lo primero—, pero el caso es que de repente empiezo a descender por el cuerpo de Darien contoneándome obscenamente. Le recorro el cuerpo con las manos, de un modo bastante indecente, desde el pecho hasta los muslos. Aquí estoy, de cuclillas delante de él, con las palmas abiertas sobre la parte delantera de sus potentes muslos y mirando al hombre más atractivo que haya visto en la vida. Seguramente se me esté viendo todo el culo, pero me da igual.

Tengo toda la atención puesta en el dios que me mira con ojos obscenos y prometedores. Yo le sonrío con descaro y acerco las manos a su entrepierna. Después empiezo a ascender por su cuerpo, todo lo pegada a él que puedo. Cuando tengo la cara a la altura de su entrepierna, paso la nariz por la cremallera de sus vaqueros y siento cómo se estremece. Se agacha, me agarra de los brazos y me levanta del todo. Mi corazón empieza a palpitar con fuerza cuando siento su respiración, larga, cálida y agitada, junto a mi oreja.

—Debería darte la vuelta y follarte hasta hacerte gritar. Ese vestido me está volviendo loco.

No tengo tiempo de decir: «¡Sí, por favor!» De repente me da una vuelta y empieza a imitar al propio Justin Timberlake. No doy crédito a lo que están viendo mis ojos. Darien Chiba baila, y baila muy bien.

¿Cuántos años tiene?

Se mueve a mi alrededor, con un ritmo impecable, y llama la atención de muchas mujeres que babean al verlo. Me fijo en los demás. Todos disfrutan como Darien, y yo me echo a reír. Río ante esos movimientos sexy, seguros y fluidos que han resultado ser una agradable sorpresa. No sabe moverse sólo en la cama. ¿Es que no hay nada que no se le dé bien? Se inclina hacia mí y me tienta con un movimiento de caderas. Después me hace dar una vuelta completa bajo su brazo, me aprieta contra su pecho y me clava las caderas en el vientre. Su erección sigue siendo obvia. Bajo la mano con todo el descaro del mundo para acariciarle el bulto que se esconde bajo los vaqueros y arqueo las cejas cuando veo que niega con la cabeza a modo de advertencia. Se me está pegando su atrevimiento.

Empieza a descender por mi cuerpo y ríe con malicia cuando me agarra de las caderas y yo doy un respingo. Sin dejar de mirarme, se pone de rodillas delante de mí y sigue moviendo esas gloriosas caderas al ritmo de la música.

Me lanza de un lado a otro por la pista de baile, y me siento adorada y venerada. Tiene toda la atención puesta en mí y sólo en mí. No existe nadie más, estamos solos él y yo. Me gusta. Me encanta que no tenga vergüenza; le importa un bledo lo que piensen los demás. Es seguro de sí mismo, masculino y desinhibido. Da gusto verlo, y soy consciente del hecho de que estoy cayendo. Me estoy enamorando perdidamente de este hombre. Y no creo que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, sobre todo porque no deja que me aparte de él. Y, bien pensado, ¿de verdad quiero hacerlo?

Miro a los demás. Zafiro está haciendo girar a Lita por el suelo —ya me encargaré de esa zorra traidora en otro momento—, y Drew le está entrando a Victoria. Con lo fino que es, parece demasiado estirado para la pícara y a veces torpe Victoria, pero está claro que la bebida ha hecho que se suelte un poco, porque se está riendo y se ha quitado la chaqueta del traje. Tom está siendo él mismo y lo está dando todo como un poseso.

Vuelvo a centrar la atención en Darien y éste me agarra de las caderas.

Me da un beso largo y lánguido en el estómago y me mira directamente a los ojos antes de ponerse de pie delante de mí y pegar los labios a los míos.

Yo le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y suspiro en su boca.

—Parece que tengo competencia —murmura contra mis labios.

—No, tú ganas.

Él se retira y me ofrece su sonrisa pícara.

—Por supuesto que he ganado, señorita. —Me suelta y yo me echo el pelo hacia atrás y dejo que me guíe por la pista. Nos movemos en completa armonía. Es perfecto. Él es perfecto. Y ya no me acuerdo de por qué estoy cabreada. ¿Estoy cabreada?

Pero entonces el enérgico ritmo empieza a desacelerar y comienzan a sonar los suaves violines. Me cuesta respirar y el cuerpo de Darien me envuelve. Desliza el muslo entre mis piernas y nos mece a ambos entre los ecos de la versión extendida.

Miro su hermoso rostro mientras me canta y me sobreviene un aterrador instante de absoluta lucidez. Ya he caído.

«Joder, creo que estoy enamorada de este tío.»

Hay algo en él que me grita: «HUYE.» Pero no puedo. Para empezar, él no me deja. Y, además, creo que no quiero. Ha desaparecido durante cuatro días, pero ha vuelto, y estoy muy contenta de que lo haya hecho.

Joder, con el estómago lleno de vino no es el mejor momento para plantearme estos asuntos tan complejos y arriesgados. Siento que me muevo en un terreno muy peligroso. No sé nada de este hombre, aparte de que es tremendamente rico, tremendamente apasionado y propietario de un hotel inmensamente pijo, pero, aparte de eso... nada. Ni siquiera sé qué edad tiene. Sin embargo, a pesar de la falta de información, me ha cautivado por completo.

Me acerco y poso los labios sobre los suyos. Al cabo de unos segundos, después de que él gima en mi boca y se apriete contra mí, nos vemos enredados en un abrazo profundo y apasionado.

Ha irrumpido en mi vida y me ha robado el corazón, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

La música comienza a apagarse, empieza otra canción y yo me dejo caer hacia atrás entre sus brazos. Él me sostiene la espalda y me sigue, negándose a romper el contacto de nuestros labios. Con un gruñido de desaprobación, se aparta de mí a regañadientes, pero me mantiene cogida en sus brazos. No es nada incómodo, y sujeta mi peso como si fuera ligera como una pluma.

Sus ojos azules brillan y me penetran el alma y el corazón cuando acerca el rostro al mío hasta que nuestros labios se rozan ligeramente.

—Soy tuyo, nena.

Y... ese comentario causa estragos en mi mente ebria.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 19**

Salgo de la pista de baile con la mano de Darien apoyada en la cadera. Va apartando a la gente con el otro brazo y me guía entre la multitud. Me lleva hasta una mesa alta, pero se han llevado los taburetes.

—Espera aquí. —Me deja junto a la mesa, me pone una mano en la nuca, tira de mí y me planta un beso en la frente—. No te vayas.

Dejo el bolso sobre la mesa y veo que desaparece entre la multitud.

No tengo mucho tiempo para aclararme las ideas, lo cual, seguramente, sea algo positivo, porque no sé qué pensar. Lita y los demás aparecen entre la gente, riendo y sudando, con Zafiro y Drew detrás.

Zafiro ve que estoy sola.

—¿Y Darien?

Enarco las cejas.

—No lo sé —respondo, y señalo en la dirección por la que se ha marchado justo cuando reaparece entre la masa con un taburete sobre la cabeza.

Lo deja en el suelo.

—Siéntate —me ordena, y me levanta y me coloca sobre el asiento.

Es un alivio, los pies me están matando—. ¿Pido algo? —pregunta. Todo el mundo asiente y le dice lo que quiere tomar; parece estresarse un poco cuando se inclina para escuchar los pedidos.

Zafiro se ofrece a ayudarlo.

—Yo te echo una mano.

—Sí, yo también. —Drew sigue a Darien y a Zafiro hasta la barra y me dejan sola con las miradas inquisidoras de mis amigos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto como si no lo supiera. De repente el vino se me sube a la cabeza.

Lita me mira con una ceja bien enarcada y se cruza de brazos. Que se vaya a la mierda. Si él está aquí es por su culpa.

—Te veo muy cómoda —espeta.

Tom se pasa la mano por las exageradas solapas de su camisa de color coral.

—¿Cómoda? Madre mía, nena. ¡Después de lo que acabo de ver te espera una larga noche de sexo apasionado, querida! —Levanta las dos manos y Lita y Victoria responden chocándole una cada una al unísono.

Lanzo una mirada asesina a Lita.

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo —la amenazo.

Ella inspira profundamente.

—Vaya, qué agresiva. Me gusta todo lo que este tío saca de ti.

Sí, ya ha dejado bien claro que le gusta este hombre, y quiero saber a qué han venido los cuchicheos de antes.

—¿Habéis visto cómo bailaba? —interviene Victoria.

—No lo hace mal —dice Tom con un mohín. Ay, Dios mío, alguien le ha robado el protagonismo en la pista de baile. Es posible que Darien se haya ganado un enemigo de por vida.

—A ti también se te ve muy cómoda. —Se la devuelvo a Lita, y señalo con la cabeza a Zafiro, que regresa entre la gente con tres bebidas en las manos.

—Sólo me estoy divirtiendo. —Se encoge de hombros.

Joder, eso espero. ¿Debo contarle lo del Starbucks?

—¿Y tú? —digo mirando a Victoria.

Ella me mira estupefacta.

—¿Yo qué?

—Sí, se te veía muy a gusto con Drew.

Tom levanta las manos exasperado.

—¡Esto es muy injusto! Quiero ir al Route Sixty. —Se vuelve hacia Victoria—. ¡Querida, por favor!

—¡No! —exclama ella, y no me extraña. Para una vez que es Victoria y no Tom quien liga y quien posiblemente acabe teniendo algo de acción...

Zafiro deja las bebidas sobre la mesa y Drew hace lo propio, rozando sospechosamente a Victoria con el cuerpo. Ella se echa a reír y se atusa el pelo. Necesita deshacerse de ese bronceado artificial.

Zafiro sonríe.

—Vino para Lita. —Hace una reverencia cuando le entrega la copa—Vodka para Victoria y... No tengo ni idea de qué es esto, pero es una mariconada, así que debe de ser para ti —bromea, y le pasa a Tom la piña colada al tiempo que le guiña un ojo.

Tom se pone como un tomate y le hace un gesto a Zafiro con la muñeca floja. No me lo puedo creer. Es la primera vez que veo a Tom mostrar timidez. Vaya, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

—¡Tom, tu cara hace juego con la camisa! —suelto, y empiezo a partirme de risa.

Todo el mundo se vuelve para mirarlo, lo que no hace sino intensificar su rubor y, por tanto, su humillación. Estallan las risas. Tom resopla unas cuantas veces y se larga.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? —pregunta Darien cuando llega y deja mi vino y una botella de agua sobre la mesa. No puedo hablar. Todavía estoy recuperándome del ataque de risa. Me seco las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Acabamos de encontrar el talón de Aquiles de Tom —explica Lita al ver que soy incapaz de recobrar la compostura. Darien observa perplejo al grupo de hienas muertas de risa que se ha encontrado al volver. Zafiro se encoge de hombros y da unos tragos a su cerveza.

—Zafiro —digo ya algo más calmada.

—¿Zafiro? —Darien arquea una ceja.

Victoria interviene.

—¡A Tom le gusta Zafiro! —exclama con entusiasmo.

Darien sacude la cabeza y coge la botella de agua. Desenrosca el tapón y da un sorbo.

—Toma, bebe un poco.

Me pone la botella debajo de la nariz.

—No. —Arrugo la cara y la aparto de mí.

—Bebe un poco de agua, Serena. Me lo agradecerás por la mañana.

—No quiero agua.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido y todo el mundo observa nuestra pequeña disputa. No pienso discutir ahora. Le aparto el brazo estirado y cojo el vino, levanto la copa en su cara y le doy un trago. En realidad, me lo bebo entero. Justo cuando voy a dejarla de nuevo sobre la mesa, me paro a mirar a Darien. Está cabreado: tiene los labios apretados y sacude la cabeza con desaprobación.

—No —repito con firmeza para dejar clara mi respuesta. Ya me ha fastidiado la noche de superación. No va a decirme también lo que tengo que beber.

—Adiós a la larga noche de sexo apasionado —dice Zafiro sonriendo con malicia, y Lita empieza a partirse de risa.

—Vete a la mierda, Zafiro —lo reprende Darien con un tono superserio.

Está muy disgustado, pero yo estoy borracha y rebelde y me trae sin cuidado.

Zafiro levanta las manos y se aparta de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo, Lita aprieta los labios para aguantarse la risa y me lanza una miradita. Me encojo de hombros. Me pregunto si el Darien mandón y dominante le gustará tanto como el caballeroso.

Drew hace un gesto con la cabeza y él y Victoria se apartan a un rincón donde no podemos oírlos. Por lo general es algo engreído y rebosa seguridad en sí mismo, pero parece tímido mientras Victoria charla alegremente con él. Drew saca el móvil del bolsillo y empieza a teclear los números que ella le dicta. Cuando ha terminado, le muestra la pantalla para que los compruebe. Un hombre que no tiene intenciones de llamar no haría eso. Qué interesante.

Apenas soy consciente de la conversación que tiene lugar a mi alrededor pero, de repente, todo se nubla. No debería haberme tomado esa última copa. Y lo he hecho sólo por una chiquillada. Darien tiene razón, joder. Mañana me arrepentiré. El sonido de las voces se apaga y empiezo a ver doble.

Sí, misión cumplida... ¡voy pedo!

Darien me pone la mano en el cuello y me lo masajea por encima del pelo mientras charla con Zafiro. Cierro los ojos y agradezco su firme tacto mientras trabaja mis músculos. Es una sensación muy agradable. Si sigue haciéndolo me dormiré.

Cuando abro los ojos, Darien está delante de mí mirándome a los ojos ebrios y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Venga, señorita, te llevaré a casa.

Lo golpeo con el brazo muerto.

—Estoy bien. —No va a fastidiarme mi noche de superación. Oigo que Lita y él intercambian unas palabras. Después, me levanta del taburete y me pone de pie.

—¿Puedes andar? —pregunta.

—Pues claro, no estoy tan borracha. —Sí que lo estoy. Y, por lo visto, también tengo ganas de discutir.

Todos desfilan ante mí y me dan un beso en la mejilla mientras Darien me sostiene. Qué patético. Tras asegurarse de que me he despedido de todos, me guía fuera del bar. Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero si no me estuviese sujetando de la cintura me caería de bruces.

El aire fresco me golpea y hace que me tambalee ligeramente, pero Darien evita que me caiga y, de pronto, siento el familiar confort de su pecho contra mi mejilla mientras me guía hacia su coche.

—No me vomitarás encima, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

—No —contesto indignada.

—¿Seguro? —Se echa a reír, y las vibraciones de su pecho me atraviesan.

—Estoy bien —balbuceo contra su camisa.

Parece mi padre. ¿Podría ser mi padre? No, ningún padre sobre la faz de la tierra baila o folla como Darien. ¡Vaya! ¡Mi mente ebria es una indecente!

—Vale, pero te agradecería que me avisaras un momento antes de hacerlo. Voy a meterte en el coche.

—Que no voy a vomitar —insisto.

Me mete en su coche y siento el cuero frío en la espalda y en las piernas cuando me deja encima del asiento. Se inclina sobre mí y me abrocha el cinturón. Su aliento fresco invade mis orificios nasales. Soy capaz de reconocerlo hasta en este estado. Cuando se aparta, veo dos Dariens. Intento centrar la vista y acabo viendo una enorme sonrisa.

—Hasta borracha eres adorable. —Se agacha y me da un beso ligero en los labios—. Voy a llevarte a mi casa.

Parece que se han desconectado todas mis funciones excepto la capacidad de discutir.

—No voy a ir a tu casa —digo arrastrando las palabras.

—Sí que vas a venir —asevera.

Reconozco su tono severo a pesar del sopor etílico. Aunque tampoco es que le haga mucho caso. La puerta del copiloto se cierra de un golpe y Darien se sienta en seguida ante el volante.

—No voy a ir, llévame a mi casa.

—Olvídalo, Serena. No voy a dejarte sola en tu estado. Fin de la historia.

—Eres un mandón —me quejo—. Quiero irme a casa. —Lo cierto es que no sé qué quiero hacer. ¿Qué más da dónde duerma esta noche? Pero mi ebria testarudez se empeña en acabar con todo atisbo de sensatez que pueda quedar en mi cerebro empapado de vino. ¡Quiero irme a mi casa y punto!

Él se echa a reír.

—Ve acostumbrándote.

—¡No! —Me apoyo en el reposacabezas y cierro los ojos. He entendido esa frase lo suficiente como para desafiarla. Me sorprende conservar aún algo de coherencia.

—Eres encantadora, pero también te pones muy tonta cuando estás borracha —gruñe.

—Me alegro —repongo con arrogancia.

Arranca el coche y las vibraciones del motor empiezan a revolverme el estómago. Darien se ríe en voz baja.

—¿Darien?

—¿Qué, Serena?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Qué pregunta más tonta. Aunque cejase en su empeño de ocultarme su edad, mañana no me acordaría.

Suspira.

—Veinticinco.

Estoy muy borracha y el traqueteo del coche está empezando a afectarme a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

—No me importa cuántos años tengas —farfullo.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. No me importa nada, te quiero igual.

Antes de perder la consciencia, oigo que inspira profundamente.


	20. Chapter 20

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 20**

«¡Ay!»

La luz me bombardea los ojos sensibles y vuelvo a cerrarlos de nuevo.

Qué horror. Me doy media vuelta y de inmediato soy consciente de que no estoy en mi cama. Abro los ojos de golpe y me siento. ¡Ay! ¡Au!

Me agarro la cabeza para intentar mitigar el dolor. No funciona. Sólo un disparo en el cerebro aliviaría estos pinchazos. No hay nada que cure esta resaca. Lo sé.

Miro a mí alrededor y reconozco la estancia al instante. Estoy en la suite principal del Lusso. Vale, no tengo ni idea de cómo he llegado aquí.

Nunca había estado tan borracha como para no acordarme de las cosas.

Pienso en lo que pasó anoche y recuerdo la escena que montó Darien con el pobre Petulante. Después estuve bailando. Y también recuerdo que discutí con él en los baños. Y que luego volví a bailar. Ah, y que Tom se cabreó, pero... nada más.

Me preguntaría cómo he acabado aquí, pero si Darien estaba en el bar no hace falta que me lo plantee. Cojo las sábanas y las levanto para mirar debajo. Tengo las bragas y el sujetador puestos, así que no creo que follásemos. Sonrío para mis adentros.

Madre mía, necesito un cepillo de dientes y un poco de agua urgentemente. Me incorporo con cautela y me quito las sábanas de encima.

El delicioso olor corporal de Darien alcanza mis orificios nasales. Cada movimiento que hago me provoca un terrible dolor de cabeza y, cuando consigo levantarme, vestida sólo con la ropa interior, me tambaleo.

Todavía estoy borracha.

—¿Cómo está mi borrachita esta mañana? —pregunta con aires de superioridad. ¿Por qué no impidió que siguiera bebiendo?

Se acerca a mí. Está tremendo con esos bóxeres blancos y con pelo de recién levantado. Yo debo de estar horrible con el pelo suelto y el maquillaje corrido.

—Fatal —confieso malhumorada. ¿Ésa es mi voz? Estoy afónica.

Él se echa a reír. Si pudiera coordinar mis movimientos, le daría un bofetón. Me rodea con los brazos, y yo agradezco el apoyo y hundo la cabeza en su pecho. Podría volver a dormirme perfectamente.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —Comienza a acariciarme el pelo.

Incluso sus suaves caricias me resultan insoportablemente estridentes, y sólo pensar en comida me dan ganas de vomitar. Debe de sentir mis arcadas y mis convulsiones, porque se echa a reír otra vez.

—¿Un poco de agua, entonces?

—Sí, por favor —musito contra su pecho.

—Ven aquí. —Me coge en brazos, me lleva al piso de abajo, a la cocina, y me coloca sobre la encimera con suavidad.

—¡Joder! ¡Qué fría está!

Se echa a reír y me suelta poco a poco, como si temiera que fuese a caerme. Quizá lo haga. Me encuentro fatal. Me agarro al borde de la encimera para sujetarme y me fijo, con los ojos entrecerrados, en que Darien tiene que abrir casi todos los armarios antes de dar con el que contiene los vasos.

—¿No sabes dónde tienes los vasos?

Rebusca en un cajón y saca un sobrecito blanco.

—Estoy aprendiendo. Mi asistenta me lo explicó, pero estaba algo distraído.

Rasga el sobre y vierte su contenido en un vaso. Se le mueven los músculos de la espalda cuando coge una botella de agua de la nevera; llena el vaso rápidamente y vuelve a mi lado.

—Es Alka-Seltzer. Te encontrarás mejor dentro de media hora.

Bébetelo.

Intento cogerlo, pero mis brazos no se coordinan con mi cerebro. Sin que le diga nada, se cuela entre mis muslos y me pone el vaso en los labios.

Me lo bebo todo.

—¿Más?

Niego con la cabeza.

—No pienso volver a beber en la vida —farfullo, y me dejo caer contra su pecho.

—Me harías muy feliz. Te vuelves muy beligerante cuando estás borracha. —Me acaricia la espalda.

—¿Sí? —No me acuerdo.

—Sí. Prométeme que no llegarás a ese estado cuando yo no esté para cuidarte.

—¿Discutimos? —pregunto. Recuerdo la disputa en el baño, pero hicimos las paces después de eso.

Él suspira.

—No, renuncié al poder temporalmente.

—Tuvo que costarte mucho esfuerzo —respondo con sequedad.

Alarga el brazo y me tira del tirante del sujetador.

—Pues sí, pero tú mereces la pena. —Me besa el pelo, se aparta y observa mi cuerpo semidesnudo—Me gusta verte con encaje —comenta en voz baja al tiempo que pasa el dedo por la parte superior de mis bragas

—. ¿Te apetece una ducha?

Yo asiento y le rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos y las piernas cuando me baja de la encimera.

Me lleva nuevamente en brazos a la planta superior del ático, al baño, y me deja en el suelo al lado de la ducha. Me suelta durante un instante y abre el agua. Me siento floja. Cuando lo tengo delante otra vez, vuelvo a dejarme caer sobre su pecho.

—Te arrepientes de haber bebido tanto, ¿no? —Me coge y me coloca sobre el mueble del lavabo—. Tengo bonitos recuerdos de ti sentada justo aquí.

Frunzo el ceño, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que nuestro primer encuentro sexual tuvo lugar aquí, la noche de la inauguración del Lusso.

Alzo la vista y veo que me está mirando con sus ojos verdes.

—Por fin has conseguido justo lo que querías, ¿verdad?

Me coge la cara entre las manos.

—Iba a pasar antes o después, Serena.

Coge su cepillo de dientes, pone un poco de pasta en él y lo pasa por debajo del grifo.

—Abre la boca —me ordena.

Empieza a cepillarme los dientes con suavidad mientras me sostiene la barbilla con la otra mano. Observo que se concentra en trazar leves movimientos circulares por toda mi boca, y de repente me viene a la cabeza ese instante en la pista de baile en el que me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de este hombre. No estaba tan borracha cuando me vino a la mente aquella revelación. Mi objetivo de evitar precisamente esto se ha visto frustrado. Me he enamorado de este ser arrogante, persistente y divino.

«¡Mierda!» Cojo sus mejillas, cubiertas por una barba incipiente, entre las manos, y me mira. Tiene los labios ligeramente abiertos. Deja de cepillar, vuelve la cara hacia mi palma y la besa con ternura. Sí. Lo amo.

Joder, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Escupe —dice con su cara todavía en mi mano.

La aparto y me inclino sobre el lavabo. Me vacío la boca de pasta de dientes y me vuelvo de nuevo hacia él. Me pasa el pulgar por el labio y me quita un poco de pasta que me había dejado. Después se lo chupa para limpiársela del dedo.

—Gracias —digo con voz cascada.

En sus labios se dibuja una media sonrisa.

—Lo hago tanto por mí como por ti. —Sonríe y se inclina y me da un beso suave y lento. Su lengua penetra en mi boca con ternura. Yo me derrito con un suspiro—. Uno no vale para nada cuando tiene resaca. ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor? —Me baja del mueble y me deja de pie delante de él. Me coge del culo y me sostiene.

—¿Tienes una pistola? —le pregunto en serio. Así desaparecería mi dolor de cabeza.

Él se ríe con ganas.

—¿Tanto te duele?

—Sí, ¿por qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Tienes razón, perdona. —Se pone serio y me acaricia la mejilla con el dedo corazón—. Ahora voy a hacer que te sientas mejor.

¡Vaya! Parece ser que el alcohol no ha acabado por completo con mi libido, porque todas y cada una de mis deshidratadas terminaciones nerviosas acaban de volver a la vida. Debo de estar horrible, ¿y aun así él empieza a tontear conmigo? No estamos en las mismas condiciones. Él está apetecible y delicioso con ese pelo enmarañado de recién levantado y un olor almizclado mezclado con el aroma a agua fresca. Yo, en cambio, tengo una resaca de caballo y debo de parecer un espantapájaros, aunque a él no parece importarle.

Me acerca las manos a la espalda, me desabrocha el sujetador y me lo quita. Se inclina y le da un beso a cada pezón. Se me ponen duros al instante con el breve contacto de sus labios; mis pechos se transforman en pesadas cargas sobre mi torso. Ha conseguido que mi cuerpo olvide los efectos secundarios del alcohol y que ansíe, agitado, su tacto.

Cuando levanta la cabeza y me besa, subo las manos por sus brazos hasta que se hunden en su suave mata de cabello negro. Dios, cuánto he echado esto de menos. Sólo han sido cuatro días, y me aterroriza el hecho de haberlo echado tantísimo en falta.

—Eres adictiva —musita contra mi boca—. Ahora vamos a hacer las paces como es debido.

—¿No las hemos hecho ya? —pregunto. Mi voz es un susurro ansioso.

—No oficialmente, pero vamos a solucionarlo, nena.

Una oleada de temblores me recorre el cuerpo cuando me besa la nariz con suavidad y se postra de rodillas delante de mí. Me sujeta las caderas con sus enormes manos y desliza el pulgar por debajo de mis bragas.

Me pongo tensa y espero, pero no hace ademán de quitármelas. Bajo la mirada y lo veo ahí, arrodillado, con la frente apoyada en mi regazo, y sumerjo los dedos en su cabello rubio oscuro. Nos quedamos así una eternidad, atrapados en nuestro pequeño ensueño. Me limito a mirarlo mientras me acaricia el vientre con la frente una y otra vez.

Finalmente inspira hondo y se acerca más. Me besa el ombligo y permanece ahí unos segundos hasta que empieza a deslizarme las bragas por las piernas. Me da unos golpecitos en el tobillo para ordenarme sin hablar que levante el pie, y hace lo mismo con el otro.

Sigue arrodillado delante de mí, con la cerviz inclinada, y sé que algo le ronda por la cabeza. Le tiro un poco del pelo para sacarlo del estado de ensoñación y alza la cara para mirarme. Empieza a levantarse con las arrugas de la frente muy marcadas. Abre las manos sobre mi trasero y vuelve a hundir la cabeza en mi estómago para besarlo de nuevo. Está actuando de una manera extraña.

—¿Qué pasa? —No puedo seguir guardándome la preocupación para mí.

Él me mira y sonríe, pero la sonrisa no le alcanza los ojos.

—Nada —dice de manera poco convincente—. No pasa nada.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de replicarle, entierra el rostro entre mis muslos y se me doblan las piernas.

—¡Hummm...! —Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y me agarro con más fuerza a su pelo. Con un inesperado lametón, bloquea todos mis sentidos y abandono las intenciones de insistirle.

Me agarra de las caderas y me hace dar un fuerte respingo. Él es lo único que me sostiene. Siento que su lengua caliente y entrenada traza círculos alrededor de mi hipersensible cúmulo de nervios y que lo rodea con movimientos precisos y lentos antes de hundirse en mi sexo. No se deja ni un milímetro por explorar.

—Necesito ducharme —protesto.

—Y yo te necesito a ti —gruñe pegado a mí.

Me derrito cuando aumenta la presión y me clava los dedos en las caderas. Me aprieto contra su boca. Es sólo cuestión de segundos que estalle en mil pedazos. La presión que se concentra en mi entrepierna me obliga a contener la respiración; el corazón se me sale por la garganta.

—Tienes un sabor delicioso. Dime que estás cerca.

—¡Estoy cerca! —jadeo sin aliento. Joder, ¡estoy muy cerca!

—Parece que te has levantado muy obediente.

Retira una mano de mi cadera y hunde dos de sus dedos en mi sexo.

Acaba de ponerme en órbita.

—¡Joder! —grito—. ¡Por favor! —Debo de estar arrancándole el pelo.

—Esa... puta... boca —me reprende entre intensas y constantes caricias. No puede reñirme por decir tacos en estos momentos. Es culpa suya por ponerme en este estado.

Ensancha mi abertura con los dedos trazando círculos y empujando, mientras me masajea el clítoris y me lame los labios sensibles con la lengua. Es una placentera tortura a la que estaría sometida toda la vida, de no ser por esa creciente presión que exige liberarse.

—¡Darien! —grito con desesperación.

Con unas cuantas caricias más de sus dedos, de su pulgar y de su lengua, me lanza por el borde de un precipicio y desciendo en caída libre hacia la nada. El dolor que sentía en el cerebro deshidratado ha sido sustituido por chispas de placer. Estoy curada.

Me lame y me chupa lenta y suavemente, hasta que mi cuerpo se relaja y mis latidos empiezan a estabilizarse. Yo dejo las palmas de las manos sobre su cabeza y dibujo pequeños círculos sobre su pelo.

—Eres el mejor remedio para la resaca que existe —exhalo con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Y tú eres el mejor remedio para todo —responde. Su lengua se desliza hacia mi estómago y asciende entre mis pechos mientras se pone de pie. Continúa trepando por mi cuello y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido para lamerme la garganta—. Hummm..., y ahora —dice, y me besa la barbilla suavemente—, voy a follarte en la ducha. —Me baja el mentón para que mi cara quede frente a la suya y me besa en los labios—¿Vale?

—Vale —accedo. Qué pregunta más tonta. Llevo cuatro días sin él.

¿Dónde estaba? Prefiero no preguntar. De todos modos, tampoco creo que me diera una respuesta. En lugar de eso, recorro despacio su maravilloso pecho con las manos y me fijo en la horrible cicatriz. Otra cosa que no creo que quiera contarme.

—Ni se te ocurra preguntar. ¿Qué tal va tu cabeza?

Aparto la mirada de la cicatriz y la elevo hacia él. Me observa con aire de advertencia. Será mejor que no me enfrente a ese tono o a esa cara.

—Mejor —contesto. Y es verdad. Su expresión se relaja y mira hacia sus bóxeres.

Capto la indirecta y le deslizo la mano por la cintura. Le acaricio el vello con el dorso de la mano y la paso por encima de su erección matutina. Lo miro a los ojos y veo que me estudia detenidamente. Cuando me acerco más a él, aprovecha la oportunidad para apoyar la frente en la mía y me regala ese aliento fresco que lo caracteriza.

El vapor de la ducha nos rodea y la condensación nos cubre; me doy cuenta de que su pecho empieza a humedecerse. Me aferro a su piel, le paso las manos por la parte trasera de los calzoncillos y acaricio con las palmas su extraordinario culo prieto.

—Me encanta esto —susurro mientras le masajeo las nalgas.

Él mueve la frente contra la mía.

—Es todo tuyo, nena.

Sonrío, arrastro las manos hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo y le agarro la gruesa y palpitante excitación por la base.

—Y me encanta esto.

Él gruñe agradecido y me reclama los labios. Me toma la boca con posesión y me obliga a soltar su erección y a volver a agarrarme de su trasero. Me aprieta contra su pecho y siento el fuerte impacto de su dureza contra mi ingle. Empiezo a excitarme de nuevo. La necesidad de tenerlo dentro me obliga a interrumpir nuestro beso y a tirar de sus calzoncillos hasta que caen por sus piernas largas y esbeltas. Aparta una mano de mi culo para ayudarse y pronto sus bóxeres revelan una tremenda erección que me señala. Ansiosa, no para de dar sacudidas. La gota de humedad que le moja la punta me indica que se aproxima un momento de conmoción. Y así es. Pronto me agarra de la cintura y me aprieta contra su cuerpo agitado.

—Rodéame la cintura con los muslos —gruñe contra mi cuello mientras lo chupa y lo muerde. Yo obedezco sin vacilar y envuelvo su cuerpo ansioso con las piernas cuando me levanta y su excitación roza mi entrada hinchada obligándome a lanzar un grito de desesperación.

—Dios —jadeo.

Pega sus labios contra los míos y gime cuando nuestras lenguas se funden en una danza ceremonial. Le acaricio con la mano la barba incipiente mientras me sujeta con un brazo alrededor de la cintura y nos conduce a ambos hacia la ducha. Inmediatamente, me empotra contra las baldosas. Pega una mano contra la pared por encima de mi cabeza mientras me devora la boca y el agua cae a nuestro alrededor.

—Esto va a ser intenso, Serena —me advierte—. Puedes gritar.

Que Dios me ayude. Estoy ardiendo y no tiene nada que ver con el agua caliente que llueve sobre nosotros. Me agarro a su espalda y noto que retrocede, preparado para penetrarme. Relajo los muslos para darle espacio. Aparta la mano de la pared y se guía hacia mi abertura. Me mira a los ojos cuando la cabeza de su erección entra en mí, y tiemblo.

—Tú y yo —dice, y me busca los labios y me besa con ansia—. No nos peleemos más. —Y con un fuerte movimiento de caderas, embiste hacia arriba y me llena hasta el fondo. Con un rugido, apoya la mano de nuevo en la pared junto a mi cabeza.

—¡Dios! —grito.

—No, nena, soy yo —masculla entre potentes arremetidas que me empotran más y más contra las baldosas de la pared—. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Le clavo las uñas en la piel para intentar agarrarme, pero el agua, que no deja de caer sobre su espalda, lo hace imposible.

—Serena...

—¿Qué? —Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando y loca de placer, mientras cada embestida me empuja más hacia un éxtasis absoluto. Siento sus labios sobre mi garganta expuesta, que se deslizan en llamas sobre mi piel mojada.

—Me encanta follarte —gruñe contra mi cuello sin interrumpir su ritmo intenso y voraz—. ¿Lo recuerdas ya? —Ah, ¡se trata de un polvo recordatorio! No tiene de qué preocuparse. Es imposible que me olvide de algo así—. ¿Te has acordado ya, Serena? —ruge acompañando cada palabra con un empujón.

—¡No lo había olvidado! —grito indefensa ante sus arremetidas de castigo contra mi cuerpo.

Le suelto la espalda sabiendo que él me sostendrá y acerco su rostro al mío. Aparto con las manos el agua que corre por su cara. Levanta la vista para mirarme.

—No se me había olvidado —grito mientras me percute con fuerza.

Sentir cómo se mueve dentro de mí, y sentir cómo tiembla con la intensidad del movimiento de nuestros cuerpos unidos, hace que tenga las emociones a flor de piel. Jadea e inclina la cabeza para reclamar mis labios. Es un beso con significado, y me derrito en él. Esto no ayuda en mi intento de dominar mis sentimientos. Gime en mi boca mientras le sujeto la cara y absorbo la pasión que emana de cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Él sigue embistiendo con rapidez e insistencia.

Nuestra ansia mutua se apodera de nosotros y alcanzo el punto de no retorno. Cierro con fuerza los muslos alrededor de sus caderas estrechas y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contraen esperando la descarga que se avecina. Él vibra y farfulla palabras sin sentido contra mi boca.

«¡Joder!»

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Joder!

—¡Darien, por favor! —exclamo.

Esto comienza a rozar lo insoportable. No sé qué hacer. Es demasiado.

Entonces levanta la cabeza y me mira, con las pupilas dilatadas y los párpados caídos. Me preocupa un poco.

—¿Más fuerte, Serena?

¿Qué? Joder, va a partirme por la mitad.

—Contéstame —me exige.

—¡Sí! —chillo. ¿Es posible hacerlo más fuerte?

Emite un gruñido gutural y acelera sus embestidas con determinación, a un ritmo que no creía posible. Aprieto los muslos hasta sentir dolor, pero al hacerlo aumenta la fricción y, en consecuencia, el placer.

—¡Darien! —Supero el umbral, estallo a su alrededor con un alarido.

El intenso gruñido que escapa de sus labios indica que él me acompaña; se mantiene dentro de mí, hasta el fondo, y su cuerpo enorme tiembla contra el mío. Brama mi nombre y siento su cálida eyección dentro de mí. Apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Mi corazón late a un ritmo frenético.

«¡Madre mía!» Me sostiene con un brazo, con la cara enterrada en mi cuello y apoyando el antebrazo en la pared. Se ha quedado sin aliento, y mis músculos envuelven de manera natural su miembro palpitante mientras se sacude suavemente dentro de mí. El agua sigue cayendo sobre nosotros, pero nuestra respiración entrecortada amortigua su sonido.

—Joder —resuella.

Suspiro. Sí, yo no lo habría dicho mejor. Ha sido más que intenso. Me tiembla hasta el cerebro, y sé que no seré capaz de ponerme de pie si me suelta. Como si me leyera la mente, se vuelve, apoya la espalda en las baldosas y se deja caer resbalando por la pared. Me arrastra con él de manera que acabo sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo en el suelo de la ducha. Tengo la cara pegada a su pecho y aún siento sus palpitaciones dentro de mí.

Estoy exhausta. La resaca ha desaparecido, pero se ha visto reemplazada por un agotamiento absoluto. Espero que no tenga prisa, porque no pienso moverme de aquí en un rato. Cierro los ojos y me relajo pegada a su magnífico cuerpo.

—Eres mía para siempre, señorita —dice con dulzura mientras me acaricia la espalda mojada con las dos manos.

Abro los ojos y un torrente de pensamientos invade mi cerebro convaleciente, pero hay uno que grita más fuerte: «Quiero serlo.» Pero no lo digo. Soy consciente de que el sexo es increíble y de que me quiere precisamente por eso, cosa que no me importaría si no estuviera tan convencida de que se acabará antes o después. El sexo a este nivel es algo demasiado intenso. No puede durar eternamente. Acabará enfriándose y eso será todo. Pero ahora, al darme cuenta de ello, me aterra pensar que terminará por romperme el corazón. Mi fuerza de voluntad es nula. No puedo resistirme a él.

—¿Amigos? —pregunto, y apoyo los labios sobre su pecho y le beso alrededor del pezón.

—Amigos, nena.

Sonrío contra su torso.

—Me alegro.

—Yo también —dice con suavidad—. Mucho.

—¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Eso no importa, Serena.

—A mí sí —replico sin agitarme.

—He vuelto. Eso es lo único que importa. —Me coge del culo y me acerca más a él. Sí, es verdad. Pero no por ello siento menos curiosidad. Y el hecho de que no me lo quiera decir la aviva todavía más. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Dímelo —insisto.

—Serena, olvídalo —dice con voz severa.

Suspiro, me despego de su pecho y lo miro apesadumbrada.

—Vale. Tengo que lavarme el pelo.

Me aparta los mechones mojados de la cara y me besa los labios.

—¿Tienes hambre ya?

La verdad es que sí. El polvo resacoso me ha abierto un apetito voraz.

—Muchísimo —Me levanto y cojo el champú—¿Esto es todo? —Observo la botella, y después a Darien—. ¿No tienes acondicionador?

—No, lo siento. —Se levanta también del suelo de la ducha, me quita el champú de las manos y me echa un poco en el pelo—. Yo te lo lavo.

Cedo a sus deseos y dejo que me lave el pelo. Me masajea la cabeza con suavidad. Tendré que lavármelo otra vez al llegar a casa porque necesito usar acondicionador, pero este champú huele a él, así que no me importa. Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para deleitarme en los rítmicos movimientos de sus manos.

Antes de lo que me gustaría, me coloca debajo de la ducha para enjuagarme la espuma.

—¿Qué coño es esto? —farfulla.

—¿El qué? —Me vuelvo para ver a qué se refiere. Me agarra conmocionado y vuelve a colocarme de espaldas a él.

—¡Esto!

Miro por encima de mi hombro y lo veo contemplándome el trasero con la boca abierta. Se refiere a los restos de los moratones que me hice en mi pequeña aventura en la parte trasera de _Margo_. Por la expresión de horror de su rostro, cualquiera diría que tengo una enfermedad de la piel.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Me caí en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta.

—¿Qué? —inquiere con impaciencia.

—Estaba sujetando la tarta en la parte de atrás —le recuerdo—Me di un par de golpes.

—¿Un par? —exclama mientras me pasa la palma por el culo—. Serena, parece que te hayan usado como balón de rugby.

Me echo a reír.

—No me duele.

—Se acabó lo de sujetar tartas —sentencia—Lo digo en serio.

—No seas exagerado.

Gruñe unas palabras ininteligibles, se arrodilla y me da un beso en cada nalga. Yo cierro los ojos y suspiro.

—Ya hablaré yo con Lita —añade, y sospecho que lo hará de verdad.

Se levanta otra vez, me vuelve para ponerme frente a él y me aparta el agua de la cara. Abro los ojos y lo veo mirándome. Su rostro no delata ninguna expresión, pero sus ojos son otra historia. ¿Se ha cabreado porque tengo unos cuantos moratones? La última vez que se enfadó por algo así desapareció cuatro días.

Se inclina, me besa la clavícula, asciende por el cuello acariciándomelo con la lengua y me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad. Me estremezco al sentir su aliento cálido. Joder, ¡podría empezar otra vez!

—Después —susurra, y yo gimo de decepción. Con él nunca tengo suficiente—. Fuera —ordena. Me da la vuelta, me agarra de la cintura por detrás y me guía al exterior de la ducha.

Permanezco callada mientras dejo que me pase la toalla por todo el cuerpo y por el pelo para absorber el exceso de humedad. Está siendo muy dulce y atento. Me gusta. De hecho, me gusta demasiado.

—Ya está. —Se enrosca la toalla alrededor de la cintura sin secarse.

Quiero ponerme de puntillas y lamerle las gotas de agua que le empapan los hombros, pero me agarra de la mano y me conduce al dormitorio antes de que pueda llevar a cabo mis intenciones.

Observo la habitación. ¿Dónde está mi vestido? No puedo creer que tenga que pasar la vergüenza de salir de aquí con ese traje negro y corto.

Tras inspeccionar el cuarto, miro a Darien. Me quedo atontada contemplando cómo se pone los pantalones.

—¿No te pones calzoncillos? —pregunto.

Se coloca bien sus partes y se sube la cremallera con una sonrisa pícara.

—No, no quiero obstrucciones innecesarias —dice con tono sugerente y seguro de sí mismo.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Obstrucciones?

Se mete una camiseta blanca e impoluta por la cabeza mojada y se cubre los magníficos abdominales. Sé que tengo la boca abierta.

—Sí, obstrucciones —confirma sin añadir más. Se acerca a mi figura desnuda, me agarra del cuello y acerca mi rostro al suyo—Vístete — susurra, y me besa en los labios con fuerza.

Tiene que dejar de hacer esto si no quiere que me ponga cachonda otra vez.

—¿Y mi vestido? —pregunto contra sus labios.

Me suelta.

—No lo sé —dice con desdén, y sale como si tal cosa de la habitación.

¿Qué? Tuvo que quitármelo él, porque yo habría sido incapaz de coordinar mis movimientos para desnudarme. Vuelvo al cuarto de baño a por mi ropa interior, al menos eso sí que sé dónde está. No. No lo sé. Mi sujetador y mis bragas han desaparecido.

Vale, le gustan los jueguecitos. Me acerco a su vestidor y cojo lo que espero que sea la camisa más cara de todo el perchero. Me la planto y bajo la escalera. Está en la cocina, sentado en la isla, metiendo los dedos en un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Me deslumbra con su sonrisa cuando me mira con los labios cerrados alrededor de un dedo cubierto de mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Ven aquí —me ordena.

Estoy en el umbral de la puerta, desnuda excepto por una larga camisa blanca, y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No —respondo, y veo que su sonrisa desaparece y sus labios forman una línea recta.

—Ven... aquí —repite subrayando cada palabra con intensidad.

—Dime dónde está el vestido —exijo.

Me observa con los ojos entreabiertos y deja el tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete con firmeza sobre la encimera. Aprieta la mandíbula y empieza a golpetear con ímpetu la isla mientras me fulmina con la mirada.

—Te doy tres segundos —declara con voz sombría y cara seria.

Enarco las cejas.

—¿Tres segundos para qué?

—Para mover el culo hasta aquí —contesta con tono feroz—. Tres.

Abro los ojos de par en par. ¿Va en serio?

—¿Qué pasa si llegas al cero?

—¿Quieres descubrirlo? —Sigue completamente impasible—Dos.

¿Qué? ¿Que si quiero descubrirlo? Joder, no me está dando mucho tiempo para pensármelo.

—Uno.

«¡Mierda!» Corro como un rayo hacia sus brazos abiertos y me estrello contra su duro torso. La expresión de satisfacción que advierto en su rostro antes de enterrar la cabeza en su cuello no engaña. No sé qué habría pasado si hubiera llegado al cero, pero sé lo mucho que me gusta que me rodee con los brazos, así que no tenía mucho que pensar. Joder, qué sensación tan maravillosa. Restriego la nariz y la boca por sus pectorales y le acaricio la espalda con los dedos. Oigo sus lentos latidos. Exhala y se pone de pie. Me coloca sobre la encimera de la isla y se coloca entre mis muslos con las manos apoyadas sobre ellos.

—Me gusta tu camisa —dice al tiempo que me frota las piernas.

—¿Es cara? —pregunto con sorna.

—Mucho —sonríe. Ha captado mis intenciones—. ¿Qué recuerdas de anoche?

Vaya. Pues que estaba como una cuba y más caliente que una mona sobre la pista de baile y que creo que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Pero no es necesario que sepa esto último.

—Que bailas muy bien —decido responder.

—No puedo evitarlo. Me encanta Justin Timberlake —dice restándole importancia—. ¿Qué más recuerdas?

—¿Por? —pregunto extrañada.

Suspira.

—¿Hasta cuándo recuerdas?

¿Adónde quiere ir a parar?

—No recuerdo llegar a casa, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Sé que estaba muy borracha y que fui una estúpida bebiéndome esa última copa.

—¿No recuerdas nada después de salir del bar?

—No —admito. Nunca me había pasado algo así.

—Es una lástima. —Sus ojos apesadumbrados observan los míos y parecen buscar algo en ellos, pero no sé qué.

—¿El qué?

—Nada. —Se inclina, me besa con ternura en los labios y me acaricia la cara con las palmas de las manos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Vuelve a pegar sus labios a los míos y me obliga a abrirlos pasando la lengua alrededor de mi boca lentamente antes de morderme el labio inferior y de introducirla con suavidad.

—Veintiséis —susurra, y empieza a darme besitos por toda la boca.

—Te has saltado el veinticinco —farfullo, y cierro los ojos con satisfacción.

—No. Anoche me lo preguntaste, pero no te acuerdas.

—Ah. ¿Después del bar?

Frota la nariz contra la mía.

—Sí, después del bar. —Se aparta y me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, pero tienes que darme de comer.

Se echa a reír y me propina un beso casto en los labios.

—¿Ordena algo más su Señoría?

—Sí —respondo con altivez—. Devuélveme mi ropa.

Me mira con recelo y desliza la mano en dirección a mi cadera. La aprieta con fuerza y me obliga a dar un brinco sobre el banco al tiempo que lanzo un chillido.

—¿Quién manda aquí, Serena?

—No sé a qué te refieres —digo entre risas mientras sigue haciéndome cosquillas en mi punto débil.

—Me refiero a lo bien que nos llevaríamos si aceptases quién manda aquí.

No puedo soportarlo más.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú mandas!

Me suelta inmediatamente.

—Buena chica. —Me agarra del pelo, tira de mí hacia su cara y me besa con pasión—. Espero que no se te olvide.

Me derrito en sus labios y acepto su supuesto poder con un largo suspiro. Se aparta de mí demasiado pronto para mi gusto y me deja sobre la encimera para regresar unos minutos después con mi ropa interior, mi vestido, mis zapatos y mi bolso. Le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras me lo entrega todo.

—No me mires así, señorita. No vas a ponerte ese vestido otra vez, eso te lo garantizo. Ponte la camisa por encima. —Contempla el vestido con desaprobación antes de marcharse a la cocina para hacer una llamada.

Me echo a reír. ¿Quién manda aquí? ¡Yo! ¡Yo mando! «¡Maníaco controlador!» Me pongo la ropa y registro el bolso para sacar las píldoras anticonceptivas, pero no las encuentro. Vacío todo el contenido sobre la isla y busco entre todos los trastos que llevo, pero no las cogí.

—¿Estás lista?

Me vuelvo hacia Darien, que está en la entrada de la cocina tendiéndome la mano.

—Un momento. —Vuelvo a meterlo todo en el bolso y doy un salto para tomar su mano.

—¿Has perdido algo? —pregunta, y me guía por el ático.

—No, me las habré dejado en casa. —Me mira con curiosidad—. Las píldoras.

Levanta las cejas.

—Menos mal que no está Cathy. Le daría un infarto si te viera con ese vestido.

—¿Quién es Cathy?

—Mi asistenta. —Vuelve a mirar mi vestido con desaprobación y empieza a abrocharme los botones de la camisa—. Mejor —concluye con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

Salimos del ascensor y me arrastra por el vestíbulo del Lusso. Clive nos mira perplejo.

—Buenos días, señor Chiba —lo saluda alegremente—. Ya tienes mejor aspecto, Serena.

Darien saluda a Clive con la cabeza pero no se detiene. Yo me pongo como un tomate y sonrío con dulzura mientras corro para seguirle el ritmo a Darien. Qué vergüenza. Dudo mucho que tenga mejor aspecto que anoche.

Tengo el pelo mojado, no me he maquillado y llevo la misma ropa que anoche con una camisa de Darien encima.

Me mete en el Aston Martin y me lleva a casa a la misma velocidad vertiginosa de siempre mientras Ian Brown acaricia mis oídos.

Una vez delante de casa de Lita, bajo del coche y él sale para despedirse en la acera. Me sigue con la mirada hasta que me tiene delante y me contempla con esos maravillosos ojos verdes. No quiero que se vaya.

Quiero que me lleve de vuelta a su castillo de ensueño y que me retenga allí para siempre, en su cama, con él dentro. Soy esclava de este hombre.

Me ha absorbido por completo.

Doy un paso hacia adelante, me aprieto contra su pecho e inclino la cabeza para mirarlo. Él está como si tal cosa, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándome con los ojos brillantes cuando me pongo de puntillas y le rozo los labios con los míos. Al instante, se saca las manos de los bolsillos, me estrecha contra su pecho y me hunde la lengua en la boca, reclamando la mía con vehemencia. Y yo se la entrego sin rechistar. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me dejo llevar mientras me aprieta y me lame la boca, devorándome por completo.

Perdida... estoy perdida.

Una vez satisfecho, se aparta con un gran suspiro que me deja sin respiración y deseando mucho más. Me vuelvo sobre las piernas tambaleantes y avanzo hasta el portal de Lita. Debería sonreír. Estoy muy contenta y satisfecha con todo el sexo que he tenido, pero siento una punzada difícil de ignorar en el estómago.

Me doy la vuelta para ver cómo se aleja con el coche, pero me lo encuentro detrás de mí, mirándome. Arrugo el ceño. ¿Qué hace? Como venga a por otro beso de despedida ya no lo suelto.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto.

—Te esperaré dentro.

—¿Adónde voy a ir?

—Te vienes conmigo al trabajo —contesta como si ya debiera saberlo.

¿Se va a trabajar? Pues claro, los hoteles no cierran los fines de semana, pero ¿qué voy a hacer yo mientras él trabaja? Aunque, bien pensado, ¿qué más da mientras esté junto a él?

—Acabas de darme un beso de despedida.

Esboza una sonrisa.

—No, Serena. Sólo te he besado —dice, y me aparta un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara—. Arréglate.

Ah, vale. No para de darme órdenes y yo las acato sin rechistar. Soy su esclava de verdad.

Entro en el salón, con Darien detrás, y veo a Lita y a Zafiro tirados en el sofá, convertidos en un amasijo de brazos y piernas, semidesnudos y comiendo cereales. Ninguno de los dos hace el más mínimo esfuerzo por intentar taparse.

—¡Eh, colega! —exclama Zafiro al levantar la vista y ver a Darien, quien, al comprobar que está medio desnudo, lo mira con desaprobación—¿Cómo te encuentras, Serena? —me pregunta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. «Pues... estaba fatal, pero después de que Darien me haya follado hasta perder el sentido me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias.»

—Bien —contesto. Miro a Lita y le indico con la mirada que se reúna conmigo en mi cuarto inmediatamente—. Me daré toda la prisa que pueda.

Dejo a Darien en el salón y me retiro a mi habitación, donde me paseo de un lado a otro mientras espero a Lita. Las palabras de Victoria me vuelven a la mente, y ahora no sé qué hacer.

Entra en mi dormitorio; tiene un aspecto horrible.

—¡Parece que alguien ha estado follando! —dice entre risas.

La miro con recelo. Hay algo que tengo que aclarar primero.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Zafiro dónde estaba? —le reprocho.

Se queda perpleja.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—Sí... no... un poco. —Bueno, no estoy enfadada en absoluto. Anoche sí lo estaba un poco, pero ya no. Me sonríe con sorna—. No me mires así, Lita Kino. ¿Qué ha pasado entre Zafiro y tú?

—Es un encanto, ¿verdad? —Me guiña un ojo—. Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco.

Bueno, sea sólo eso o no, tiene que saberlo.

—Tienes que saber que Victoria vio que una tía enfurecida le tiraba un _frappuccino _por encima en Starbucks. —Me quito la camisa de Darien y el vestido por la cabeza y los tiro al suelo.

Lita pone los ojos en blanco, recoge las prendas y las coloca sobre mi cama antes de dejarse caer sobre el edredón con la melena pelirroja rodeándole el pálido rostro.

—Ya lo sé. Es la loca de su ex novia.

—¿Te lo ha contado? —digo incapaz de ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Sí, no pasa nada.

—Ah. —No puedo creer lo tranquila que está. Todo le parece bien siempre, nada la irrita nunca.

Me mira.

—Tú no eres la única que se está llevando lo suyo —dice muy en serio. Me quedo boquiabierta—. Lo llevas escrito en la cara, Serena.

—Me voy con Darien a su trabajo. —Cojo el secador e intento hacer algo con mi pelo desastroso.

—Diviértete —canturrea cuando sale de mi cuarto. Pongo la cabeza boca abajo y me seco del todo la mata de pelo negro mientras intento ignorar el hecho de que tengo prisa por volver con Darien.

Cuando vuelvo a levantar la cabeza frente al espejo, me lo encuentro apoyado en el cabezal de mi cama. Tiene los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza. Ocupa prácticamente la totalidad de mi cama doble. Apago el secador y me vuelvo hacia sus ardientes ojos verdes. Quiero saltar sobre esa cama y sobre él.

—Hola, nena —dice mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Hola —respondo sonriendo y con voz insinuante—. ¿Estás cómodo?

Cambia de postura.

—No, últimamente sólo estoy cómodo con una cosa debajo de mí. —Mueve las cejas de forma sugerente.

Esa mirada y esas palabras hacen que me tiemblen las rodillas; remolinos de necesidad recorren cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Lo miro mientras se levanta de mi cama y se aproxima lentamente. Una vez delante de mí, me da la vuelta y me pone de cara al armario. Estira el brazo por encima de mi hombro, rebusca entre mi ropa colgada y saca mi vestido camisero de color crema.

—Ponte esto —me susurra al oído—. Y ponte ropa interior de encaje.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Había pensado en ponerme unos vaqueros y una camiseta, pero no me importa en absoluto ponerme lo que sugiere.

Estiro el brazo, le cojo la percha de las manos y gimo un poco cuando, al bajar el brazo, me roza un pecho al tiempo que adelanta las caderas contra mi trasero.

«¡Para, por Dios!»

—Date prisa —dice. Me da una palmadita en el culo, se marcha y me deja allí plantada, toda temblorosa, con la única posibilidad de aferrarme al vestido de color crema. Me obligo a volver a la realidad, sacudo el cuerpo y la cabeza ligeramente y acabo de arreglarme.

Saco todos mis bolsos y empiezo a buscar las píldoras, pero no las encuentro por ninguna parte. Lita está preparando té en la cocina, vestida sólo con una camiseta.

—¿Has visto mis pastillas? —pregunto mientras busco en un cajón donde guardamos todo tipo de trastos, desde pilas y cargadores de teléfono hasta pintalabios y laca de uñas.

—¿No están en tu bolso?

—No. —Cierro el cajón de golpe con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Has mirado ya en todos tus bolsos? —pregunta Lita, que sale de la cocina con dos tazas de té.

—Sí —contesto, y empiezo a buscar en los demás cajones de la cocina, aunque sé que es imposible que estén con los cubiertos o los utensilios.

—¿Qué pasa?

Alzo la vista y veo a Darien en la puerta.

—No encuentro las píldoras.

Pruebo, en vano, a buscarlas en el bolso otra vez, pero no están.

—Luego las buscas, vamos. —Me tiende la mano—. Me gusta tu vestido —comenta, y me mira de arriba abajo mientras camino hacia él.

Claro que sí... lo ha elegido él.

Mete la mano por debajo del dobladillo y me acaricia entre los muslos con el dedo índice mientras contempla cómo cierro los labios de golpe y pego las manos a su pecho. Sonríe con satisfacción, desliza el dedo por debajo de la goma de mis bragas y me acaricia el sexo con suavidad. Lanzo un suspiro.

—Estás mojada —susurra, y traza círculos con el dedo lentamente. Tengo ganas de llorar de placer—. Después. —Retira el dedo y se lo lame.

Lo miro mal.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

—Jamás. —Se ríe y me saca de un tirón de la cocina—Despídete de tu amiga.

—¡Adiós! —Grito—. También es amiga tuya, ¿verdad? —Todavía no hemos hablado sobre la pequeña conversación que tuvieron Lita y él anoche en el bar. Me mira con cara de no entender a qué me refiero—:Anoche, en el bar, le susurraste algo al oído —digo como si tal cosa.

Abre la puerta de la calle y me insta a salir.

—Me echó la bronca por haber desaparecido y me disculpé. No suelo disculparme muy a menudo, así que no te acostumbres.

Me echo a reír. La verdad es que no le pega mucho lo de pedir perdón.

Pero conmigo lo ha hecho. Aunque todavía no me ha explicado dónde se metió durante esos días.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: bueno girls las recompense bien por los días de falta pero no es mi culpa se me fue el interne y no tenia como subir, mas bien una amiga me hizo el gran favor de subirme el capi de Burning Zeal. Bueno saludos y déjenme sus Reviews son los que me motivan a adp y escribir jejeje**


	21. Chapter 21

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 21**

Salimos de la ciudad en su coche en dirección a Surrey Hills. De vez en cuando, lo sorprendo mirándome a mí en lugar de a la carretera. Y cada vez que lo hago me sonríe y me aprieta la rodilla, sobre la que ha llevado la mano durante la mayor parte del viaje. Empiezo a pensar en lo poco que sé de él. Es apasionado, bastante inestable, tremendamente seguro de sí mismo y exageradamente rico. Ah, y bestial en cuanto al sexo. Pero eso es todo lo que sé. Ni siquiera sé su edad.

—¿Cuánto hace que tienes La Mansión? —pregunto.

Me mira con una ceja enarcada y baja el volumen de la música con los mandos del volante.

—Desde que tenía veintiún años.

—¿Tan joven? —pregunto, y mi tono evidencia mi sorpresa.

Él me sonríe.

—Heredé La Mansión de mi tío Armando.

—¿Falleció?

Su sonrisa desaparece.

—Sí.

Vale, ahora quiero saber más.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Darien?

—Veintisiete —responde totalmente impasible.

Suspiro.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme tu edad?

Él me mira con una sonrisa burlona.

—Porque temo que creas que soy demasiado viejo para ti y salgas huyendo.

Lo miro con los ojos entornados desde el asiento del copiloto. No puede ser tan mayor. Quiero gritarle que no voy a irme a ninguna parte.

—Vale, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que preguntártelo hasta que lleguemos a tu verdadera edad? —Ya lo intenté en otra ocasión y no sirvió de nada.

Sonríe.

—Muchas.

—Yo tengo veintiséis. —Pruebo con un toma y daca mientras lo observo detenidamente.

Me mira.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por tu carnet de conducir.

—¿Además del teléfono también has cotilleado en mi bolso? — pregunto indignada, pero él se limita a encogerse de hombros. Yo sacudo la cabeza consternada. Es una regla no escrita. Está claro que este hombre no tiene modales—. ¿Es que crees que eres demasiado mayor para mí? — Después de todo lo que me ha hecho, imagino que su respuesta es negativa pero, puesto que parece ser un problema tan grave, más me vale preguntar.

—No, en absoluto —responde con la mirada fija en la carretera—El único conflicto que tengo es que sea un problema para ti.

Frunzo el ceño.

—No me supone ningún problema.

Vuelve su atractivo rostro hacia mí, con esos ojos ardientes y maravillosos.

—Entonces deja de preguntármelo.

Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo, indignada, y me dedico a contemplar el paisaje rural. Su edad no me importa lo más mínimo, al menos de momento. Y no creo que haya nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Me vuelvo hacia él una vez más.

—¿Y tus padres?

Al ver la línea recta en que se convierten sus labios me arrepiento inmediatamente de haber formulado la pregunta.

—No tenemos relación —responde con tono desdeñoso.

Vuelvo a recostarme y no insisto. Su actitud despectiva despierta aún más mi curiosidad, pero también me obliga a cerrar la bocaza.

Nos detenemos al llegar a La Mansión y Darien pulsa un botón del salpicadero que hace que se abran las puertas. Al llegar al patio veo a Yaten, el grandullón, que sale de su Range Rover con su traje negro de siempre y con sus enormes gafas de sol. Me saluda con la cabeza cuando salgo del coche y se acerca a Darien.

—¿Cómo va, Yaten? —le pregunta. Después, me coge de la mano y me guía por los escalones hacia la entrada de La Mansión.

Me estremezco al recordar la última vez que estuve aquí. Salí huyendo y pensé que jamás volvería. Pero aquí estoy. Veo que Darien estrecha la mano al grandullón de Yaten. Se ha transformado en el empresario que es.

—Todo bien —responde el otro con voz grave. Nos deja pasar a Darien y a mí primero. Después nos sigue hasta el restaurante. Me sorprende lo tranquilo que está para ser las diez de la mañana de un sábado en un hotel.

¿No es la hora del desayuno?

Darien se detiene y me mira.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —Incluso a mí me habla con voz de empresario.

—Cualquier cosa. —Me encojo de hombros. Me siento incómoda y empiezo a desear haberme quedado en el sofá tapada con el edredón y con una enorme taza de café. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo aquí mientras él trabaja?

Su expresión se suaviza.

—Pero ¿qué te apetece?

Bueno, eso es fácil.

—Salmón ahumado.

—¿Un sándwich? —pregunta, y yo asiento—. ¿Y un café?

—Por favor.

—¿Cómo sueles tomarlo?

—Capuchino, con doble de café, sin chocolate ni azúcar.

—Desayunarás en mi despacho.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Como quieras. —En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras, lo miro y veo un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos, acompañado de una sonrisa victoriosa—Ni una palabra —le advierto.

—No era una pregunta, Serena. Yaten, dame veinte minutos. Pete, ¿has tomado nota?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Sírvele a Serena el desayuno en mi despacho —ordena mientras me mira con esos ojos azules y abrasadores.

Me coge de la mano y me arrastra por La Mansión hasta su despacho.

Tengo que correr para ir a su paso y, en cuanto cierra la puerta, tira mi bolso al suelo y me empotra contra ella. Ya tengo el vestido levantado hasta la cintura.

«¡Joder!» ¿No había venido a trabajar? Hunde la cara en mi cuello y yo lo agarro de la camiseta. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. En cuanto le he visto los ojos he sabido lo que estaba pensando. Es la ferocidad lo que me ha cogido por sorpresa. Empiece despacio o de prisa, el resultado es siempre el mismo: jadeo como una loca y estoy lista para suplicar.

—Sabía que no era buena idea traerte aquí. No voy a poder trabajar—Su voz grave resuena contra mi garganta mientras la lame con ansia. Me recorre ambos lados del cuerpo con las manos hasta llegar a los pechos para amasarlos por encima del vestido.

—Si quieres me voy —exhalo—. ¡Mierda! —El abrupto movimiento de sus caderas me indica que no debería haber dicho eso.

Aumenta la presión de su cuerpo empujándome contra la puerta y su boca impacta contra la mía.

—Esa puta boca —me reprende entre rápidas e intensas caricias con la lengua—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte, señorita. —Me muerde el labio—Nunca. ¿Estás mojada?

—Sí —jadeo mientras forcejeo con su camiseta. Me enciendo con sólo mirarlo.

Aparta las manos de mis pechos y las desliza hacia abajo. Oigo que se desabrocha la cremallera y entiendo de inmediato su comentario sobre la ausencia de obstrucciones. Me aparta las bragas a un lado.

No me da tiempo a prepararme para la intensidad y la velocidad que se aproxima. Me levanta una pierna hasta la cintura, se coloca y se hunde en mí empotrándome contra la puerta con un bramido. Yo grito.

—No grites —me ordena.

No me da tiempo a adaptarme. Me penetra repetidas veces, con fuerza, una y otra vez, y hace que toque el cielo de placer. Aprieto los labios para evitar gritar y dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro con delirante desesperación.

—¿La sientes, Serena? —dice con los dientes apretados.

Señor, dame fuerzas, creo que voy a desmayarme. Me está follando con urgencia, como si estuviera loco, arremetiendo y jadeando a gran velocidad.

—¡Contesta a la pregunta! —grita. ¿Por qué él sí que puede gritar?

—¡Sí! ¡La siento!

Continúa aporreándome más y más hasta que estoy a punto de perder la cabeza de desesperación. Me queda poco para estallar, y la pierna sobre la que me apoyaba ha dejado de tocar el suelo con el ímpetu de los embates.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Joder, sí! —grito con todo el aire de mis pulmones, y Darien me toma la boca con ansia.

—Te he dicho que no grites. —Me muerde el labio, y la presión me resulta casi dolorosa.

El ardor que se apodera de mi sexo crepita y estalla, me sume en un éxtasis febril y alcanzo el clímax con un sonoro alarido. Su boca atrapa mis gritos y yo pierdo la razón.

Me agito de manera incontrolable contra él, pero él continúa, grita con su propia explosión y siento que su erección se agita y se derrama dentro de mí.

Joder, ha sido intenso e increíblemente rápido. La cabeza me da mil vueltas. No puedo creer lo que hace conmigo este hombre. Es un puñetero genio. ¡Y en su despacho!

—Creo que voy a traerte al trabajo todos los días —suspira en mi cuello mientras sale de mí lentamente y me deja resbalar por la puerta—¿Estás bien?

—No me sueltes —resuello en su hombro. Soy incapaz de mantener el equilibrio.

Se echa a reír y me rodea la cintura con el brazo para enderezarme.

Me aparto el pelo de la cara de un soplido y sus magníficos ojos aparecen en mi campo de visión.

Sonrío.

—Hola.

—Ha vuelto. —Pega los labios a los míos, me levanta y me lleva hasta el sofá. Me deja junto a él, se guarda el miembro en los pantalones y se abrocha la cremallera.

Mientras recoge mi bolso del suelo, me coloco bien el vestido y me derrumbo sobre el sofá con una sonrisa en la boca. Su capacidad para pasar de ser salvaje y dominante a tierno y atento me tiene hecha un lío. Pero adoro ambas personalidades. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Se acerca, se sienta a mi lado y me cobija bajo su brazo.

—He pensado que podrías acercarte a la nueva ala y empezar a esbozar algunas ideas.

—¿De verdad quieres que me encargue del diseño? —Mi voz suena confundida. No me importa, porque lo estoy. Pero es que pensaba que lo del diseño no era más que un cebo para llevarme a la cama.

—Pues claro que sí.

—Creía que sólo me querías por mi cuerpo —bromeo, y él me retuerce un pezón en represalia.

—Te quiero por muchas cosas, además de por tu cuerpo, señorita.

¿En serio? ¿Por qué más?

—Es domingo —digo, y me aparto de su abrazo—. No trabajo los domingos. Y, además, no tengo aquí mi equipo de trabajo.

Arruga la frente, me agarra y me sienta sobre su regazo refunfuñando.

—¿Papel y lápiz? —dice, y me mordisquea juguetonamente la oreja—. Podemos proporcionártelo, pero te lo descontaré de tus honorarios.

Lo cierto es que sí, unas hojas de papel y un lápiz me bastan de momento, pero es domingo. Se me ocurren mil cosas que podría estar haciendo y que preferiría hacer. Además, no es necesario que me desplace a la nueva ala para empezar a plasmar ideas.

Pero entonces pienso que a lo mejor quiere que me vaya de su despacho. Ya ha conseguido lo que quería y ahora le molesto. Y ni siquiera puedo coger mi coche y largarme. Llaman a la puerta y me bajo de su regazo.

—Adelante —ordena mientras me observa con una mirada inquisitiva que decido obviar.

El tío de pelo cano del restaurante entra con una bandeja y la deja sobre la mesita.

—Gracias, Pete —dice Darien sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—Señor. —Inclina la cabeza ante él y me sonríe amigablemente antes de marcharse.

—¿Me das unas hojas de papel? —pregunto mientras cojo la bandeja y me cuelgo el bolso al hombro.

—¿No vas a desayunar? —Se pone de pie con el ceño todavía fruncido.

—Me lo tomaré arriba. —«No quiero molestarte.»

—Ah, de acuerdo. —Se acerca a su mesa.

Hago todo lo posible por ignorar ese culo perfecto que se esconde bajo el pantalón vaquero cuando se agacha y abre un cajón para sacar un bloc de dibujo y un estuche de lápices de colores. ¿Para qué tiene eso? No es algo que uno tenga porque sí. Se acerca y me los entrega. Yo los cojo, los meto debajo de la bandeja y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Oye, ¿no se te olvida algo?

Me vuelvo y veo que su mirada curiosa se ha transformado en asesina.

—¿El qué? —pregunto. Sé a qué se refiere, pero no estoy de humor para alimentar su ego.

—Mueve el culo hasta aquí —dice reforzando la orden con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dejo caer los hombros ligeramente. Acabaremos antes si le doy lo que quiere y desaparezco de su vista. Llego hasta él y me esfuerzo al máximo por no poner buena cara, aunque fracaso estrepitosamente.

—Dame un beso —ordena con las manos en los bolsillos. Me pongo de puntillas, acerco los labios a los suyos y me aseguro de que no sea un simple pico. Él no responde—. Bésame de verdad, Serena.

Mi tibio intento por satisfacerlo no ha colado. Suspiro. Tengo una bandeja en las manos, el bolso colgado del hombro y un cuaderno y un lápiz debajo de la bandeja. Esto no está siendo fácil, sobre todo porque él no colabora. Dejo la bandeja y el material de dibujo sobre la mesa, hundo las manos en su pelo y acerco su rostro al mío. No tarda ni un nanosegundo en reaccionar. Cuando nuestros labios se encuentran, me toma por completo. Me rodea la cintura con los brazos y se inclina ligeramente para compensar la diferencia de altura. No quiero disfrutarlo, pero lo hago, y demasiado.

—Mucho mejor —dice pegado a mi boca—. No me niegues nunca lo que te pido, Serena. —Me suelta y me deja ligeramente mareada y desorientada. Alguien llama a la puerta—. Vete —ordena señalando a la puerta con la cabeza.

Recojo mis cosas y me marcho sin mediar palabra. Me ha cabreado.

Estoy pisando un terreno muy peligroso, y lo sé. Este hombre tiene la palabra «rompecorazones» escrita por todo el cuerpo.

Abro la puerta del despacho y me encuentro al grandullón de Yaten esperándome. Me saluda con la cabeza y se coloca detrás de mí para escoltarme hasta el piso de arriba.

—Conozco el camino, Yaten —le digo. No es necesario que me acompañe hasta allí.

—Tranquila, mujer —truena, y continúa avanzando con pasos largos.

Me sigue por la escalera.

Cuando llegamos a la vidriera que hay en la parte baja del tramo que lleva a la tercera planta, me paro a observar la amplia escalera. En la parte de arriba hay unas puertas de madera con unos preciosos símbolos circulares grabados en ellas. Están cerradas e intimidan bastante.

¿Qué habrá ahí arriba? Podría ser un salón de actos. Una puerta que se abre desvía mi atención de las inmensas e imponentes hojas de madera.

Miro hacia el descansillo y veo a un hombre que sale de una habitación subiéndose la cremallera. Alza la vista y me pilla contemplándolo. Me pongo como un tomate y miro a Yaten, que observa al tipo y sacude la cabeza de manera amenazadora. El hombre parece un tanto atemorizado, y yo acelero por el pasillo que da a la ampliación para escapar de esa situación tan incómoda. A Yaten no parece afectarle. Nunca entenderé por qué los hombres creen que es aceptable salir de los aseos y de las habitaciones de los hoteles sin haber acabado de vestirse.

Entro en la última habitación. No hay muebles, así que me siento en el suelo y me apoyo contra la pared.

Yaten asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

—Llama a Darien si necesitas algo —gruñe.

—Iré directamente.

—No, llámalo —insiste, y cierra la puerta.

Vale, y si necesito ir al baño ¿también tengo que llamar a Darien? Debería haberme quedado en casa.

Miro en torno a mí hacia la enorme habitación vacía y empiezo a dar bocados al sándwich de salmón. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, está delicioso. Intento recordar las especificaciones. ¿Qué dijo? Ah, sí, que tenía que ser sensual, estimulante y reconstituyente. No es lo que suelen pedirme, pero me las apañaré. Cojo el bloc, saco un lápiz del estuche y empiezo a dibujar camas grandes y lujosas y suntuosas cortinas para las ventanas. Concentrarme en el boceto es la mejor manera de que olvide de las preocupaciones que asedian últimamente mi pobre mente.

Unas horas después, tengo el culo dormido y un diseño de una habitación maravillosa. Deslizo el lápiz sobre el papel, y aplico sombras y retoques por aquí y por allá. Ha quedado muy sensual. Dijo que era fundamental que hubiese una cama grande, y el enorme lecho con dosel que he colocado en medio de la habitación transpira lujuria y sensualidad.

Analizo el dibujo y me sonrojo ante mi propio trabajo. Joder, es casi erótico. ¿De dónde ha salido esto? Tal vez me haya influido todo el magnífico sexo que he practicado últimamente. La cama que domina la habitación es una réplica de una que vi en una tienda de artículos de segunda mano hace unos meses. Tiene unos postes gruesos de madera y un dosel reticular, y quedará fantástica con unas cortinas de seda dorada. No sé cómo decorar las paredes porque Darien sólo dijo que quería elementos decorativos grandes y de madera, probablemente algo parecido a lo que había en la suite en la que me acorraló.

La puerta se abre e interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos. Me encuentro con la cara de fastidio de Mina en el umbral. Refunfuño para mis adentros. Esta mujer está en todas partes... en cualquier parte donde esté Darien.

—Serena, qué agradable sorpresa.

«¡Mentira!»

Cierra la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas y se dirige al centro de la habitación. Mi maldad me hace desear que tropiece con esos ridículos tacones. No me gusta nada esta mujer. Saca la zorra interior que hay en mí más que ninguna otra persona que haya conocido.

—Mina. Yo también me alegro de verte. —Me agarro un mechón de pelo y empiezo a juguetear con él mientras me planteo los motivos de su visita. Me mira mientras sigo sentada en el suelo y veo que hoy tiene los labios rojos superhinchados. Sin duda acaba de hacerse algunos retoques.

Mi posición, sentada en el suelo, en contraste con la suya, hace que me sienta inferior a ella. Me levantaría si no tuviera el culo tan dormido y supiese que no voy a caerme de nuevo al hacerlo.

—Trabajando un domingo —comenta mientras observa la habitación vacía—. ¿Reciben todos tus clientes el mismo trato especial que le das a Darien?

¡Menuda zorra! De repente sus motivos están muy claros.

—No —sonrío—. Sólo Darien.

Mis malos pensamientos hacia ella están más que justificados. No sólo no le caigo bien, sino que me detesta con todas sus fuerzas. Puede que incluso llegue a odiarme. ¿Por qué?

—Es un poco mayor para ti, ¿no te parece? —Cruza los brazos por debajo de su generoso pecho y llego a la conclusión de que también se lo ha operado.

No quiero que sepa que no sé la edad de Darien. Seguro que ella sí la sabe. Y ese hecho me cabrea sobremanera.

—A mí no me lo parece —respondo con dulzura. Quiero levantarme del suelo para que esta _barbie _recauchutada deje de mirarme como si fuera superior a mí. ¿A ella qué le importa?

Su cara hinchada refleja la poca gracia que le hace mi presencia y eso, por extraño que parezca, hace que yo también me sienta incómoda por estar aquí. Debería haberme quedado en casa. No tengo por qué aguantar esto.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tiene mi Darien para hacer que renuncies a tu tiempo libre para trabajar?

«¿Mi Darien?»

—No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo.

—Tal vez. ¿Es por su dinero? —dice al tiempo que enarca una ceja que ya estaba ridículamente levantada. ¡Bótox!

—No me interesa la riqueza de Darien —respondo tajantemente. ¡Estoy enamorada de él!

—No, claro que no. —Se acerca a la ventana, con aire relajado y arrogante, y se vuelve hacia mí de nuevo, con una cara igual de fría que su voz—. Te lo advierto, Serena. Darien no es la clase de hombre con el que una deba plantearse un futuro.

La miro directamente a los ojos e intento imitar su expresión y su tono gélido. No es difícil, siempre me sale de manera natural con esta mujer tan desagradable.

—Gracias por la advertencia, pero creo que soy lo bastante mayorcita para saber lo que me hago. —El corazón se me hunde hasta el estómago.

Ella se echa a reír con condescendencia. Es una risa de lástima que hace que me sienta fatal.

—Pequeña, sal de tu cuento de hadas y abre los o...

De repente, la puerta se abre y Darien entra a toda prisa. Me ve a mí tirada en el suelo y a Mina junto a la ventana.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunta a Mina.

Yo me cabreo. ¿Por qué coño le pregunta a ella? Ella está perfectamente ahí de pie lanzándome sus advertencias. Es a mí, que estoy aquí sentada con el culo dormido, a la que debería preguntarle. Me quedo todavía más estupefacta cuando ella le regala una ridícula sonrisa falsa y se acerca a él, toda tiesa y sacando pecho.

—Sí, cariño. Serena y yo sólo estábamos hablando sobre las habitaciones nuevas. Tiene unas ideas fantásticas —dice, y le frota el hombro.

Quiero arrancarle las uñas postizas de los dedos. ¡Menuda perra mentirosa! Espero que él no se lo trague. Pero la sonrisa de satisfacción con la que le responde antes de volverse hacia mí me indica que sí lo ha hecho. ¿Está ciego o qué le pasa?

—Es muy buena —dice con orgullo. Está haciendo que me sienta como si fuera una puta cría.

—Sí, tiene mucho talento —ronronea Mina sonriéndome con malicia—. Os dejo. —Se pone de puntillas y lo besa en la mejilla mientras yo ardo de rabia—. Serena, ha sido un placer volver a verte.

Reúno la educación suficiente para sonreír a esa bestia.

—Lo mismo digo, Mina.

Espero que note mi tono falso. No había sido menos sincero en mi vida. Se marcha de la habitación y me deja a solas con Darien. ¿Qué hago aquí y qué papel desempeña esa mujer en la vida de Darien? Ha estado aquí todas las veces que he venido. Y también estaba en la inauguración del Lusso. ¿Conseguiré librarme alguna vez de esa víbora? Quiere que desaparezca, y sólo puede haber una razón: quiere a Darien. Me duele el corazón sólo de imaginármelo con otra persona y me entran ganas de matar a alguien. Nunca he sido celosa, ni insegura, ni dependiente. Pero siento que todos estos nuevos sentimientos afloran en mí y se apoderan de todo mi ser. Ha dicho que Darien no es la clase de hombre con el que una deba soñar. Y creo que eso ya lo sé yo.

—A ver qué has hecho, señorita. —Se sienta a mi lado y me coge el bloc—. ¡Vaya! Me encanta esa cama.

—A mí también —admito con hosquedad. El entusiasmo que sentía por mi idea se ha esfumado.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —dice señalando el dosel.

—Es un diseño reticular. Todas las vigas de madera se superponen y crean ese efecto.

—¿Y se pueden colgar cosas de él? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Sí, como telas o luces —respondo, y me encojo de hombros.

Abre la boca fascinado al captar el concepto.

—¿En qué colores habías pensado?

—Negro y dorado.

—Me encanta. —Pasa la mano por el dibujo—. ¿Cuándo podemos empezar?

¿Eh?

—Esto es sólo un boceto. Tengo que considerar varias ideas, hacer dibujos a escala, planes de iluminación y esas cosas. —No sé si voy a poder hacer todo eso. He entrado en un profundo estado de depresión después de que me haya echado de su despacho y de las advertencias de Mina. Tengo que replantearme muy en serio qué hago aquí—. ¿Te importaría llevarme a casa?

Levanta la mirada bruscamente con los ojos cargados de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Levanto el culo dormido del suelo y reúno las pocas fuerzas que tengo para fingir una sonrisa tan falsa como la de Mina.

—Sí. Es que tengo que preparar unas cosas para mañana —digo mientras me aliso el vestido.

—¿No has dicho que no trabajabas los fines de semana?

—No es trabajo propiamente dicho.

—Ah. —Me mira con una medio sonrisa y me entran ganas de llorar.

«Llévame a mi casa para que pueda pensar sin que estés delante distrayéndome con esa cara y ese cuerpo tan hermosos.»

—Está bien. —Se levanta también del suelo y me devuelve el bloc—.¿Estás segura? —insiste.

Yo mantengo mi sonrisa falsa.

—Estoy bien, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? —Me esfuerzo por mantener la mano abajo al ver que la levanto de manera involuntaria para llevármela al pelo.

Me mira con recelo.

—Vamos, entonces. —Coge mi bolso y me agarra de la mano.

—La bandeja.

—Ya la recogerá Pete —dice, y me conduce fuera de la habitación y hacia el piso inferior.

Me gustaría soltarle la mano, pero no quiero darle motivos para que piense que no estoy bien. Es difícil, porque no lo estoy en absoluto. Cuanto más lo toco, más me encariño con él.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, Darien echa un vistazo a su alrededor; parece agitado.

—Espérame aquí, voy a por las llaves y el móvil. Bueno, ve hacia el coche. Está abierto.

Frunzo el ceño cuando me acompaña hasta la puerta y se marcha corriendo en dirección a su despacho.

Bajo los escalones de La Mansión y recorro el suelo de gravilla de camino al DBS. Antes de llegar al coche, oigo las carcajadas de cierta bestia de morros hinchados y lengua viperina. Me pongo tensa de los pies a la cabeza, me vuelvo y la veo de pie en lo alto de los escalones junto a Darien. —Vale, cariño. Luego nos vemos. —Y vuelve a besarlo en la mejilla. Me entran arcadas—. ¡Espero volver a verte, Serena! —grita.

Su mirada gélida me fulmina. Darien se acerca, me devuelve el bolso y me coge de la mano de nuevo. Me siento en el coche y, en cuanto el motor arranca, _Creep_, de Radiohead, me inunda los oídos. Yo sonrío para mis adentros. Eso, como dice la canción, ¿qué coño hago aquí? Es una buena pregunta.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: disculpen la tardanza girls es que los estudios me consumen muy lentamente y me muero TT-TT pero prometo actualizar ya falta poco para el final asa que no deseperen.**


	22. Chapter 22

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 22**

Me despido de Darien con un beso casto y lo dejo con una expresión de inquietud en su maravilloso rostro.

—Te llamaré —digo con tono de indiferencia, y salgo de su coche.

Tengo prisa por marcharme. Cierro la portezuela del vehículo y me apresuro a recorrer el camino hasta casa de Lita. No me vuelvo. Cierro la puerta rápidamente al entrar y me dejo caer contra ella.

—¡Hola! —Lita aparece en lo alto de la escalera envuelta en una toalla—. ¿Estás bien?

Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo.

—No —admito. No estoy bien para nada.

Ella me mira con una mezcla de confusión y compasión.

—¿Quieres un té?

Asiento y me despego de la puerta.

—Por favor, no seas demasiado amable conmigo —le advierto.

Las lágrimas amenazan con brotar, pero estoy decidida a controlarlas.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar. No creía que tan pronto, pero este desagradable dolor de corazón era algo inevitable. Ella sonríe con complicidad y me indica con la cabeza que la siga. Me arrastro hasta el piso de arriba y la encuentro en la cocina preparando el té.

Me dejo caer en una de las sillas dispares.

—¿Se ha ido Zafiro?

Se echa tres cucharadas de azúcar en su taza y, aunque me da la espalda, sé que está sonriendo.

—Sí —responde con demasiada naturalidad.

—¿Qué tal la noche?

Se vuelve, entrecierra los ojos azules y sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Ese tío es una bestia!

Yo resoplo ante su descripción de Zafiro. Sé de otro que también encaja en esa definición.

—¿Bien, entonces?

Vierte agua hirviendo en las tazas y añade leche.

—No está mal. —Se encoge de hombros—. Pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Por qué te has ido esta mañana con aspecto de haber tenido una noche similar a la mía y vuelves unas horas después como si te hubieran pegado una paliza? —Se sienta y me pasa mi té.

Suspiro.

—No voy a volver a verlo.

—¿Por qué? —grita.

Su rostro pálido refleja estupefacción. ¿Por qué le sorprende tanto mi decisión?

—Porque sé que voy a salir escaldada de esto, Lita. Darien no es bueno para mí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta con incredulidad.

Muy sencillo.

—Es un hombre de negocios, maduro, rico a más no poder y muy seguro de sí mismo. No soy más que un juguete para él. Se aburrirá, me tirará a la basura y se buscará a otra. —Resoplo con sarcasmo—. Y créeme... no faltarán mujeres que se le echen a los pies. He visto las pasiones que despierta. Las he experimentado. Es increíblemente salvaje en la cama, y tremendamente bueno, lo que significa que tiene a sus espaldas un buen número de conquistas sexuales. —Respiro hondo mientras Lita me mira con la boca abierta—. Es un imán para las mujeres, y es probable que un mujeriego. Ya he tenido que soportar la reacción de Mina. —Me dejo caer en la silla y cojo mi taza de té.

—¿Quién es Mina?

—Una amiga, la que confundí con su novia. No me tiene ningún aprecio, y me lo ha dejado bien claro.

—¿En serio piensas saltar del barco sólo por unas cuantas palabras resentidas de una zorra despechada? ¡Mándala a la mierda!

—No, no es sólo eso, aunque no me apetece nada que me clave las garras en la espalda.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Querida amiga, ¡estás cegata!

—No, no lo estoy. Soy sensata —me defiendo—. Y tú no eres imparcial —le espeto. Ha dejado muy claro que le gusta Darien para mí, pero lo cierto es que no sé por qué es así—. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

—No lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros—. Porque tiene algo.

—Sí, que es peligroso.

—No, es por cómo te mira, como si fueras el centro de su universo o algo así.

—¡No seas idiota! Soy el centro de su vida sexual —la corrijo, y de repente pienso en el hecho de que probablemente no sea más que una de tantas mujeres a las que sólo les hace pasar un buen rato. La idea me resulta dolorosa, y es una razón más para alejarme mientras todavía siga medio intacta. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Ya estoy destrozada, pero, cuanto más tiempo deje que continúe esto, peor será.

—Serena, vives negándote a admitir la realidad —me reprocha sin mala intención.

—No me niego a admitir nada.

—Claro que sí —dice con firmeza—. Te has enamorado de él. Y salta a la vista el porqué.

—No me niego a admitir nada —repito. No sé de qué otra manera responder a eso. ¿Tanto se nota? Claro que lo hago. Puede que así el dolor sea más fácil de soportar—. Voy a echarme un rato—Aparto la silla de la mesa y ésta chirría contra el suelo de madera. El sonido agudo me obliga a hacer una mueca. La resaca ha vuelto a apoderarse de mí.

—Vale —suspira Lita.

La dejo en la cocina y me retiro al santuario de mi habitación. Me dejo caer sobre la cama y me tapo la cabeza con la almohada. Detesto admitirlo, pero esa zorra de morros gordos tiene razón. No debo plantearme un futuro con Darien Chiba. Y ese pensamiento me rasga el corazón como si de un cuchillo se tratase.

Llego a la oficina para enfrentarme a una nueva semana. Me siento de todo menos bien. No he dormido nada, y sé perfectamente por qué.

—Buenos días, flor —me saluda Taiki desde su despacho. Parece que está mucho mejor.

—Hola. —Intento sonar alegre, pero fracaso estrepitosamente. No puedo ni reunir las fuerzas necesarias para fingir un poco de ánimo. Tiro el bolso bajo la mesa, me siento y enciendo el ordenador.

Al cabo de cinco segundos, mi escritorio empieza a protestar cuando Taiki lo usa de banco, como de costumbre. Tiene mucho mejor aspecto que el otro día.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Van Der Kou? —pregunta. Taiki tiene especial interés en ese proyecto.

Meto la mano bajo la mesa y saco la cajita de muestras de telas que dejé ahí el viernes.

—Esto llegó el viernes —digo, y coloco unas cuantas sobre el escritorio—. Me ha mandado por correo electrónico las especificaciones y ya me había enviado los planos.

Taiki echa un vistazo a las telas. Todas tienen tonos neutros de beige y crema, algunas tienen textura y otras no.

—Son un poco aburridas, ¿no? —protesta con un dejo de desaprobación.

—A mí no me lo parece —repongo, y saco una preciosa muestra con rayas gruesas—Mira ésta.

La mira con desdén.

—No me gusta.

—No tiene por qué gustarte a ti —le recuerdo. Él no se va a comprar un apartamento pijo en la Torre Vida—. Van Der Kou vuelve hoy de Dinamarca. Dijo que me llamaría para enseñarme el edificio. Y ahora voy a trabajar, si no te importa.

Taiki se pone de pie y yo adopto mi típico gesto de dolor cuando oigo crujir la mesa.

—Claro, continúa. —Me mira con recelo—. Tal vez no sea asunto mío, pero no pareces tú misma. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, estoy bien, de verdad —miento.

—¿Seguro?

«¡No!»

—Que sí, Taiki —digo, pero no consigo transmitir seguridad.

Mi teléfono empieza a brincar por el escritorio y _Kou and Gold_, de Sam Sparro, inunda la oficina. Arrugo la frente y, al cogerlo, veo el nombre de Darien parpadeando en la pantalla. Ha vuelto a manipular mi teléfono. Mi corazón se acelera, y no de una forma agradable. No puedo hablar con él.

—Te dejo para que contestes, flor. ¡Y arriba ese ánimo, guapa! ¡Es una orden!

Taiki se marcha y yo silencio la llamada, pero, en cuanto se interrumpe, vuelve a sonar otra vez. La silencio de nuevo, dejo el móvil en la mesa y me pongo a trabajar. Abro el correo de Seiya. Es breve, pero contiene la suficiente información como para que empiece a elaborar mis diseños.

Quince minutos después, el teléfono aún sigue sonando, y yo estoy empezando a hartarme de la musiquita y de alargar la mano para silenciar el maldito aparato. Qué ilusa he sido al pensar que me lo pondría fácil. La alerta de mensaje de texto empieza a vibrar, pero en lugar de eliminarlo directamente —que habría sido lo más sensato— lo leo.

¡COGE EL TELÉFONO!

Ya estamos. Sam Sparro empieza a entonar de nuevo su canción y yo vuelvo a darle a silenciar. A este paso no voy a conseguir hacer nada hoy. Al momento, llega otro mensaje.

Serena, dime algo, por favor. ¿Qué he hecho?

Meto el móvil en el primer cajón de mi mesa e intento olvidarme de él. ¿Que qué ha hecho? En realidad nada, pero estoy segura de que lo hará si le doy la oportunidad. ¿O no? Ay, no lo sé. Pero mi instinto me dice que me aleje de él.

—Sal, si alguien me llama a la oficina dile que me llame al móvil, ¿de acuerdo? —Sé que probablemente ése será su próximo movimiento.

—De acuerdo, Serena.

Empiezo a recoger unas cuantas ideas y a elaborar bocetos para

Seiya. Todavía no he visto los apartamentos, pero sé más o menos lo que quiero hacer y, para mi sorpresa, estoy bastante emocionada.

A la hora de comer me acerco un momento al indio para comprar un sándwich y me lo como en la oficina.

Sally me informa de que me ha llamado un hombre mientras estaba fuera, pero no ha dejado ningún mensaje. Claro, ya sé quién ha sido, pero estoy teniendo un día muy productivo y no pienso dejar que interrumpa mi ritmo, así que ignoro su persistencia. Victoria y Tom estarán fuera de la oficina todo el día visitando a clientes. Sin los dramas de la una ni las historias sórdidas del otro puedo trabajar sin distracciones, así que no voy a permitir que Darien se convierta en una.

Sigo haciendo caso omiso del teléfono, menos cuando Seiya llama para fijar una reunión para mañana. Finalmente estará en Dinamarca toda la semana, así que me reuniré con su asistente personal en la Torre Vida a las nueve de la mañana. Cuando dan las seis en punto, estoy satisfecha con la productiva jornada que he tenido y feliz de haberme puesto las pilas. Se me ha pasado el día volando.

Entro por la puerta casi a rastras y me encuentro la casa vacía. Estoy totalmente destrozada. Todavía siento los efectos del sábado por la noche, y de todo lo que pasó con Darien ayer. Odio las resacas. Suelen durarme más de lo normal. Esta noche no me tomaré la copa de vino de los lunes por la noche. Me voy a mi cuarto y me desnudo para ducharme. El teléfono vuelve a sonar y alzo la vista al cielo para rogar que me dé fuerzas. No me lo va a poner nada fácil. Lo sé. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que no suena _Kou and Gold_. He estado soportando la dichosa canción todo el puñetero día y he silenciado el teléfono cada vez que sonaba. Me sorprendo gratamente cuando veo «Mamá móvil» parpadeando en la pantalla.

La escucho durante veinte minutos mientras me narra el itinerario completo del viaje de Dan desde Australia hasta Heathrow. Resumiendo: llegará el próximo lunes por la mañana, pasará la semana en Newquay y volverá a Londres el sábado. Tras comprobar que todo va bien por Newquay, me dirijo a la ducha. Sam Sparro empieza a sonar de nuevo y yo silencio el teléfono... otra vez. Si no lo oigo, no tendré la tentación de contestar.

Después de ducharme, me desplomo en la cama y me quedo dormida en cuanto toco la almohada.

—¡Despierta, dormilona! —La voz aguda de Lita me perfora los tímpanos. Me doy la vuelta y miro el reloj.

Presa del pánico, salto de la cama e intento serenarme un poco. ¡Son las ocho en punto! He dormido trece horas. Joder, creo que lo necesitaba.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado? —grito mientras me apresuro de camino a la ducha por el descansillo. Tengo que estar en la Torre Vida dentro de una hora para reunirme con la asistente personal de Seiya.

—Yo también me he dormido —responde Lita, alegre y pizpireta.

¿Por qué está tan contenta? No tardo en descubrirlo cuando me topo con el cuerpo medio desnudo de Zafiro saliendo del baño.

—¡Cuidado, mujer! —dice riendo, y me frena con las manos.

Aparto la vista de su magnífico físico.

—¡Perdón! —digo totalmente avergonzada. ¿Le gusta pasearse semidesnudo por apartamentos de mujeres?

Su sonrisa contagiosa revela su bonito hoyuelo mientras se aparta y me hace una reverencia.

—Todo tuyo.

Entro corriendo y cierro la puerta para ocultar mi rubor, pero no tengo tiempo de mortificarme con mi vergüenza. Me meto en la ducha, me lavo el pelo, corro por el descansillo enrollada en la toalla hasta la seguridad de mi dormitorio y me visto a toda prisa. Me alegro de haber arreglado la habitación. Ahora encuentro todo lo que necesito a la primera. Me pongo el vestido rosa palo y unos zapatos de color carne, me seco el pelo a toda prisa y me lo recojo. Me doy un toque de polvos, colorete y máscara de pestañas y ya estoy lista. No me había arreglado tan rápido en la vida.

Desconecto el teléfono del cargador y borro las cuarenta y dos llamadas perdidas de Darien antes de meterlo en el bolso. Vuelo hacia la cocina. Zafiro y Lita están sentados a la mesa. ¿Es que hoy no trabaja nadie? Zafiro alza la vista de su cuenco de cereales y sonríe.

—¿Has visto a Darien? —pregunta.

Me paro en seco y lo miro. Aún me está sonriendo.

—No, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—¿Has estado en tu leonera toda la noche? —pregunta Lita totalmente confundida.

—Sí, llegué de trabajar sobre las seis y media y me fui directa a la cama. Y ya no es una leonera —la corrijo con orgullo—. ¿Por qué?

Lita mira a Zafiro, Zafiro mira a Lita y luego ambos me miran a mí. Los dos parecen confundidos y un poco preocupados.

—¿No lo has visto ni has hablado con él? —pregunta Zafiro con la cuchara a medio camino del cuenco y su boca.

—¡No! —contesto con tono de impaciencia. Pero ¿qué coño les pasa? No pienso volver a verlo ni a hablar con él en toda mi vida—. No estoy atada a su cintura —les espeto fríamente.

—Es que anoche me llamó cinco veces preguntando por ti —explica Lita.

—¡A mí diez! —interviene Zafiro.

Lita parece muy alarmada.

—Llegamos sobre las ocho y media y dimos por hecho que todavía estarías trabajando. Estaba muy nervioso, Serena. Intentamos llamarte.

No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. ¿Qué se cree que me ha pasado? Ese tío es un neurótico, y lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto suyo.

—Tenía el teléfono en silencio. Pero bueno, como veis, estoy vivita y coleando, así que si vuelve a llamar, decidle eso —resoplo—. Me voy, que llego tarde. —Doy media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

—Como dejó de llamar supuse que estabas con él —añade Lita cuando ya me marcho.

—¡Pues ya ves que no! —grito mientras bajo por la escalera.

Llego a la Torre Vida con el tiempo justo y algo aturullada. Me encuentro con una mujer menuda y rubia en el vestíbulo. Es de mediana edad y parece un duendecillo, tiene unas facciones muy afiladas y el pelo corto. El traje negro no pega con la palidez de su piel.

—Usted debe de ser la señorita Tsukino —dice al tenderme una mano macilenta—. Soy Ingrid. Seiya le dijo que vendría yo, ¿verdad? —Tiene un acento muy danés.

—Ingrid, llámame Serena, por favor. —Le acepto la mano y se la estrecho suavemente. Parece muy frágil.

—Claro, Serena. —Sonríe y asiente.

—Seiya me llamó ayer y me dijo que tenía que quedarse unos días más en Dinamarca.

—Sí, así es. Yo te enseñaré el edificio. Aún no han terminado las obras, así que será mejor que te pongas esto. —Me entrega un casco duro y amarillo y un chaleco de alta visibilidad.

Me pongo el equipo de seguridad y empiezo a pensar en el aspecto que debo de tener con mi vestidito rosa y con esto puesto. Por un momento temo que me haga ponerme también unas botas de punta de acero, pero cuando la veo pulsar el botón del ascensor mis preocupaciones desaparecen.

—Empezaremos por el ático. La disposición es muy parecida a la del Lusso. —Llega el ascensor y subimos en él—. Imagino que conoces ese edificio. —Sonríe y revela una boca llena de dientes perfectos. Me cae bien.

—Sí, lo conozco. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa amistosa. «¡Mejor de lo que crees!» Me obligo a bloquear esos pensamientos de inmediato. «No debo pensar en él. No debo pensar en él», me repito una y otra vez mientras nos dirigimos al ático e Ingrid me explica las pequeñas diferencias entre el Lusso y la Torre Vida. No hay muchas.

El ascensor llega directamente al interior del ático. Ésa es una de las diferencias. En el Lusso hay un pequeño vestíbulo. El aparcamiento subterráneo es la otra.

—Ya hemos llegado. Tú primero, Serena.

Sigo la dirección que me indica y entro en un espacio enorme que me resulta familiar. El tamaño de este ático debe de ser idéntico al del Lusso.

Al estar vacío parece más grande, pero recuerdo que con el otro edificio me pasó lo mismo.

—Como ves hemos usado madera de roble. Todas las ventanas y las puertas están fabricadas a medida con madera sostenible. Seguro que Seiya ya te lo ha comentado en las especificaciones que te mandó. —La miro. Debe de haber captado mi expresión de no saber de qué me habla, porque se echa a reír y sacude la cabeza—. ¿No te lo mencionó en su correo electrónico?

—No —contesto, y rezo por haberlo leído entero y bien.

—Discúlpalo. Anda un poco despistado con lo del divorcio.

¿Divorcio? Vaya, ¿es eso lo que lo retiene en Dinamarca? Me parece algo inapropiado que me revele algo tan privado de la vida de Seiya.

Todo el mundo parece demasiado abierto y sincero últimamente. ¿O acaso me estoy mostrando yo excesivamente cerrada y recelosa?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —sonrío.

Durante las horas siguientes, Ingrid me enseña todo el edificio. Yo hago fotografías de los espacios y voy tomando notas. La Torre Vida posee los mismos lujos que el Lusso ofrece a sus residentes: un gimnasio pomposo, conserje las veinticuatro horas y lo último en sistemas de seguridad. La lista continúa. Seiya y su socio saben cómo crear viviendas de lujo y modernas. Las vistas de Holland Park y de la ciudad son increíbles.

Regresamos al vestíbulo principal.

—Gracias por la visita, Ingrid. —Me quito el casco y el chaleco.

—Ha sido un placer, Serena. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Sí. Esperaré noticias de Seiya.

—Dijo que te llamaría el lunes —comenta, y me estrecha la mano.

Nos despedimos y me marcho de la Torre Vida rumbo a la oficina. Por el camino llamo a mi médico de cabecera. Necesito que me recete más píldoras. No tengo ni idea de dónde las he metido. Me dan cita para las cuatro en punto de hoy mismo, lo cual es un alivio. No es que espere tener muchas relaciones sexuales en los próximos días. Ya he disfrutado de bastantes para una buena temporada.

—Buenas —saludo a Tom y a Victoria al entrar en la oficina.

Tom frunce el ceño y mira la hora.

—¡Ups! Llego tarde a mi cita con la señora Baines. ¡Se va a poner hecha una furia! —Se levanta de su asiento, se coloca la corbata de rayas azules y amarillas (que no quedaría tan mal si no la hubiese combinado con una camisa naranja), y se atusa el rubio tupé—. Volveré cuando haya amansado a esa vieja chalada. —Recoge su bandolera y se marcha danzando de la oficina.

—¡Adiós! —grito al llegar a mi mesa—. ¿Estás bien, Victoria? —pregunto. Está absorta—. ¡Victoria! —grito.

—¿Eh? Ah, perdón. Tenía la mente en otro sitio. ¿Qué decías?

—Que si estás bien —repito.

Ella sonríe alegremente y juguetea con su melena rizada y rubia por encima del hombro.

—Mejor que nunca.

Claro. Me pregunto si su buen humor tendrá algo que ver con cierto personaje engreído y elegante llamado Drew. No la he visto desde el sábado pero, por lo que recuerdo —antes de acabar como una cuba—,Drew y ella parecían estar haciendo buenas migas. ¿Es que a todo el mundo le ha dado por follar ahora?

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

Ella suelta unas risitas como de niña pequeña.

—He quedado con Drew el viernes por la noche.

Lo sabía, aunque sigo sin ver lo de la simple de Victoria y el serio de Drew. —¿Adónde iréis? —pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros.

—No me lo ha dicho. Sólo me ha preguntado si quería salir con él. —Su móvil suena y se disculpa agitando el aparato.

Centro la atención en mi ordenador y silencio el teléfono cuando empieza a sonar otra vez _Kou and Gold_. Lo de estirar la mano y apretar el botón de la izquierda sin ni siquiera mirar se está convirtiendo en un gesto automático. Después de que suene tres veces seguidas, decido silenciar el teléfono del todo. Desde luego, no cabe duda de que es persistente.

—Me voy —anuncia Victoria al tiempo que se levanta de su asiento—. Volveré sobre las cuatro.

—Ya no te veré. Tengo cita en el médico a esa hora.

—¿Y eso? —Se vuelve mientras se marcha.

—He perdido las píldoras anticonceptivas —explico. Ella pone cara de saber lo que es eso y hace que me sienta mejor por ser tan descuidada.

Empiezo a ojear el correo electrónico y hago copias de algunos bocetos para enviárselas a mis contratistas.

A las tres en punto me levanto para preparar café. Siempre lo hace Sally, pero necesito apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador un rato.

—¿Serena? —me llama Sally. Asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y la veo agitando el teléfono de la oficina—. Te llama un hombre, pero no me ha dicho quién es.

El corazón se me sale por la garganta. Sé perfectamente quién es.

—¿Está en espera?

—Sí, ¿te lo paso?

—¡No! —grito, y la pobre e insegura Sally se estremece—Perdona. Dile que no estoy.

—Ah, vale. —Confundida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aprieta el botón para recuperar la llamada de Darien—. Disculpe, señor. Serena no est... —Da un brinco. El teléfono se le cae sobre la mesa con un fuerte estrépito y se apresura en cogerlo de nuevo—. Lo... lo... lo siento, señor...—No para de tartamudear, lo que indica que Darien está gritándole al otro lado de la línea. Me siento muy culpable por hacerla pasar por esto—Señor, por favor..., le... le... le aseguro que no... no está.

Se encuentra en su mesa, aterrorizada y mirándome con los ojos abiertos, mientras don Neurótico la agrede verbalmente. Le sonrío a modo de disculpa. Le compraré unas flores.

Deja el teléfono en la base y me mira consternada.

—¿Quién era ése? —pregunta. Va a echarse a llorar.

—Sally, lo siento muchísimo. —Cojo los cafés de la cocina (la única ofrenda de paz que tengo a mano en estos momentos), dejo el de Taiki en su mesa y salgo corriendo de su despacho antes de que pueda iniciar una conversación. Le llevo el café a ella y lo dejo sobre su posavasos—. Lo siento muchísimo —repito, y espero que mi voz refleje lo culpable que me siento.

Ella deja escapar un largo suspiro de exasperación.

—Me temo que alguien necesita un abrazo —dice entre risitas.

Me quedo de piedra. Esperaba que se echara a llorar toda nerviosa y, en lugar de eso, la aburrida de Sally acaba de hacer una broma. La chica tímida y del montón se parte de risa, y yo empiezo a reírme también a carcajadas y con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que me duele el estómago.

Sally se une a mi histeria y ambas nos desternillamos en medio de la oficina.

—¿Qué pasa? —grita Taiki desde su mesa.

Agito la mano en el aire para restarle importancia. Pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a centrarse en su pantalla mientras sacude la cabeza con resignación. No podría contárselo ni aunque estuviera en disposición de hablar. Dejo a Sally llorando de risa y me dirijo a los aseos para recomponerme. Ha sido buenísimo. Acabo de ver a esa chica desde una nueva perspectiva. Me gusta la Sally sarcástica.

Tras recobrar la compostura y retocarme el rímel corrido, aviso a Taiki de que me voy al médico.

—Lo siento, Sally, no puedo mirarte a la cara —le digo entre risas cuando paso por delante de su mesa para salir de la oficina, y oigo que ella se echa a reír de nuevo.

Me sereno y me dirijo a la estación de metro.

**Continuara…**


	23. Chapter 23

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 23**

Después de soltarme una charla sobre la irresponsabilidad, la doctora Monroe, nuestra doctora de toda la vida, me receta los anticonceptivos y me manda a casa, no sin antes preguntarme cómo les va a mis padres en Newquay. Como la razón principal para que se marcharan de la gran ciudad fue la salud de mi padre, se alegra de saber que todo va bien.

Paro en la farmacia de camino a casa y llego a la puerta justo antes de las seis. Es estupendo llegar a casa tan pronto para variar. Me sorprende que Angela no esté, pero veo a _Margo _aparcada fuera, así que no está repartiendo tartas.

Me doy una ducha, me pongo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes y me seco el pelo con el secador. Cuando termino, saco el teléfono del bolso y pongo los ojos en blanco al ver las veinte llamadas perdidas. En un arranque de sensatez, borro los cinco mensajes que hay sin leerlos. De pronto el móvil empieza a iluminarse en mi mano mientras me dirijo a la cocina. ¿Es que este hombre no se cansa? Se nota que no está acostumbrado a que lo rechacen, y está claro que no le gusta.

Me sirvo una copa de vino y la golpeo con la botella a causa del respingo que doy al oír un fuerte golpe en la puerta de casa.

—¡Serena!

—Ay, Dios —mascullo.

—¡Serena! —ruge al tiempo que vuelve a golpear la puerta.

Cruzo a toda prisa el salón para atisbar a través de la persiana y veo a Darien mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. Está muy agitado. Pero ¿qué le pasa a este hombre? Puede quedarse ahí fuera toda la noche si quiere porque no pienso abrirle. Colocarme frente a él, cara a cara, sería todo un error. Se lleva el móvil a la oreja y el mío empieza a sonar una vez más.

Rechazo la llamada y lo observo mientras mira su teléfono con incredulidad.

—¡Serena! ¡Abre la puta puerta!

—No —replico, y veo que recorre el camino hasta la carretera. Casi me da un infarto al ver llegar a Zafiro en su Porsche. Angela baja de él.

«¡Mierda!»

Se acerca a Darien, que no para de hacer aspavientos con los brazos como un loco. Zafiro se une a ellos en la acera y le da unas palmaditas el hombro para ofrecerle consuelo. Hablan durante unos instantes y Angela se dirige hacia la puerta de casa seguida por los dos hombres.

—¡No, Angela! —le grito a la ventana—. ¡Joder, joder, joder, joder! Se acabó, ¡nuestra amistad se ha terminado!

Me quedo ahí plantada en el salón. Oigo que la puerta se abre y golpea la pared, y después unos pasos decididos que suben a toda prisa por la escalera. Darien entra de inmediato como un rayo en el salón. La ira de su rostro se torna en alivio durante unos instantes, pero luego se transforma de nuevo en furia absoluta. Su traje gris está perfectamente planchado y aseado, a diferencia de su pelo desaliñado y su frente sudorosa.

—¿Dónde COJONES has estado? —me grita tan fuerte que siento, literalmente hablando, su aliento en las orejas—. ¡Casi me vuelvo loco!

«No hace falta que lo jures.»

Me quedo de pie mirándolo, completamente estupefacta. No sé qué decir. ¿De verdad cree que le debo explicaciones? Angela y Zafiro entran detrás de él, callados y nerviosos. Miro a Angela y sacudo la cabeza. Me muero por preguntarle si «este» Darien también le gusta.

—Nosotros nos vamos al The Cock a tomar algo —anuncia Zafiro con voz serena, y coge a Angela de la mano y se la lleva escaleras abajo. Ella no hace nada por detenerlo. Se marchan y yo maldigo para mis adentros a esos gallinas por dejarme a solas con este pirado.

Inspira profundamente unas cuantas veces para calmarse. Mira al techo con gesto de cansancio antes de volver a clava su abrasadora mirada en la mía y llegar con ella hasta lo más profundo de mí ser.

—¿Es que necesitas un recordatorio?

Se me ha abierto tanto la boca que debe de haber llegado hasta la moqueta. Definitivamente, para él todo se reduce al sexo. Tiene una seguridad en sí mismo pasmosa y la opinión que posee de mí es inexcusable.

—¡No! —le grito mientras paso delante de él rápidamente en dirección a la cocina. ¡Necesito ese trago! Me sigue y se queda mirándome mientras tiro el móvil contra la encimera y cojo la botella de vino—. ¡Eres un cabrón! —bramo mientras me sirvo el vino con las manos temblorosas. Estoy cabreadísima. Me vuelvo y le lanzo la peor de mis miradas. Parece afectarle ligeramente, lo cual me llena de satisfacción—. Ya has conseguido lo que querías. Igual que yo. Dejemos ya esta mierda —le espeto.

Yo no he conseguido lo que quería, ni lo más mínimo, pero hago caso omiso de la voz que me lo recuerda a gritos desde mi interior. Tengo que parar esto antes de que la intensidad de Darien Chiba me arrastre aún más.

—¡Esa puta boca! —me grita—. ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he conseguido lo que quería.

—¿Quieres más? —Doy un sorbo rápido al vino—. Bueno, pues yo no, así que deja de perseguirme, Darien. ¡Y deja de gritarme!—Trato de sonar cruel, pero me temo que sólo he conseguido sonar patética. Algo tiene que funcionar. Doy otro gran trago al vino y me sobresalto cuando la copa desaparece de mi mano y se estrella contra la pila. Hago una mueca de dolor al oír el ruido del cristal haciéndose añicos.

—¡No hace falta que bebas como si tuvieras quince años! —me chilla.

Mantengo los puños cerrados a ambos lados de mi cuerpo e intento calmarme recurriendo a toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

—¡Lárgate! —le grito.

Mis intentos están fracasando por completo. Mi desesperación va en aumento.

Me encojo al oírlo rugir de frustración y golpear la puerta de la cocina con tal fuerza que deja una marca enorme en la madera.

«¡Mierda, mierda!» Me quedo inmóvil, con los ojos como platos y la boca bien cerrada, al ver su feroz reacción a mi rechazo. Se vuelve hacia mí sacudiendo un poco la mano y sus maravillosos ojos azules me atraviesan.

Joder, eso ha tenido que doler. Estoy a punto de acercarme al congelador a coger un poco de hielo, pero entonces empieza a acercarse a mí como un depredador. Me agarro al borde de la encimera que tengo detrás y lo veo aproximarse hasta detenerse frente a mí. Se inclina y coloca las manos sobre las mías. Me ha atrapado.

Noto su respiración agitada en mi rostro, frunce el ceño y estampa los labios contra mi boca. Noto que me roba literalmente el aliento mientras me retuerzo debajo de él para intentar liberarme. ¿Qué está haciendo? En realidad sé muy bien lo que está haciendo. Va a echarme un polvo recordatorio. Estoy jodida.

Aprieta los labios contra los míos con más fuerza, pero no acepto su beso. Sigo diciéndome a mí misma que esto es malo, que no me hace ningún bien. Si transijo, acabará doliéndome aún más, lo sé. Procuro liberarme, sin mucho entusiasmo, pero él gruñe y me sujeta las manos con más fuerza. No iré a ninguna parte. Su determinación por vencerme anula mis desesperados intentos de pararlo.

Me acaricia el labio inferior con la lengua y yo sigo negándole el acceso a mi boca. Tiemblo al tratar de luchar contra las reacciones de mi cuerpo a sus estímulos. Sé que si consigue entrar habré perdido, así que mantengo los labios obstinadamente cerrados mientras ruego al cielo que se rinda ya.

Me suelta una mano y, al instante, lo agarro del bíceps para empujarlo y alejarlo de mí, pero no sirve de nada. Tiene una fuerza descomunal, y aún más determinación. Mis cándidos intentos de liberarme no le afectan lo más mínimo.

Me coge de la cadera con firmeza y yo doy un respingo debajo de su cuerpo, pero me apresa contra la encimera. Me tiene atrapada por completo, aunque sigo rechazando sus besos desafiantemente y manteniendo los labios cerrados. Aparto la cabeza cuando me suelta un poco.

—Serás cabezota —masculla, y aprieta los labios contra mi cuello, lo lame y lo mordisquea hasta llegar a la clavícula, y traza círculos largos y húmedos con la lengua antes de ascender hasta mi oreja para morderme el lóbulo.

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza y suplico que mi autocontrol aguante su irresistible contacto. Empiezo a clavarle las uñas en el antebrazo tenso y luego cierro los labios firmemente por miedo a dejar escapar algún grito de placer. Aparta las manos de mi cadera, las desliza lentamente por mi vientre y entonces me levanta la goma de los pantalones cortos.

—Para. ¡Para, por favor! —grito.

—Serena, para tú. Para ya.

Mete el dedo índice por debajo de la tela y empieza a moverlo de izquierda a derecha con lentitud mientras sus labios continúan atacándome la oreja y el cuello. Tengo ganas de llorar de frustración.

La cálida fricción hace que se me doblen las rodillas y me provoca violentos temblores por todo el cuerpo. Ríe ligeramente, un sonido gutural que me genera vibraciones por toda la columna y un leve latido en el centro de mi intimidad. Cierro los muslos con fuerza, desplazo la mano de su brazo a su pecho y empujo en vano. No sé ni por qué lo intento. Estoy a un paso de rendirme. No deja de insistir con pasión, y yo estoy enamorada de él. La cabeza va a estallarme, y no sé si de placer o de confusión. Estoy hecha un puñetero lío.

Cuando sus labios regresan a los míos sigo resistiéndome, haciendo todo lo posible por bloquearle la entrada. Mi pobre cerebro envía a mi cuerpo millones de órdenes diferentes: lucha, resiste, acéptalo, bésalo, dale un rodillazo en los huevos.

Y entonces su mano se cuela dentro de mis bragas, me separa los labios con los dedos y siento que una descarga eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo. Me acaricia el clítoris muy suavemente. Me hace temblar y abro la boca para lanzar un grito de placer. Aprovechando mi momento de debilidad, me introduce la lengua en la boca y explora y lame todos sus rincones mientras su pulgar sigue trazando círculos en mi sexo ardiente. Le devuelvo el beso.

—Suéltame la mano —jadeo, y flexiono los músculos del brazo.

Debe de saber que me ha vencido, porque la libera con un gemido y me agarra la nuca inmediatamente. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo acerco más a mí... así, sin más.

Empuja las caderas contra su mano para aumentar la presión de su asalto a mi intimidad y me mete los dedos. Mis músculos lo atrapan con fuerza y gimo.

Se aparta de mí, entre jadeos, y me contempla con esa mirada oscura y brillante.

—Ya me imaginaba —dice, y su voz grave me acerca más al orgasmo.

Vuelve a pegar sus labios a los míos, y yo los acepto, acepto todo lo que me hace. Una vez más, soy esclava de este hombre neurótico y maravilloso. Mi fuerza de voluntad ha desaparecido y mis debilidades se han acentuado.

Le paso las manos por el traje negro y hundo los dedos entre su pelo azabache y sucio mientras él continúa penetrándome con los suyos a un ritmo dolorosamente lento y controlado. Tengo ganas de llorar de placer y de frustración, pero ¿cómo voy a resistirme? Jamás lograré escapar de él.

Ahora que he dejado de resistirme, su lengua se mueve a un ritmo más calmado. El calor de nuestras bocas unidas me resulta natural y absoluto. Mis muslos se tensan ante el clímax inminente que amenaza con atacarme desde todas las direcciones, así que me aferro con más fuerza al pelo de Darien. Capta el mensaje, me besa con más intensidad y las caricias de sus dedos y de su pulgar se vuelven más firmes. El placer estalla en mi interior y salgo despedida hacia el cielo. Mi mente se queda en blanco, excepto por la inmensa dicha que me inunda al liberar la tensión que había acumulado.

Le muerdo el labio. Él gime. «¡Joder!»

Sus caricias cesan y yo libero su labio de mis dientes apretados. Creo percibir un ligero sabor a sangre, pero no abro los ojos para confirmarlo.

Le estaría bien empleado, de todos modos.

—¿Ya te has acordado? —susurra suavemente en mis labios. Yo suspiro, abro los ojos y lo miro a los suyos. No le contesto. Él ya sabe la respuesta. No se me había olvidado, como ninguna de las otras veces. No me exige que le responda. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa con ternura en la boca. Yo le paso la lengua por el labio inferior y le lamo la gota de sangre de la herida que le he hecho.

—Te he hecho sangrar.

—Bruta —dice, y saca los dedos de mi sexo lentamente y me los mete en la boca. Observa con detenimiento cómo los lamo y una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Ya ha conseguido lo que quería otra vez: que me rindiera ante él.

Me coloca sobre la encimera.

—¿Por qué huías de mí? —Busca mi mirada mientras apoya las manos a ambos lados de mis muslos y se inclina sobre mí.

Yo agacho la cabeza. No puedo mirarlo a la cara. ¿Qué voy a decirle?

¿Que me he enamorado de él? Quizá debería hacerlo, así a lo mejor se agobia y me deja en paz. Finalmente, me encojo de hombros. Me pone el dedo índice bajo la barbilla y me levanta la cara para obligarme a mirar su atractivo rostro.

Arquea una ceja a la espera de mi respuesta.

—Contéstame, nena.

—No lo sé.

Pone los ojos en blanco y me aparta la mano del mechón de pelo que me estoy enroscando alrededor del dedo.

—Mientes fatal, Serena.

—Ya lo sé —resoplo. Tengo que dejar esta manía ya.

—Dímelo ahora mismo —ordena con serenidad.

Suspiro.

—Me estás distrayendo. No quiero que me hagas daño. —Muy bien, ahí la tiene. Es la verdad. Sólo he omitido el insignificante gran detalle de lo que siento por él.

Se muerde el labio inferior mientras parece darle vueltas a la cabeza.

No sabe qué decir ante eso. Me alegro de no haberle soltado lo del amor.

—Ya —se limita a decir. ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?—. ¿Soy una distracción? —pregunta.

—Sí —refunfuño. «¡De la peor clase!»

—Pues a mí me gusta distraerte —dice con un puchero.

—Y a mí que me distraigas —farfullo malhumorada. Me he dado cuenta de que ha pasado por alto la parte de hacerme daño y que se ha centrado por completo en las tácticas de distracción.

—¿De qué te distraigo?

—De ser sensata —respondo con tranquilidad. El efecto embriagador que tiene sobre mi cuerpo está arraigándose en mi cerebro. Dijo que haría que lo necesitase, y lo está cumpliendo.

Me sonríe totalmente satisfecho, y su mirada se torna oscura y prometedora de nuevo.

—Voy a distraerte un poco más. Tenemos que hacer las paces.—Su voz grave reaviva mi deseo por él. Me agarra por debajo del culo y me levanta de la encimera para colocarme a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

—¿No acabamos de hacerlas?

—No como es debido. Tenemos que hacer las paces como debe ser. Es lo más sensato. Vamos a dejar de huir, Serena.

Sonrío y me abrazo a su espalda mientras él sale de la cocina conmigo a cuestas, cierra la puerta de una patada y pone rumbo a mi dormitorio. Me deja en el borde de la cama y me quita la camiseta por la cabeza, de modo que deja al descubierto mis pechos desnudos. Sonríe, me mira a los ojos y lanza la prenda al suelo. Empieza a tirar de la cintura de los pantalones cortos y me insta a levantar el culo para que pueda deslizarlos por mis piernas y arrastrar las bragas con ellos.

—No te muevas —ordena, y aparta las manos para quitarse la corbata.

Unas chispas de anticipación me recorren el cuerpo mientras observo cómo se desviste lentamente delante de mí. Tras la corbata llega la chaqueta, y después se desabrocha la camisa botón a botón.

«¡Más de prisa!» El movimiento de los músculos de su pecho me hace babear mientras lo tengo delante de mí, tomándose su tiempo para desvestirse. Dirijo la mirada automáticamente a su cicatriz. Estoy desesperada por saber cómo se la hizo.

—Mírame, Serena.

Alzo la vista hacia sus ojos al instante. Sus dos lagos azules me estudian detenidamente mientras se quita los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones. Finalmente, se baja los calzoncillos por las piernas. Su erección queda libre y a la altura de mis ojos. Si me inclino hacia adelante y abro la boca, me haré con el control. No estaría mal para variar. Lo miro y veo que sonríe con ojos ardientes.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti con desesperación después de haberme pasado los dos últimos días buscándote —dice con tono socarrón—. Pero me encantará follarte la boca después. Me lo debes.

Una poderosa palpitación estalla en mi sexo cuando se agacha, me envuelve la cintura con el brazo, se sube a la cama y me coloca cuidadosamente debajo de él. Me abre los muslos con la rodilla y se acomoda entre ellos, con los antebrazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y mirándome con ojos tiernos. Siento ganas de llorar.

Mis planes de alejarme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde han resultado un total fracaso. Ya es demasiado tarde, y su empeño por tenerme como y cuando quiera no ayuda.

—No volverás a huir de mí —dice con voz suave pero firme.

Sé que tengo que contestar. Niego con la cabeza y lo agarro de los hombros.

—Quiero que me contestes, Serena —susurra. La gruesa punta de su erección me presiona en la puerta de entrada y me provoca un placer inconmensurable.

—No lo haré —confirmo.

Asiente y me mantiene la mirada mientras se aparta lentamente y empuja hacia adelante para hundirse hasta el fondo en mí. Gimo y me agarro con más fuerza a sus hombros al tiempo que me revuelvo debajo de él. La sensación de tenerlo dentro es maravillosa, y pronto me acostumbro a su grosor. Deja escapar un suspiro controlado. En su frente se dibujan arrugas de concentración que brillan empapadas de sudor.

Lucho contra la necesidad de contraer los músculos a su alrededor.

Necesita un momento. Cierra los ojos mostrando sus largas pestañas y deja caer la cabeza sobre la mía mientras se esfuerza por controlar su agitada respiración. Espero con paciencia a que esté preparado y le acaricio los firmes antebrazos con las manos, contenta de estar aquí tumbada, contemplando a este neurótico tan hermoso. Sabe que en estos momentos necesito al Darien tierno.

Al cabo de unos instantes se recompone y alza la cabeza de nuevo para mirarme. El corazón se me sale del pecho. Estoy muy enamorada de este hombre.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando me rechazas. No vuelvas a hacerlo. —Eleva la parte superior del cuerpo para apoyar los brazos en la cama, se arrastra perezosamente hacia atrás y empieza a avanzar gradualmente hacia adelante.

Ronroneo. Joder. Joder. Repite el exquisito movimiento una y otra vez sin dejar de mirarme.

—Debes pensar en esto, Serena. Cuando tengas la tentación de huir de nuevo, piensa en cómo te sientes ahora mismo. Piensa en mí.

—Sí —exhalo. Estoy esforzándome por aminorar la rápida concentración de presión. Quiero que esto dure eternamente. Quiero sentirme así para siempre. Ésta es justo la razón por la que lo estaba evitando. Soy débil en mis intentos de rechazarlo. ¿O es sólo que su empeño es superior? Sea como sea, siempre acabo en la casilla de salida... entregándome a este hombre.

Muevo las caderas para recibir cada uno de sus embistes y él acerca su boca hacia la mía y me toma los labios sin prisa, moviendo la lengua al ritmo de sus caderas.

Yo jadeo y le clavo las uñas en los brazos. Tengo que dejar de marcarlo y de hacerle sangre. El pobre hombre acaba herido casi siempre.

Me penetra con lentitud, traza un círculo en mi interior y vuelve a sacarla muy despacio, una y otra vez. No aguantaré mucho más. ¿Cómo consigue hacerme esto?

—¿Te gusta? —susurra.

—Demasiado —jadeo sin aliento.

—Lo sé. ¿Estás lista? —pregunta contra mis labios.

Le doy un mordisquito en la lengua.

—Sí.

—Yo también, nena. Suéltalo.

El tremendo espasmo que me recorre el cuerpo obliga a mis músculos a aferrarse a la erección de Darien y a mí a agitarme violentamente contra él mientras gimo mi liberación en su boca. La última arremetida profunda, seguida de una sacudida y de una sensación cálida que me inunda, señala la de Darien. Se queda dentro de mí, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y besándome en la boca con dulzura, emitiendo gemidos largos y graves. Sus palpitaciones dentro de mí hacen que mis músculos se tensen a su alrededor al ritmo de sus eyecciones. Lo exprimo hasta la última gota.

—Joder, te echaba de menos —susurra.

Hunde el rostro en mi cuello y me restriega la nariz por él antes de recostarse sobre la espalda. Levanta el brazo y yo me pego contra su torso firme y cálido y apoyo la cara en sus pectorales. Estoy jodida. Totalmente jodida.

—Me encantan estos polvos soñolientos —musito.

—No era un polvo soñoliento, nena. —Me aparta el pelo de la cara con la mano libre.

¿Ah, no?

—Entonces ¿qué era?

Me besa la frente con ternura.

—Era un polvo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Vaya, uno nuevo.

—Entonces me gustan los polvos para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Pues no deberían gustarte tanto. No se darán muy a menudo.

Una puñalada de decepción me atraviesa el alma.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no vas a volver a huir de mí, señorita, y yo tampoco tengo intenciones de alejarme de ti con mucha frecuencia. —Inhala el olor de mi pelo—. Si es que llego a hacerlo alguna vez.

Sonrío para mis adentros y le paso una pierna por encima de los muslos. Me agarra la rodilla y traza círculos sobre mi piel con el pulgar mientras yo acaricio la superficie de su cicatriz. Necesito saber cómo se la hizo. Nunca la ha mencionado, a excepción de la vez que me dijo que ni siquiera preguntase, pero no es algo que pase desapercibido. Necesito saber más sobre él.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —le pregunto mientras recorro la línea que lleva hasta su costado.

Él coge aire como si estuviera harto.

—¿Cómo me hice qué, Serena? —Sus palabras lo dejan bastante clYaten.

No quiere hablar de ello.

—Nada —susurro en voz baja, y tomo nota mental de que no tengo que volver a preguntárselo.

—¿Qué haces mañana? —pregunta para cambiar de tema por completo.

—Es miércoles. Trabajo.

—Tómate el día libre.

—¿Qué? ¿Así, sin más?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, me debes dos días.

Lo dice como si tal cosa. Él puede hacerlo, porque tiene su propio negocio y no responde ante nadie. Pero yo, en cambio, tengo clientes, un jefe y un montón de trabajo que hacer.

—Tengo mucho trabajo. Además, tú me abandonaste durante cuatro días —le recuerdo.

Todavía no se ha explicado. ¿Lo hará ahora?

—Pues vente conmigo ahora. —Me abraza con un poco más de fuerza.

Al parecer hoy tampoco va a darme ninguna explicación.

—¿Adónde?

—He de regresar a La Mansión, tengo que comentar unas cosas con Yaten. Puedes cenar algo mientras me esperas.

¡Ni hablar! No pienso ir a La Mansión y no pienso esperarlo en el restaurante mientras él trabaja. No me arriesgaré a toparme otra vez con doña Morritos.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. No quiero molestarte —digo con la esperanza de que no insista. Otro encontronazo con la zorra retorcida y entrometida de Mina no sería precisamente la mejor manera de acabar el día. ¿Qué le importa a ella lo que haga Darien con su vida privada? Me da la vuelta, me sujeta las muñecas una a cada lado de la cabeza y se coloca sobre mí.

—Tú jamás me molestarás. —Aproxima los labios a mis pechos y empieza a besarme el pezón—. Te vienes.

La protuberancia aumenta de tamaño bajo su lengua suave y juguetona y se me agita la respiración.

—Te veré mañana —digo entre jadeos.

Me aprisiona el pezón suavemente entre los dientes y me mira con una sonrisa malévola.

—Hummm. ¿Necesitas un polvo para hacerte entrar en razón? —sugiere, y se mete mi pecho en la boca.

Ni hablar. Acepto el polvo, pero no pienso ir a La Mansión. Aunque, si empieza a follarme para hacerme entrar en razón, estoy jodida de más de una manera. Es capaz de hacerme decir lo que sea. Bueno, en realidad eso lo consigue en cualquier momento, pero sobre todo durante ese tipo de polvos.

Oigo que se abre la puerta de casa y las risas de Angela y Zafiro mientras suben por la escalera. Miro a Darien, que sigue aferrado a mi pezón, y la frustración que le invade el rostro me complace en secreto. Los polvos para hacerme entrar en razón siempre serán bien recibidos, pero su objetivo en esta ocasión en particular no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué iba a querer exponerme a otra disputa verbal con Mina?

Él resopla de modo pueril y me suelta el pezón.

—Supongo que te será imposible no hacer ruido mientras te follo para hacerte entrar en razón.

Enarco las cejas. Sabe que eso es imposible.

—Joder —refunfuña, y se levanta no sin antes restregarme la rodilla entre las piernas, sobre mi sexo húmedo. La fricción hace que desee tenerlo de nuevo encima de mí. No quiero que se vaya. Se inclina y me besa con pasión e intensidad—. Tengo que irme. Cuando te llame mañana, cogerás el teléfono.

—Lo haré —confirmo obedientemente, por la cuenta que me trae.

Sonríe con malicia y me pellizca la cadera. Chillo como una niña pequeña y me pongo boca abajo. Entonces siento el aguijonazo de su mano al chocar contra mi trasero.

—¡Ay!

—El sarcasmo no te pega, señorita. —La cama se mueve cuando se levanta.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, ya tiene la camisa puesta y está abrochándose los botones.

—¿Estará Mina en La Mansión? —suelto antes de que mi cerebro filtre la estúpida pregunta.

Él se detiene un momento, recoge los calzoncillos del suelo y se los pone.

—Eso espero, trabaja para mí.

«¿Qué?»

—Me dijiste que era una amiga —repongo indignada, y me regaño a mí misma por ello.

Frunce el ceño.

—Sí, es una amiga y trabaja para mí.

Genial. Me levanto de la cama y recojo mi camiseta de tirantes y mis pantalones cortos. Por eso siempre está revoloteando por allí. ¿Debería contarle lo de su advertencia? No, probablemente no haría caso de mis celos inmaduros e insignificantes. Joder, qué asco me da esa mujer. Me pongo la ropa y me vuelvo. Darien se está colocando la chaqueta y me observa con aire pensativo. ¿Sabe lo que estoy pensando?

—¿No vas a ponerte nada más? —pregunta mientras me analiza de arriba abajo.

Le echo un vistazo a mi conjunto y vuelvo a mirarlo a él. Tiene las cejas levantadas.

—Estoy en casa.

—Sí, y Zafiro está aquí.

—A Zafiro no parece importarle pasearse en calzoncillos por mi casa. Al menos yo voy tapada.

—Zafiro es un exhibicionista —gruñe. Se acerca a mi armario y busca entre las perchas—. Toma, ponte esto. —Me pasa un jersey de lana gordísimo de color crema.

—¡No! —exclamo indignada. ¡Paso de morirme de calor!

Me lo acerca y lo agita delante de mí.

—¡Póntelo!

—No. —Mi respuesta es lenta y concisa.

No va a decirme lo que tengo que ponerme, y menos en mi propia casa. Le quito el jersey de las manos y lo tiro sobre la cama. Él sigue su trayecto en el aire con la mirada. Lo observa, tirado sobre el edredón, y después vuelve a mirarme. Empieza a morderse el labio inferior con fuerza. —Tres —masculla.

Abro los ojos como platos.

—¿Estás de coña?

No me responde.

—Dos.

Todavía no sé qué pasa cuando llega a cero, pero creo que esta vez voy a descubrirlo.

—No voy a ponerme el jersey.

—Uno. —Sus labios forman una línea recta de enfado.

—Haz lo que quieras, Darien. No voy a ponerme ese jersey.

Frunce el ceño.

—Cero.

Estamos uno frente al otro, él con una expresión de auténtica ira mezclada con un poco de satisfacción y yo preguntándome qué coño va a hacer ahora que ha llegado a cero.

Inspecciono la habitación en busca de una vía de escape, pero sólo hay una, y tengo que esquivar a Darien para llegar hasta ella. Es decir, que es imposible.

Sacude la cabeza, exhala una larga bocanada de aire y echa a andar hacia mí. Yo trato de saltar por encima de la cama para escapar, pero quedo atrapada en el revoltijo de sábanas y chillo cuando siento que me agarra del tobillo con una mano cálida y tira de mí.

—¡Darien! —grito. Me da la vuelta y se me pone encima, cogiéndome las manos por debajo de sus rodillas—. ¡Suéltame! —Me aparto el pelo de la cara de un soplido y me lo encuentro mirándome con una expresión de absoluta seriedad.

—Vamos a dejar una cosa clara. —Se quita la chaqueta, la tira sobre la cama y coge el jersey—. Si haces lo que te mando, nuestra vida será mucho más sencilla. Todo esto... —me pasa las manos por el torso y me agarra los pezones por encima de la camiseta. Yo gimo—... es sólo para mí. —Echa las manos hacia atrás y me hunde un dedo en el hueco que se me forma encima de la cadera.

—¡NO! —grito—. ¡No, por favor! —Empiezo a reírme. Madre mía, ¡voy a mearme encima! Continúa con su tortura y yo empiezo a retorcerme con violencia. No puedo respirar. Entre la risa y el llanto, mi vejiga amenaza con estallar. —¡Darien, necesito ir al baño! —digo medio riendo medio llorando. No puedo pensar en nada más que en el agonizante sufrimiento al que me está sometiendo, el muy capullo. Y todo porque no he querido ponerme un estúpido jersey.

—Eso está mejor —lo oigo decir entre mis frenéticas sacudidas. Me aparta el pelo de la cara y pega sus labios contra los míos con fuerza—.Podrías habernos ahorrado a los dos muchos problemas si te hubieses... puesto... el puto... jersey.

Lo miro y frunzo el ceño mientras él aparta su peso de mí y vuelve a ponerse la chaqueta. Yo me siento y descubro que llevo puesto el maldito jersey. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Lo miro con todo el odio del mundo. Él me observa atentamente, sin una pizca de humor en el rostro.

—Voy a quitármelo —espeto.

—De eso nada —me garantiza, y probablemente tenga razón. Me levanto de la cama y me voy al baño con el ridículo jersey de lana puesto.— Eres un auténtico gilipollas —mascullo, y cierro la puerta de un golpe. Voy a hacer pis y tomo otra nota mental: no volver a dejar que llegue al cero. Acabo de vivir mi peor pesadilla. Me froto las caderas y noto que la piel sensible de encima de los huesos todavía me hormiguea.

Cuando termino, Darien está en la cocina con Zafiro y Angela. Ambos se fijan en que llevo puesto un jersey. Me encojo de hombros y me sirvo otra copa de vino.

—¿Habéis hecho las paces? —pregunta Angela al tiempo que se sienta sobre las piernas de Zafiro. Él las abre y mi amiga cae en el hueco del medio dando un chillido. Le da una bofetada cariñosa y vuelve a mirarme esperando una respuesta.

—No —mascullo, y miro a Darien con rencor—. Y por si te preguntas quién ha hecho un agujero en la puerta de la cocina, no hace falta que busques muy lejos. —Señalo a Darien con la copa—. Y también ha sido él el que ha roto tu copa de vino —añado como la chivata patética que soy.

Darien se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, saca un montón de billetes de veinte libras y los planta encima de la mesa delante de Angela.

—Si es más, dímelo —dice sin apartar la vista de mí. Escudriño la mesa. Debe de haber dejado al menos quinientas libras ahí. Y me he dado cuenta de que el muy arrogante ni siquiera se ha disculpado.

Angela se encoge de hombros y coge el dinero.

—Con esto bastará.

Darien vuelve a meterse las manos en los bolsillos, se acerca a mí y se inclina hasta que su cara queda a la altura de la mía.

—Me gusta tu jersey.

—Vete a la mierda —le suelto, y doy un buen trago de vino.

Él se ríe y me da un beso en la nariz.

—Esa boca —me regaña. Me agarra por la nuca, me recoge todo el pelo en un puño y tira de mí hasta que quedamos nariz con nariz—. No bebas mucho —ordena, y después me besa apasionadamente. Intento resistirme... un poco.

Cuando sus labios me liberan y recupero el sentido, carraspeo y doy otro trago.

Sacude la cabeza, inhala profundamente y se aleja de mí.

—Mi trabajo aquí ha concluido —dice con suficiencia mientras se marcha.

—Adiós —canturrea Angela entre risas. La fulmino con la mirada.

—Colega. —Zafiro le estrecha la mano con una sonrisa—Serena, sólo te está dando amor.

—¡Que se lo meta por el culo! —exclamo.

Dejo mi copa de vino, cojo el móvil y salgo echando humo de la cocina en dirección a mi habitación. Este hombre es imposible. Zafiro y Angela empiezan a reír y yo me echo sobre la cama con el jersey puesto.

Finjo que mi único motivo para estar cabreada es que Darien me haya obligado a ponerme un jersey. El hecho de que se dirija a La Mansión y de que cierta bruja de labios gordos vaya a estar allí no tiene nada que ver con mi mal humor. Nada en absoluto.

Cuando estoy a punto de dormirme, en mi teléfono empieza a sonar _This is the One_, de The Stone Roses. Pongo los ojos en blanco y estiro el brazo para cogerlo de la mesita de noche. Este hombre tiene que aprender a respetar mi teléfono.

—¿Qué? —ladro.

—¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, señorita?

—¡Con un auténtico gilipollas!

—Haré como que no he oído eso. ¿Aún tienes el jersey puesto?

Quiero decirle que no.

—Sí —farfullo. ¿Vendrá a torturarme más si digo que no?—¿Has llamado para preguntarme eso?

—No, quería oír tu voz —dice con dulzura—. Tengo mono de Serena.

Me derrito con un suspiro. Puede ser dominante, mandón e irracional y al momento transformarse en un ser sentimentaloide y encantador.

—Has vuelto a manipular mi teléfono —lo acuso.

—Es que si llamo y lo tienes en silencio no vas a oírlo, ¿verdad?

—No, pero ¿cómo sabes que estaba en silencio? —pregunto, aunque ya sé la respuesta. Tengo que bloquearlo con un código PIN—. Bueno, da igual, es de mala educación coger el teléfono de los demás. Y, por cierto, tienes que disculparte con Sally.

—Lo siento. ¿Quién es Sally?

—No lo sientes. Sally es la pobre chica de mi oficina a la que agrediste verbalmente.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Que sueñes conmigo.

Sonrío.

—Lo haré. Buenas noches.

—Ah, Serena...

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres «la definitiva», nena.

Me cuelga y el corazón se me sale del pecho. ¿A qué se refiere con «la definitiva»? ¿Quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir? Empiezo a morderme la uña del pulgar y me quedo medio dormida pensando en su comentario codificado.

¿Soy yo «la definitiva»?

¿Es él «el definitivo»?

Joder. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que lo sea.

**Continuara…**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: las chicas que me pidan libros por favor dejarme un PM con sus correos y el nombre de la adp que desean por que con los Reviews son tantos que se me olvida. Saludos.**

**Mi facebook es: Stephania Cardozo.**


	24. Chapter 24

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**.**

**Capítulo 24**

Me siento a mi mesa soñando despierta, con la mente ocupada en _The One _y en los distintos tipos de polvo. Si —en mi pequeño mundo perfecto—acabo teniendo una relación con Darien, ¿será siempre así? ¿Él dará lasórdenes y yo a obedecer? Es eso, o que me folle con diferentes propósitos oque me someta a una cuenta atrás y me torture hasta que ceda o me superefísicamente y me obligue a hacer lo que él quiere. No niego que en la camatiene su gracia, pero ha de haber cierto toma y daca, y no estoy segura deque Darien sepa dar, a menos que se trate de sexo. La verdad es que en eso esmuy bueno. Me encrespo cuando llego a la conclusión de que, sin duda, sedebe a que ha tenido mucha práctica. Rompo el lápiz. ¿Qué? Miro el trozode madera partido en dos que tengo en la mano. Huy.

—Qué pronto has llegado, Serena.

Sally entra en la oficina y me echo a reír para mis adentros. Ayer vi a una Sally que no conocía.

—Sí, me he levantado temprano. —Me quedo con ganas de añadir que es porque un capullo neurótico me hizo ponerme un jersey de invierno para dormir y me he despertado sudando a mares.

Se sienta a su mesa.

—Intenté llamarte ayer después de que te fueras.

—¿Sí?

Frunzo el ceño, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que debí de borrar la llamada perdida de Sally junto con las decenas de llamadas perdidas de Darien.

—Sí. El hombre furibundo vino a la oficina al poco de que te marcharas.

—¿Vino?

Debí de imaginármelo.

—Sí, y no estaba de mejor humor.

Me hago una idea. Sonrío.

—¿Le diste un achuchón?

Suelta una carcajada y se deja caer hacia atrás en la silla sin parar de reír. No puedo evitar unirme a ella y me río a gusto. Se está desternillando en su mesa.

Taiki llega y nos mira a las dos, exasperado, antes de entrar en su despacho y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

«¡Mierda!»

—¿Estaba Taiki? —pregunto.

Se quita las gafas y las limpia con la manga de su blusa marrón de poliéster.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo vino el lunático? No, estaba recogiendo a Irene en la estación de tren.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando Darien? Es un cliente. No puede venir a mi oficina y usar su influencia para mangonear a todo el mundo. A duras penas puedo excusar su comportamiento como la clásica queja de un cliente. Ya me ha sacado una vez a rastras de la oficina.

La puerta del despacho se abre y la repartidora de flores entra con dificultad —otra vez la chica del Lusso— con dos voluminosos ramos.

—¿Entrega para Serena y Sally?

Sally casi se desmaya en su mesa. Apuesto a que nadie le ha enviado flores nunca. Aunque yo ya sé de parte de quién son. Es un cabrón lisonjero.

—¿Para mí? —dice Sally cuando coge el colorido ramo de las manos de la chica de reparto. Lo agita en dirección a mi despacho.

—Gracias —sonrío, y cojo el ramo de calas antes de firmar por las dos. Sal tiene cara de que va a pasarse el resto del día soñando despierta.

—¿Qué dice la tarjeta, Sal? —le pregunto cuando veo que la recorre de izquierda a derecha con la mirada.

Se reclina y se pone la mano en el corazón.

—Dice: «Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. Esa mujer me vuelve loco.» ¡Ay, Serena! —Me mira emocionada—. ¡Cómo me gustaría a mí volver así de loco a un hombre!

Pongo los ojos en blanco y saco de entre las flores la tarjeta dirigida a mí. Apuesto a que no es una disculpa. Sally no opinaría lo mismo si tuviera que aguantar el comportamiento neurótico e irracional de Darien. ¿Que yo lo vuelvo loco? Es de traca.

Abro la tarjeta.

ERES LA MUJER A LA QUE LLEVO ESPERANDO TANTO TIEMPO... UN BESO, D.

Mi lado cursi babea un poco, pero la parte sensata de mi cerebro —la que no está completamente loca por Darien— grita en seguida que la mujer de su vida es la que se pone de rodillas y cumple todas sus órdenes, instrucciones y exigencias. Soy consciente de que, aunque eso es exactamente lo que he hecho en muchas ocasiones, también he de mantener mi identidad y mi forma de pensar. Es tremendamente duro, porque este hombre me afecta muchísimo. Ya se he hecho con mi cuerpo... Más bien, se ha apoderado de él.

Suena el teléfono e ignoro la punzada de decepción que siento cuando oigo el tono estándar, pero no puedo pasar por alto la de pánico cuando veo el nombre de Matt en la pantalla. ¿Qué querrá?

—Hola —saludo con todo el aburrimiento que quería aparentar.

—Serena, pensaba que no lo cogerías. —Su tono es de cautela, como no podría ser de otra manera después de la que me armó. Ni yo sé por qué he contestado.

—¿Y eso? —Mi voz destila sarcasmo. El gusano tiene agallas para llamarme, después de lo que me dijo y de cómo se portó.

—Perdona, Serena. Me pasé mucho. Fue un cúmulo de cosas. Mi jefe me dijo que van a recortar personal y, en fin, me puse de los nervios.

Adorable. ¿Por eso quería volver conmigo? ¿Quería tener estabilidad económica por si perdía su trabajo? ¡Capullo insolente! ¿Es consciente de lo que me ha dicho?

—Lamento la situación —contesto con sequedad.

—Gracias. He puesto las cosas en perspectiva. Te he perdido y ahora quizá pierda el trabajo. Todo está patas arriba. —La voz le tiembla de emoción.

Suspiro.

—Todo irá bien —intento consolarlo—. Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo.

Lo es. Tiene la confianza en sí mismo —demasiada confianza en sí mismo— que debe tener un comercial.

—Ya. En fin, sólo quería hacer las paces contigo.

Me parece bien siempre y cuando no empiece otra vez con el discurso de «quiero que vuelvas conmigo». ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Está bien. No te preocupes. Ya nos veremos, ¿vale?

—Sí. Podríamos volver a comer juntos... Como amigos —añade a toda velocidad—Todavía tengo algunas cajas con tus cosas.

—Las recogeré la semana que viene. Cuídate, Matt. —Ignoro su sugerencia de quedar para comer.

—Tú también.

Cuelgo y lanzo el teléfono sobre la mesa. Por muy cretino que sea, no le deseo que se quede en paro. Le irá bien. Me quito a Matt de la cabeza y me concentro en sacar algo de trabajo adelante. Finjo que no miro el móvil cada diez minutos para comprobar que está encendido y con el volumen alto. ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?

Voy caminando por nuestra calle después de haber comprado una botella de vino y diviso a Lita a lo lejos, saltando en medio de la calzada como la loca pelirroja que es. Al acercarme, me fijo bien. Aparcada junto a _Margo _hay otra furgoneta rosa chillón, pero nuevecita y reluciente. ¡Por fin ha invertido en una furgo nueva! Ya era hora.

—Bonita furgo —le digo cuando me aproximo.

Se da la vuelta, los ojos azules le bailan y tiene las mejillas pálidas sonrojadas.

—¿Tú sabes algo de esto?

«¿Yo?»

—¿Por qué iba a saber algo?

—Acabo de llegar a casa y estaba ahí aparcada. Me he quedado un rato contemplándola, luego he entrado en casa y he tropezado con las llaves junto a la puerta. Mira.

Me pone las llaves delante de las narices, lo que me obliga a mirar la nota que cuelga de un hilo en el llavero.

NI UN MORATÓN MÁS EN EL CULO, POR FAVOR.

«¡No!» No habrá sido capaz. Recuerdo lo tremendo de su reacción al ver mis maltrechas posaderas.

—¿Has hablado con Zafiro? —pregunto.

—Sí. Dice que hable con Darien.

—¿Por qué te habrá dicho eso? —quiero saber.

—Está claro: porque cree que Darien es el comprador misterioso. —Pone los ojos en blanco—. Si el señor me ha comprado una furgoneta para que no vuelvas a hacerte cardenales en el culo, pues... ¡tengo que decir que me encanta que tengas la piel tan delicada como un melocotón!

Esto no está bien.

—Lita, no puedes aceptarla.

Me mira disgustada y sé que no habrá forma humana o divina de obligarla a que devuelva la furgoneta. Su mirada dice que está encantada.

—¡Ni de coña! No intentes hacer que la devuelva. Ya la he bautizado.

—¿Qué? —A mi voz le falta mucha paciencia.

Pasa los dedos, largos y pálidos, por el capó.

—Te presento a _Margo Junior_.

Se recuesta sobre la furgoneta y acaricia el metal rosa.

Sacudo la cabeza, exasperada, y me voy a casa. Ahora todavía le gusta más ese tonto imposible. ¿De qué va? ¿Flores para Sally y una furgoneta para Lita? Ah, ¿y qué hay de arrojar las divisas de su majestad la reina de Inglaterra sobre la mesa de la cocina como si fueran trapos de cocina?

—¡Me la llevo a dar una vuelta! —grita Lita.

No le contesto, sino que subo la escalera y me voy directa a la cocina para meter las flores en un jarrón y descorchar la botella de vino. Me termino la primera copa y me voy a la ducha. ¿Le ha comprado una furgoneta a Lita?

Me tomo mi tiempo para quitarme el día de encima y me dejo la crema suavizante en el pelo cinco minutos mientras me paso la cuchilla.

Cierro el grifo, escucho la canción de The Stone Roses que llevo todo el día desesperada por oír y casi me parto el cuello al salir de la ducha para echar a correr por el descansillo. El teléfono deja de sonar y la pantalla se ilumina: ocho llamadas perdidas.

No, no, no. Debe de estar tirándose de los pelos. Lo llamo mientras cruzo el descansillo hacia el salón. Miro por la ventana para ver si Lita ha vuelto.

No está, pero Darien sí está dando vueltas por el sendero del jardín con el mismo aspecto divino de siempre. Lleva vaqueros y un jersey fino azul marino. Sonrío, un hormigueo me recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza con sólo mirarlo. Pulsa los botones del teléfono como un poseso y, tal y como esperaba, mi móvil se me ilumina en la mano.

«¡Ajá!»

—¡Hola! —digo tranquila y como si no pasara nada.

—¿Dónde diablos estás? —me ladra por teléfono. No hago caso de su tono de voz.

—¿Y dónde estás tú? —contraataco. Por supuesto, sé perfectamente dónde está. Me quedo de pie junto a la ventana, viendo cómo se pasa la mano por el pelo. Pero entonces desaparece de mi vista en el rellano de la puerta principal.

—Estoy en casa de Lita, echando la puerta abajo a patadas. ¿Es mucho pedir que me cojas el teléfono a la primera?

—Estaba ocupada con otra cosa. ¿Por qué no me has llamado en todo el día? —pregunto mientras bajo hasta la puerta principal.

—Porque, Serena, ¡no quiero que sientas que te estoy agobiando! —Está totalmente exasperado y eso me hace sonreír. Me encantan todos y cada uno de sus rasgos de locura.

—Pero aun así me estás gritando —le recuerdo. Miro por la mirilla y me derrito cuando lo veo apoyarse contra la pared.

—Lo sé —dice ya más tranquilo—. Me estás volviendo loco. ¿Dónde estás?

Lo veo deslizarse hacia abajo por la pared hasta que toca el suelo con el culo. Deja las rodillas dobladas e inclina la cabeza a un lado. Ay, no puedo verlo así.

Abro la puerta.

—Aquí.

Me mira y suelta el teléfono, pero no intenta levantarse. Sólo me mira, con el rostro inundado de alivio. Salgo y me deslizo por la pared de enfrente, de tal modo que quedamos sentados uno frente al otro, rodilla con rodilla. Esperaba que me cogiera y me obligase a entrar en casa, ya que voy medio desnuda, pero no lo hace, sino que alarga el brazo y me pone la mano en la rodilla. No me sorprende que provoque chispas de fuego en todo mi ser.

—Estaba en la ducha.

—La próxima vez, llévate el móvil al baño —me ordena.

—Vale. —Le hago un saludo militar.

—¿Y tu ropa? —Me recorre el cuerpo, cubierto por una toalla, con la mirada.

¡Ja! No iba a tenerlo esperando mientras me vestía. Me lo habría encontrado muerto de un ataque al corazón.

—En mi armario —respondo con sequedad.

Su mano desaparece bajo la toalla, me coge por encima de la cadera para hacerme cosquillas y la toalla se afloja.

—¡Amigo mío!

Miro hacia el sendero y veo a Zafiro. Cuando vuelvo a mirar a Darien, parece como si... En fin, como si fuera a darle un ataque. Se pone de pie y tira de mí. No sé cómo lo hace, pero consigue mantenerme cubierta con la toalla.

—¡Zafiro, no te muevas, joder! —le grita.

Me coge en brazos y cruzamos la puerta a la velocidad de la luz. Oigo a Zafiro reírse a nuestras espaldas mientras Darien sube la escalera corriendo conmigo en brazos y murmurando algo acerca de arrancar los ojos a los curiosos. Me arroja sobre la cama.

—Vístete, vamos a salir.

Levanto la cabeza de golpe. No pienso ir a La Mansión. Me pongo de pie, sin la toalla, y me dirijo al tocador.

—¿Adónde?

Recorre con la mirada mi cuerpo desnudo.

—He salido a correr y mientras tanto se me ha ocurrido que aún no te he llevado a cenar. Tienes unas piernas increíbles. Vístete.

Señala mi armario con la cabeza.

Si se refiere a cenar en La Mansión, yo paso. Evitaré el lugar a toda costa si ella va a estar allí y, dado que ya sabemos que trabaja para él, lo más probable es que esté.

—¿Adónde? —vuelvo a preguntar mientras empiezo a aplicarme manteca de coco en las piernas.

—A un pequeño italiano que conozco. Anda, vístete antes de que me cobre mi deuda.

De pie, me masajeo lentamente con la crema.

—¿Qué deuda?

Levanta las cejas.

—Me debes una.

—¿Cómo que te debo una? —Frunzo el ceño, pero sé exactamente a qué se refiere.

—Claro que me la debes. Te espero fuera, no sea que me dé por cobrármela antes de tiempo. —Me lanza una sonrisa picarona—. No quiero que pienses que es sólo sexo.

Me deja con ese pequeño comentario antes de irse.

Ah, ¿no es sólo sexo? Esas palabras me han alegrado el día. Quizá esta noche descubra qué trama esa maravillosa y compleja cabecita suya. De repente, me inunda la esperanza.

Tras darle muchas vueltas a qué voy a ponerme —me sorprende que no lo haya decidido por mí—, me decanto por unos pantalones capri beige, una camisa de seda en _nude _y unas bailarinas color crema. Me aseguro de ponerme un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje color coral; le encanta verme vestida de encaje. Me hago un recogido informal, me pinto los ojos ahumados y termino con un brillo de labios sin apenas color.

Salgo al descansillo y me encuentro a un Darien irritado dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Frunzo el ceño.

—Tampoco he tardado tanto.

Levanta la vista y me dedica una sonrisa gloriosa, reservada sólo para mujeres, y vuelvo a sentirme segura. Me acerco a él y me mira de arriba abajo con satisfacción. En cuanto estoy lo bastante cerca, tira de mí hacia su cuerpo musculoso.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan bonita? —susurra en mi pelo.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Dónde está Zafiro?

—Lita le está dando un paseo en la furgoneta.

Ah, casi me había olvidado de _Margo Junior_. Me aparto y le lanzo una mirada llena de sospecha.

—¿Le has comprado tú esa furgoneta a Lita?

Sonríe satisfecho.

—¿Estás celosa?

«¿Qué?»

—¡No!

Se pone serio.

—Sí, se la he comprado yo.

—¿Por qué?

¿Acaso no le parece raro? ¿Está intentando sobornar a mi amiga para que pase por alto su comportamiento irracional?

—Pues, Serena, porque no quiero que vayas dando tumbos en esa chatarra sobre ruedas, por eso. Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones —me bufa, y cruza los brazos para mantenerse alejado de mí.

Me entra la risa.

—¿Le has comprado una furgoneta a mi mejor amiga para que no me lastime cuando sujete una tarta? —Es para morirse.

Me mira y adopta una expresión muy digna.

—Como ya he dicho, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Vámonos.

Me coge de la mano y me conduce hasta abajo, al coche.

—Le has alegrado el día a Sally —comento mientras corro para poder seguir el ritmo de sus largas zancadas.

—¿Quién es Sally?

—La criatura desvalida de mi oficina —le recuerdo. Empiezo a sopesar si la mala memoria es también un síntoma de la edad.

—Ah, ¿me ha perdonado?

—Del todo —musito.

Lita nos ve y se lanza a los brazos de Darien.

—¡Gracias! —le repite una y otra vez en la cara.

Darien se abraza a ella con la mano que tiene libre y ella continúa lanzando grititos de emoción junto a su oído. Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro a Zafiro, que sacude la cabeza. Me reconforta saber que él también opina que se ha pasado un poco.

—El que sale ganando soy yo, Lita, no tú —le dice.

Ella lo suelta.

—¡Lo sé! —Sonríe y me mira con sus brillantes ojos azules—. ¡Lo adoro!

—Eh, ¿y a mí no? —grita Zafiro. Lita va corriendo a abrazarlo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco otra vez. Estoy rodeada de locos.

Aparcamos en la puerta de un pequeño restaurante italiano del West End. Salgo del coche y Darien viene a por mí. Me coge de la mano y me lleva a lo que sólo puede describirse como una sala de estar. La iluminación es tenue y todo está lleno de trastos italianos. Es como si me hubiera trasladado en el tiempo a la Italia de la década de los ochenta.

—Señor Darien, me alegro de verlo —dice un hombrecillo italiano que se acerca a nosotros de inmediato. Luce una expresión de felicidad natural.

Darien le estrecha la mano con afecto.

—Luigi, yo también me alegro de verte.

—Venga, venga. —Luigi nos hace gestos para que nos adentremos más en la estancia.

Nos sienta a una pequeña mesa en un rincón. El mantel es de color crema y lleva bordado la «Italia Turrita». Es muy bonito.

—Luigi, ésta es Serena. —Darien nos presenta.

El italiano me hace una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Un nombre precioso para una dama preciosa, ¿sí? —Es tan directo que me siento un poco avergonzada—. ¿Qué desea el señor Darien?

—¿Me permites? —me pregunta Darien señalando el menú con la cabeza.

¿Me está pidiendo permiso?

—Es lo que sueles hacer —murmuro.

Arquea una ceja y pone morritos, como diciéndome que no tiente mi suerte. Lo dejo a lo suyo. Está claro que sabe cuáles son los mejores platos del menú.

—Muy bien, Luigi. Tomaremos dos de _fettuccini _con calabaza, parmesano y salsa de limón con nata, una botella de Famiglia Anselma Barolo 2000 y agua. ¿Lo tienes todo?

Luigi toma nota a toda velocidad en su cuaderno y da un paso atrás.

—Sí, sí, señor Darien. Ahora me voy.

Darien sonríe con afecto.

—Gracias, Luigi.

Miro el restaurante, que está lleno de trastos.

—A esto sí que se le llama mierda italiana —murmuro pensativa. Cuando mi mirada se encuentra con la de Darien, veo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sobre un labio mordido—¿Vienes a menudo?

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y entramos en el territorio de las rodillas que se vuelven de gelatina.

—¿Estás intentando seducirme?

—Por supuesto —sonrío, y él cambia de postura en su silla.

—Mario, el barman de La Mansión, insistió en que lo probara y eso hice. Luigi es su hermano.

—¿Luigi y Mario? —suelto, más bien con poca educación. Darien levanta las cejas y me lanza una mirada—Lo siento. ¡Es que ésa sí que no me la esperaba!

—Ya lo veo. —Frunce el ceño cuando Luigi se acerca con las bebidas.

Darien me sirve vino a mí y agua para él.

—¿No habrás pedido una botella entera para mí? —le suelto—. ¿Tú no vas a beber nada?

Por Dios, voy a acabar como una cuba.

—No. Tengo que conducir.

—¿Y a mí me permites beber?

Aprieta los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea recta, pero veo que está intentando reprimir una sonrisa ante mi descaro.

—Te lo permito.

Sonrío, cojo la copa y bebo con cuidado mientras él me observa. El vino está espectacular.

Cuando miro al hombre guapísimo y neurótico que tengo al otro lado de la mesa, al que me ha jodido los planes pero bien, mi cerebro sufre de repente un bombardeo de preguntas.

—Quiero saber qué edad tienes —digo segura de mí misma. Ese asunto de la edad se está convirtiendo en una estupidez.

Acaricia el borde de la copa con la punta del dedo y me mira.

—Veintiocho. Háblame de tu familia.

¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, no, no!

—Yo he preguntado primero.

—Y yo te he contestado. Háblame de tu familia.

Sacudo la cabeza de desesperación y me resigno ante el hecho de que estoy enamorada de un hombre cuya edad desconozco, y posiblemente nunca la sepa.

—Se jubilaron y viven en Newquay desde hace unos años —suspiro—Mi padre dirigía una empresa de construcción y mi madre era ama de casa. Mi padre tuvo un amago de infarto, cogió la jubilación anticipada y se fueron a Cornualles. Mi hermano está viviendo sus sueños en Australia.—Ahí tiene los titulares—. ¿Por qué no hablas de los tuyos? —le pregunto.

Sé que me estoy metiendo en terreno pantanoso, sobre todo después de lo que contestó la última vez que le pregunté.

Espero con cautela, casi con recelo, su reacción. Me deja más que sorprendida cuando bebe un sorbo de agua y se lanza a responder.

—Viven en Marbella. Mi hermana también está allí. No hablo con ellos desde hace años. No aprobaron que Armando me dejara La Mansión y todas sus posesiones.

¿Eh?

—¿Te lo dejó todo a ti? —Entiendo que eso pueda causar una reyerta familiar, y más cuando también hay una hermana de por medio.

—Eso es. Estábamos muy unidos y no se hablaba con mis padres. No les gustaba.

—¿No les gustaba vuestra relación?

—No. —Empieza a mordisquearse el labio.

—¿Había algo reprobable? —Ahora sí que siento curiosidad.

Suspira.

—Cuando dejé la universidad me pasaba todo el tiempo con Armando. Mi madre, mi padre y Amalie se fueron a vivir a España y yo me negué a irme con ellos. Tenía dieciocho años y me lo estaba pasando como nunca. Me fui a vivir con Armando cuando se marcharon. No les hizo mucha gracia. —Se encoge de hombros—. Tres años después, Armando murió y yo me hice cargo de La Mansión. —Lo cuenta sin emoción. Bebe otro trago de agua—. La relación se resintió después de aquello. Me exigieron que vendiera La Mansión, pero yo no podía, era el legado de Armando.

Jesús. He descubierto más sobre este hombre en cinco minutos que en todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que lo conozco. ¿Por qué está tan hablador esta noche? Decido aprovecharme, no sé cuándo volverá a presentarse la ocasión.

—¿Qué sueles hacer para divertirte?

Sus ojos azules se iluminan y sonríe con malicia.

—Follarte.

Abro los ojos como platos y trago saliva con dificultad. ¿Me considera una diversión? Ahora me siento como una mierda. Me revuelvo en la silla y doy un sorbo al vino para apartar la mirada. Odio este bajón que me entra de vez en cuando últimamente. Un instante estoy en el séptimo cielo de Darien y, al siguiente, cualquier comentario hace que me dé de bruces contra la cruda realidad. No puedo con tantas señales contradictorias.

—Te gusta el poder en el dormitorio —le digo sin sonrojarme ni un poquito. Estoy orgullosa de mí misma. Su habilidad y la influencia que tiene sobre todo mi ser me ponen nerviosa.

—Sí. —Contemplo su rostro impasible cuando mi mirada vuelve a la suya.

—¿Eres un dominante? —Suelto, y me clavo mentalmente en las posaderas el elegante tenedor plata. ¿De dónde ha salido eso? Se atraganta y está a punto de escupirme el agua encima. ¿Por qué habré preguntado eso?

Deja la copa sobre la mesa, coge la servilleta, se limpia la boca y sacude la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

—Serena, no necesito esa clase de arreglo para conseguir que una mujer haga lo que yo quiero en el dormitorio. No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de practicar ese tipo de mierda.

Me relajo un poco.

—Parece que me estás dedicando mucho tiempo.

—Supongo que sí.

Comienza a mirar al vacío, pensativo.

—Eres muy controlador —afirmo con frialdad sin apartar la vista de mi copa. Voy a poner también ese tema sobre la mesa.

—Mírame —exige con suavidad y, como la esclava que soy, lo miro. Sus ojos azules se han suavizado. Se reclina, relajado, en la silla—. Sólo contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Se da un breve mordisco en el labio—. Me vuelves loco.

¿Qué? En fin, eso lo aclara todo. ¿Se cree que necesito una especie de padre? Estoy hecha un lío. Suspiro en el interior de la copa de vino. ¿Qué lo vuelvo loco? «¡Lo mismo te digo, Chiba!»

—Aquí está tu pasta —dice. Alzo la vista y veo a Luigi, que se acerca cantando. He perdido el apetito.

—Gente encantadora —coloca dos generosos cuencos ante nosotros

—, _buon appetito_!

—Gracias, Luigi —sonríe Darien con educación. Me lanza una mirada inquisitiva, pero la ignoro y sonrío agradecida a Luigi. Es igualito que Mario.

Revuelvo la pasta con el tenedor. Huele a gloria, pero estoy tan confusa que se me ha cerrado el estómago. Jugueteo con ella un momento y luego pruebo un bocado.

—¿Está buena? —pregunta Darien.

Asiento poco convencida, a pesar de que está deliciosa. Comemos un rato en silencio, mirándonos de vez en cuando. La comida es maravillosa, y me siento culpable por no estar disfrutándola como se merece.

—¿Cuándo compraste el ático? —pregunto.

Detiene el tenedor de camino a su boca.

—En marzo —me contesta. Se toma el último bocado y aparta el cuenco antes de coger el vaso de agua.

—Nunca me has dicho por qué pediste que fuera yo personalmente quien se encargara de la ampliación de La Mansión.

Me rindo con la pasta y aparto el cuenco.

Darien mira mi plato a medias y luego me mira a mí.

—Compré el ático y me encantó lo que habías hecho con él. Te garantizo que no esperaba que aparecieras contoneando tu silueta perfecta, con esa piel blanca y esos ojazos azules. —Sacude la cabeza como intentando borrar el recuerdo.

Me siento mejor sabiendo que se quedó tan sorprendido de verme como yo de verlo a él.

—No eras exactamente el señor de La Mansión que me esperaba —le digo. Yo también me estremezco al recordar el efecto que me produjo; el efecto que todavía tiene sobre mí—. ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba aquel lunes al mediodía, cuando tropecé contigo en el bar?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Tuve suerte.

—Ya, claro.

Me seguiste, más bien.

Alzo la vista y detecto una sonrisa en la comisura de sus deliciosos labios.

— Cuando te fuiste de La Mansión no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Así que me perseguiste sin descanso —le respondo con calma.

—Tenías que ser mía.

—Y ya lo soy. ¿Siempre consigues lo que deseas?

Me observa desde el otro lado de la mesa y se inclina hacia adelante, muy serio.

—No puedo contestar a eso, Serena, porque nunca he deseado nada lo suficiente como para perseguirlo sin descanso. No del modo en que te deseaba a ti.

Habla en pasado.

—¿Aún me deseas?

Se reclina en la silla y me estudia mientras acaricia su copa.

—Más que a nada.

Se me escapa un pequeño suspiro. No sé si es de alivio o de deseo. Ya no sé nada.

—Soy tuya —digo con decisión.

Ya está. Acabo de ponerle el corazón en bandeja a este hombre.

Se pasa la lengua lentamente por el labio inferior.

—Serena, eres mía desde que apareciste por La Mansión.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. ¿Pasarás la noche conmigo?

—¿Es una pregunta o una orden?

—Una pregunta, pero si das la respuesta equivocada estoy seguro de que pensaré en algo para hacerte cambiar de idea. —Sonríe un poco.

—Pasaré la noche contigo.

Asiente con aprobación.

—¿Y la noche de mañana?

—Sí.

—Tómate el día libre —me ordena.

—No.

Entorna los ojos.

—¿Y el viernes por la noche?

—He quedado con Lita para salir el viernes por la noche —le informo. Resisto la tentación de alargar la mano, cogerme un mechón de pelo y retorcerlo entre los dedos. No puede esperar que esté siempre a su disposición. Confío en que Lita no tenga planes.

Sus ojos, entrecerrados, se oscurecen.

—Cancélalo.

Esto es algo que tengo que aclarar cuanto antes: sus neurosis son poco razonables.

—Voy a tomar unas cuantas copas con mis amigos. No puedes impedirme que los vea, Darien.

—¿Cuántas copas son unas cuantas?

Noto que frunzo el ceño.

—No lo sé. Depende de cómo me encuentre. —Lo miro, acusadora.

Sospecho que es posible que el viernes esté hecha polvo si sigue portándose como un loco. Me da dolor de cabeza y hace que el cuerpo me duela de deseo.

Empieza a mordisquearse el labio inferior otra vez, la cabeza le va a mil por hora. Está intentando averiguar cómo salirse con la suya. Con la que pillé el sábado pasado no me he hecho ningún favor. Fue culpa suya.

¿Debería decírselo?

—No quiero que salgas a beber sin mí —dice con firmeza.

—Pues qué mala suerte. —Dios, estoy siendo valiente ¿Qué graduación tiene este vino?

—Ya veremos —dice para sí.

Permanecemos sentados en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro, él enfadado y yo ocultando una sonrisilla. A los pocos instantes, se reclina en su silla como si nada, un poco de lado, con una intención clara en la mirada. No me aparto tímidamente de ella, sino que igualo su intensidad.

Es un desafío a cara descubierta. Lo deseo con desesperación a pesar de que es un tanto difícil.

Luigi se acerca para recoger los platos e interrumpe el momento.

—¿Les ha gustado? —dice señalando los platos.

Darien no rompe la conexión.

—Estupendo, Luigi. Gracias. —Su voz es gutural y está dando golpecitos en la mesa con el dedo corazón. Noto que me roza la pierna con la suya y no hace falta más para que se me acelere la respiración y mis terminaciones nerviosas cobren vida. Estoy ardiendo de pies a cabeza... Y lo sabe.

—Luigi, la cuenta, por favor. —Su tono amigable ha pasado a ser apremiante.

Parece que el italiano capta el mensaje porque no nos ofrece la carta de postres. Se marcha y vuelve, casi de inmediato, con un plato negro con caramelos de menta y un trozo de papel. Sin siquiera mirarla, Darien se levanta, saca un fajo de billetes del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y deja varios encima de la mesa.

Estira el brazo hacia mí y me coge de la mano.

—Nos vamos.

Me levanta de la silla y apenas me da tiempo a coger el bolso y a dejar la servilleta encima de la mesa. Me lleva a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

—¿Tienes prisa? —pregunto mientras me conduce hacia el coche por el codo.

No hace el menor intento de aminorar el paso.

—Sí.

Cuando llegamos al coche, me da la vuelta y me empuja contra la puerta. Su frente encuentra la mía y nuestros alientos, profundos, se funden en el escaso espacio que separa nuestras bocas. Su erección resulta dolorosamente dura contra la parte inferior de mi abdomen.

Por Dios, lo quiero aquí y ahora. Me da igual si a la gente le da por mirar.

— Voy a follarte hasta que veas las estrellas, Serena. —Su voz es áspera cuando mueve las caderas contra las mías. Lanzo un gemido—. Mañana no vas a ir a trabajar porque no vas a poder ni andar. Sube al coche.

Lo haría, pero ya me cuesta andar. El suspense me ha dejado inmóvil.

Pasan unos segundos y sigo sin poder convencer a mis piernas de que se muevan, así que me aparta, abre la puerta y, con cuidado, me deposita en el asiento del copiloto.

**Continuara…**


	25. Chapter 25

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 25**

Nuestro viaje de vuelta al Lusso es el más largo de mi vida. La tensión sexual que reina en el coche es realmente insoportable y Darien se pone casi violento cuando un conductor dominguero le bloquea el paso.

—A algunos no deberían darles el carnet. ¡Muévete!

Hace una maniobra ilegal y adelanta al otro coche en una calle de un solo carril.

Se toca a menudo la entrepierna, y bajo la luz tenue del DBS veo el sudor que brilla en su frente. Es un hombre con una misión. Derrapa, se detiene ante las puertas electrónicas del Lusso y pulsa el mando a distancia para abrirlas. Tamborilea con los dedos en el volante mientras espera impaciente a que empiecen a moverse.

Sonrío.

—Te va a dar un ataque si no te tranquilizas.

El tamborileo cesa y me mira. Echa humo.

—Serena, me ha dado un puñetero ataque todos los días desde que te conocí.—Estás diciendo muchos tacos —murmuro cuando las puertas se abren y Avanza hacia el aparcamiento a toda velocidad y sin ningún cuidado.

—Y tú vas a gritar mucho. —Lo dice sin una pizca de humor—. Fuera—me ordena.

No me cabe duda de que así será, pero me encanta verlo tan frenético.

Me tomo mi tiempo para salir del coche y, cuando ya estoy erguida, levanto la vista y veo que lo tengo enfrente.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta sin poder creerse la calma con la que me lo estoy tomando.

Miro el cielo negro de la noche y los muelles.

—¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo?

Abre la boca de forma exagerada.

—¿Que si me apetece ir a dar un paseo?

—Sí. Hace una noche preciosa. —Vuelvo a mirarlo, pero no logro esconder una sonrisa tonta.

—No, Serena. Lo que me apetece es follarte hasta que me supliques que pare.

Se agacha, me coge por detrás de los muslos, me carga sobre los hombros y cierra de una patada la puerta de su carísimo coche.

—¡Darien! —El estómago se me sale por la boca a causa del movimiento brusco—¡Puedo andar!

Entra a grandes zancadas en el vestíbulo del Lusso.

—No lo bastante rápido. Buenas noches, Clive.

Me abrazo a las lumbares de Darien y levanto la cabeza. Clive me observa mientras atravieso la sala tirada sobre el hombro de Darien. ¿Qué pensará de mí? La última vez que entré en el Lusso también me llevaban en brazos...

—¡No estoy borracha! —grito antes de que Darien me meta en el ascensor. Introduce el código con furia y Clive desaparece de mi campo de visión. En un momento de osadía, deslizo las manos bajo sus vaqueros, van directas a su duro y fantástico trasero. Siento que sus músculos se tensan y relajan bajo su piel suave y cálida cuando sale del ascensor.

—Nada de jueguecitos. Quiero estar dentro de ti. Como te pongas a hacer tonterías te juro por Dios que... —Va muy en serio.

—Eres un romántico.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para el romanticismo, señorita.

«¿Ah sí?»

Irrumpe en el ático y da un portazo a su espalda. Estoy un pelín desorientada cuando me deja de pie en la cocina. Me quedo inmóvil ante él, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, intentando recomponerme.

—¿Sabes? Es cierto que mañana no vas a estar en condiciones de trabajar. —Su aliento cálido extiende una capa de condensación sobre mi cara—. Desnúdate.

Estoy temblando descaradamente. Ordeno a mis manos que se aparten de sus hombros, pero no me hacen ni caso. Intento controlarme, aunque me resulta imposible cuando me mira de esa manera. Siento que me cubre las manos con las suyas y las despega de su cuerpo. Me las pone sobre el estómago.

—Empieza por la camisa. —Su voz es ronca, teñida por un dejo de desesperación.

Puedo hacerlo, puedo ser atrevida.

—Entonces ¿yo estoy al mando? —pregunto, mientras me preparo internamente para sus burlas.

No se mofa. Me mira. La sorpresa ante mi pregunta es evidente, pero no se ríe. No puede tener el control continuamente.

—Si eso te hace feliz... —Se quita el Rolex y lo deja sobre la isla.

Pues sí, me hace muy feliz. Me suelto una arenga mental. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo. Respiro hondo y, mirándolo a los ojos sin ningún pudor, me llevo las manos al primer botón de la camisa intentando que mis dedos cooperen. Con cada botón que me desabrocho, más se tensa su rostro y más atrevida me vuelvo yo. Si esto no es andarse con tonterías, no sé lo que es. Me abro la camisa, la dejo así y observo cómo me recorre el torso con la mirada mientras se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior. Saboreo su reacción y me llevo las manos a los hombros para quitarme la camisa.

Acentúo el movimiento de mis pechos cuando la dejo deslizarse por mis brazos. Como la diablilla hambrienta de sexo que soy, la mantengo a un lado durante unos segundos mientras sus ojos vagan por mi cuerpo.

Entonces, cuando nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse, abro las palmas de las manos con un gesto dramático y la dejo caer al suelo. Mis brazos permanecen inertes a los costados. La mirada le arde y tiene la frente húmeda. Lo estoy haciendo muy bien.

—Me encanta cómo te queda el encaje —susurra.

Sonrío. Estoy en racha. Bajo las manos con firmeza hacia el cierre de los pantalones y, como quien no quiere la cosa, desabrocho un botón detrás de otro mientras él me observa. Se le acelera la respiración con cada segundo que pasa, y su autocontrol está tan mermado que tiene que morderse el labio con mucha fuerza. Va a hacerse sangre.

Una vez desabrochados todos los botones del pantalón y con la bragueta bien abierta, me quedo de pie con las manos metidas por ella, lista para bajármelos. Pero no lo hago. Estoy fascinada con la reacción que le provoca mi descarado _striptease_. Se han invertido los papeles.

Alza la mirada y me percato de que sus ojos arden de desesperación.

—Te los arrancaría en dos segundos.

—Pero no lo harás —digo con voz ronca y seductora. Mi presunción me tiene alucinada—. Vas a esperar.

Me quito los zapatos de un puntapié. Salen volando unos metros más allá.

Sigue su trayectoria antes de mirarme con las cejas levantadas.

—¿No lo estás llevando demasiado lejos?

Sonrío con dulzura mientras, centímetro a centímetro, me bajo los capri por las piernas y los tiro lejos. Estoy de pie en ropa interior color coral y de encaje delante de este hombre y he perdido todas las inhibiciones.

Es revelador. ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo podía ser tan atrevida? ¡Me gusta estar al mando!

Acerca la mano para acariciarme el pecho.

—No —le digo con firmeza. Su mano queda flotando sobre mi esternón. No llega a tocarme, pero el calor que emana de ella me lleva al borde de la hiperventilación. Aquí estoy yo, diciéndole que espere, y tan desesperada como él. Mi autocontrol vacila, pero la verdad es que me encanta la sensación de poder.

—Que te jodan —farfulla cuando deja caer la mano.

—Adelante.

Sonríe con suficiencia.

—Suplícamelo.

¿Que suplique? ¿Cómo le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla tan rápido? Va a ser que no.

—Paso.

—Deja de tocarte el pelo, Serena. —Sus ojos se oscurecen aún más. Me suelto el pelo y él baja la mirada—. Todavía llevas la ropa interior puesta.

Me miro.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

—Yo no voy a hacer nada. —Se encoge de hombros—. A menos que me lo supliques.

—No pienso hacerlo —digo con frialdad. No voy a rajarme ahora.

—Puede que nos quedemos así un rato, entonces.

—Eso parece.

—Quizá sigamos así hasta el sábado.

¡El muy tramposo! No puede dejarlo estar, ¿verdad? Lo miro mal y él enarca las cejas. Así que estamos en tablas y ninguno de los dos quiere hacer el primer movimiento. ¡Le toca a él! Él es quien ha dejado bien claro que no toleraría ningún jueguecito...

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Entonces, se me ocurre:

—Lo siento, no puedo andarme con tonterías. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

Doy media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme, y oigo ese gruñido familiar que tanto me gusta. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me levanta del suelo. Me parto en dos sobre su antebrazo. No puedo evitarlo... Me da la risa.

Se dirige a la isla de la cocina, me da la vuelta y me sienta sobre el frío granito. Sus ojos transmiten el descontento que le ha producido mi pequeña broma.

—¿Cuándo vas a escucharme, señorita? Nunca vas a ir a ninguna parte. —Me abre de piernas, las mantiene separadas con su cuerpo y me coloca las manos en la cintura. Está muy serio.

Aún estoy recobrándome del ataque de risa, pero me callo de inmediato cuando tira de mí para acercarme a su entrepierna y su erección da en el punto exacto. Gimo y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

—Y vigila esa boca —gruñe; la concentración-barra-preocupación no le sienta bien a su frente. Esta vez es preocupación. ¿Va en serio lo de que no vaya nunca a ninguna parte?

¿Qué? ¿Nunca?

—Lo siento —lo digo con sinceridad.

No debería jugar con él así. Está claro que tiene un problema con la desobediencia.

—Sabes cómo sacarme de mis casillas —murmura—. A partir de ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera.

—Siempre hacemos las cosas a tu manera.

—Cierto. A ver si te lo aprendes de una vez.

Se planta delante de mí, se quita el jersey y los Grenson de dos patadas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshace de los vaqueros y de los bóxeres. Permanezco pacientemente sentada, más que contenta de ver cómo se desnuda. Este hombre es un dios. Recorro con la mirada todas sus maravillas, me detengo un instante en la cicatriz y me quedo mirando su erección, gruesa y pulsante.

—Quedarse mirando es de mala educación —me dice suavemente.

Levanto los ojos de golpe hacia los suyos. No estoy muy segura de si se refiere a que le mire la cicatriz o su hermosa virilidad. No me lo aclara.

Vuelve a mí, me rodea con los brazos para desabrocharme el sujetador y, lentamente, me lo baja por los brazos y lo tira al suelo a sus espaldas.

Apoya las manos en el borde de la encimera, me observa mientras se agacha y me coge un pezón con la boca. Traza círculos y lo acaricia despacio con la lengua.

En un estado de deleite absoluto, suspiro y enredo los dedos en su pelo mientras él divide la atención entre un pecho y otro. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos para concentrarme en su atenta boca. La verdad es que no me importa dejar que tome el control. Me encanta.

Su boca inicia un ascendente viaje de placer por el centro de mi cuerpo que termina con un beso suave en mi barbilla.

—Levanta —me ordena agarrándome las bragas.

Me apoyo en la encimera y dejo que las deslice por mis piernas.

—Ahora vuelvo. Tengo hambre.

De mala gana, le suelto el pelo y se dirige a la nevera como su madre lo trajo al mundo, sin ningún pudor. Me fascina más allá de lo humanamente posible la visión de su culo duro, de esas piernas esbeltas y de la espalda suave y poderosa. Sus andares son todavía mejores cuando está en cueros.

—¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

Levanto la mirada y veo que está observándome. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo soñando despierta. Podría pasarme la vida contemplándolo. Lleva un bote de nata montada en la mano y sonríe antes de destaparlo, agitarlo ligeramente y echarse un poco del contenido en la boca. Lo observo con atención. Está muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Y eso en tu mundo es un alimento básico?

Vuelve junto a mí agitando el bote.

—Pues claro —dice muy serio mientras vuelve a colocarse entre mis piernas y me levanta la barbilla con la punta de un dedo—. Abre.

Abro la boca y me apoya el tubo en la lengua. Presiona el seguro y deposita una bola de nata en mi boca. La cierro y la nata se derrite en mi lengua al instante.

Coloco las manos tras de mí y me apoyo sobre ellas mientras él me recorre el torso con la mirada.

—A ver qué se le ocurre, señor Chiba —lo reto.

Se le iluminan los ojos y me lanza una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Está un poco fría —me avisa, y traza un sendero recto y descendente por el centro de mi cuerpo. Doy un respingo ante la frialdad inicial de la nata, que me cubre desde el cuello hasta donde comienza la pelvis. Sonríe y echa un poco más justo allí. Miro el largo sendero de bolitas blancas y siento que los pezones se me endurecen ante la proximidad del frío. Da un paso atrás y sus ojos bailan de felicidad.

—Un poco típico, ¿no? —Miro su rostro satisfecho.

Se echa un poco más de nata en la boca.

—Los clásicos son los mejores.

Vuelve a marcharse. ¿Adónde va? Sigo sentada en la barra de desayuno cubierta de nata y lo veo rebuscar por los armarios de la cocina.

—Aquí está —sentencia.

¿Aquí está qué? Abre un cajón, saca una espátula y vuelve a mi lado dando golpecitos maliciosos a un tarro de crema de cacao. Se coloca otra vez entre mis piernas, desenrosca la tapadera y la tira sobre la bancada de mármol.

Arqueo una ceja, inquisitiva, aunque sé perfectamente qué está tramando. Hunde la espátula en el tarro, saca una buena cantidad de crema de cacao y me pega con la espátula en el pecho.

—¡Ay! —Me duele la teta del golpe.

Sonríe y empieza a trazarme círculos de chocolate alrededor del pezón. El dolor combinado con los remolinos rítmicos hace que ronronee desde lo más profundo de mi ser. La arruga de la frente de Darien aparece en cuanto empieza a morderse el labio. Continúa esparciendo la crema de cacao por mi cuerpo, a ambos lados de la nata, dibujando círculos y untándome allá por donde pasa.

Cuando vacía el tarro y ha cubierto todo mi torso a su gusto, deja los instrumentos de trabajo a un lado y retrocede para admirar su obra. La sonrisa que aparece en su hermoso rostro hace que quiera abalanzarme sobre él y tirarlo al suelo. Está verdaderamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Mi pastelito de Serena —dice relamiéndose los labios.

Miro mi cuerpo embadurnado y luego sus ojos danzarines.

—Supongo que, ahora que ya te has divertido, debería ir a ducharme.

Hago ademán de moverme, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me detiene abrazándome, tal y como suponía que haría. Estoy pegada a él y resbalo. Mis pechos se mueven cuando me río y se los restriego por el torso, pero no en plan gilipollas.

—Qué lista —murmura, y se aparta. Hay hebras de chocolate y nata entre nuestros cuerpos. Me toma las manos y me empuja con suavidad hasta que estoy recostada del todo sobre la espalda, mirándolo—. Ni siquiera he empezado aún a divertirme, señorita.

Sonrío.

—Estoy sucia.

—Ah, cómo me gusta esa sonrisa. No estarás sucia mucho más tiempo. —Se agacha sobre mí y me pasa la erección por el sexo. Con el dedo índice, dibuja un sendero de chocolate que comienza en mi pezón. No aparta la mirada de la mía cuando se lo lleva a los labios y lo lame con el deleite más espectacular.

—Hummm. Cacao, nata y sudor —dice con voz ronca.

Me estremezco bajo sus ojos penetrantes y siento el clítoris encendido mientras me retuerzo contra la encimera bajo su embriagadora mirada.

Levanto los brazos para atraerlo hacia mí. Necesito tocarlo. Me deja cogerlo, sus labios caen sobre los míos y apoya el pecho en mí, de modo que nos restregamos y nos embadurnamos otra vez. La calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mío me catapulta directamente al séptimo cielo de Darien.

Mediante pequeños lametones, lo persuado para que saque la lengua y sonrío contra sus labios cuando gime. Desliza un brazo bajo mis nalgas y me levanta de la encimera, me sujeta mientras me tiene en alto y reclama mi boca. Continúo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y los dedos enroscados en su pelo. Él sigue volviéndome loca de placer y yo estoy retorciéndome bajo sus caricias.

Se aparta de mis labios y comienza a besarme desde la mejilla hasta la oreja, rozando con sus adorables labios cada milímetro del camino e intensificando la sensación de pesadez que se acentúa en mi entrepierna. Lanzo un gemido grave y largo y mis dedos se enredan con fuerza en su pelo cuando me muerde el lóbulo y tira de él con los dientes. Joder, voy a levitar de placer.

—Darien —jadeo, y arqueo la espalda.

—Lo sé —murmura en tono bajo junto a mi oído—. ¿Quieres que me ocupe de ello?

—¡Sí! —grito.

Me da un beso tierno en el hueco de la oreja y me suelta con cuidado hasta que quedo tumbada de nuevo boca arriba.

Con la parte superior del cuerpo y un brazo pegados a mí, me aparta con suavidad el pelo de la cara. Lo observo estudiarme con atención, percibo la marea de sus ojos azules, su mente dando vueltas.

—Todo es mucho más llevadero contigo, Serena —afirma en voz baja mientras busca algo en mis ojos.

Absorbo sus palabras. Su confesión me ha dejado de piedra. ¿Qué es más llevadero? No puedo soportar la vaguedad de la frase, especialmente ahora. Este hombre es más de lo que parece a simple vista, es más que confianza en sí mismo y riqueza, más que alguien posesivo, gentil, controlador y dominante. Podría seguir así toda la vida. Pero hay más.

Lo miro. Quiero hacerle preguntas pero, cuando tomo aliento para hablar, deja caer la cabeza sobre mi pecho y pasea la lengua por mi ya endurecido pezón, trazando círculos y lamiendo la crema de cacao. Me aparto cuando lo muerde, la puñalada de dolor me hace arquear la espalda y propulsar el pecho hacia él, lo cual lo obliga a retroceder un poco para hacerme sitio.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta.

—¡Sí!

—¿Quieres más de mi boca?

—¡Jesús, Darien!

Emite un gruñido de satisfacción y divide la atención entre mis dos pechos, recogiendo, mordiendo y chupando el chocolate de forma gradual y meticulosa.

Gimo. Estoy sudada y pegajosa. Mis dedos continúan enredados en su pelo mientras me estremezco bajo su lengua experta. Una caricia en mi sexo bastaría para lanzarme a un estado de estupor desesperado.

—Ya estás limpia —dice mientras se aparta de mi cuerpo y entrelaza la mirada con la mía—. Pero ella quiere más de mi boca.

Se lame los labios, se aparta de mí y el estómago me da un vuelco.

Dios mío, no voy a durar ni un segundo.

Me mira directamente al punto donde se unen mis caderas. Me coloca las palmas de las manos en los muslos y los separa un poco más.

—Joder, Serena, estás chorreando.

Respira hondo y observo que el subir y bajar de su pecho se acelera.

Me lanza una breve mirada antes de agacharse de forma provocativa.

Cierro los ojos, tenso todo el cuerpo y espero la ráfaga del primer contacto.

Y ahí está. Una pasada de su lengua directamente por el centro de mi sexo y una pequeña danza sobre mi clítoris para rematarlo.

—Ah... ¡Dios! —rujo. Me recompensa metiéndome dos dedos hasta el fondo. Doy un respingo y me aparto un poco de forma involuntaria, pero Darien me pone un brazo en la barriga para mantenerme quieta.

—¿Quieres que pare? —Su voz es grave y mi reacción violenta.

Vuelve rápidamente a mi sexo, me penetra de nuevo con los dedos y me acaricia levemente el clítoris con la lengua.

Al cabo de unos segundos noto una explosión que se cierne en el horizonte y, tras un último lametón en el centro de mi punto más sensible, me hago pedazos. Estoy perdida. Sacudo la cabeza a un lado y a otro, se me escapa el aire de los pulmones en un suspiro largo y pacífico y mi corazón galopante recupera un ritmo calmado y seguro.

Me lame con cuidado para ayudarme a cabalgar las últimas pulsaciones del orgasmo y me deja caer hacia atrás con delicadeza mientras gimo de pura satisfacción. Tiene una boca increíble.

En mi estado subliminal, siento que cambia de postura entre mis piernas y me mete los dedos en la boca para que pueda lamer las gotas de mi estallido.

—¿Has visto lo bien que sabes, Serena? —murmura mientras traza movimientos circulares con el dedo en mi boca. Luego se lo lleva a la suya y se asegura de saborearme entera con la lengua. Inclina la cabeza cuando se acerca a mi cara y me mira a los ojos antes de posar con suavidad sus labios sobre los míos y recorrerlos de un lado a otro—. Eres asombrosa. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

Cambia de postura con rapidez, tira de mí y me clava su excitación expectante. Grito ante la invasión inesperada y mi clímax en recesión resucita.

«¡Jesús!»

—Me toca a mí —jadea, y sale y entra otra vez. Grito y estiro los brazos por encima de la cabeza cuando él se aferra a mis caderas para poder moverme adelante y atrás sobre el mármol de la cocina al ritmo de sus arremetidas. Abro los ojos y veo que está sudando y tiene la mandíbula apretada.

Los restos de nata y chocolate hacen que me deslice con facilidad hacia él y una sensación hormigueante me invade la entrepierna; las deliciosas embestidas de su potente cuerpo amenazan con hacerme explotar el cerebro.

«¡Joder, joder, joder!»

—¿Te gusta, Serena? —grita entre mis gemidos.

—Dios, sí.

—No vas a volver a huir de mí, ¿verdad?

—¡No!

«¡Nunca!»

Me levanta hacia su cuerpo, se vuelve y mi espalda choca contra la pared. Se me escapa un grito de sorpresa. He mentido. No estoy acostumbrada a él, para nada. Y no sé si llegaré a acostumbrarme. Tiene tanta potencia, tanta fuerza... y es tan grande. Soporto sus embestidas decididas e incesantes mientras me empotra una y otra vez contra la pared.

Emito un grito tras otro.

En mi desesperación por controlar mi orgasmo inminente, encuentro su hombro, me aferro a él con la boca y le clavo los dientes.

—¡Joder! —ruge. Oigo que su frente choca contra la pared detrás de mí y sus caderas empujan hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya está.

Le suelto el hombro, echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito áspero y exploto en un segundo orgasmo que me hace mil pedazos.

Se queda inmóvil de repente, con la respiración entrecortada y violenta, y entonces lanza una última y potente estocada.

—¡Jesús! —gruñe y se sacude contra mí, dentro y fuera. Convulsiono entre sus brazos y respiro de manera irregular intentando que llegue algo de aire a mis pulmones.

«Terror y pavor. ¡Joder!»

Me aferro a él con los brazos y las piernas, cierro los ojos y me derrito en su cuerpo.

Apenas soy consciente de que me lleva de vuelta a la isla de la cocina.

El movimiento hace que los restos de su erección me rocen la pared del útero mientras sigo colgada de él deleitándome con su calor. Me tumbo sobre la espalda cuando me baja y disfruto de la seguridad que me da su pecho firme sobre el mío. Por instinto, paso los brazos alrededor de su espalda cuando me baña la cara de besos tiernos.

Ay, Dios, estoy tan abrumada. Nunca me había sentido tan necesitada ni deseada. El tiempo que he pasado con Darien, el bueno y el malo, las rabietas y el afecto, ha arrasado con cualquier otro sentimiento que haya experimentado y no ha dejado ni rastro. Abro los ojos, sé que me está mirando.

—Tú y yo —me susurra mientras me observa.

Cierro los párpados pesados y tiro de él para enterrar la cara en su cuello. Me pierdo por completo en él.

—Necesitamos una ducha.

Abro los ojos con gran esfuerzo. Me está levantando de la barra de desayuno. Sigo aferrada a Darien y no tengo intención de soltarme.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —murmuro soñolienta. Estoy muy cansada.

Se ríe.

—Tú agárrate, que ya me encargo yo.

Y eso hago. Me agarro fuerte, con las piernas a su cintura y los brazos a sus hombros, mientras me lleva por el ático, escaleras arriba, hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Méteme en la cama —refunfuño cuando me deja sobre el lavabo doble.— Estás pegajosa, y yo también. Nos lavaremos los dos y luego ya podremos meternos en la cama y acurrucarnos. ¿Trato hecho?

Se va a abrir el grifo de la ducha.

Lo miro con ojos soñolientos.

—No. Méteme en la cama —gruño.

—Serena, eres adorable cuando estás medio dormida.

Me recoge del lavabo doble y me mete en la ducha. Apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y no intento separarme de su cálido cuerpo. El agua es una bendición.

—Te voy a soltar —me dice.

Me agarro a él con más fuerza. Se ríe.

—No puedo enjabonarte con las manos ocupadas.

—Quiero seguir pegada a ti.

Suspira y se apoya en la pared de azulejos conmigo abrazada a él. Me mira y me da un beso tierno en la frente. Gime contra mi piel. A pesar de que estoy muy dormida, respondo a su beso acariciándole el cuello con la nariz y con un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

Aparta uno de los brazos de mí. Levanta la rodilla para sujetarme el trasero mientras se inclina para coger el gel de ducha de una estantería. Lo deja en el suelo antes de hacer lo mismo con el champú. Baja la rodilla, vuelve a colocarme el brazo debajo de las rodillas flexionadas y, despacio, se desliza pared abajo sujetándome con fuerza. Noto la firmeza del suelo de la ducha cuando ambos quedamos sentados.

Sé que restrinjo sus movimientos, pero yo no me muevo y él no se queja. Trabaja conmigo encima, sujetándome con un brazo. Me enjabona y me enjuaga el pelo con la mano libre lo mejor que puede. Se toma su tiempo a la hora de eliminar los restos de nata y crema de cacao de mi cuerpo. Su mano se desliza con ternura y cuidado trazando círculos lentos que me transportan a un estado de duermevela. Sigo abrazada a él. No quiero soltarme nunca.

—Voy a cuidar de ti para siempre —susurra, y después aprieta los labios contra mi sien.

Le quito una mano del cuello y se la paso por el pecho y los abdominales; dibujo círculos lentos alrededor de su ombligo.

—Vale —concedo.

Por mí perfecto. No puedo pensar en nada que me resulte más natural, ni ahora ni nunca.

Deja escapar una bocanada de aire, está agotado.

—Venga, vamos a secarte.

Me separo de él. Me cuesta mantenerme en pie. Estoy hecha polvo. Le tiendo la mano y él la acepta de buena gana, aunque no lo ayudo nada cuando se incorpora. Veo que aún tiene restos de crema de cacao en el pecho, así que me agacho, cojo el gel de ducha y me echo un poco en la mano. Me observa formar espuma entre las palmas y apoyarlas contra su pecho. Luego las muevo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Tiene el pelo azabache ceniza pegado a los firmes músculos del cuello.

Cuando termino, me inclino para darle un beso casto en el centro del pecho. Levanto la mirada y veo que tiene los ojos cerrados y la cara levantada hacia el techo. Me pongo de puntillas y le beso la garganta para llamar su atención, pero tarda varios segundos en bajar el rostro hacia el mío.

Le sonrío y me devuelve una pequeña sonrisa. No me convence y me pregunto qué le está causando tanta angustia.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto nerviosa.

—Nada. Todo va bien.

Me cubre las mejillas con las manos y me ofrece una sonrisa a medias. Estudia mi rostro antes de cerrar el grifo de la ducha y salir de ella. Se envuelve una toalla alrededor de la estrecha cintura.

Camino detrás de él y de inmediato me encuentro cubierta por una toalla de baño. Me seca de pies a cabeza y elimina el exceso de humedad de mi pelo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos? —me pregunta.

La verdad es que sí. Qué perezosa. Asiento y sonríe con aprobación.

Alza mi cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos y me lleva a la cama. Me meto bajo las sábanas y respiro hondo cuando apoyo la cabeza en la almohada.

El delicioso aroma a Darien inunda mis sentidos. Qué bien voy a dormir aquí.

Deja caer la toalla. Retiro las sábanas a modo de invitación y, en cuanto lo tengo lo bastante cerca, me acurruco en su pecho y entierro la cara bajo su barbilla. Mi aliento cálido rebota contra su cuello y vuelve a mi cara. Flexiono una rodilla y coloco una pierna entre sus muslos.

Estoy envuelta en él y es el lugar más tranquilo y agradable del mundo.

—Eres demasiado cómodo —susurro en su garganta.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Me alegro. A dormir, pequeña. —Me da un beso en la coronilla y me aprieta contra él. No hay lugar para la distancia entre nosotros.

**Continuara…**


	26. Chapter 26

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 26**

Recupero la consciencia con Darien acostado entre mis piernas y frotándome la nariz con la suya. Me obligo a abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días, señorita.

Refunfuño y me desperezo a gusto. Qué bien he dormido. Cuando me despierto, noto la erección matutina de Darien entre las piernas. Una sonrisa asoma en las comisuras de sus labios.

Me contoneo debajo de él.

—Buenos días.

Con un solo movimiento, se adentra en mí. Por lo que se ve, hoy ya es un gran día. Me agarro a sus bíceps tensos y él se apoya en los antebrazos y marca un ritmo firme y constante.

Abre los ojos.

—Me encanta el sexo soñoliento contigo.

Contemplo su rostro tranquilo y sereno y dejo que me arrastre al paraíso. Me despierta de golpe cuando me da la vuelta, sin salir de mí, y de repente estoy a horcajadas sobre él. La gravedad me hace más sensible a su invasión.

—Móntame, Serena. —Tiene la voz ronca y los ojos hambrientos le brillan con la luz de la mañana. Me coge de las caderas y yo planto las palmas de las manos en sus pectorales.

Lo miro.

—¿Mando yo?

Sonríe.

—A ver qué se te ocurre, nena.

Levanta las caderas para ponerme en movimiento.

¡De acuerdo! Lo miro fijamente a los ojos parduzcos y medio dormidos y, con cuidado, me aparto de sus caderas. Me mantengo unos segundos en el aire para provocarlo un poco y observo incendiarse su cara, ansiosa de fricción. Entonces, despacio, bajo de nuevo con igual precisión para que me penetre hasta el fondo, lo más adentro posible, hasta que noto que me toca el útero. La sensación hace que Darien entre en barrena.

Echa la cabeza atrás y gime con tanta fuerza que rebota en el dormitorio. Sonrío para mis adentros. Es mi oportunidad de recuperar el poder y voy a aprovecharla al máximo.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunto llena de confianza en mí misma. Esto va a encantarme.

—¡Sí, joder! —jadea.

—Cuidado con esa boca —me burlo, y vuelvo a levantarme y a caer con total precisión mientras me restriego en círculos contra él. Repito el tortuoso movimiento una y otra vez observando cómo se desmorona debajo de mí. Levanta las manos para acariciarme los pechos, traza pequeños círculos con los pulgares alrededor de los pezones duros. Vuelvo a levantarme y hago una pausa en el punto álgido. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Me cuesta mantener el control encima de él.

—¿Bajo?

—Sí, por Dios.

Desciendo de nuevo y veo cómo se le deforma el rostro, un síntoma claro de su sufrimiento. No va a poder soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

Percibo el esfuerzo en su mandíbula tensa y en la frente arrugada. Gime y me aprieta los pechos con más fuerza, lo cual logra enviar una sensación punzante y dolorosa a mi sexo. Yo sí que no voy a poder soportarlo mucho más tiempo. Estoy a punto de correrme y necesito que él también lo esté cuando descienda.

Me alejo de nuevo y observo cómo espera que vuelva a descender despacio. No lo hago. En vez de eso, lo dejo sin aliento y caigo con fuerza, empalándome hasta el fondo en su sexo. Muevo las caderas en círculo, con fuerza, más adentro.

—¡Por Dios bendito! —ruge y al instante gotas de sudor le perlan la frente. Recoloco las caderas para asegurarme la penetración perfecta y me aprieto contra él con más intensidad. Sí, voy a hacer que me supliques.

—Joder, joder, joder, Serena. ¡Voy a correrme!

—Espera —ordeno.

Abre los ojos sorprendido. Están llenos de desesperación. Vuelvo a mover las caderas, él cierra los párpados con fuerza y la arruga de su ceño se hace más profunda que nunca. Le está costando la vida. Sólo necesito uno más...

—Serena, no puedo —me implora.

—¡Mierda! Espera.

—¡Esa boca! —grita con los ojos todavía cerrados para poder concentrarse mejor. Lo está matando.

—¡Que te den, Darien!

Abre los ojos de golpe a modo de advertencia ante mi lenguaje vulgar, pero me importa un carajo. Apoyo las manos con fuerza en las suyas y uso los músculos de las piernas para levantarme otra vez, quedar suspendida sobre él y hundirme de golpe para que se clave del todo en mí.

Vuelvo a levantarme

—¡Ahora! —grito, y me dejo caer con todas mis fuerzas. Mi cuerpo explota y entro directamente en órbita. Apenas soy consciente de los gemidos ahogados de Darien cuando noto que me invade un líquido tibio que calienta todo mi ser. Caigo sobre su pecho hecha un ovillo exhausto.

Misión cumplida.

Me quedo derrumbada sobre él, derritiéndome al ritmo de sus dedos, que me acarician la espalda. Su erección en retroceso palpita de manera constante en mi interior. Los latidos de ambos corazones chocan entre nuestros pechos mientras intentamos recobrar el aliento. Los dos estamos repletos.

—Me encanta el sexo soñoliento contigo —susurro.

Me besa en la coronilla.

—Excepto por esa boca tan sucia que tienes. —Su voz está llena de desaprobación.

Me río y lo miro. Le paso los dedos por la mejilla sin afeitar. Me encanta cuando no se ha afeitado. Inclina la cabeza hacia mi caricia, me besa los dedos y me devuelve la sonrisa.

—No creo que podamos llamar a esto sexo soñoliento, nena.

—¿No?

—No. Tendremos que pensar en un nombre nuevo.

—Vale —accedo, completamente satisfecha. Vuelvo a apoyar la mejilla en su pecho y dibujo espirales alrededor de su pezón dorado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Darien?

—Veintinueve.

Me río con sorna, pero de repente se me ocurre que no tendré forma de saber cuándo llegaremos a su verdadera edad. Yo apuesto por treinta y cuatro. Son ocho años más que yo, puedo vivir con eso.

Suspiro.

—¿Qué hora es?

Una hora más me vendría de perlas.

Me aparta de su pecho.

—Me olvidé el reloj abajo. Iré a ver.

—Necesitas un reloj aquí —gruño cuando se levanta de la cama y me deja helada y desnuda sin él.

—Me quejaré a la decoradora.

No le hago ni caso. Doy media vuelta y me acurruco abrazada a la almohada. Ésta es la cama más cómoda en la que haya dormido nunca.

Hice un buen trabajo.

—Las siete y media —lo oigo gritar desde abajo.

Me levanto de un brinco.

—¡Mierda!

Salto de la cama y corro a la cocina.

—Tienes que acercarme a casa.

Se sienta, tranquilo y relajado, en un taburete de la barra de desayuno.

Está en cueros y comiendo mantequilla de cacahuete directamente del tarro con el dedo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer hoy —dice sin mirarme.

¡Me pone enferma! Sin duda, es una estratagema para retenerme aquí.

Al fin y al cabo, dijo que no iba a poder andar y sí que puedo. Cogeré el metro y solucionado. Busco mi ropa por el suelo, donde la tiré anoche: ni rastro.—Darien, ¿dónde está mi ropa?

Se mete un dedo cubierto de mantequilla de cacahuete en la boca, lo chupa y se lo saca despacio con un pequeño «pop».

—No tengo ni idea —dice muy serio y como si la cosa no fuera con él.

¿Dónde la habrá escondido, el muy traidor? No puede estar lejos.

Busco por el apartamento levantando, apartando, abriendo puertas de armarios y mirando detrás de los muebles. Vuelvo a la cocina y me lo encuentro ahí sentado todavía, desnudo y tan guapo que hasta me cabrea.

Mi frenesí no le afecta lo más mínimo.

No tengo tiempo para esto. No puedo llegar tarde a trabajar.

—¿Dónde está mi puta ropa? —grito.

—¡Esa puta boca!

Lo miro y sacudo la cabeza. Lo siguiente que hará será lavarme la boca con jabón.

—Darien, nunca había dicho tacos hasta que te conocí... Tiene gracia, ¿no crees? Necesito ir a casa para poder arreglarme e ir a trabajar.

—Ya lo sé.

Y se mete en la boca otro dedo cubierto de mantequilla de cacahuete.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —Intento preguntarlo con calma, pero si no me la devuelve ya mismo voy a volver al modo cabreo. No puedo llegar tarde. —Está... por ahí. —Sonríe con el dedo en la boca.

—¿Dónde es por ahí? —pregunto mientras pienso lo mal que me cae hoy el Darien travieso.

—Si te lo digo, tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

¡La mujer cabreada está aquí!

—¿Qué? —le grito.

—No bebas mañana por la noche. —No hay emoción en su rostro.

Lo miro con furia y lo veo luchar para controlarse y no echarse a reír.

¡Cerdo conspirador! Me tiene acorralada, desnuda, llego tarde a trabajar y necesito que me lleve a casa.

De pie, considero el trato. Si soy sincera, no pensaba emborracharme mucho, especialmente después de mi actuación del sábado pasado. Ni siquiera le he preguntado todavía a Lita si está libre, pero no quiero que don Controlador piense que puede dictar todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. Como dar la mano y que te tomen el brazo.

—¡De acuerdo!

Total, ¿cómo va a enterarse de si me tomo una copa?

Parece sorprendido.

—Ha sido más fácil de lo que creía. ¿Comemos juntos?

—Vale, pero ¡dame mi ropa!

—¿Quién manda aquí, Serena? —pregunta.

No tengo tiempo para llevarle la contraria.

—Tú. ¡Ahora tráeme mi ropa!

—Correcto.

Camina pavoneándose hacia la nevera —con un toque de arrogancia extra dedicado a mí— y abre la puerta.

—Aquí tienes, señorita.

¿Estaba en el frigorífico? En fin, nunca se me habría ocurrido buscar ahí. Se la quito de las manos y me levanta una ceja en señal de advertencia.

Me da igual. Voy a llegar tardísimo. Observa cómo me pongo los pantalones capri a tirones y dando saltitos como una loca. Doy un respingo cuando la tela fría me roza la piel.

—¿Me da tiempo a ducharme? —Lo pregunta en serio.

—¡No!

Se ríe, me da una palmada en el trasero y sale a paso lento de la cocina.

Darien me lleva a casa con su estilo de conducción habitual: tan rápido que da miedo y sin ninguna paciencia, pero hoy doy gracias.

Me espera en el coche haciendo llamadas mientras yo me ducho y me arreglo en tiempo récord. Me pongo unos pantalones pitillo negros, una camisa blanca y mis bailarinas rojas de Dune. Lista para correr. Mi pelo está ingobernable porque anoche no me lo sequé con secador, así que me hago un recogido informal. Ya me maquillaré en el coche.

Corro por el descansillo y choco con Zafiro. Está medio desnudo. ¿Es que ahora vive con nosotras? «¡Ponte algo de ropa encima!»

—Siempre vas corriendo, chica —se ríe. Paso junto a él como un rayo de camino a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua y tomarme la píldora.

—¿Has pasado una buena noche?

Asiento mientras me bebo el agua. Él sigue de pie, sin ningún pudor, en la puerta de la cocina, hecho un desastre. No voy a preguntarle si él también ha pasado una buena noche. Está clarísimo.

—¿Dónde está Lita? —pregunto.

Sonríe.

—La he atado a la cama.

Abro los ojos como platos. No tengo ni idea de si lo dice en serio o no.

Es un bromista.

—Dile que la llamo luego.

Espero a que Zafiro se aparte y me deje salir.

—Hasta luego —me despido ya corriendo escaleras abajo.

—¡Oye, dile a Darien que no podré ir a correr hoy! —grita desde la cocina. Avanzo a toda velocidad por el sendero que lleva a la calle, donde Darien está mal aparcado y quitándose de encima a un guardia de tráfico que bloquea la puerta del copiloto. Espero a que el guardia termine de leerle la cartilla a Darien, pero parece que tiene mucho que decir.

—Apártese para que la señorita pueda entrar en el coche —gruñe Darien. El guardia no le hace caso y empieza a soltar un discurso sobre el abuso verbal y la falta de consideración hacia otros usuarios de la vía.

—Disculpe —intervengo. A ver si la educación funciona, ya que la agresividad de Darien parece no hacerlo. Pasa de mí. Maldición, voy a llegar súper tarde.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Darien abre la puerta, rodea el coche a grandes zancadas y planta cara al guardia de pie sobre el asfalto. El pobre hombre empequeñece con claridad ante la presencia de Darien y se aparta a toda prisa.

Me abre la puerta, espera a que me siente en el coche antes de cerrarla de un portazo, maldice un poco más y se sienta detrás del volante. Salimos rugiendo calle abajo, demasiado rápido.

—Sólo está haciendo su trabajo. —Bajo el espejo y empiezo a sacar el maquillaje.

—Fracasados hambrientos de poder incapaces de entrar en la Policía—gruñe. Me mira y sonríe—. Estás preciosa.

Me río.

—Mira a la carretera. Ah, Zafiro dice que hoy no puede salir a correr contigo.

—Cabrón perezoso. ¿Sigue allí? —pregunta mientras adelanta a un taxi.

Me agarro a un lateral de mi asiento. El maquillaje va a acabar esparcido por todas partes.

—Tiene a Lita atada a la cama —murmuro a la vez que me aplico la máscara de pestañas.

—Es probable.

Me vuelvo hacia él con el cepillo para pestañas suspendido ante mis ojos.

—No pareces sorprendido.

—Porque no lo estoy. —Me mira con el rabillo del ojo.

¿No está sorprendido? ¿A Zafiro le van los rollos raros?

—No quiero saberlo —farfullo, y vuelvo a centrarme en el espejo.

—No, no quieres saberlo —dice tan pancho.

Paramos cerca de mi oficina, pero lo bastante lejos como para que nadie me vea bajar del Aston Martin de Darien. Sigo intentando adivinar cómo se tomaría Taiki todo esto. Darien no ha mencionado la ampliación desde el domingo, y no creo que a mi jefe le haga gracia que le diga que no estoy diseñando nada para el señor Chiba, sino que me lo estoy tirando.

—¿A qué hora sales a comer? —pregunta. Me acaricia el muslo, lo que me provoca las habituales punzadas de placer. No es momento de ponerse cachonda, y eso es precisamente lo que consigue esa caricia.

—A la una —digo con un gritito.

Dibuja círculos en mi muslo. Me tenso un poco.

—Entonces estaré aquí a esa hora.

—¿Justo aquí? —jadeo.

—Sí, justo aquí. —Detiene la mano entre mis piernas.

—Darien, para. —Cierro los ojos e intento combatir las sacudidas de placer. Mueve la mano hacia arriba y la sitúa justo en mi sexo, por encima de los pantalones.

Gimo.

—No puedo quitarte las manos de encima —dice con ese tono de voz grave e hipnótica, ese que me nubla el sentido y la razón—. Y no vas a detenerme, ¿verdad?

Pues no. ¡Maldita sea!

Se inclina hacia mí, me coge por la nuca, me acerca a él y aumenta las caricias en mi núcleo. Cuando encuentra mi boca con los labios, gimo. Me arrastra hacia un ritmo celestial mientras me acaricia la lengua con la suya, lento pero seguro, para garantizarme el máximo placer. No puedo creerme que le esté dejando hacer esto en su coche a plena luz del día, pero ha provocado algo y no puedo entrar en la oficina con el anhelo de un orgasmo abandonado y a la espera dentro de mí. Necesito aliviarme o no podré concentrarme en todo el día.

Las espirales de deseo se extienden e intensifican y la preocupación de que nos pillen desaparece sin más. Estoy loca por él. Logra causarme ese efecto de mil formas diferentes.

—No lo reprimas, Serena —dice en mi boca—. Te quiero en esa oficina pensando en lo que puedo hacerte.

Llego al clímax y grito cuando aprieta los labios con fuerza sobre los míos; ahoga mis gemidos y suaviza la presión de su mano para calmarme otra vez. Suspiro contra sus labios.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta mientras me da pequeños besos en la boca.

Sí, mucho mejor. El Darien molesto, travieso y enfurruñado de hace una hora ha desaparecido por completo.

—Ya puedo trabajar tranquila —suspiro.

Se ríe y me suelta.

—Bueno, me voy a casa a pensar en ti y a resolver esto. —Se pone la mano en la zona en que sus pantalones cortos de correr parecen una tienda de campaña.

Sonrío, me acerco a él y le planto un beso casto en los labios.

—Yo podría encargarme de eso —me ofrezco mientras acaricio su erección con la palma de la mano. Abre unos ojos brillantes de placer cuando le meto la mano en los pantalones y saco su masculinidad palpitante, aprieto la base y subo y bajo con la mano un par de veces, despacio.

Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el reposacabezas del asiento.

—Joder, Serena. Qué gusto.

Sí que da gusto, pero en mi boca te gustaría aún más. Pero ¿qué me pasa? Sigo con unas cuantas caricias controladas y la punta comienza a destellar. Darien se tensa y gime en el asiento. No debe de faltarle mucho.

Bajo la cabeza hacia su regazo y paso la lengua por la cabeza vibrante de la gloriosa polla. Trazo círculos en la punta húmeda. ¿Cuánto aguantará?

Lanza un gemido grave, largo y profundo. Está claro que no le falta mucho.

Sin prisa, deslizo la lengua húmeda por el tronco, lo que hace que se agite un poco más. Después le envuelvo la punta con los labios y me la llevo lentamente hasta el final de la garganta.

Jadea.

—Eso es, nena. Hasta el fondo.

Me paro, noto que el tronco palpita contra mi lengua, exhalo lentamente y vuelvo a la punta. Suspira agradecido.

—Sigue, justo así —me anima al tiempo que me pasa la mano por la nuca.

Sonrío, suelto su erección y la dejo chocar contra su duro abdomen.

Abre los ojos y yo me enderezo en el asiento y me limpio la boca.

—Me encantaría, pero ya me has hecho llegar bastante tarde al trabajo. —Salgo del coche de un salto y chillo cuando intenta cogerme.

—Serena, pero ¿qué coño haces?

Cruzo la calle de prisa, y de repente se me ocurre que quizá me persiga y me cargue sobre los hombros. ¿Será capaz?

Me doy la vuelta cuando llego a la acera. Está de pie junto al coche, frotándose la entrepierna con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en la cara. No puedo expresar mi alivio.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Darien? —le pregunto desde la otra acera.

—Treinta. Eso no ha estado bien, pequeña provocadora.

Le lanzo un beso y hago una pequeña reverencia. Él estira la mano para cogerlo, pero la sonrisa maquiavélica no ha desaparecido. Incluso desde aquí puedo ver que la cabeza le echa humo, maquinando. Me doy la vuelta y me voy meneando el culo, satisfecha de mí misma, al menos por ahora. Al fin y al cabo, el que manda es él.

**Continuara…**


	27. Chapter 27

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 27**

—Reunión a las doce —nos recuerda Victoria cuando sale contoneándose del despacho de Taiki.

Examino mi lista de clientes y tomo nota de cómo van las cosas con cada uno de ellos. Nuestras reuniones quincenales son relajadas y sirven para poner a Taiki al corriente de nuestros proyectos y para avisar a Sally del papeleo que queda por terminar. También son una hora para engullir pastelitos de crema y beber té sin parar. Esta noche tendré que salir a correr.

—¿Sally? —la llamo desde mi despacho. Levanta la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y se quita las gafas para verme mejor—¿Podrías pasarme la lista de pagos de mis clientes, por favor?

—Por supuesto, Serena.

—¡Y a mí también! —grita Victoria.

Sally mira a Tom, que asiente con la cabeza. No es frecuente tener que perseguir a un moroso, pero cuando toca hacerlo es bastante incómodo.

Taiki es muy estricto con las fechas de cobro.

Me sumerjo en el trabajo durante unas horas, persigo pedidos y respondo correos electrónicos.

A las doce, Sally deja una caja sobre mi mesa.

—Ha llegado esto para ti.

Anda. No he oído la puerta.

—Gracias, Sally.

Miro la caja blanca. Sé de quién es. La abro, íntimamente emocionada, y miro a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me está prestando atención. Dentro hay un pastelito de chocolate y nata. Me río a carcajadas y Tom levanta la cabeza de inmediato de su mesa de trabajo. Le hago un gesto con la mano para decirle que no es nada. Pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a sus bocetos.

Cojo la nota y la abro.

**LA VENGANZA ES DULCE.**

**BSS, D**

Sonrío, cojo el pastelito y le hinco el diente. A continuación, agarro la carpeta y me dirijo al despacho de Taiki. Sally me sigue con una bandeja llena de té y pastelitos.

—¡Espéranos! —gimotea Tom, que contempla cómo me meto el último trozo de pastel en la boca. Me mira con envidia cuando me limpio una gota de nata de la comisura de los labios—. Yo quiero uno de ésos, Sal—dice mientras estudia con atención la bandeja que Sally ha dejado sobre la mesa de Taiki.

—Hay milhojas de vainilla.

—¡No puedo ni olerlos! —ladra Victoria al tiempo que se sienta en uno de los sillones semicirculares que hay colocados alrededor de la enorme mesa de caoba de Taiki.

—No me digas que estás otra vez a dieta —protesta Taiki.

—Sí, pero ésta funciona —repone feliz.

En serio, la chica está tan flaca que no se la ve de perfil, pero cada semana está con una dieta distinta.

Me siento a su lado y Tom se une a nosotras. Sally nos pasa una hoja de cálculo con el estado de los pagos de los clientes antes de servirnos el té y sentarse. Miro la lista de facturas, todas están marcadas como «Pagada» o «Pendiente», pero al pasar el dedo por la página veo una subrayada en la sección de «Impagos». Sólo hay un cliente en esa columna. Uno sólo. «¿Cómo?»

Me estremezco por dentro. Toda esperanza de evitar cualquier tipo de referencia a La Mansión y al señor Chiba se ha desvanecido. El muy idiota aún no ha pagado la factura de la primera visita. ¿En qué piensa? Levanto la mirada y veo a Taiki repasando la misma lista que yo, igual que Victoria y Tom, que me miran a la vez con idéntica expresión en la cara.

Es esa mirada de «Ay, pobre». Me hundo en el sillón, preparándome para la que se avecina.

—Serena, tienes que contactar con el señor Chiba y darle un tirón de orejas. ¿Cómo van las cosas? —me pregunta Taiki.

Ay, Dios. No he rellenado los formularios de cliente, salvo el informe inicial; no he enviado presupuestos; no he definido mi papel en el proyecto, si voy a limitarme a diseñar o si voy a diseñarlo y a dirigirlo. No he hecho nada. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no está relacionado con el trabajo. Ni siquiera he pedido que se le envíe la factura para la segunda reunión —por llamarla de alguna manera—, esa de la que salí corriendo sin sujetador. Y, por cierto, ¿dónde está ese sujetador?

Sí, he dedicado un par de horas a hacer bocetos, he pasado el domingo en la nueva ala, pero no puedo cobrar por eso. No trabajo los domingos, y Taiki no tiene más que echar un vistazo a mi agenda para ver que no he tenido más reuniones con el señor Chiba. Lo único que he hecho con respecto a él no encaja en mi categoría profesional.

A la mierda. Me aclaro la garganta.

—Estoy preparando el detalle de las visitas y el presupuesto.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

—La primera reunión fue hace dos semanas y ya has hecho una segunda visita. ¿Cómo es que estás tardando tanto, Serena?

Me entran sudores fríos. El desglose de las tarifas de mis servicios es una tarea muy sencilla: se soluciona mediante contratos individuales y normalmente antes de la segunda visita. No tengo excusa. Tom y Victoria no me quitan los ojos de encima.

—Ha estado fuera —farfullo—. Me pidió que esperara un poco antes de enviarle correspondencia.

—Cuando hablé con él el lunes pasado estaba muy dispuesto a ponerse manos a la obra—contraataca Taiki mientras consulta su agenda. ¡Qué manía tiene de apuntárselo todo!

Me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que fue por un asunto de negocios de última hora. Lo llamaré.

—Llámalo, y no quiero que le dediques más tiempo hasta que afloje la mosca. ¿Cómo vamos con el señor Van Der Kou?

Suspiro de alivio y me lanzo con entusiasmo a relatar los progresos en la Torre Vida, feliz de haber terminado con el asunto del señor de La Mansión. ¡Voy a matarlo!

Salgo del despacho de Taiki y Tom me da un apretón en el hombro y suelta una risita cuando pasa a mi lado.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —lo aviso.

—Podría haber sido peor, Serena —comenta Victoria.

Tiene razón. Podría haber sido un desastre.

Salgo de la oficina y camino por la calle hacia donde Darien me ha dejado esta mañana. Me acerco a Berkeley Square y un imbécil me da un susto de muerte cuando está a punto de atropellarme con su motocicleta ruidosa. Mi corazón recupera la normalidad, me detengo y me apoyo contra la pared. Saco el móvil del bolso para ver los mensajes. Hay dos de Lita.

**Necesito ayuda. ¿Puedes venir a casa y desatarme, porfa?**

Me quedo mirando el teléfono con la boca abierta y rápidamente busco la hora a la que ha enviado el mensaje: las once. ¿Seguirá atada? Abro el siguiente.

**¡No te asustes! Zafiro está haciendo el tonto. Me encantaría poder verte la cara. Bss.**

Sí, claro, Zafiro el comediante. Pero una pequeña parte de mí se pregunta si su broma tendrá una parte seria. Darien no se sorprendió cuando se lo comenté. Lita dijo que era «divertido». Hummm. Me lo imagino.

Miro la hora. Es la una y cinco. Vale, llega tarde y eso me molesta. ¿Cuánto debo esperarlo? Me estoy preguntando hasta qué punto debo de estar desesperada para quedarme aquí plantada esperándolo cuando levanto la cabeza y veo ese rostro hermoso que tanto amo. Está montado en la ruidosa motocicleta que me habría gustado romper en mil pedazos. Curvo los labios en una media sonrisa, me aparto de la pared y camino hacia él.

Está mucho más que sexy sobre esa trampa mortal.

—Eres un peligro —lo regaño, y me detengo delante de él.

—¿Te he asustado? —Cuelga el casco del manillar de la motocicleta.

—Sí. Esa cosa necesita una revisión del nivel de ruido —me quejo.

—Esa cosa es una Ducati 1098. Cuidado con esa boca.

Me rodea la cintura con los brazos y me sienta en su regazo.

—Bésame —susurra.

Me reclama la boca y convierte la toma de posesión de mis labios en una exhibición teatral para que todo el mundo la vea. Oigo las burlas y los chistes de la gente que pasa, pero me da igual. Enlazo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y me entrego a él. Sólo han pasado unas horas, pero lo he echado de menos.

De repente, se me ocurre que estamos a unos cientos de metros de la oficina y que Taiki podría pasar a nuestro lado en cualquier momento. Si me ve retozando con el señor Chiba se hará una idea equivocada: que le estoy dando un trato de favor a costa de perder dinero. Después de la reunión, me muevo en aguas turbulentas.

Me retuerzo para soltarme, pero me abraza con más fuerza y aprieta aún más los labios contra los míos. Mi intento de fuga gana en intensidad y desesperación y él me sujeta más fuerte. Apoyo las manos en su pecho y empujo para apartarlo. Al final me deja la boca libre, pero no el resto del cuerpo. Me mira fijamente.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Suéltame. —Me revuelvo contra él.

—Oye, dejemos una cosa clara, señorita. Tú no decides cuándo y dónde te beso o durante cuánto tiempo. —Lo dice muy en serio.

«¡Maníaco del control engreído!»

Hago uso de todas mis fuerzas para liberarme y fracaso miserablemente. Estoy sin aliento.

—Darien, si Taiki me ve contigo, estaré de mierda hasta el cuello. ¡Suéltame!

Para mi sorpresa, me suelta, así que vuelvo a la acera como puedo para recomponerme. Cuando lo miro, me encuentro con la mirada más furibunda y penetrante que me hayan lanzado jamás. Me cabrea de verdad.

Y ¿a qué viene todo eso de los besos cuando, donde y como él quiera? Eso es llevar sus tendencias controladoras a una nueva categoría.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando?—me grita—¡Y vigila esa boca!

—Tú —le digo en tono acusador— no has pagado la factura, de manera que ahora se supone que tengo que mandarte un recordatorio amistoso. He tenido que mentir diciendo que estabas de viaje.

¿Un morreo en toda regla cuenta como recordatorio amistoso? Seguro que Darien cree que sí.

—Pues ya me lo has recordado. Ahora sube el culo a la moto.

¡Si las miradas matasen!

—¡No! —digo con incredulidad. No le gusta nada que le plante cara.

No voy a arriesgar mi puesto de trabajo sólo para que don Controlador no coja una pataleta.

Me mira sin poder creérselo y se baja de la moto en plan espectacular, con los vaqueros ceñidos a esos muslos tan magníficos. Vacilo. Este hombre me afecta demasiado.

Me mira con fijeza.

—Tres.

Abro la boca de forma exagerada. No será capaz. No en plena Berkeley Square. ¡Va a parecer que me está secuestrando, violando y asesinando, todo a la vez! Yo sé que no es así, pero es lo que va a parecerle a todo el mundo, y odio pensar en lo que Darien es capaz de hacer si alguien intenta obligarlo a que me suelte.

Forma una desagradable línea recta con sus labios mientras me taladra con una mirada durísima.

—Dos —masculla con los dientes apretados.

«Piensa, piensa, piensa.»

Resoplo.

—No voy a pelearme contigo en mitad de Berkeley Square. ¡Te comportas como un crío!

Doy media vuelta y me marcho. No sé por qué lo estoy haciendo, es como una bomba de relojería. Pero tengo que mantenerme firme. Está siendo estúpido y nada razonable, así que voy a pararle los pies. Siento que se me acerca por detrás cuando llego a Bond Street, pero sigo adelante.

Hay una tienda bonita cerca. Me esconderé en ella.

—¡Uno! —grita.

Sigo andando.

—¡Que te jodan! ¡Estás siendo injusto y poco razonable!

Sé que estoy tentando mi suerte al soltar tacos y desobedecerlo, ¡pero es que estoy muy cabreada!

—¡Esa boca! ¿Qué tiene de poco razonable que quiera besarte?

Es alucinante. ¿Es que sólo piensa en sí mismo?

—Lo sabes perfectamente, y es injusto porque estás intentando hacer que me sienta mal.

Entro en la tienda y lo dejo andando arriba y abajo por la acera, escudriñando a través del escaparate de vez en cuando. Sabía que no sería capaz de entrar. Soy consciente de que está hecho una furia y de que tendré que salir de la tienda en algún momento, pero necesito un minuto de paz para pensar. Empiezo a dar vueltas por el local.

Una chica demasiado arreglada y maquillada se me acerca.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Sólo estoy mirando, gracias.

—En esta sección está todo el avance de temporada. —Señala con el brazo hacia un colgador lleno de vestidos.

—Gracias.

Empiezo a pasar un vestido tras otro; hay verdaderas maravillas. Los precios son de locos, pero las prendas son preciosas. Cojo un vestido de seda de color crema entallado y sin mangas. Es más corto que los que suelo ponerme, pero adorable.

—¡Con eso no sales a la calle!

Levanto la mirada sorprendida y veo a Darien en la puerta, observando el vestido como si fuera a morderme. ¡Qué vergüenza, por Dios! La dependienta mira primero a Darien con los ojos como platos y luego se vuelve hacia mí. Le dedico una media sonrisa. Estoy horrorizada. ¿Quién coño se cree que es? Lo miro con todo el odio que soy capaz de sentir y dejo que lea en mis labios: «Jódete.» Le sale humo de las orejas, como era de esperar.

Vuelvo a centrarme en la dependienta.

«Piensa, piensa, piensa.»

—¿No tiene nada más corto? —pregunto con dulzura.

—¡Serena! —Ladra Darien—. No te pases.

Lo ignoro y sigo mirando a la dependienta, expectante. Parece que a la pobre chica va a darle un ataque de pánico; mueve la cabeza a un lado y a otro, muy nerviosa, hacia Darien, hacia mí y vuelta a empezar.

—No lo creo —dice en voz baja.

Vale, ahora me da pena. No debería involucrarla en esta discusión patética por un vestido.

—Bien, me lo llevo. —Sonrío y le doy el vestido.

Me mira y luego mira al hombre de la puerta.

—¿Es la talla correcta?

—¿Es una cuarenta? —pregunto.

La tienda tiembla ante la ira de Darien, literalmente.

—Sí, pero le recomiendo que se lo pruebe. No aceptamos devoluciones.

Bueno, iba a arriesgarme a que no me quedara bien pero, a ese precio, quizá sea mejor que no lo haga. Me lleva a un probador y cuelga el vestido de una elegante percha.

—Avíseme si necesita cualquier cosa. —Sonríe y corre la cortina de terciopelo para dejarme a solas con el vestido.

Soy tan patética como Darien por hacer esto, estoy provocándolo a propósito. Estamos hablando del hombre que me obligó a dormir con un jersey de invierno en primavera porque había otro hombre en el apartamento. ¿Es necesario esto? Decido que sí. No puede seguir comportándose así.

Me peleo con el vestido y con la cremallera cuando se cruza con la costura a la altura del pecho. No voy a rendirme. Una vez subida me quedará bien. Estiro la parte delantera. Es muy agradable al tacto.

Descorro la cortina y me coloco frente al espejo de cuerpo entero para poder verme bien. ¡Vaya! Me queda genial. Es muy favorecedor, resalta mi piel de color aceituna y mi pelo oscuro.

—¡Jesús, María y José!

Me vuelvo y veo a Darien con las manos hundidas en el pelo, dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Es como si le hubieran dado una descarga con una pistola eléctrica. Se para, me mira, abre la boca, la cierra de golpe y empieza a dar vueltas otra vez. La verdad es que me hace bastante gracia.

Se detiene y me mira con los ojos como platos, traumatizado.

—No vas a... No puedes... Serena... nena... ¡No puedo mirarte!

Se marcha recolocándose la entrepierna, murmurando no sé qué mierda sobre una mujer intolerable e infartos. Me quedo de nuevo a solas con el vestido.

La dependienta se me acerca con cautela.

—Está usted increíble —dice no muy alto, y después mira hacia atrás por si Darien está cerca.

—Gracias. Me lo llevo.

Es más fácil salir del vestido que meterse en él. Se lo doy a la dependienta y me visto.

Cuando salgo del probador, Darien está inspeccionando unos tacones de vértigo. El desconcierto que refleja su rostro hace que me derrita un poquito, pero en cuanto me ve los deja otra vez en su sitio y me mira con odio. Entonces me acuerdo de que estoy furiosa con él. Saco el monedero del bolso y la tarjeta de crédito. ¿Quinientas libras por un vestido? Es demasiado caro, pero estoy desafiándolo. ¿Y lo llamo crío a él? Esto es ridículo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que tiene derecho a decirme qué puedo y qué no puedo ponerme?

La dependienta empieza a envolver el vestido en toda clase de papeles de seda. Me gustaría decirle que lo meta en una bolsa y punto —antes de que Darien decida hacerlo trizas—, pero me da miedo que la pobre chica pierda su trabajo por hacer algo tan normal. Así que me resigno a cerrar el pico y a esperar pacientemente a que haga lo que tiene que hacer.

Después de un milenio envolviendo, doblando, guardando y tecleando el código de mi tarjeta, la dependienta me da la bolsa.

—Que disfrute del vestido, señora. De verdad que le queda muy bien—Mira a Darien con recelo.

—Gracias. —Sonrío.

Y ahora, ¿cómo salgo yo de la tienda? Me vuelvo y veo a Darien en el umbral, pensativo y con cara de pocos amigos. Voy hacia allá con decisión, aunque no la sienta, y me detengo delante de él. Estoy muerta de miedo, pero no voy a dejar que lo note.

—¿Me permites?

Me mira y luego mira la bolsa.

—Acabas de malgastar cientos de libras. No vas a ponerte ese vestido—dice sin titubeos.

—Permíteme, por favor. —Hago énfasis en el «por favor».

Aprieta los labios y cambia el peso del cuerpo hacia el otro lado, de modo que me deja un hueco para pasar.

Salgo a la calle y me dirijo hacia la oficina. Sólo he estado fuera cuarenta minutos, pero no voy a pasar el resto de mi hora de la comida discutiendo sobre las muestras de afecto en público y mi ropa. El día había empezado tan bien... Claro, porque le decía a todo que sí.

Noto su aliento tibio en la nuca.

—¡Cero!

Doy un grito cuando me empuja hacia un callejón y me lanza contra la pared. Me aplasta los labios con los suyos, mueve las caderas con furia contra mi abdomen; su rabiosa erección es evidente bajo la bragueta de botones de sus vaqueros. ¿Le excita cabrearse por un vestido? Supongo que es preferible a que me torture. Intento resistirme a la invasión de su lengua... un poco. Esto no está bien. Al instante me consume y necesito tenerlo dentro de mí. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo acepto con todo mi ser, absorbo su intrusión y salgo al encuentro de su lengua, caricia a caricia.

—No voy a permitir que te pongas ese vestido —gime en mi boca.

—No puedes decirme qué puedo y qué no puedo ponerme.

—Impídemelo —me reta.

—Sólo es un vestido.

—Cuando tú te lo pones, Serena, no es sólo un vestido. No vas ponértelo.

Aprieta la entrepierna contra la parte baja de mi vientre, una clara demostración de lo que le provoca el vestido. Sé que está pensando que causará la misma reacción a otros hombres.

Qué loco está.

Respiro hondo. Comprar el vestido es una cosa, ponérselo y lucirlo en un pub constituye un acto de desobediencia muy distinto. Tengo veintiséis años y él mismo me ha dicho que tengo unas piernas estupendas. Decido que no voy a llegar a ninguna parte con esto. Al menos no ahora. Lo que sí quiero discutir con todo detalle es eso de que se crea con derecho a controlar mi vestuario. De hecho, tenemos que hablar de todas sus exigencias poco razonables, y punto. Pero ahora no. Sólo me quedan veinte minutos de la hora de comer y espero que esa conversación dure mucho más.

—Gracias por el pastel —le digo mientras besa cada centímetro de mi cara.

—De nada. ¿Te lo has comido?

—Sí. Estaba delicioso. —Le beso la comisura de los labios y restriego la mejilla contra la sombra de su barba. Se le escapa un gruñido grave cuando gimo en su oído y le acaricio el cuello con la nariz para inhalar su adorable fragancia a agua fresca. Sólo quiero acurrucarme entre sus brazos—. Se supone que no debo dedicarte más tiempo hasta que hayas pagado la factura. —Sigo abrazada a él y lo agarro con más fuerza cuando me mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Pasaré por encima de quien intente detenerme. —Me lame el borde de la oreja y me provoca un escalofrío.

No me cabe duda de que lo hará. Este hombre está como una cabra. ¿Por qué es así?

—¿Por qué eres tan poco razonable?

Me aparta y me mira. Se le ve en la cara, impresionante y sin afeitar, que lo he pillado por sorpresa. La arruga de la frente ocupa su lugar.

—No lo sé. ¿Puedo preguntarte lo mismo?

La mandíbula me llega al suelo. ¿Yo? Este hombre alucina. Su lista de locuras es más larga que un día sin pan. Hago un gesto de negación con la cabeza y frunzo el ceño.

—Será mejor que vuelva a la oficina.

Suspira.

—Te acompaño.

—La mitad del camino. No pueden verme charlando con los clientes durante la comida sin que Taiki lo sepa, y menos con los que tienen facturas sin pagar —farfullo—¡Paga lo que debes!

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Dios no quiera que Taiki se entere de que un cliente moroso se te está follando hasta hacerte perder la cabeza. —Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en las comisuras de sus labios cuando jadeo sorprendida por el brutal resumen de nuestra relación—¿Vamos?

Mueve el brazo en dirección a la entrada del callejón, sonriente.

¿Follar? Pues sí, supongo que eso hemos hecho, pero oírlo de su boca me toca la fibra sensible.

Caminamos en dirección a mi oficina y el silencio es incómodo, al menos para mí. Sus palabras me han herido. ¿Así es como me ve? ¿Cómo un juguetito al que follarse y controlar? Languidezco por dentro, una vez más, y contemplo la agonía que me espera. Este hombre me lanza tantas señales contradictorias que mi pobre ego no puede seguirle el ritmo.

Intenta cogerme la mano y automáticamente me separo de él. Me estoy hundiendo en la miseria. Con un pequeño gruñido, vuelve a intentarlo. No digo nada, pero aparto la mano de nuevo. Estoy cabreada y quiero que lo sepa. Captará el mensaje. O no. Me agarra la mano y la aprieta sin piedad hasta el punto de hacerme daño. Era de esperar. Empiezo a ser capaz de leer a este hombre como si fuese un libro abierto. Doblo los dedos y levanto la vista. Su ceño fruncido se transforma en una expresión de satisfacción cuando dejo de resistirme y le permito llevarme de la mano. ¿Le permito? Como si tuviera otra opción.

Justo en ese momento, algún capullo del más allá debe de pensar que sería divertidísimo enviar a Taiki, el amigo de Matt, a que doble la esquina y baje por la calle hacia nosotros. Pongo todo mi empeño en que Darien me suelte la mano, pero lo único que hace es apretarla con más fuerza.

—¡Mierda! Es un amigo de Matt.

El ceño fruncido reaparece en cuanto se vuelve para mirarme.

—Esa boca. ¿De tu ex?

—Sí. Suéltame.

Intento librarme de sus dedos a la fuerza, pero es inútil. Después de que Matt me pidiera que volviera con él y del discurso que vino a continuación para que lo perdonara y explicarme la situación de mierda en general, no sería justo por mi parte que se lo restregara por las narices.

—Te lo he dicho, Serena, pasaré por encima de quien haga falta—me advierte mirando directamente a Taiki con el rostro impasible pero lleno de determinación. No deja de apretarme la mano sin piedad.

Intento frenarlo para que me dé tiempo a soltarme y así evitar el desastre inminente: que Taiki me vea de la mano de otro hombre. No me gusta hacer sufrir a nadie porque sí, y esto es totalmente porque sí. Matt ya se siente bastante mal, no necesita que le confirmen lo que Lita le dijo para cabrearlo.

Sigo luchando por librarme de Darien, que continúa comportándose como un capullo integral. Me está arrastrando, literalmente, hacia Taiki, que dentro de pocos segundos levantará la vista del móvil y me verá. A lo mejor no lo hace. A lo mejor pasamos junto a él sin que me vea y ya está.

Eso espero, porque me va a ser imposible deshacerme de Darien, y es aún más imposible que se comporte como un ser racional y me suelte.

Nos acercamos y decido dejar de resistirme y de llamar la atención.

Taiki está absorto en su móvil y cada paso que damos hacia él parece menos probable que vaya a levantar la vista. Mentalmente, le dedico a Darien una retahíla de insultos bastante explícitos y tiro de la mano para enfatizar mi enfado, pero él se limita a mirar hacia adelante y a seguir caminando con decisión.

—Pasaré por encima —gruñe.

En cuanto pasamos al lado de Taiki por la acera me relajo. Ya casi lo hemos dejado atrás. Pero entonces Darien abre la boca:

—¿Tienes hora?

«¡¿Qué?!»

¡Este cabrón es imbécil! Me toca quedarme ahí de pie, inmóvil delante de Taiki, de la mano de Darien y muriéndome por dentro. Quiero recordarle que lleva un Rolex estupendo y nada discreto en la muñeca, o levantarle el brazo y decirle que mire la hora él solito. Es un cerdo egocéntrico, irracional y sin principios.

—Sí, son las... ¿Serena? —Taiki me mira con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Mi cerebro ha sufrido un cortocircuito intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas que enviar a mi boca.

—Taiki. —Es lo único que se me ocurre.

El amigo de Matt parece estar en un partido de tenis: su mirada va de Darien a mí, de mí a Darien y así sucesivamente.

—Eeeeh... ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —digo con un gritito agudo.

Me mira mal, cosa que tiene narices, teniendo en cuenta que él era la mano derecha de Matt en todas sus aventuras. No sé por qué le doy tanta importancia. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, ¿qué me importa si le confirman que estoy saliendo con otro? Ahora sólo estoy cabreada con Darien por decidir por su cuenta cómo tienen que ser las cosas.

—¿La hora? —le recuerda Darien.

Espero ser la única que nota la hostilidad que desprende.

Taiki lo mira de arriba abajo y ve el Rolex. Le suplico mentalmente que le diga qué hora es y que no pinche a la serpiente de cascabel. Su amigo puede ser tan chulito como Matt, y hacer enfadar a Darien sería un gran error.

—Sí. —Baja la vista al móvil—. Son la dos menos diez, amigo.

Darien no le da las gracias, sino que me suelta la mano, me rodea los hombros con el brazo, me atrae hacia sí y me planta los labios cariñosamente en la sien. Lo miro y sacudo la cabeza, atónita. Está pasando por encima de quien haga falta. Tiene el pecho hinchado y erguido y le falta poco para golpeárselo con los puños. Ya puestos, que me mee en el tobillo, también.

Taiki nos mira con los ojos como platos y Darien decide que nos vamos. Me ha dejado sin habla. Acaba de decirme que lo nuestro es follar y poco más y ahora le da por marcar el territorio. Todo esto me tiene muy confusa. Si tuviera valor, se lo preguntaría directamente. Pero me da miedo lo que podría contestar. Estas aguas superficiales son más difíciles de navegar cuanto más tiempo paso con él.

Nos acercamos a mi oficina, se detiene y me empuja con cuidado contra la pared con el cuerpo. Baja la cabeza hacia la mía y su aliento cálido y mentolado me calienta las mejillas.

—¿Por qué no quieres que tu ex sepa que estás follando con otro?

Ahí está otra vez. ¡Follando!

—Por nada. Sólo que no es necesario —digo con calma.

Me coge de la muñeca para apartarme la mano del pelo.

—Ahora dime la verdad —exige con dulzura. ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta de mi mala costumbre tan rápido? Mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano me conocen de toda la vida, y Lita desde secundaria. Se han ganado su derecho a conocer mi secreto—Contéstame, Serena.

—Me pidió que volviera con él. —Bajo la mirada, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos. No debería importarme. Al fin y al cabo, con él sólo estoy follando.

—¿Cuándo? —Las palabras chocan contra sus dientes apretados.

—Hace semanas.

La mano que me sujeta la muñeca aprieta con más fuerza cuando flexiono los músculos para llevarme los dedos al pelo. Mentir se me da de pena.

Me levanta la barbilla con la mano que tiene libre y me obliga a mirarlo. No me siento cómoda con la oscuridad que arde en sus ojos.

—¿Cuándo?

—El martes pasado —susurro.

Entrecierra los ojos y empieza a morderse con rabia el labio inferior.

¿En qué estará pensando?

—Él era el asunto importante, ¿verdad?

«Huy.» Va a entrar en erupción. Veo que su pecho sube y baja, despacio y bajo control. No estoy asustada, sé que no va a hacerme daño.

Ya he visto esta reacción y los subsiguientes métodos preventivos para minimizar los cardenales en mi trasero, pero tiene una forma muy intensa de ver las cosas y de reaccionar.

—Sí —reconozco con tranquilidad. Noto el aire gélido que emana de él al oír mi respuesta—. Tengo que volver al trabajo —añado. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Me clava la mirada.

—No volverás a verlo. —Es otra orden.

Esta hora de la comida me ha abierto los ojos pero bien. Quiere tener un control total sobre mí y mi opinión no cuenta. Para nada. ¿Es esto lo que quiero? Mi cabeza es un remolino de dudas y sentimientos. ¿Por qué he tenido que enamorarme del hombre más controlador, irracional, exigente y difícil del universo?

Espero pacientemente a que me suelte. No sé qué decir. ¿Espera que le confirme que voy a obedecerlo? ¿Debería ceder? No es probable que vuelva a ver a Matt, no después de la escena que me montó, pero ¿debería darle mi palabra a un hombre al que, por lo visto, sólo me estoy follando?

Me observa atentamente durante un buen rato antes de que su frente toque la mía y sus labios se deslicen hacia arriba, contra mi ceño.

—Ve a trabajar, Serena. —Retrocede.

Me voy. Lo dejo en la acera y entro en la oficina todo lo rápido que me permiten mis piernas temblorosas.

Cruzo el umbral y me encuentro con las miradas inquisitivas de Tom y de Victoria. Seguro que mi aspecto refleja lo mal que me siento por dentro. Espero que no me pregunten sobre el señor Chiba. Ya puestos, mejor que no me pregunten nada. Creo que me echaría a llorar. Los saludo con la cabeza y sigo hacia mi escritorio.

Sally sale de la cocina con una bandeja llena de tazas de café.

—Serena, no sabía que habías vuelto. ¿Te apetece un té o un café?

Quiero preguntarle si tiene algo de vino escondido en la cocina, pero me contengo.

—No, gracias, Sal —mascullo, con lo que me gano una mirada de «¿Qué coño está pasando?» por parte de Tom y de Victoria.

Centro toda la atención en la pantalla del ordenador e intento ignorar el dolor que aumenta en mi interior. Darien tiene serios problemas con el control, o con el poder, como él lo llama. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo exponerme a que me rompan el corazón. Así es como va a terminar esto.

Suena el móvil y doy las gracias: una distracción de mi torbellino interior. Es el señor Van Der Kou. ¿Ya ha vuelto?

—¿Diga?

Su leve acento danés se desliza por el teléfono.

—Hola, Serena. ¿Qué te ha parecido la Torre Vida? Ingrid me ha comentado que la reunión fue muy bien.

¿Y me llama desde Dinamarca para preguntarme eso? ¿No podía esperar a su vuelta?

—Sí, muy bien. —No sé qué más decir.

—Espero que esa linda cabecita tuya esté llena de ideas. Tengo muchas ganas de reunirme contigo cuando vuelva al Reino Unido.

Me llama desde Dinamarca. Acaba de decir que mi cabeza es linda.

Dios, no me bendigas con otro cliente inapropiado. Ya me está costando bastante lidiar con el que tengo ahora.

—Sí, también he recibido su correo. Le preparé algunos bocetos—Casi he terminado con los bocetos y los tableros de inspiración. Se me ocurrió todo de repente, en un instante en que mi cerebro no estaba monopolizado por cierto cliente.

—¡Excelente! Estaré de vuelta en Londres el viernes que viene.

¿Podremos reunirnos?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué día te va mejor?

—Ingrid contactará contigo. Ella lleva mi agenda.

Hago un mohín. Qué suerte tener una persona dedicada a organizarte la vida. Ahora mismo, me encantaría contar con alguien así.

—Muy bien, señor Van Der Kou.

Chasquea la lengua.

—Por favor, Serena, llámame Seiya. Adiós.

—Adiós, Seiya.

Cuelgo y me siento a mi mesa mientras me doy golpecitos en un diente con la uña. No sé si es supercordial o más que cordial. Se lo tomó muy bien cuando rechacé su invitación a cenar, ¿me estoy imaginando las cosas? ¿Es culpa de Darien o es que llevo «chica fácil» escrito en la frente? Instintivamente levanto el brazo y me rasco la cabeza. Jo, estoy hecha un lío.

Saco los dibujos para la Torre Vida y los esparzo encima de la mesa.

Lápiz en mano, empiezo a hacer anotaciones. Oigo que se abre la puerta de la oficina pero no levanto la vista. Estoy en uno de esos momentos en los que las ideas fluyen. Es una distracción que agradezco y que me hacía falta.

— ¡Serena! —Me llama Tom—. ¡Es para tiiiiiiiii!

Levanto la cabeza y casi me caigo de la silla cuando veo a Darien, tan pancho, en la entrada de la oficina. Ay, Dios. ¿Qué hace aquí? Viene con toda la confianza del mundo hacia mi mesa, divino con sus vaqueros gastados, la camiseta blanca y el pelo alborotado. Me doy cuenta de que Tom y Victoria se ponen a dar golpecitos con sus bolígrafos en las mesas y lo siguen con la mirada. Incluso Sal se ha quedado parada, con un fax a medio enviar, y parece un poco confusa. Darien se detiene al llegar a mi mesa. Le recorro el cuerpo con los ojos hasta encontrar su mirada verde, su expresión de cretino y una sonrisa de satisfacción que juguetea en la comisura de sus labios.

No sé a qué viene esto. No hace ni media hora que me ha dejado con las piernas temblorosas y la cabeza convertida en un torbellino, hecha un lío. Los temblores han vuelto, pero ahora me recorren todo el cuerpo; mi cabeza es una mezcla de caos e incertidumbre. ¿Qué está intentando demostrar?

—Señorita Tsukino —dice con calma.

—Señor Chiba —lo saludo titubeante.

Lo miro inquisitivamente, pero no suelta prenda. Echo un vistazo a la oficina y veo tres pares de ojos que se vuelven hacia mí a intervalos regulares.

—¿No va a ofrecerme asiento?

Mi mirada vuelve de repente a Darien. Señalo uno de los sillones negros semicirculares que hay al otro lado de mi mesa. Acerca uno y se sienta con parsimonia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —siseo tras inclinarme sobre la mesa.

Me suelta esa sonrisa llena de confianza en sí mismo y que derrite a cualquiera.

—He venido a pagar un recibo, señorita Tsukino.

—Ah.

Me reclino en mi asiento.

—¿Sally? —grito—. ¿Puedes atender al señor Chiba, por favor? Le gustaría pagar el recibo que tiene pendiente.

Observo a Darien revolverse ligeramente en el sillón y lanzarme una mirada de desaprobación. No es por llevarle la contraria, es que no soy yo la que se encarga del tema de los recibos; no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

—Por supuesto —contesta ella.

Entonces se da cuenta. ¡Sí! Es el mismo hombre que te chilló por teléfono, entró en la oficina como una apisonadora y te envió flores. ¡Por lo visto lo vuelvo loco! Le lanzo una mirada de «No preguntes» que hace que se vaya al archivador.

—Sally se ocupará de usted, señor Chiba. —Sonrío educadamente.

Las cejas de Darien le tocan el nacimiento del pelo y la arruga de la frente aparece en su sitio de siempre.

—Sólo tú —dice en voz baja, sólo para mis oídos.

No tiene intención alguna de marcharse. Se queda ahí sentado, tan a gusto y relajado, mirándome con detenimiento mientras Sally hace el idiota con el archivador.

«¡Date prisa!»

Estoy a punto de partir el lápiz en dos cuando oigo el familiar sonido de los pasos de Taiki detrás de mí. El día se está poniendo cada vez mejor.

—¿Serena?

Levanto la vista, nerviosa, y veo a Taiki de pie junto a mi mesa, mirándome con expectación. Muevo el lápiz para señalar a Darien.

—Taiki, te presento al señor Chiba, el dueño de La Mansión. Señor Chiba, le presento a Taiki Peterson, mi jefe. —Lanzo a Darien una mirada suplicante.

—Ah, señor Chiba, su cara me suena. —Taiki le tiende la mano.

—Nos vimos un instante en el Lusso —dice Darien, que se levanta y estrecha la mano a Taiki.

¿Ah, sí?

El símbolo de la libra esterlina aparece en las pupilas azules de

Taiki; está encantado.

—¡Sí, usted compró el ático! —exclama con alegría.

Darien asiente y noto que mi jefe ya no está tan preocupado por la factura pendiente. Sally se acerca con una copia del recibo pendiente y da un salto cuando Taiki se lo arranca de las manos pálidas y delicadas.

—¿No le has ofrecido nada al señor Chiba? —le pregunta a la estupefacta Sally.

—No hace falta. Sólo he venido a saldar mi deuda. —Los tonos roncos de Darien resuenan en mí cuando me siento, como si me hubieran pegado con velcro a la silla, para observar el intercambio cortés que tiene lugar ante mis ojos.

¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Aquí estoy yo, sentada, tensa de los pies a la cabeza, jugueteando nerviosa con el lápiz y con la boca cerrada a cal y canto. Es obvio que me siento incómoda, pero Taiki no parece darse cuenta.

Hace un gesto a Sally para que se marche.

—No debería haber venido sólo para esto. —Agita el recibo sin pagar en el aire.

Resoplo y luego toso para disimular mi reacción al tono informal de Taiki respecto al recibo sobre el que hace tan sólo unas horas rabiaba.

Ahora todo es distinto.

—He estado fuera. Mis empleados lo pasaron por alto —explica Darien.

Suelto un agradecido suspiro de alivio.

—Sabía que tenía que haber una explicación razonable. ¿Negocios o placer?

El interés de Taiki parece sincero, pero yo sé que no lo es. Está calculando mentalmente cuánto dinero ganará con Darien. Es un hombre encantador, pero los beneficios lo vuelven loco.

Darien me mira.

—Placer, sin duda —responde categóricamente.

Me encojo aún más en mi silla giratoria y noto que la cara se me pone de mil tonos de rojo. Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Qué se propone hacerme?

—Ya que estoy aquí, quisiera fijar algunas citas con la señorita Tsukino. Necesitamos darle una vuelta rápida a esto —añade con seguridad.

¡Ja! Me dan ganas de recordarle que, en teoría, no tiene que pedir citas para follarme. Pero si lo hiciera, sospecho que primero me despedirían y luego me esperaría un polvo para entrar en razón que superaría a todos los demás. Así que cierro el pico. ¿Citas? Este hombre es imposible.

—Por supuesto —responde Taiki—. ¿Está buscando un diseño, o una consulta de diseño y/o gestión del proyecto?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Sé cuál es la respuesta a su pregunta.

Después de ejecutar de forma perfecta y exasperada mi expresión de hartazgo, miro a Darien y veo que él también me está mirando y que le cuesta no echarse a reír.

—El paquete completo —contesta.

¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—¡Genial! —aplaude Taiki—. Lo dejo con Serena. Ella lo cuidará bien.

Taiki le ofrece otra vez la mano, y Darien la acepta con la mirada fija en mí. No he estado nunca en una posición tan difícil en mi vida. No dejo de sudar, no puedo parar de mover la pierna y tengo la espalda tan pegada al respaldo de mi silla que es probable que me esté fusionando con el cuero.

—Sé que lo hará—Sonríe y sus estanques azules miran a Taiki—Si me da los datos bancarios de su empresa, le haré una transferencia inmediata. También haré un pago por adelantado para la siguiente fase. Eso evitará futuros retrasos.

—Haré que Sally se los pase por escrito. —Taiki nos deja, pero no me relajo.

Darien vuelve a sentarse delante de mí. Su rostro es demasiado atractivo y está más que contento gracias a mi estado de nervios. ¿«El paquete completo»? ¿«Placer, sin duda»? ¡Debería darle una y otra vez con el pisapapeles en la cabeza!

Me obligo a salir de mi momento de estupefacción, ordeno los dibujos que cubren mi mesa y saco la agenda.

—¿Cuándo te va bien? —pregunto.

Sé que sueno borde y muy poco profesional, pero me da igual. Está llevando demasiado lejos el asunto del poder.

—¿Cuándo te va bien a ti?

Lo miro y ahí está esa mirada verde y satisfecha. Compruebo la agenda.

—No te hablo —le espeto con bastante inmadurez.

—¿Y si gritas para mí?

Abro los ojos, perpleja.

—Tampoco.

—Eso va a complicar un poco los negocios —comenta con un mohín; las comisuras de sus labios bailan.

—¿Serán negocios, señor Chiba, o placer?

—Siempre placer —contesta, enigmático.

—Eres consciente de que me estás pagando para que me acueste contigo —siseo—. ¡Lo cual me convierte en una puta!

Una expresión de enfado le cruza la cara y se inclina hacia mí desde su sillón.

—Cállate, Serena —me advierte—. Y, para que lo sepas, después gritarás. —Vuelve a reclinarse en el sillón—. Cuando hagamos las paces.

Suelto un profundo suspiro. Lo mejor para todos sería que mandara a la porra este proyecto ahora mismo. Taiki se moriría del susto, pero da igual: haga una cosa o la otra, voy a acabar mal. Si continúo así, van a pillarme. Y entonces sí que va a poder follarme cuando le dé la gana. Estoy perdiendo el control. ¿Perdiendo el control? Me río para mis adentros. ¿He tenido el control en algún momento desde que este hombre guapísimo entró en mi vida como un elefante en una cacharrería?

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta muy serio.

Me tomo mi tiempo para pasar las páginas de la agenda con brusquedad.

—Mi vida —murmuro—. ¿En qué día te pongo?

—No quiero que me anotes a lápiz. El lápiz puede borrarse. —Lo dice con suavidad y confianza. Levanto la mirada de la agenda y veo un rotulador negro permanente ante mis narices—. Todos los días —añade tan tranquilo.

—¿Cómo que todos los días? ¡No seas idiota! —le suelto con una voz un pelín demasiado alta.

Me dedica una sonrisa arrebatadora y quita la capucha al rotulador. Se acerca, me roza la mano con los dedos y me arrebata la agenda. Me estremezco y me mira con cara de saber por qué. Busca la página de mañana y, con calma, traza una línea en el medio y escribe «Señor Chiba» en grandes letras negras. Pasa las del fin de semana.

—Los fines de semana ya eres mía —dice para sí.

¿Cómo? ¿Que soy qué? ¿Y eso quién lo dice?

Llega a la página del lunes y ve mi cita de las diez en punto con la señora Kent. Localiza una goma de borrar en mi bote de lápices y borra el apunte con cuidado. Me mira cuando se agacha para soplar los restos de la goma de la página. Está disfrutando, y yo continúo empotrada contra el respaldo de la silla mientras veo cómo me destroza la agenda de trabajo y al mismo tiempo intento evaluar hasta qué punto lo hace en serio. Me temo que lo hace muy en serio.

A continuación, traza una línea negra también en el lunes. ¿Qué está haciendo? Miro hacia la oficina y veo que mis compañeros se han cansado del espectáculo de Darien y Serena y se han concentrado en el trabajo.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto con calma.

Hace una pausa y me mira.

—Estoy anotando mis citas.

—¿No te basta con controlar mi vida social? —Me sorprende lo serena que suena mi voz. Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión. Este hombre tiene una cara dura y una confianza en sí mismo sin igual—. Creía que no pedías citas para follarme.

—Vigila esa boca —me advierte—. Ya te lo he dicho antes, Serena: haré lo que haga falta.

—¿Para qué? —Mi voz es apenas un susurro.

—Para mantenerte a mi lado.

¿Quiere mantenerme a su lado? ¿Qué? ¿Por el sexo o por algo más? No se lo pregunto.

—¿Y si no quiero que me mantengas a tu lado? —le pregunto.

—Pero es lo que quieres que haga, Serena. Por eso me cuesta tanto entender que sigas resistiéndote a mí.

Vuelve a centrarse en mi agenda y en trazar una línea en todos los días del resto del año.

Cuando termina, la cierra y se pone de pie. Su autoconfianza no conoce fronteras. ¿Y cómo sabe que quiero que me mantenga a su lado? Tal vez no sea así. Jesús, estoy intentando engañarme a mí misma. Voy a tener que comprarme una agenda nueva. Me aplaudo mentalmente por guardar una copia de seguridad de mis citas en mi calendario _online_.

Aunque es una medida cautelar por si pierdo la agenda, no por si me las borra un maníaco controlador e irracional.

—¿A qué hora sales de trabajar? —pregunta.

—A eso de las seis. —No puedo creerme que le haya contestado sin dudar ni un segundo.

—A eso de las seis —repite, y acerca la mano a mi mesa. ¿Quiere que le dé un apretón de manos? Estiro la mía, dejándole muy claro que no quiero que tiemble, y la coloco cuidadosamente en la suya. Un cosquilleo familiar recorre mi ser a toda velocidad cuando nuestras manos se tocan y sus dedos me rozan la muñeca mientras me acaricia el centro de la palma.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Lo ves? —susurra antes de apartarse, salir de mi despacho y recoger el sobre de la mesa de Sally antes de marcharse.

«¡Es increíble!» El corazón me convulsiona en el pecho y un sudor incómodo me empapa cuando me siento delante de la mesa y me abanico la cara como una posesa con el posavasos de la taza de café. ¿Cómo me hace las cosas que me hace? Tom me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de «Guaaaaau» en la cara. Suelto una larga bocanada de aire desde el fondo de los pulmones para intentar regular mi corazón desbocado. ¿Quiere conservarme? ¿Qué? ¿Conservarme y controlarme, conservarme para quererme o conservarme para follarme? Ya me ha follado hasta hacerme perder la cabeza. Debe de haberlo conseguido, porque siempre vuelvo a por más. No, yo no vuelvo a por más. Él me hace volver a por más. ¿Me está forzando a volver a por más o soy yo la que vuelve por voluntad propia? Buf, ya no lo sé. Dios, ¡soy un puto desastre! Guardo los dibujos de la Torre Vida antes de mirar mi agenda en el correo electrónico para poder volver a anotar mis citas en la de papel.

Estoy en un buen lío. Pero tiene toda la razón... Quiero que me conserve. Soy completamente adicta.

Lo necesito.

**Continuara…**


	28. Chapter 28

**jDisclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-1libro mi hombre-seducción.**

**Seducción**

**Capítulo 28**

Soy la última en salir de la oficina. Conecto la alarma, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y pego un salto cuando oigo el rugido de un motor potente y conocido. Me vuelvo y veo a Darien aparcando la moto en el bordillo.

Suspiro y dejo caer los hombros. Ya ni siquiera sé si sigo enfadada. El agotamiento mental se ha apoderado de mí. Lo que sí sé es que doy gracias de que Taiki se haya marchado ya.

Se quita el casco, baja de la moto y se me acerca como si hubiera tenido el día más normal del mundo. Lo miro y me siento derrotada.

—¿Un buen día en la oficina? —pregunta.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Tiene la cara muy dura.

—La verdad es que no —contesto con el ceño fruncido y la voz rebosante de sarcasmo.

Me observa durante un rato mordiéndose el labio inferior y los engranajes de su mente se ponen en marcha. Espero que esté pensando en lo poco razonable que ha sido.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que mejore? —pregunta mientras me acaricia el brazo con la palma de la mano hasta llegar a la mano y cogérmela.

—No lo sé. ¿Podrías?

—Seguro que sí. —Sonríe y agacho la cabeza—. Siempre lo hago, recuérdalo —dice con total confianza en sí mismo.

Siento un latigazo en el cuello cuando levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¡Pero has sido tú el que me lo ha fastidiado!

Hace un mohín y deja caer la cabeza hacia abajo. Creo que se avergüenza.

—No puedo evitarlo. —Se encoge de hombros con un gesto de culpabilidad.

—¡Claro que puedes! —exclamo.

—No. Contigo, no puedo evitarlo —afirma con un tono que me indica que lo ha asumido. No obstante, yo no lo entenderé nunca—. Ven —dice.

Me guía hacia la moto y me entrega una gran bolsa de papel.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto, y miro el contenido.

—Te harán falta.

Mete la mano en la bolsa y saca ropa de cuero negro.

¡Uf, no!

—Darien, no voy a subirme en ese trasto.

Me ignora, desdobla los pantalones y se arrodilla delante de mí mientras los sujeta para que me los ponga. Me da un toquecito en el tobillo.

—Adentro.

—¡No!

Puede echarme un polvo para obligarme a entrar en razón o iniciar la cuenta atrás o lo que le dé la gana. No voy a hacerlo. De ninguna manera.

Cuando hiele en el infierno. ¿Me ha fastidiado el día y ahora quiere matarme en esa trampa mortal?

Suelta un bufido de cansancio y se levanta.

—Escúchame, señorita. —Me coge la mejilla con la palma de la mano—. ¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir que te pase algo?

Lo miro a los ojos, que claramente intentan inspirarme confianza. No, no creo que vaya a permitir que me pase nada, pero ¿qué hay de los demás conductores? Servidora les importa un pimiento, ahí montada de paquete en la trampa mortal. Me caeré. Lo sé.

—Me dan miedo —confieso. Soy una miedosa.

Se inclina hasta que nuestras narices se rozan. Su aliento mentolado me tranquiliza.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí —respondo de inmediato. Le confiaría mi vida. Es mi cordura la que no le confiaría.

Asiente, me da un beso en la punta de la nariz y vuelve a arrodillarse delante de mí. Levanto el pie cuando me da un golpecito en el tobillo. El corazón se me acelera a causa de los nervios cuando me quita las bailarinas, me mete los pies en los pantalones, me los sube y los abrocha con un movimiento fluido. A continuación coge una cazadora entallada de cuero, me sujeta el bolso y me pone primero la chaqueta y luego unas botas.

—Quítate las horquillas del pelo —me ordena mientras mete mis bailarinas y mi nuevo vestido tabú en mi enorme bolso marrón. Me sorprende que no lo haya tirado al suelo y lo haya pisoteado.

Levanto los brazos y empiezo a quitármelas.

—¿Y tu ropa de cuero?

—No la necesito.

—¿Y eso? ¿Acaso eres indestructible?

Con el casco sobre mi cabeza, responde:

—No, señorita, autodestruible.

¿Eh?

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Nada. —Ignora mi pregunta y me pone el casco, cosa que me hace callar. Empieza a ajustarme la tira del cuello y me hace sentir que me han metido la cabeza en un condón. Doblo el cuello a un lado y a otro y me levanta la visera.

—Deberías ponerte la vestimenta adecuada —lo reprendo—A mí me haces llevarla.

—No voy a correr ningún riesgo contigo, Serena. Además... —me da una palmada en el trasero—, estás para comerte. —Alarga la correa de mi bolso y me lo cuelga cruzado y a la espalda—Cuando me haya montado, pon el pie izquierdo en el reposapiés lateral y pasa el derecho al otro lado, ¿vale?

Asiento y se pone el casco. Lo observo con admiración mientras pasa la pierna por encima de la moto, enciende el motor y endereza el vehículo entre sus poderosos muslos. Estoy cagada de miedo. Me mira. Yo sigo de pie sobre el asfalto. Me hace una señal con la cabeza para que me suba. No muy convencida, doy un paso adelante, apoyo una mano en su hombro y sigo sus instrucciones para subir pasando la pierna derecha por encima. No tardo en tener su cintura entre las piernas.

—Esto está muy alto.

Se vuelve.

—No pasa nada. Ahora cógete a mi cintura, pero no aprietes demasiado. Cuando me incline, inclínate conmigo con suavidad. Y no bajes los pies cuando frene, mantenlos en los reposapiés. ¿Entendido?

Asiento.

—Vale.

«Mierda, pero ¿qué estoy haciendo?»

—Bájate la visera —me ordena al tiempo que se coloca la suya.

Hago lo que me dice y me inclino hacia adelante; me abrazo a su pecho y aprieto las rodillas contra sus caderas. Me siento como un jinete de carreras. Tengo los nervios hechos polvo, pero a la vez noto cierta excitación en alguna parte.

Las vibraciones del motor me atraviesan cuando Darien lo arranca con los pies apoyados en la carretera. Luego, con suavidad y despacio, se une al tráfico. El corazón me golpea el pecho con fuerza y le aprieto las caderas con los muslos con demasiada intensidad. Me relajo un poco cuando empiezan a dolerme las piernas y los brazos. No ignoro el hecho de que está yendo con mucho cuidado porque me lleva de paquete, y eso hace que lo quiera un poco más. Frena un poco, toma las curvas con suavidad y, sin darme cuenta, sigo los movimientos de la moto de forma natural. Me encanta. Es toda una sorpresa. Siempre he odiado las motos.

Salimos de la ciudad. No tengo ni idea de adónde vamos, pero me da igual. Estoy rodeando con los brazos y las piernas a mi hombre de acero y el viento pasa a mi lado a toda velocidad. Estoy en éxtasis... hasta que reconozco la carretera que conduce a La Mansión. Mi gozo en un pozo. Después del día que he tenido, el colofón perfecto sería terminarlo con una ración de mi querida morros hinchados. Me doy una charla mental preparatoria, me digo que he de estar por encima de sus celos, que son evidentes, y de su rencor. Aunque lo que más me gustaría saber es por qué se comporta así. ¿Habrá salido Darien con ella? Las puertas de hierro de la entrada se abren cuando Darien sale de la carretera principal y se adentra en el camino de grava que lleva hacia La Mansión. Frena suavemente hasta que nos paramos.

Se levanta la visera.

—Hora de bajarse.

Paso la pierna por encima de la moto con bastante elegancia y aterrizo en la grava, al lado del vehículo. Darien baja la palanca y apaga el motor antes de bajarse con gran facilidad y de quitarse el casco. Se pasa las manos por el pelo azabache, aplastado por la fricción, y coloca el casco en el sillín antes de quitarme el mío. Me mira vacilante cuando descubre mi rostro. Le preocupa que no me haya gustado. Sonrío y me lanzo de un salto a sus brazos, le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos.

Ríe.

—Ahí está esa sonrisa. ¿Te ha gustado?

Me sujeta con un brazo mientras deja mi casco junto al suyo. Luego me coge con las dos manos.

Me echo hacia atrás para verle bien la cara.

—Quiero una.

—¡Olvídalo! Ni en un millón de años. De ninguna manera. Nunca—Niega con la cabeza, con expresión de terror—. Sólo puedes montar en moto conmigo.

—Me ha encantado. —Le abrazo el cuello con más fuerza y me pego de nuevo a él y a sus labios. Gime con aprobación cuando le abro la boca y le planto un beso profundo, húmedo y apasionado—. Gracias.

Me muerde el labio inferior.

—Hummm. De nada, nena.

He olvidado mis dudas. Cuando se porta así, supera con creces lo irracional que es, y esa manía de querer controlarlo todo. Es una locura.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto.

No puedo evitar la punzada de decepción que me provoca el hecho de que nuestro increíble paseo en moto haya acabado en La Mansión.

—Tengo algunas cosas que resolver. Puedes comer algo mientras estamos aquí. —Me deja en el suelo—. Luego iremos a mi casa, señorita.

Me aparta el pelo de la cara.

—No me he traído nada.

Necesito ir a casa y coger algunas cosas.

—Zafiro está aquí. Te ha traído ropa de casa de Lita.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva hacia La Mansión. ¿Zafiro ha traído mis cosas? Eso sí que es previsión. Por favor, dime que las ha empaquetado Lita. La imagen de la sonrisa picarona de Zafiro revolviendo en mi cajón de la ropa interior hace que me sonroje al instante.

Darien me conduce escaleras arriba, a través de las puertas y el recibidor. Esta noche hay animación. Se oyen risas procedentes del restaurante y del bar. Pasamos junto a ambos, directos hacia el despacho de Darien. Qué alivio. Evitar cierta lengua viperina ocupa un lugar privilegiado en mi lista de prioridades de la noche.

Dejamos atrás el salón de verano. Hay unos cuantos grupos de gente relajándose en los sofás mullidos, con bebidas en la mano. No se me pasa por alto que dejan de conversar en cuanto nos ven. Los hombres alzan las copas y las mujeres se atusan el pelo, ponen la espalda recta y dibujan una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Pero esta última desaparece en cuanto sus miradas se clavan en mí, que voy detrás de él vestida de cuero y cogida de su mano. Siento que me están examinando de arriba abajo. Apuesto a que a las mujeres no les gusta La Mansión sólo por lo lujosas que son la casa y las habitaciones.

—Buenas tardes.

Darien saluda con la cabeza al pasar.

Un coro de saludos me inunda los oídos. Los hombres me regalan una sonrisa o me hacen un gesto con la cabeza, pero las mujeres me lanzan miradas de suspicacia. Me siento el enemigo público. ¿Qué problema tienen?

—Darien. —Oigo a Aro, el grandullón, arrastrar su nombre. Aparto la vista de las mujeres enfadadas, que me están dando un buen repaso, y lo veo acercarse a nosotros desde el despacho de Darien. Me saluda con una inclinación de cabeza y yo le devuelvo el saludo sin pensar. ¿En qué consiste exactamente su trabajo? Parece la mafia personificada.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunta Darien mientras me guía hacia el interior del despacho.

Aro nos sigue y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

—Un pequeño asunto en el salón comunitario, ya está resuelto—Su voz es profunda y monótona—. A alguien se le fue de las manos. —Arrugo el ceño y miro a Darien. ¿Qué es un salón comunitario? Veo que éste sacude un poco la cabeza en dirección a Aro antes de lanzarme una mirada fugaz a mí—. Todo bien. Estaré en la suite de vigilancia.

Se da la vuelta y se marcha.

—¿Qué es un salón comunitario? —No puedo disimular el dejo de interés en mi voz. Nunca he oído hablar de algo así.

Me atrae hacia sí agarrándome por el cuello de la cazadora de cuero, me quita el bolso y toma posesión de mi boca. Hace que me olvide por completo de mi pregunta.

—Me gusta cómo te queda el cuero —musita mientras baja la cremallera de la cazadora, me la quita despacio y la tira al sofá—Pero me encanta cómo te queda el encaje. —Me baja también la cremallera de los pantalones de cuero y me frota la nariz con la suya—. Siempre de encaje.

—Creía que tenías trabajo pendiente —susurro.

Me coge en brazos, me lleva a su mesa y me sienta en el borde. Me quita las botas y las tiras al sofá antes de agacharse, agarrarse al borde del escritorio e inclinarse hasta que nuestras caras están a la misma altura.

Sus azules estanques de deseo me penetran.

—Puede esperar. —Me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me echa hacia atrás sobre la mesa—. Me vuelves loco, señorita —dice, y desliza una mano hacia abajo para desabrocharme la camisa blanca sin moverse de entre mis piernas.

—Tú sí que me vuelves loca —suspiro arqueando la espalda cuando su caricia caliente me roza.

Me sonríe, misterioso.

—Entonces estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Tira de las copas de mi sujetador hacia abajo, me pasa los pulgares por los pezones y unas ráfagas de placer infinitas me recorren el cuerpo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y se quedan ancladas la una a la otra.

—Es posible —concedo. Cómo me gustaría estar hecha para él.

—Nada de posible.

Se aferra a mi cintura y me levanta de la mesa. Tiene la boca hundida en mi garganta. Traza círculos con la lengua hasta llegar a mi barbilla.

Enredo los dedos en su pelo suave y mis pulmones se vacían de felicidad.

Perfecto. Estamos haciendo las paces.

La puerta de la oficina se abre y Darien me pega a su pecho para protegerme y, probablemente, para ocultarme.

—Ay, lo siento.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Mina! ¡Llama antes de entrar! —le grita.

Íntimamente, estoy encantada con el tono de voz que le dedica. Yo me encuentro medio desnuda y espatarrada sobre su mesa pero, gracias a Darien, no se me ve nada. No me suelta y se mueve lo justo para dedicarle a Mina una mirada furibunda. La veo de reojo en la puerta. Lleva un vestido rojo a juego con sus labios y su expresión de disgusto es tan evidente como la operación de sus tetas.

—¿Al final has conseguido que se vista de cuero? —dice con una sonrisa traicionera, da media vuelta y se va.

Cierra de un portazo y Darien pone los ojos en blanco a causa de la frustración. No creo que nunca me haya caído tan mal una persona.

—¿Qué ha querido decir? —pregunto. Me siento como si fuera el blanco de una broma privada.

—Nada. No le hagas ni caso. Intenta hacerse la graciosa—murmura.

Ya no está del mismo humor.

Pues yo no le veo la gracia por ninguna parte, pero su respuesta, busca y breve, hace que me lo piense dos veces antes de intentar seguir con el tema. Maldición. Quiero que termine lo que había empezado.

Me levanta de la mesa y me pone de pie. Me coloca las copas del sujetador sobre los senos, me abrocha la camisa y me quita los pantalones de cuero. Voy a parecer una arruga andante. Recoge mi bolso del suelo y me deja las bailarinas al lado de los pies para que me las ponga. Empiezo a meterme la camisa por dentro para intentar estar más presentable y observo a Darien mientras se sienta en su enorme sillón giratorio de cuero marrón. Está muy callado. Apoya los codos en los reposabrazos y se pone las puntas de los dedos ante los labios. Me mira atentamente mientras termino de arreglarme.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Parece pensativo. ¿A qué le estará dando vueltas?

—Nada. ¿Tienes hambre?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Más o menos.

Una sonrisa le curva las comisuras de los labios.

—Más o menos —repite—. El filete está muy bueno. ¿Te apetece?

Asiento. Sí, me apetecería un filete. Coge el teléfono del despacho y marca un par de números.

—Serena va a tomar el filete. —Aprieta el auricular contra el hombro—¿Cómo te gusta?

—Al punto, por favor.

Vuelve a hablar por el auricular.

—Al punto, con patatas nuevas y una ensalada.

Me mira con las cejas levantadas.

Asiento otra vez.

—En mi despacho... y trae vino... Zinfandel. Eso es todo... Sí... Gracias.

Cuelga y vuelve a marcar.

—Aro... Sí... Cuando quieras.

Cuelga y lo coge de nuevo.

—Mina... Bien, no te preocupes. Tráeme los últimos datos de asistencia.

Cuelga otra vez.

—Siéntate. —Señala el sofá que hay junto a la ventana.

Vale, me está entrando de nuevo esa sensación de incomodidad, así que mi apetito desaparece a toda velocidad. Maldición, cómo odio venir aquí.

—Puedo irme si estás ocupado.

Frunce el ceño y me mira inquisitivo.

—No, siéntate.

Me acerco al sofá y me siento en el cuero suave y marrón. Es como si fuera una pieza de recambio: estoy rara e incómoda. Como no tengo nada más que hacer, observo a Darien hojear varios montones de papeles y firmar aquí y allá. Está absorto en su trabajo. De vez en cuando, levanta la vista y me dedica una sonrisa reconfortante que hace poco por aliviar mi desasosiego. Quiero irme.

Paso veinte minutos, más o menos, jugando con mis pulgares y deseando que se dé prisa, cuando llaman a la puerta y Darien le dice que pase a quienquiera que esté al otro lado. Pete entra con una bandeja y sigue la dirección que señala el bolígrafo de Darien, hacia mí.

—Gracias, Pete. —Sonrío cuando me coloca la bandeja delante y me da unos cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta de tela blanca.

—El placer es mío. ¿Me permite abrirle el vino?

—No —sacudo la cabeza—, yo me encargo.

Asiente y se marcha en silencio.

Levanto la tapa del plato y un aroma delicioso invade mis fosas nasales. Me ha hecho recuperar el apetito. Desenvuelvo el cuchillo y el tenedor y lo clavo en la ensalada, la más colorida que haya visto jamás: pimientos de todos los colores, cebolla roja y una docena de variedades de lechuga, todo bañado en aceite aromatizado. Podría comer sólo con esto.

Es una maravilla.

Cruzo las piernas y me pongo la bandeja encima. Corto el filete y gimo de satisfacción cuando me meto el tenedor en la boca. La comida de La Mansión está muy bien.

—¿Está bueno?

Darien apoya la barbilla en mi hombro.

—Buenísimo —mascullo con el filete en la boca—. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Asiente y abre la boca. Corto un trozo de filete y lo llevo hacia mi hombro para que lo muerda.

—Hummmm, qué rico —dice mientras mastica.

—¿Más? —le pregunto. Abre los ojos, agradecido, así que le corto otro trozo y vuelvo a llevarlo hacia mi hombro. Me observa mientras envuelve el tenedor con los labios carnosos y retira lentamente el trozo de carne. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa me inunde la cara. Los ojos le brillan de placer y le cuesta no sonreír mientras come. Me aprieta los hombros con las manos y entierra la cara en mi nuca desde atrás.

Me da un mordisco juguetón en el cuello.

—Tú sabes mejor.

Mi sonrisa se torna más amplia en el momento en que se dedica a mordisquearme el cuello, gruñendo y acariciándome con la nariz a su gusto. Me río y levanto el hombro cuando me mordisquea la oreja y me estremezco entera. Provoca muchas reacciones extremas en mí: frustración extrema, deseo extremo y felicidad extrema, por citar sólo algunas. Este hombre sabe tocarme la fibra sensible, y lo hace realmente bien.

—Come —me dice, y me besa la sien con ternura. Empieza a trazarme círculos con el pulgar en lo alto de la espalda—. ¿Por qué estás tan tensa? —me pregunta.

Estiro el cuello en señal de agradecimiento. Estoy tensa porque me encuentro aquí, es la única razón. ¿Cómo puede una mujer hacerme sentir tan incómoda? Llaman a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —Sigue con mis hombros cuando entra Mina.

Hablando del rey de Roma. La temperatura baja en picado en cuanto ve a Darien dándome un masaje en los hombros. Le cambia el color de la cara. Yo me doy cuenta, pero Darien no parece notar la frialdad de su presencia. Me tenso aún más y, de repente, me sorprendo deseando que Darien me quite las manos de encima. Nunca pensé que ansiaría algo así pero, ahora mismo, me siento una impostora, y la mirada gélida de Mina hace que me revuelva, incómoda, en el asiento. El hecho de que esté aquí sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, tan campante en el sofá, con un filete en el regazo y don Divino haciéndome virguerías, no mejora las cosas.

—Los datos —murmura con el archivador en la mano y caminando como si tal cosa hacia la mesa de Darien para dejarlo delante de su silla. Se vuelve para observarnos y me lanza dagas con la mirada. Me detesta a más no poder.

—Gracias, Mina. —Se inclina y me roza la mejilla con los labios, respira hondo y me suelta—. Tengo que trabajar, nena. Disfruta de la cena.

Mina pone cara de asco durante un instante, antes de volver a colocarse la sonrisa falsa en los morros carnosos cuando Darien se vuelve hacia ella. Él se mete la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

—Transfiere cien mil a esta cuenta lo antes posible —le ordena entregándole un sobre.

—¿Cien mil? —pregunta Mina. Mira el sobre.

—Sí. Ahora mismo, por favor.

La deja mirando el sobre y se sienta detrás de la mesa sin prestarle atención. Mina está boquiabierta, pero él la ignora. Morritos calientes me lanza una mirada asesina. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que es el sobre que Sally le ha dado a Darien.

¿Cien mil? Es demasiado. Pero ¿de qué va? Me gustaría decir algo. ¿Debería decir algo? Me vuelvo hacia Mina, que sigue mirándome de hito en hito, con los labios fruncidos. No la culpo. Sólo quiero esconderme debajo del sofá y morirme. ¿Cien mil? Jesús, ella ya piensa que voy detrás de él por su dinero.

—Eso es todo Mina —la despacha Darien, y ella se da la vuelta para marcharse, pero no sin antes lanzarme una mirada furibunda. Avanza despacio hacia la puerta y se topa con Aro en el umbral. Él la saluda con la cabeza, se aparta para dejarle paso y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Me saluda y le sonrío antes de volver a picotear la ensalada y el filete.

Sí, mi apetito se ha ido a paseo. Necesito hablar con Darien y preguntarle qué papel tiene esa mujer en su vida. ¿Y por qué me odia tanto? Dejo la bandeja en la mesita de café para servir un poco de vino, pero caigo en la cuenta de que Pete sólo ha traído una copa, así que voy al armario a coger un vaso pequeño para mí y vuelvo al sofá para servir el vino. Cuando dejo la copa en la mesa de Darien, Aro se calla y los dos miran primero a la copa y luego a mí.

Darien la coge y me la devuelve.

—Yo no quiero, gracias, nena —me sonríe—Tengo que conducir.

—Ah. —Recojo el vaso—. Lo siento.

—Descuida, disfrútalo. Lo he pedido para ti.

Vuelvo a mi sitio en el sofá y cojo una revista llamada _SuperBike_. Es la única que hay, así que tendrá que bastarme.

Empiezo a hojearla y me sumerjo en los artículos sobre motos de MotoGP, y me emociono cuando encuentro una sección dedicada a los que van de pasajero en una moto de carreras; los paquetes, que ahora ya sé cuál es el término adecuado. ¿La moto de Darien es de ésas? Leo las reglas para viajar de paquete y un artículo titulado «La seguridad es lo primero».

Conseguiré que se ponga ropa de cuero aunque sea lo último que haga. Estoy concentrada en los detalles de los motores de cuatro cilindros, las clasificaciones por caballos de potencia y la próxima Feria de la Moto de Milán, cuando noto que unas manos cálidas me envuelven el cuello. Echo la cabeza atrás para ver a sus rasgos del revés.

Me bendice con su sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Había empezado algo, ¿verdad?

Se agacha y me posa los labios en la frente.

—¿Por qué no te has comprado la nueva 1198?

—Lo hice, pero prefiero la 1098.

—Pero ¿cuántas tienes?

—Doce.

—¿Doce? ¿Todas son supermotos?

Sonríe.

—Sí, Serena, todas son supermotos. Venga, voy a llevarte a casa.

Dejo la revista en la mesita y empiezo a ponerme de pie.

—Deberías llevar ropa de cuero —lo presiono así como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ya lo sé.

Me coge de la mano y me guía hacia la puerta.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Llevo moto desde... —Se para sin terminar la frase y me mira— Desde hace muchos años.

—En algún momento tendrás que decirme cuántos años tienes.

Me mira, le lanzo una brillante sonrisa y, a cambio, él me regala otra.

—Tal vez —dice con calma.

Si hace muchos años que conduce motos, debería ser consciente de los peligros.

Caminamos por La Mansión y nos encontramos a Zafiro y a Drew en el bar. Parece ser que Zafiro no va a ver a Lita esta noche. Está como siempre, igual que Drew, con el traje negro y el pelo claro peinado a la perfección.

—¡Amigo mío! —lo saluda Zafiro—. Serena, me encantan tus bragas de los dibujos animados de Little Miss. —Me entrega una bolsa de gimnasio que me resulta muy familiar.

Me muero, me muero, me muero. ¿Ha estado husmeando en mi cajón de la ropa interior? ¡Cabrón descarado! Noto que la cara me arde, miro a Darien y veo que la ira mana de todo su ser. ¡Ay, Zafiro!

—No tientes tu suerte, Zafiro —le advierte en un tono muy serio. La sonrisa del otro desaparece y levanta las manos en señal de sumisión.

Drew resopla mientras sacude la cabeza y deja la cerveza en la barra.

—Te pasas de la raya, Zafiro —dice. Está de acuerdo con la reacción de Darien al inapropiado comentario de su amigo.

—Vaya, lo siento —murmura aquél mientras me mira con una sonrisa que se le escapa involuntariamente.

Miro el bar. Está lleno. Hay mucha gente. Todos charlan, algunos saludan a Darien con la mano, pero ninguno se acerca. Siento que las mujeres me tienen la misma animadversión que las del salón de verano. Es como si se lo hubiera birlado. Ahora estoy segura de que el éxito del negocio se basa únicamente en el señor de La Mansión y en lo guapísimo que es.

—Me llevo a Serena a casa. —Darien me coge la bolsa del gimnasio—.¿Mañana vas a correr? —le pregunta a Zafiro.

—No, quizá tenga algo entre manos. —Me sonríe.

Me pongo aún más roja. Nunca me acostumbraré a que sea tan directo y a sus comentarios subidos de tono. Sacudo la cabeza en dirección al cabrón descarado.

—¿Dónde está Lita? —pregunto. Debería llamarla.

—Tenía que hacer unas entregas. Estaba muy emocionada por llevarse a _Margo Junior _en su primera salida oficial. Me han plantado por una furgoneta rosa—Da un trago a su cerveza—Voy para allá cuando termine aquí.

—¿Cuando termines de qué? —pregunta Drew con una ceja arqueada.

—De follarte —le espeta Zafiro.

¿Cuando termine de qué, exactamente?

Darien tira de mí para sacarme del bar.

—Hasta la vista, chicos. ¡Di a Lita que Serena está conmigo!—grita por encima del hombro. Me despido con la mano libre mientras me arrastra fuera del bar. Ambos alzan las copas en señal de despedida. Los dos sonríen.

Darien me lleva a la salida de La Mansión y a su Aston Martin a un ritmo más bien alto. Me abre la puerta del copiloto para que entre.

—Quiero ir en moto —protesto. Estoy enganchada.

—Ahora mismo te quiero cubierta de encaje, no de cuero. Sube al coche. —Su mirada se ha vuelto pícara y prometedora. ¿En qué momento ha cambiado?

Subo al Aston Martin, aprieto los muslos y espero a que se siente a mi lado. Arranca el coche, lo saca marcha atrás y la grava sale despedida cuando el vehículo vuela por el camino hacia las puertas. Tiene una misión. Sé que se ha cabreado cuando Mina nos ha interrumpido. Si llega a entrar unos minutos más tarde, le habría dado la bienvenida un primer plano perfecto del duro culo de Darien. ¿O se lo habrá visto ya? Vomito por dentro. Dios, espero que no. Miro el hermoso perfil del hombre que va sentado a mi lado, relajado mientras conduce. Me mira un instante antes de volver a centrarse en la carretera. Sé que está haciendo todo lo que puede para no sonreír.

—Cien mil libras es un adelanto mayúsculo —digo con frialdad.

—¿Lo es?

—Sabes que sí.

Lo miro, desafiante, y él lucha con una sonrisa que amenaza con inundar esa cara tan adorable que tiene.

—Te vendes demasiado barata.

—Debo de ser la puta más cara de la historia —contraataco, y veo que aprieta los labios en una línea recta.

—Serena, si vuelves a decir eso de ti...

—Era una broma.

—¿Ves que me esté riendo?

—Tengo otros clientes con los que tratar —lo informo con valentía.

No puede esperar que dedique toda mi jornada laboral a su ampliación. O a él. Dudo que me deje trabajar en ella sin molestarme, y Taiki sospechará de todo el asunto si no estoy nunca en la oficina.

—Lo sé, pero yo soy un cliente especial. —Me da un apretón en la rodilla y observo su sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Y tan especial! —Me río y me hace cosquillas en el hueco que se forma sobre la cadera.

Sube el volumen y Elbow me devuelve al respaldo del asiento mientras veo el mundo pasar. Ahora mismo estoy muy enamorada de él, que no es lo mismo que estar sólo enamorada de él. A pesar del lapso, ha resultado ser un bonito día.

**Continuara…**


End file.
